Adopted love
by Temari93
Summary: Tenten has a lot to worry about, with the stress of missions, worries about her body shape,the fact she's falling for her team mate, and her embarrassing adoptive father Gai sensei.Can she handle it? lame summary, please read xD NejiTen comedy/romance
1. Decoy of denial

Green flashed past my eyes as i flew through the forrest feeling gravity tug at my body, i slammed into the ground with a thump a little louder then i would have liked, as i rolled away i heard the tell tale whiz of kunai overhead which sent my pulse into hyperdrive as it always did. Instict told me to run, get away from this dangerous place but my heart had other idea's, i had to finish this fight. I would not let my team down.

I bounced up and dodged to the right as another kunai flew by, my own hand clasping my shuriken pouch, ready to dip inside and pull one out at a moments notice, sweat dripped down my face, i wiped it away harshly as i listened. The forrest was silent.

I jumped as a bird flew from the foliage next to me, its wings beating heavily and ruffiling my hair which tickled my eyes on its way down, i ignored it and listened my ears straining to hear something, In the distance was a snap of a twig, the rustle if leaves, the splashing of water from the creek but where was-

A weight hit my shoulder hard, i fell to the ground smacking my chin on a rock half pertruding from the ground, my teeth chattered together and despite the situation i ran my tongue over them to check they were still in place. The weight bore down on me and panic flitted through my mind, i rolled and bucked but to no evail, a hand grabbed my hair yanking my neck up, straining the tendons. I heard my own heart beating and time seemed to slow, water filled my eyes as strand by strand my hair pulled under the pressure.

"You could never defeat me" a male voice grumbled near my ear

I stayed quiet glancing left and right towards the bushes, The weight shifted yanking me up onto my knees so i was face to face with... a crotch.

_Oh great, not only have your team left you, your gonna be molested in the forrest by this dobe._

"You were naive to come here alone" the man said leaning down, breath hitting my fringe and making it tickle against more forehead

i caught a green movement to my left, and another to my right, so fast you could mistake it for the leaves rustling.

_They're here!, your saved! Come on keep him occupied dont let him see them!_

"I.. i didnt..." I stumbled making my voice shake

"You didnt what?" The man sneered into my face

"i didnt come alone" I smirked

The mans eyes widened as Lee flew from the bushes kicking the man in the head, he flew across the ground, Gai jumped from a tree and hit him with a punch to the face in midair, i smiled as the two of them high fived and hugged but i couldnt help my eyes wandering over the landscape searching for my third team member.

I stood and walked over to Gai and Lee who were just finishing their nice guy poses to each other.

"Well done my beautiful flower, you were an amazing decoy" Gai gushed

"Best i've ever seen Tenten" Lee smiled

"Thanks" i mumbled

The high from the fight was wearing off and i found myself feeling weak and lathargic.

_What did you expect?, you wanted him to hang around to save your butt when your only half a day from the village?, Lee and Gai could easily have handled it on their own, Neji would have gone home._

My thoughts wandered to my team mate, Some people may think i liked him, i didnt, not in that way anyway, he is a good friend of mine and most of all a good shinobi, he is strong and funny, and i respect him both as a friend and a team mate.

_Not to mention that his body is perfect..._

I shook my head clearing it and took a deep breath willing my thoughts to drift elsewhere, they wouldnt, they always went back to him.

_Neji..._

"Your bleeding"

I jumped, my head whipped around and there he was, my heart flew into my mouth and i looked down again quickly feeling guilty as thoughts raced through my head as fast as my racing heart was beating.

"N-neji-kun.. what are you doing here?" I babbled cursing myself for sounding so spastic

He raised an eyebrow at me, i had to look away for a second.

"Uum, the mission... we've been on it for around 2 weeks now" He said slowley

"I mean, you could have started back towards the village, Gai and Lee had it under control" I said

Neji looked over at them pointedly, they were challenging each other to a 100m sprint on their hands.

"I wouldnt trust them to save you without back-up, i stayed just to be safe" Neji said

I knew it was just him being logical as usual but i still felt a flutter when he admitted he stayed to save me.

_Get a grip girl!, he stayed as back-up, not because of you!_

I nodded and looked away as disappointment filled me, i felt a finger on my arm and my skin goose pimpled where Neji had touched it, i felt the warmth from his body as he came closer, for a second i was consumed by him, gazing dopily at him as he moved closer.

"You should get Gai to look at your chin" Neji said blandly leaning in for a better look

I snapped out of it fast, i nodded and quickly jumped up and walked towards my sensei as humiliation threatened to rip me limb from limb, Gai made a fuss as always proclaiming me as couragous as a lion for taking one for the team, Lee agreed ofcourse and both set about looking for plasters and antiseptic as i sat there staring off into the distance, Gai came back a few seconds later armed with plasters off all sizes and atiseptic cream and spray, he told Lee to re-pack the bags as he sprayed my chin with an unnecassarily huge squirt of antiseptic. My fists clenched as the sting hit, the fumes rising to my eyes and making them water, Gai mistook my tears, jumping to a conclusion as he ususally did.

"Your looking forward to getting back arent you?" Gai smiled smoothing the plaster on my chin

"Uh, yeah, ofcourse" I lied

"How about when we get back to the village i take you for an ice cream?" He said

I glanced around to check if anyone had heard him, Neji was scouting the perimeter and Lee was busy packing madly, i nodded discreetly and Gai beamed at me, he slapped me on the back and declared me fit enough to move on.

I grabbed my bags and scrolls and fastened them to my body, my shoulder ached as my bag weighed heavily on it, Neji took my back pack from me and carried it himself, sensing my unease. I smiled my thanks and he nodded. The forrest was pleasantly quiet as we made our way back to the village, unconcious man in tow being carried by Gai in a position that looked strangely like a piggy back. The sun sparkled off puddles in the ground that had probably formed last night, i focused on the puddles and the trees not the shinobi walking next to me, so close on this narrow trail we were almost touching.

"Looking forward to getting home?" Neji asked politely

My breath caught before i could say yes so i simply nodded and plastered on a smile, He nodded and continued to walk, He meant well but the mention of 'home' made my mood plummet as i thought of what home really was.

You see i dont actually have a home, My mother died when i was no more then 2 years old and my father was a raging alcoholic, soon after my 3rd birthday i was moved from my home and my real dad was put into a prison somewhere for child abuse and driving under the influence, i went from childrens home to childrens home until on my 5th birthday i was adopted officially... by Gai sensei.

It was fluke really that i was appointed to his team when i graduated the academy, at first it had been fine, getting extra training at home and having a place to live, i am very grateful to Gai sensei for that but... it gets too much sometimes, having Gai around all the time its crazy.

He tries, god knows he tries, but its just not the same as having a real home, a real family and i think sometimes Gai knows that which is why he tries to smooth things over with training and ice cream trips and walks in the park, but i just want to be alone sometimes.

My foot caught on a tree root and i fell forwards my hands flying out to break my fall to save my chin from another bashing, my eyes shut automatically as the ground came up to meet me, Strong hands grabbed my arm stopping my fall, i re-gained my balance and brushed my shirt down before looking up into Neji's warm eyes.

"Sorry, i wasnt looking" I said

He nodded and continued on leaving me to my thoughts once again.

_wow, your officially the worlds clumsiest kunoichi, congrats!_

I shook away my thoughts and walked the rest of the way looking at the scenery and trying not to think of what was waiting for me when i got back to the village, it didnt work.

Gai was very secretive about our arrangement, none of my team knew i lived with him, it would be too weird for them to understand im sure, nobody asked really, they all assumed i was like the others, living happily with a family member in a house or apartment, living a normal life with a normal family.

I looked at Gai in his green lycra and greasy bowl cut and felt ashamed, immediantely following that i felt guilty, guilty that i would be so judging to Gai sensei when he tries his best to protect me and care for me.

I shut my brain down before i could further dampen my mood, when i looked up i could see the gate to Konoha in the distance and i perked up a little at the thought of seeing my friends after so long. The teams pace quickened as we approached the village and within 10 minutes we were passing through the gate.

We were finally back.

"Sakura chan!" Lee yelled waving theatrically

I peered over and caught sight of Sakura's pink hair in the crowde, she made her way over and ran at me ignoring Lee who had somehow gotten a boquet of flowers from the nearby flower shop.

"Tenten!, how are you?" Sakura asked as she pulled me into a hug

I returned the hug warmly and assured her we were all fine, She nodded at Neji who smiled back at her, Gai came over and slapped her on the back laughing as Lee stumbled over to say hi.

Lee tried to hug Sakura but she backed away, he exploded into a sobbing wreck on the floor, Gai sensei leaned down to give him a pep talk, Sakura watched apologetically as Lee regained composure and came back over to apologise, i took advantage of the diversion to slip away unnoticed.

I walked up towards the Hokage building my stomach rumbling as i passed the bakery and caught the smell of fresh dango and mochi, i licked my lips and reached for my bag to check how much money i had, my hand went through thin air. I stopped remembering that Neji had taken my back pack. Oh great.

"Looking for this?" Neji stepped around the corner holding up my bag

I smiled "Yeah, thanks"

"I see i wasnt the only one who snuck away at the first chance" Neji remarked

"Yeah well you know.." I said lamely

He grinned at my lack of vocabulary

"You hungry?" he asked me

My stomach growled verociously, i turned a shade of crimson, he tried to hide a smile.

" Yeah a bit.." i said nochalantly

"Right..." He said trying not to smile " you wanna get some ramen?"

"W-with you?" i asked quickly

He nodded

"Sure, Ichiraku's?"

"If you want but.." He peeled off into silence

"But?"

"I was gonna make some... you know to save money" He said

"Oh, Okay sure"

_Typical logical Neji... make the Ramen to save on expenses._

I walked with him down the street where we took a right, then we cut down a side street and crossed a road, took a left, another left and we were in the Hyuuga gardens, we walked through the gardens in silence but it wasnt uncomfortable, it was nice.

"Whats your favourite flavour?" Neji asked

"W-what?" I gasped

"Your favourite flavour... of ramen?" He asked innocently

I blushed and mumbled whatever as we drifted back into silence, i mentally slapped myself for being so stupid.

We reached Neji's house and took our shoes off before entering the main parlour of the house, I've always loved Neji's house its big and airy with history seemingly sown into the woodwork, a beautiful house for a legendary clan.

There was a creak of wood as someone descended the stairs, Neji tensed but relaxed as his cousin came into view.

"Hello Hinata" Neji said warmly

"Neji-kun!, Tenten-san, how was the mission?" Hinata asked

"It was... fun" i said smiling

"G-good to hear" Hinata smiled a blush peppering her cheeks

"We were gonna have some Ramen... would you like some?" Neji asked

"No thank you, i am going out to meet Naruto for a training session" Hinata said

"Oh.. Okay, have fun" Neji smiled but it seemed strained

"Goodbye Neji, goodbye Tenten" Hinata said as she bowed and left

I waved and Neji nodded, we continued through the house until we reached the kitchen which was huge!. Never in my life have i seen a kitchen quite so big in my entire life, Neji looked around almost self conciously before he lead me over to a hob that held 12 spots for saucers to lay on. He put some water on to boil and searched the cupboards for ramen noodles, he found some and added them to the pot when the water was hot enough, he then routed through the cupboards and found 2 large bowls, he reached into a high cupboard and i couldnt stop my eyes from wandering down to his stomach, muscular and taut, i heard a rustle and diverted my attention to a large sachet he was holding.

"Yes, i know what your thinking, but its the fastest way" Neji smiled as he poured the Ramen broth mix into the bowls equally.

"Cheater" i teased boldly

He mock scowled and my insides fluttered and churned.

He looked at the clock quickly before turning the hob up and mixing the broth together, he stirred the ramen noodles before walking to the otherside of the vast kitchen to make some saki tea for us.

"Is there anything i can do?" I asked quietly

"umm, can you check the time for me?" Neji asked

"Sure, its 4:56pm"

He nodded and put two teabags into a large tea holder, he then walked back over to the noodles and tested one, he made a face and turned the hob up a little more, he added some hot water to the broth and stirred again before straining the ramen and adding them to the broth, he stirred it all together with a ladel spoon and walked to the fridge, he pulled out a container and dumped some shredded beef into the bowls and added some soy sauce.

The smell of the ramen was delightful and my stomach ached for it, he carried the two bowls into the dining room on a tray with two sets of chopsticks accompanying the bowls, he set the table and put down two napkins for each of us, i went to sit and Neji quickly pulled out my chair for me. I smiled and sat down.

"I hope you enjoy it" Neji said handing me my bowl and chopsticks

I waited until he had taken a bite of his before i started mine which took all of my restraint as the smell wafted to my nose.

The ramen was superb cooked perfectly with so many contrasing flavours it was like a mouth orgasm, i finished it quickly and drank the broth at the bottom loving the warm feeling as the ramen travelled into my stomach making me feel full.

I looked over to see Neji with still over half a bowl left, i looked down at my own empty bowl before glancing at the clock: 5:15pm

_Oh Kami you ate that inhumanly fast!, you need to shape up girl!, no mans gonna want to date a girl who has a bigger appetite then him!_

I sipped at my tea slowley trying to prolongue the illusion of eating something so Neji wouldnt realise i was finished, fifteen minutes later Neji finished and i gulped the rest of my tea.

"Thank you very much Neji-kun. that was delicious" I smiled

"Your welcome" He smiled before gathering the bowls and cups back onto the tray and taking them into the kitchen again, he washed them all and put them back into their allocated places.

"You sure you dont want any help?" I asked

"No im fine" Neji said as he wiped the sides down.

I felt guilty just watching him work but i also loved it, watching how he moved, his clothes rubbing against his muscles, the way his hair shines when the lights hit it, his eyes gleaming.

_Yeah, he's just a friend isnt he.._

I was shocked when i realised _i_ was right, he was so much more then just a friend. I liked Neji.

Neji looked up when i thought this and for one terrifying second i was sure he had somehow read my mind, he cocked his head slightly before walking out the room, he entered again holding my phone, it was vibrating telling me i had an incoming call.

i answered it

"Hello?"

"Tenten, my beautiful flower, where are you?" Gai asked

"Im.. at a friends" i said glancing at Neji

"well dont be out too late, we have ice cream to get my little lion!" Gai chortled

"Oh, okay, i'll come back now then" i said

"Okey dokey, see you in 5!" Gai smiled

"Okay bye..."

"Goodbye!"

I tucked my phone into my pocket

"I have to go" i said to Neji

"Okay, see you tomorrow for training?" He asked

"Yes, uh 1 oclock?"

"Sure 1 it is"

He walked me to the door and handed me my backpack, i took it and said goodbye, he waved and i left, heading back to Gai for our ice cream trip.

_Wow, what fun.. you lucky girl!_

As i walked my mind diverted to one thing, I liked Neji Hyuuga.


	2. Peace in rejection

"How's your ice cream my little lamb?" Gai asked

"Its fine thanks" I said licking another bit from the cone before it dripped to the floor, Gai watched me intensly for a few seconds before he sighed with a smile.

"Love is in the air" Gai sang in a low saprano voice

I almost choked on my ice cream as i whipped my head around to face him, he was looking away innocently but in his eyes i saw happiness and excitement, i slowley went back to my dessert before my next enquiry.

"What do you mean?" I asked casually looking at him as if i didnt care when i was really having a full blown internal panic attack.

"I've seen the way you look at him..." Gai smiled showing off his gleaming teeth

I felt my cheeks heat but i didnt look away, Gai's smile intensified as if my silence was an acceptance, well it was really.

"I dont know what you mean?"

"Oh come on Tenten, i know you admire his speed, you love his big eyes and perfect hair, his dress sense is perfect, his body is to die for!" Gai grinned

_Okay this is getting creepy... Does Gai sensei like Neji too?_

"Okay fine i admit it!.. I like-"

"Lee" Gai interrupted

"W-what?"

"Dont be shy my dear, i'll set it all up!, you can go to a karaoke, Oooh! its your birthday next week! thats so exciting i wil make sure you two are together by then!" Gai gushed jumping up

"Gai.. you dont understand i do-"

"No i do understand!, i absolutaly do!" Gai jumped up and sprinted off

"Oh shit" I cursed as Gai's green lycra disappeared around the corner

I jumped up and ran down the road following him, i saw him disappear near Yamanaka flowers in a cloud of dust, i followed as fast as i could rounding the corner and skidding slightly on the loose grains of dirt, i regained my balance and looked around, i caught a flash of green heading down north street towards Lee's house, i ran full out as fast as i could, my head down, eyes slitted against the wind, i had to get to Gai before Lee did. I rounded the corner and smacking into green, i fell back and hit the floor with another loud thud, dust errupted around me making me sneeze, a hand reached out to pull me up and i came face to face with Lee.

"Lee!" I exclaimed

"Tenten" He copied my tone

"Have you seen Gai?" i asked

"Nope, i was looking for him, my Gai radar went off" Lee said holding up a flashing green ring.

"Gai radar?, nevermind.. do not believe what he says okay?" I asked

"Uh okay..."

"No really, its not true... no matter how he phrases it, no matter how many times he tells you, no matter how many re-assurances"

"Tenten, what are you talking about?" Lee asked confused

"Gai sensei is going to tell you i love you.." I said

Lee's eyes widened, then he shook his head smiling sympathetically. " Im sorry Tenten, i know i am irresistable, but i dont love you.. I prefer Sakura, shes so dainty and funny, she smells nice, she is really funny, great hair and she is a great medical ninja!"

I couldnt believe what i felt when he said that, it was like someone had punched me in the stomach, my self esteem plummeted and hit rock bottom as i glanced down at myself self conciously, my curves sticking out and my hair tied back revealing my plain average face.

"So... your saying.. im no-... Im not dainty?, or... or funny?,, or-" Tears rolled down my cheeks as all my insecurities were brought to the surface.

Lee shook his head quickly back tracking as he realised his error, " No!, no Tenten its not like that!" Lee reassured.

I nodded but i couldnt bring myself to smile, i turned and walked back towards the ice cream parlour tears continued to stream down my cheeks dripping onto my shirt and trousers, i was not going back to Gai's house looking like i did, he would be all over me like a rash slobbering compliments and trying to make me feel better all the while fueling the ever growing fire that was my insecurities.

I wasnt sure where to go so i wandered, i walked through the park, through the streets of Konoha and into the training grounds perching against a tree at the far end of the ground, i was mostly hidden behind the tree and covered by the thick fence panel the other side. I sat and looked down at myself catching every curve, every buldge, i looked at my hips pressing against my trousers, my breasts hanging limply like two sacks of fat, useless and ugly just like me.

I began to cry again as rain speckled the ground slowly coming faster and faster until it was pouring down threatening to drown me in the storm, i didnt care i was filled with self pity and i deserved it.

_Oh wow, this could be a scene from one of those romace movies Gai rents where the heroin lays in the rain waiting for her prince to come kiss it better._

"Except there is no prince" i whispered to myself

I sat there staring out into the empty field as i thought about my mother, she was a beautiful women, she had long brown hair that she wore in a sexy tangle down her back, she was slim with curves in the right places, her eyes shone like diamonds and her smile lite up the entire room, she had a flawless face and from what i hear an amazing personalitly, all that lived of her now were stories from others and the picture on my bedisde table.

My tears slowley subsided as i thought about my mother, i yearned for her to be here now, for her to hold me and tell me i was beautiful, and who did i actually have? A lycra clad 30 year old who has a greasy bowl cut and scrawny legs.

_Pull yourself together, there are people worse off then you believe it or not._

I wiped at my eyes and pulled my knees in closer to my body, the wet stuck the think material to me like a second skin, i shivered and my teeth chattered, my skin was goosepimpled and turning a limp greyish blue colour. I knew i should get up and go back to Gai, or atleast go somewhere warm but i couldnt bring myself to do it. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the tree trunk imagining the sound of my mothers laugh and the smell of her perfume.

I was asleep in seconds.

"Baby, dont do this... wake up" A womens voice soothed

"Mum?" i asked softly

"Yes honey, im here, dont you worry"

"Mum im so cold" my voice sounded hoarse

"Tenten, you need to wake up" My mothers voice became insistant

"Mum, why cant i be like you?"

"Oh but you are, more then you'll ever know, i am so proud of you Tenten, you have done things i never would have dreamt i could do, your so brave and strong"

"But im not beautiful" I said sadly

My mother laughed gently the sound like music to my ears.

"Honey, who told you that?, your just as beautiful as the day i had you"

"I miss you mum" I said my voice shaking

"I miss you too honey" my mother answered gently

"Tenten you have to get up now okay?" My mother added

"Okay, okay... I love you mum" I said tears ran down my face, i swore i could feel them.

_"Tenten... wake up!"_ a males voice sounded distantly

"I love you too Baby, have a good happy life"

I opened my eyes slowley to see a dark cloudless black sky, vast and empty, if i was seeing the sky then i was laying on my back, i glanced over to see a shadow in the darkness a silohuette of something... someone. I tried to move but my arms and legs were weak, so weak i panicked.

I tried to talk but only produced a gurgling sound deep in my throat, the person didnt turn, i tried to lift an arm to get the persons attention, no such luck.

"Nnnn" I breathed weakly letting my head fall sideways to look fully at the person, it was Neji.

"N-ne-" my voice was weak but regaining slowley.

Neji turned and saw me looking at him, he scooted over to me quickly and dropped down beside me his fingers going to my neck, his eyes looked intense but even worse they held fear. I started to panic when i saw what lay in his eyes, i was sure i was going to die.

"Tenten?, what the hell where you thinking?" Neji fumed

"I-i.. Doon" My voice broke and Neji's eyes softened

"Im gonna take you back to Gai, we've all been searching for you all night, you've been out in the rain for the past 4 hours" Neji said

All i could hear was his words: im gonna take you back to Gai...

_Gai told them... its over..._

"G-gai.?"

"Gai is gonna take you to your parents and explain to them what happened... apparently he knows, wish he tell the god damn rest of us" Neji scorched

Relief flooded me.. they didnt know about Gai being my adoptive father, thank Kami.

"N-no Gai" I breathed slowley

Neji looked at me like i was crazy he scooped me up into his arms and i crumpled into him shivering, my teeth clattering.

"Gai is gonna take care of you Tenten, he's gonna take you to your parents" Neji said slowley as if i couldnt understand

"N-no please." I shivered as i looked up into Neji's eyes

He looked down at me for a second before nodding, he ran off in the opposite direction of the village cutting through the forrest that lined the edges and heading round into the Hyuuga gardens, he opened the back door and we entered that way, he stopped at the bottom of the stairs and listened, all i could hear was the sound of my teeth chattering, i let my eyelids drop as Neji carried me up the stairs.

He darted across the hall from the top of the steps and into a room to the right. He laid me on something soft and big, a bed.

"Okay you need to take your clothes off, i will run you a bath" He disappeared into a joing room and i heard the treakle of water in a tub, i lay there limp on the bed too cold to move, my limbs dull and limp.

"Tenten?" Neji asked from the doorway

"Cant move arms" I managed, my voice was thick

Neji came over and picked me up, he carried me into the bathroom and sat me on the toilet lid propping me up against the tank at the back, he bent and took off my shoes placing them to the side. I reached up slowley, it took all my effort and tried to grab a button on my shirt, my fingers slid off and hit my lap numbly with a wack. Neji looked around then quickly left the room.

He returned in a few seconds and turned the taps off.

"Hinata is going to help you okay?" He asked

I nodded hazily

Hinata entered and bowed quickly at me before entering.

"Okay Tenten-san, im going to unbutton your shirt okay?" Hinata asked slowley suprisingly calm

I nodded

Her fingers flew over the buttons and she pulled off my shirt i didnt look down just kept my eyes on the door where Neji stood looking away towards the wall incase i needed help.

"Right, now your trousers" Hinata said not like her usual shy self, she was confident and re-assuring.

She tugged gently and the wet fabric slid off my legs loosely, i peeked down and saw my skin was a yellow-blue colour, it felt cold to the touch.

"Neji... i need you to hold her up" Hinata said

I tried to say no but i was getting extremely tired, the only heat i felt was in my cheeks as Neji came towards me and took me by the arms holding me upright as Hinata pulled my trousers all the way off followed by my socks.

Thankfully Hinata left my underwear on, Neji and Hinata lowered me gently into the lukewarm water, i lay there shivering as they slowley added more and more hot water to the tub, warming my body tempreture up slowley. Soon i was able to move my fingers, then my toes and eventually my legs and arms.

"I-im okay now..." I said to Hinata

"Okay, i'll leave you in here then to warm up a bit more, Neji is waiting right outside, if you need help call him okay?" Hinata asked giving me a stern look that told me she meant it

"I will" I said

She nodded, bowed and left.

I laid in the bath for another 20 minutes adding more hot water until my skin began to return to its usual colour, i reached up and pulled my hair free letting it fall down to frame my face and cover my back.

The tips got wet from the bath but i didnt care, i laid back in the bath soaking in the hot water for a further 15 minutes before i slowley rose and grabbed a towel Hinata had left for me.

I wrapped it around myself and looked around for my clothes, they werent there.

_What did you think?, they were gonna let you wear them again, they were soaked!_

I peeked out of the door which was a crack open probably so Neji could listen out for the sound of me falling over or something equally embarrassing, i could see Neji sitting on his bed looking at the clock, he stood and headed over towards the door then shook his head and went back to sitting down, 5 minutes later he did the same thing this time getting closer before he backed away.

I opened the door a crack more and it creaked loudly, he turned as i peeked out shyly.

"I dont have any clothes..." I said my cheeks flaming

Neji's eyes went round and he jumped up speeling apologies and running to his wardrobe for a shirt for me, afterall there was no way i was fitting in Hinata's.

He passed me a plain white shirt that was really long, i put it on and it covered to below my knees so i didnt bother asking for trousers which he seemed to have forgotten in his haste.

I walked out slowley to find the room empty, there was a note on the bed : Gone to get you some Tea.

I sat on the bed which was plush and allowed me to sink into it, i was suddenly aware of how tired i was after the mission and the running around, i laid back scooting along to the pillow so i could get comfortable, my eyelids dropped and i fell asleep.

I was awoken by a noise, i opened my eyes to see Neji walking towards the door.

"Neji?" I whispered hoarsly

"Yes?" He turned and his eyes seemed to glow in the dark

"Where are you going?"

"To go and sleep . . " Neji whispered

"You stay here, i will go into a spare room..." I said sitting up with a lot of effort i felt dizzy but continued to get out of bed.

"All the guest rooms are locked when we are not expecting company, my father holds the key" Neji said

"Oh . . i will go sleep on the couch or something" I got up and got hit by a dizzy spell i swayed and fell to my knees with a thud

Neji jumped forwards and caught me lifting me back up and sitting me back on the bed, he pushed me back gently and lifted the covers pushing me under.

"You should stay here, your not well enough yet to leave" Neji said turning

I dont know why i did it or what gave me the courage but i grabbed his hand and gave a gentle tug.

"Please dont go... here, its big enough, just sleep here" I moved way over to the other side of the bed.

He looked for a few seconds and i was sure he was going to refuse but he nodded and peeled back the covers, he slipped in and i moved a little closer to him for his body heat, i dont think he noticed because he didnt move away. I turned and curled up closing my eyes as darkness incased me again.

My sleep that night was dark, deep and dreamless.

I opened my eyes to slits in the morning and the sun attacked my eyeballs, i squeezed my eyes shut again and hugged closer to the pillow i was clutching, it moved slightly and i opened my eyes again. I wasnt hugging a pillow, i was hugging Neji. I fell back and hit the floor with a thud, he sat bolt upright and looked down at me sprawled across the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked his voice thick with sleep.

"Oh yeah!, i just fell out of bed" I said shrilly as i jumped back up.

He got out of bed and i noticed he was only wearing a thin shirt and material slacks, i looked out the window at the gardens.

"Umm, your clothes should be dry by now, i'll go get them" Neji said heading out of the room

I caught sight of myself in the mirror, the end of my nose was red, my hair was a tangled mess, my face was taunt and lined, my eyelashes were stuck together in a clump and my chin still held a scrape from the mission. I was a mess.

Neji re-entered holding my clothes, he placed them in a pile on the bed.

"Thanks" I said walking over to get them

I picked them up and headed to the bathroom.

Once i was dressed i brushed my hair with Neji's brush and splashed some water on my chapped lips and face. I wanted to put my hair up again but i couldnt find my hairband so i settled with brushing it once more to get all the knots out.

Once i was ready i came out of the bathroom and gave Neji his shirt back, he took it and threw it into his washing basket by his wardrobe.

_That shirt probably reeks!_

"Thank you for your help last night" I said sincerly " I really needed a friend and you were there for me so thanks"

"Your welcome" Neji smiled

"Do you mind if i borrow your phone, i should call Gai to tell him im okay" I said

"Dont you want to phone your parents?" Neji asked

_Good one! they're gonna find out if you keep messing up like this!_

"Gai will phone them, im sure he's more worried then they are... you know what he's like" I said quickly

Neji nodded and handed me the phone.

I called Gai and assured him i was fine and i wasnt mad at him, i told him i would be back later and that i was with Neji, he seemed relieved and he apologised for last night, i accepted and we said goodbye.

"Soo.. what happened?" Neji asked

"Hmm?" i said putting the phone back on the cradle

"Why did you run away last night?, what happened?" Neji asked gently

I opened my mouth but no words came out, i wanted to tell him so baldy but i would just come across as a self obsessed weirdo and how would i explain it without getting Lee in trouble?. I could not tell Neji i liked him and i certainly was not saying i liked Lee.

"I got upset... with a friend." I said cautiously

Neji nodded wanting to know more.

"He uh..., he insulted me, i mean he didnt mean to but people can be hurtful right?" I said looking into my lap

Neji nodded again keeping quiet, waiting for me to continue if i wanted to, i did want to, i wanted to tell him everything, but i couldnt.

"So i walked away, at first i just needed some air, but then i started thinking about... things and suddenly i was in the training grounds"

Neji slid a bit closer as my voice grew quieter.

"It started raining but i didnt care, i wanted ..." I stopped i couldnt say what i was going to say. _You wanted your mother._

"You wanted?" Neji asked

"I wanted some reassurance, a friendly face" I smiled at him and continued " It was cold but i almost didnt feel it, i felt tired and after the whole day i just decided to rest for a bit"

Neji nodded again " So you fell asleep in the rain, and ..."

"... And when i woke up you were there and i couldnt move, i know it was stupid and i wont do it again" I said

Neji nodded again seemingly happy with my story and conclusion.

"How did you find me?" I asked him

"Gai called me and Lee and asked if we had seen you, i told him you had left earlier and he told me you had been missing for a few hours, nobody had seen you, so Gai told us to search for you, i thought you may have been training and lost track of time, when i found you i thought..." Neji stopped

I looked up into his eyes.

"I thought you were dead, your pulse was so weak, your skin was grey, you were barely breathing" Neji said

"Bet you were disappointed" i said before i could think about it

"What?" Neji asked suprised

"Im sorry.. i dont know why i said that" I admitted

"I was terrified Tenten, losing you would be-" He stopped himself " I was worried "

I nodded wishing he had finished that sentance.

"Would you like some Breakfast?" Neji asked

"No im okay thanks" i said

"You have to eat if your gonna keep strong Tenten" Neji said

I laughed, he raised one eyebrow questioningly

"You sound like Gai sensei" I said giggling

His mouth twitched slightly fighting a smile.

"Keep your body and mind youthfull my beautiful flower" He mocked Gai sensei's tone perfectly

I laughed and he smiled at me.

"Wow, you must have been practicing" I smiled

"2 hours everyday" Neji grinned

I laughed and looked down, my hair fell in my face and i remembered that i couldnt find my hairband, how annoying.

Neji reached across and moved my hair from my face, he tucked it behind my ear gently and i smiled at him, he grinned back, my heart pumped inside my chest.

"uum, breakfast" Neji said his cheeks going a redish colour

I smiled to myself feeling really happy suddenly.

"Okay, how about toast?" I said

"Sure, with eggs, need energy food for our training today" Neji said looking at the clock

"What time is it?" i asked

"11:35 am" He said

My eyes widened, i hadnt slept that well in a long time.

We talked for a while more despite the promise of breakfast, forty minutes late Neji went down to get us some, i leaned happily against the back board of his bed.

_Neji's bed... Your on Neji's bed.. you SLEPT in Neji's bed with Neji in it! you slut! _

I smiled at my own thoughts, i was still smiling when Neji came back, tray in hand, he set the tray down in the middle of the bed and we sat cross legged either side of it, we ate the breakfast then went down to train.

I could tell that today was going to be a good day.

Hinata ran out of her room as we headed for the stairs. "Neji-Kun, Tenten-san, Sakura chan has just called, Tsunade sama would like to see you.. immediantly"

Or not...


	3. Tough Love

My stomach churned as i stood outside the Hokage's building waiting to be called in, the only thing that kept me from running was the person next to me, Neji Hyuuga, my team mate and quite possibly the first man i ever really liked. I was about to say something when footsteps from down the hall cut me off, i stood to attention bracing myself for Tsunade to come barralling round the corner, instead i was greeted by the sight of Ino and Sai.

"Hey guys, i guess you the other two members of our team" Ino said smiling

"Umm, what?" I asked confused

"Tsunade is sending us on a mission to escort someone from the hidden mist to Konoha" Ino said pulling out a scroll and holding it up.

"COME IN" Tsunade's voice boomed through the thick door, Neji walked straight in without hesitation, i followed him staring at his back, Ino followed me, Sai wandered in slowley.

I kept my eyes glued to Neji's back as we approached the main desk which i knew if i looked would have empty sake bottles and screwed up paperwork all over it, however right now my eyes were diverted to the women perched in front of the desk, her Herculean breasts bobbling up and down with every breath hypnotically, i looked away quickly before she noticed anything.

_And you thought you had problems, look at those beasts!_

"Okay, im assuming you all know why your here" Tsunade began

We nodded and assembled into a line up so she could see all our faces clearly.

"You will be escorting a man named Toshika Hanabi from the hidden mist back here" Tsunade said pulling out a book and flipping to a page where there was a picture of a young man with dark hair.

Sai sketched his face and name down on a notepad he had kept in his pocket before Tsunade took the book back.

"I must warn you now, Toshika is relentless and stubborn, he is a man that is used to getting what he wants and he doesnt back down without a fight, when he wants something... he gets it" Tsunade looked from me to Ino.

"What does he want?" Sai asked not placing Tsunades gaze

"He is a player, a batchalor, he wants women, he GETS women" Tsunade looked at us again and i felt myself gulp.

"Then why send two females in our team?" Sai asked dumbfoldedly

"We gotta keep him happy.. He's got a high status within the hidden mist, the thing that makes him happy is the female species, i believe that Tenten and Ino are best fitted for this mission" Tsunade said

"How so?" Neji asked glancing at me worriedly

"Well i certainly would not send Hinata, she is far too invert and would not bode well with the idea, and Sakura is too... naive, too innocent, she would not handle this mission well either, ofcourse there are other options but i feel this team will work best" Tsunade said smiling

"So what are me and Neji here for?" Sai asked quizically looking confused " does he also like men?"

Tsunade's eyes widened and Ino spluttered a laugh looking away quickly so Tsunade wouldnt see.

"You are here to protect these young ladies and to ensure the escort goes smoothly ofcourse, with Neji's speed and accuracy and your technique and stealth mingled with Ino's jutsu for spying and Tentens weapons and precision i am sure it will be an easy mission to complete"

Tsunade smiled at me.

"Not to mention the beauty of these two young ladies, how will Toshika resist?" Tsunade said smiling triumphantly at her team.

"Okay is this understood?" Tsunade boomed

"Hai" we all yelled and bowed

"You have one hour before set off from south gate" Tsunade said before waving us off.

We left and scattered to our different buildings, i waited until the others had walked off before slinking back to Gai's apartment to get my things, i hoped he wasnt home but he was and he was waiting for me, as soon as i entered the door he sprung at me like a lion seeing an injured warthog near the watering hole, i walked straight to my room and began to pack.

"Oh your a busy bee my little lioness" Gai remarked as i packed shirts and pants into a bag

"Yeah, i begin a group mission in one hour, im sorry i'll miss dinner" I said knowing how much cooking meant to Gai sensei who was always trying out new recipes with green food dye.

"Oh i see, what is it?"

"Escort from hidden mist" I mumbled as i checked my shuriken holsters

"Name?" Gai asked routing around in his jacket pocket for something

"Toshika" I said racing in the bathroom to collect my toothbrush.

"Toshika hanabi?" Gai asked stopping me on my way back to my room

"Uh yeah.. how did you know?"

"He is well known in these parts Tenten, he is a sex beast! a firey fiend to females, irresistable!" a tear dropped down Gai's cheek

"So i've heard..." i said pushing past

"Who are you to go with chick pea?" Gai asked sidling closer

"My team is Ino, Sai and Neji"

"Ah Neji, good you may go i trust our boy will take good care of you my beautiful flower" Gai smiled

I nodded and stuffed one last shirt in my backpack along with a towel and some hairbands, i grabbed my sleeping bag which strapped to the bottom of my backpack and attatched the two.

"Tenten... i have something for you" Gai said pressing some notes into my hand, i looked down and saw over 200 in my hand, i was so shocked that when Gai pulled me into a hug i didnt resist, i even hugged him back for a second before pulling back.

"What is this for ?" i asked miraculously

"Incase your not back for your birthday in 6 days! its march 3rd!" Gai pointed out

I smiled and nodded pocketing the money and thanking him profusley for the gift.

"Incase we do not meet again until after your day, Happy Birthday TennyWenny" Gai gushed

I cringed at the nick name Gai called me around the apartment sometimes, but i was still gratefull so i didnt object just smiled and pulled on my shuriken and kunai holsters before heading towards the door.

Gai opened the door for me and i stepped out taking a deep breath before walking away, not looking back and seeing what i knew would be there, a weeping Gai.

In the lobby i checked out the windows to make sure no-one was around, i was safe and so i hit the street walking towards the southgate, i checked my watch and saw i still had twenty minutes left.

My fingers brushed the money in my pocket and i walked slower down the main street looking into shop windows and admireing the clothes i could never fit into, my eyes caught on a beautiful red dress, i moved in front of the window it was stood in and watched my reflection mingle with the red front of the dress, my hips stuck out the sides and my broad shoulders ruined the look of the delicate straps.

_Keep walking girl..._

I turneed and kept walking towards the south gate.

"Thank god im not the only early one!"

I turned to see Ino walking out of Yamanaka flowers across the street, she jogged over and fell into step besides me.

"It doesnt hurt to be early" i said smiling

"Yeah i guess.." Ino mumbled sighing

"So your looking for a dress?" Ino continued smiling

"Hmm?"

"I saw you out my window looking at that red one, it was gorgous!" Ino enthused

"Yeah it was, would never ever fit me though" I remarked bitterly

"Oh, do i sense an insecurity here?" Ino asked

"Not at all" i mumbled as i sped up heading towards the gate

"Its okay Tenten i understand, i mean i could probably do with losing a few pounds" Ino said looking down at her stick thin body

_Is she crazy?_

"I mean i was on this salad diet but i got soo hungry you know?, so i ate two salads and a soybean smoothie!" Ino exclaimed

_Its official, she's mad!_

I thought back to the large bowl of ramen and double scoop ice cream i devoured yesterday and suddenly felt a bit sadder then i had before, we walked in silence for a bit, we reached the gate and i sat down on the ground looking out into the forrest willing myself to find the excitement i usually have before missions.

It didnt come.

"Tenten?" Ino looked at me and i snapped out of it

"Yeah?"

"I said, are you doing anything for your birthday?, buying a new dress?, haircut?"

"Oh um, no, im probably not even celebrating it..." i admitted

Ino looked shocked "But its your 17th!"

"My parents arent big on parties" i lied knowing that Gai loved to party

"What about going out to dinner with some friends?" she said

_Dinner... food, wonder why she suggested that_

My thoughts must have shown on my face because she backpedled fast gasping at her own ignorance.

"Oh no i didnt mean it like that!, i just meant its a sophisticated way to celebrate..." Ino said

"Yeah, i know, sorry im just uptight before the mission i guess" i said to calm her down

She smiled brightly and sat next to me.

"Im not that worried about this jerk you know, i think we could handle him, we dont even need the boys!" Ino said grinning

"Yeah, girl power" i agreed smiling genuinly

"exactly!" Ino agreed with a laugh

A shadow fell over us and i looked up to see Neji and Sai stood over us. I jumped up and Ino grudgingly got up heaving her two backpacks with her, i grabbed mine and we were ready.

We set off 2 minutes later after discussing the sleeping plans, who would stand watch and travel formation, after all in the ninja world it payed to be prepared at all times.

Neji had me and Ino at the back of the group with Sai tailing us, he ofcourse was upfront being that he had his byakugan and 360 vision it made sense. We travelled quietly for the first 45 minutes but soon we all relaxed a little and me and Ino began to chat again.

I'll admit when i found out Ino was gonna be the person coming with me i wasnt overly happy, i have nothing against her its just that i dont know her aswell as Sakura or even Hinata, which was saying something, but she was the sort of person who is open and you feel you can trust her straight away, she never made me feel insecure but more importantly she didnt shower me with fake smiles and compliments.

Thats why i liked her, she was truthfull and friendly, i decided maybe this wouldnt be so bad after all.

"So then Naruto jumps on the table and throws a chicken wing at the guy!" Ino said eyes gleaming at the memory

"Oh Naruto!, he can be a handful cant he" i said laughing at her story

"Tell me about it, i dont see how Hinata can train with him!, he drives me nuts!" Ino said

"I think its cute.. Hinata and Naruto" i admitted

Ino nodded her agreement " Call me a dumb blonde, but i believe there is someone for everybody, usually right under the others nose!, i mean look how long Hinata liked Naruto and he was oblivious!"

"Yeah... i hope your right" i said glancing at Neji

"I know it doesnt seem like it but i've never even been in a long term relationship, my longest is 3 weeks" Ino admitted

"Longer then mine.." i replied

"How long?"

" 4 days"

"Four days?" Ino exclaimed a little louder then necassary, i blushed and she apologized.

"Yeah, i havent really liked any guys really" i said a little embarressed

Ino looked at me and then nodded to herself more then me.

"Its because of your confidence issues. you need to become more comfortable in your own skin" Ino remarked

" I am!" i replied stubbornly

Ino gave me a pointed look and i looked down muttering "Okay.. okay"

Neji stopped abruptly and i almost knocked into him, he swiveled his head slowely then swore as something cracked within the forrest, Sai pulled out a scroll and drew some birds before doing and hand seal and releasing them to fly over the forrest and report back to him.

"What is it?" Ino whispered

"There are people around... 3 of them" Neji said his veins popping out of his head as he concentrated

"Chakra?" i asked

"2 weak, one much much stronger" Neji said

The birds came back and Sai reached out to touch one of them, he nodded and sent them off again before turning to us.

"Jewel thiefs to the east, we should miss them if we keep going" Sai instructed

There was a loud shriek followed by a crack which sounded suspiciously like a bone cracking then harsh laughter, a women pleading it sounded like before the thud of a body on the floor, anger boiled inside me as i heard the distinct sound of laughing again, my eye caught with Neji and he must have seen the intensity there because he nodded, i flew through the thicket and into a clearing 300 meters away to the east, Sai and Ino at my feet, Neji circling silently.

There was a women on the floor of the clearing with blood and mud on her faace and clothing, she had scratches on her arms and legs which were bare due to her ripped clothes, looming over her stood two men sneering at her, telling her to get up, the women tried to stand, the smalled of the men kicked her down and she let out a whimper as her body hit the floor.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Ino yelled stepping forward, fists clenched

The women looked up at us with wide terrified eyes, her face was stained with tears and angled with red cuts and bruises, once i had met her eyes i knew i was not leaving here without her, i could not leave someone like this with these horrible smarmy men.

"You gonna make us cutie?" the bigger man asked looming over, he smiled showing his yellow mangled teeth, i felt sick to my stomach.

"Yeah maybe i am" Ino said standing up to him.

The men laughed at each other, Ino clenched and unclenched her fist, she darted towards the man pulling out a kunai and slicing his arm, the man didnt see it coming and let out a shriek, Ino jumped back.

"Hmm, werent expecting that were you?" Ino said smiling

The mans face turned crimson with fury as he looked down at the deep cut in his arm, he wiped it which smeared blood over his muscles.

"Lets dance blondie" the man spat as he barraled towards her, Ino stood her ground until he was right in front of her when she somersaulted over him and kicked him in the head, he fell backwards.

The man jumped up and charged again this time when Ino jumped he grabbed for her ankle, she swung it out of the way easily and sailed past slashing his arm again, more blood poured out of it, the man scowled.

"You little bitch, you think thats funny do you?" The man yelled thundering towards her

Ino punched, he dodged and jumped to the side sending a kick to her side, Ino moved just in time and it only scraped her, it still threw her off balance though and she stumbled giving the man enough time to punch her in the face, her head snapped back and she flew back a few feet. The man sniggered as she dove at him again grabbing his hair and wrenching it backwards, she yanked and he fell back, Ino jumped on his back and pulled out a kunai ready to finish it when the scrawneyer man dove at her knocking her off his friend.

Ino rolled and bounced back up, i jumped in and kicked the scrawney guy, he moved his hand and a gust of wind sent me flying backwards into a tree, i heard a crack and blacked out, when i opened my eyes a few seconds later i felt dizzy, i stood and shook my head to clear it.

_A wind user... he must be the strong one then.. Okay you need a stratagy.._

Sai sent a family of Mice scampering towards the scrawnier man as Ino fought the bigger man, the scrawnier man waved his hand and the mouse flew away a second later, Sai re-sent them, the mans eye twitched before he waved his hand and they flew away again.

_eye twitch! thats his tell_

I jumped up and ran at the scrawney man, his eye twitched, i jumped to the left and felt a whoosh of air flow past, not strong enough to affect me, i jumped and punched the man in the face, he staggered back and i hit him with another punch, he blocked my next attack and spun, another eye twitch which i was expecting, i jumped just in time, i flew behind him and grabbed a kunai stabbing him in the shoulder and cutting the muscles in his right arm so he couldnt lift it, the man screamed.

Ino flew past and i dove out to catch her while Sai battled the larger guy in her abscence, Ino jumped back up and i looked around quicly for Neji, he was creeping behind the scrawnier man ready to pounce, the man was in mid turn, i ran at him to keep his attention ahead, i angled a kick to his hip but he sent me reeling with a whirlwind which sent me flying, i hit Sai and we both flew into a heap 20 meters away.

i looked up to see Neji in combat with the scrawny man who was no match for Neji now his right arm was out of action, Neji killed the scrawney man quickly and went to help Ino with the bigger guy, soon they were both disposed of, Ino went over to look at the women and check her injuries.

I got up rubbing my neck and helping Sai up who looked dazed and confused, i apologized for hitting into him and he accepted with one of his famous smiles.

I walked over to Ino who was using her knowledge of medical ninjutsu to heal the womens wounds which were mostly bruises and scratches except for a broken arm and dislocated knee cap. Ino finished with her within 20 minutes and Neji carried her to a nearby lake so she would wash off, Ino and me accompanied her while the boys set up camp for the night.

The women was very very thankful to us for saving her, she told us about how she had met haruko ( bigger guy) in a karaoke bar and taken a liking to him, they had dated for a few weeks when suddenly he came home yelling at her, she cried and he apologized vowing to make it up to her, so he promised her a picnic in the forrest. She had been overjoyed and accepted, then when she came out here with him today she found out a picnic wasnt on the menu.

"He was so nice at first" the women said rubbing her bloodied arms with water

"They all are" Ino said sadly

I could only nod

"But then i met his friend and Haruko just wasnt the same..." the girl muttered "... he tried to get me to ... to do things"

She looked at us with tears in her eyes. " Things i wasnt comfortable doing, then his friend told me i should do what he said or else"

Ino shook her head in disbelief as she looked down into the water at her own reflection.

"I said no and tried to return to the village but he wouldnt let me leave... he grabbed me and when i tried to fight him off he kicked me down"

"Jerk" Ino said throwing a pebble into the water, i nodded again.

"Thank goodness you guys came, i dont know what would have happened if you hadnt off turned up" the women cried

Ino reassured her that everything was gonna be okay, i told her a funny story about Neji and me training once and she laughed through her tears, Ino laughed too and after a few minutes we were all chuckling, the woman wiped her tears away and thanked us again for our help, we accepted her thanks and told her she could stay in our camp tonight.

She agreed.

Once we were all washed we went back to the boys who had set up the sleeping bags in the clearing around a large roaring fire, over which sat a stove of boiling water with noodles brewing in it, my stomach grumbled hungrily as i looked at the noodles, i busied myself flattening my sleeping bag whilst the noodles finished cooking.

"Okay dinners up" Neji said passing out little plates full of noodles, i ate my noodles savering their rich texture and taste, once i was done with them i washed up my plate and placed it on a make-shift rack to dry before sitting near the fire relaxing, Ino joined me when she finished as did the girl and Neji, Sai went to go to the bathroom in the undergrowth.

"That was delicious Neji-kun" Ino smiled

The women quickly agreed with a whispered thanks, i agreed aswell and it may have been a trick of the eye but i could have sworn Neji blushed.

_Ofcourse he didnt! can you really see Neji blushing becuase someone complimented his food cause i cant!_

I soon got tired and said goodnight to everyone before climbing into my sleeping bag, as soon as i was tucked up warm and comfortable i fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Hey guys,**

**Thanks so much for picking my story to read!, i really hope you like it :-) **

**whether you did or didnt like it review! tell me what you thought and what i can improve on!.**

**Thank you!**

**Temari93 xxx**


	4. Love Department

I stirred awake as something prodded my side, i mumbled and rolled over trying to get more comfortable in my now screwed up sleeping bag, it didnt work. My eyes cracked open feeling heavy and sticky as i peered into the darkness. Another prod made me sit up and rub my eyes stiffling a yawn.

"Im sorry for waking you" A voice whispered right next to my ear making me shiver as i squinted towards it.

It didnt sound like Ino or Sai or Neji meaning it must have been the women we saved the day before, i wriggled out of my sleeping bag as a hand waved in front of my face and the sillohuette ran off into the dark. I know this sounds so movie cliche but i had to follow, my curiousity was peaked.

I rose slowley and crept past my sleeping team mates as i wandered after the women who was suprisingly nimble on her feet.

_Perhaps she's a spy luring you away from your back- up where she will jump you and slash your throat whereafter she will drag your corpse into the river and let you float away telling your team mates in the morning that she has no idea where you are._

I shook my head and took a deep breath before leaving the saftey of the clearing. I followed the women round towards the river where we washed the day before, she perched on a rock looking down into the water, the moon light lit her face which was covered in sweat, her fringe stuck to her face in wisps her cheeks dusted red and her eyes wide.

"Are you okay?" i asked stepping forward

"Just a bad dream, i'll be fine" The women said looking up

The moonlight hit her feverish eyes and i knew she wasnt okay, she knew it too. I walked over and sat on the rock opposite hers.

"What did you dream about?" i asked

"Its a dream i've had since i was a child, its always the same. Im walking through the forrest when suddenly there is a bang and the ground parts pulling me inside and closing up before i can get out"

"Thats sounds very strange" i said

"Yes, but the worst thing is that before i die i see the face of my mother, she tells me to climb, tells me to get out, warns me not to give up or else i will never see my family again and no matter how hard i try, how fast i run, i cant escape it. The same fate, boxed into the darkness, watching as the sun slowley fades away" A tear dropped down the womens face.

"Its just a dream" i reassured " they dont mean anything"

The women nodded again sniffling. "Its just me being silly"

She looked out towards the water as the moon emerged from behind a cloud which made the water sparkle.

Her face contorted and she bent forward hand going to her stomach as a whimper escaped her lips, she fell forwards and her breathing turned ragged coming out in puffs and wheezes i lunged forwaerds before she toppled into the water. Her eyes buldged and she groaned clutching at her shirt as if to rip it off.

Slowley the women sat up still rubbing her stomach and sucking in air. Newly formed sweat covered her face in dabs.

"Your not okay" I said jumping up and heading back to camp " I'll get Ino"

The women grabbed for my hand as i turned tugging me back with a groaned "No"

"Your in pain!" i said trying to tug free

The women began to cry clutching her stomach and pulling her knees up until she was huddled on the rock face tears splashing its hard suface with a soft splash, i came back to her and took her hand squeezing it in reassurance she smiled weakly and clutched it as more pain hit her, her face scrunched up with the effort of being quite, her back sagged as it ended and she sighed heavily.

"There's something i didnt tell you" The women cried " I get these pains in my stomach, sharp and long pains"

"You should let me get Ino, she can help you" i said trying to make her see sense

"Im scared, i wake after these dreams with these terrible stomach pains and they make me want to die" tears flowed steadily " I want... I want to kill myself"

I was so shocked at that it took me a minute to regain composure.

_Im sure sitting there with your mouth wide open is helping..._

"N-no!, no dont you dare!, listen you can get help, Ino will help you" i squeezed her hand

The women nodded looking defeated and suddenly tired, her eyes buldged then rolled back and she squeezed my hand so tight i heard a click, i gasped. The women fell forwards onto the ground on all fours hands grasping at the dirt, fingernails digging in her small frame rocking with the waves of pain.

"Ah it hurts" The women gasped through her teeth sweat dripping off her

Blood trickled down her leg and for a second all i could do was stare, the women whimpered, she looked back and saw the blood and her eyes buldged, she began to shake and her teeth chattered.

"Tenten" The women growled " Its happening, my dreams coming true"

"No!" i said kneeling in front of her, i grabbed her face in my hands and forced her to look at me " you will not die, im going to get Ino now"

The women bit her lip so hard blood poured out, she nodded and fell forwards shivering and crying, i ran back to the clearing loud enough to wake the whole team, i could hear the womens cries as i ran to Ino.

"INO!" i dropped and shook her, she opened her eyes slowley and blinked, she sat bold upright when she saw my face

"What is it?" she said getting out of her sleeping bag

"The womens hurt, shes bleeding and in pain" i said pulling Ino's hand towards the edge of the clearing.

I began to run, Ino followed and within seconds we were back with her. Ino dropped down beside her checking her pulse and tempreture, the girl screamed as more pain hit her, i held her hand and talked soothingly as Ino ran her hand over the womens abdomen, the women cried out again and squeezed my hand.

"How long has this been going on?" Ino asked her hand glowing blue

"A few days now" the women panted

"Symptoms?"

"Fever, pain, sweating, nightmares, muscle ache" the women listed before pain silenced her

Ino ran her hands over the womens stomach, her eyebrows lifted and she ran them over again, her mouth opened and she cursed under her breath, she turned to the women who now seemed to be in a hypnotic state her eyes empty and feverish gazing forwards, breath coming out in pants.

"Did you and Haruko have intercourse?" Ino asked the women softly

My eyebrows shot up into my head and im sure i heard myself gasp, Ino looked at me quickly before turning back to the girl who was writhering in pain.

"Only once" The women rasped "We used protection"

Ino looked sympathetic.

"I think your pregnant" Ino said to the women calmly

The womens head snapped round so quickly i thought i heard a crack, she eyed Ino suspiciously. "Y-your lying" she accused harshly

Ino jumped back "No!, i would never... im sorry but its true"

The women cried and more blood trickled down her leg, Ino looked at it and at the women before making a decision, she took me a few meters away to talk privatly for a second.

"She may be having a miscarriage, or some sort of blood clot, they can be fatal, looking at her i would say she has a few days minimum" Ino said looking worried

"What can we do?" i asked

" She needs proper medical treatment, we have to get her to a hospital, The hidden sand is only a few hours away... if we leave now.." Ino trailed off

The women cried out and i nodded to Ino who went back to the women to tell her our plans i ran back to the clearing to wake up Neji and Sai, once they were woken i filled them in on the situation, Sai nodded and packed up the stuff Neji scouted the perimeter.

I went back to Ino who was whispering to the women soflty and reassuringly, the women nodded and Ino gave her a red pill, the women swallowed it dry and whithin 10 minutes she was asleep, Ino and me carried her to the boys who would be carrying her to the village.

"Okay, Neji if you take her and go ahead, Sai will cover you, me and Tenten are slower, we would only hold you back, we will follow" Ino said

Neji looked over at me before nodding and him and Sai left leaving us to carry all the bags and to put out the fire. i walked over and poured a glass of water on the remaining tiny flames, it sizzled out.

"I should have seen it yesterday" Ino said grabbing a backpack and swinging it onto her back harshly before grabbing for Neji's one, i beat her to it and swung it on my back.

"How could you have seen that coming?" I blasted at her feeling angry that Ino would blame herself

"Well i healed her yesterday, i should have given her a full check, instead i was lazy and careless, and look where that got us" Ino said savagly kicking a stick in frustration.

"Ino, if we thought you had been careless you know Neji would have asked you to give her a full check" I said looking into her eyes steadily

"But i sho-" Ino began

"No, if anyone is to blame it is her, she didnt tell us she was ill, she never showed any sign until it was nearly too late" i interrupted

Ino nodded looking like this was what she needed to hear, i grabbed the food supplies and handed Ino Sai's bag, she shouldered it and we both set off neither of us talking to the other, but im sure we were both thinking about the same thing.

We travelled at an average pace through the forrest occasionally speaking briefly but it always trailed off into nothing, after what seemed like forever but was actually only a few hours we were outside the hidden sand village, Ino coughed as sand blew into her face, i squinted towards the village trying to see some sign of Neji or Sai.

_Im thinking they're at the hospital_

"Which was is the hospital?" i asked Ino as we entered the gates

Ino looked left and right before pointing towards a white building a few streets away, i nodded and we headed in that direction. My stomach was churning as we entered the white building which smelt of antiseptic and illness. It made me nervous to be in here.

We walked over to the reception desk and Ino asked if there had been a women come into the hospital in the last 20 minutes.

"Name?" The receptionist asked

"We dont know her name" Ino said shooting me a look

The receptionist eyed us suspiciously.

"She came in with two shinobi's of the hidden leaf, one has long brown hair and big white eyes, intense expression, the other has short black hair, pale skin, dark eyes, weird smile" Ino said

The receptionist shook her head plastering on a polite smile before she went back to her computer typing away, she even began humming to herself, it made my blood boil, i shot a glance at Ino who was rocking on the balls of her feet angrily.

"Look lady i know your not allowed to give away personal infomation to strangers, but this is important, our friend may be dying in there" Ino fumed

"They all say that" The women said continuing to type

"What the fu-" I cut Ino off

"Please, she was in a lot of pain, she needs us there" i reasoned

"If she needs you so badly then why werent you with her when she came in?" The women asked looking down her nose at us

"We ... we were following uh my friends they-" Ino grabbed my arm and yanked me away mid sentance

"We dont owe her an explaination Tenten, shes a snotty cow" Ino growled storming towards the stairwell

I followed her up the stairs and along the first floor peeking into every room for the women, she wasnt there, Ino cursed as the second floor came up negative aswell, i followed her up another flight and along the third floor looking into everyroom, i was running past the last when i heard a shriek i recognised all too well. I skidded to a stop and entered the room, Ino at my feet.

The womens head whipped round and her eyes met mine, i let out a sigh of relief that we had found her finally, she was laid on her back with 4 nurses around her prodding wires and machines into her, a doctor was noting down words on a chart, Neji was holding her hand looking uncomfortable as the women squeezed, Sai was standing in the corner with his fake smile plastered into place.

_He looks so creepy!_

"How is she?" i asked going over to Neji

"She has a blood clot, lost a lot of blood, her baby is in distress but it is still alive... just, they're preparing for surgery" Neji said quietly

The women turned to me with fearful eyes, sweat cased her brow dripping slowley down the side of her face and onto the pillow, she groaned again and the nurses swarmed, the doctor left the room for a second and one of the nurses put a flannel on the womens forhead, she rolled her eyes into the cool towel and for a second she seemed almost peaceful before the next bout of pain hit her.

The doctor returned with a needle in hand, the women saw it and struggled pulling away her eyes growing into saucers, The nurses held her down saying words in soothing tones, The needle went into her arm and the women sagged, the nurses tranferred her onto a rolling cart and she was wheeled out with a reassuring look at us from the nurses.

The room grew silent as the chattering and creaks of the bed got further and further down the hall, we all stood in silence for a second before Ino sighed loudly, Neji wiped his hand across his forehead.

"Great landscape" Sai said looking out the window

We all stared at him as he turned around with a confused look on his face, Ino shook her head causing Sai to shoot a questioning look her way.

"We should get going.." Neji said looking at the sun rising

"Okay" i agreed

Ino nodded and Sai smiled.

We left the room which seemed earily silent now.

"Bitch" Ino whispered as she passed the receptionist on the way out.

I chuckled under my breath as the receptionist shot Ino a smarmy smile, Neji tentively pushed my back as i slowed at the door.

_Your just gonna leave her here?_

"Dont worry, we will come back to check on her on our way back" Neji assured me as we left

I nodded and walked out of the hospital leaving the women to her fate. I couldnt help but feel a little guilty.

We headed into the village to get some supplies before we set off again towards the hidden mist, We split up so that we could get all we needed faster, Ino was sent for drinks, Sai got food, Neji went for some more towels as we had used ours to wrap the women in and i was sent to get another food pot which in our haste Ino and me had left behind. We would re-group in 20 minutes by the gates.

I set off towards a big department store which looked promising, as i entered cool air blasted me in the face making my hair ruffle which made me shake my head automatically. I ventured further inside the store and went over to the store map to check where pots would be, i took a guess that they would be in the home section which was in the east wing.

I walked through an aisle that sold torches and passed the lawnmowers, took a right at the vases and past a big stack of white fluffy towels and finally i hit the aisle with the cooking stuff in it, there were shelves full of tupperware containers, glasses, plates, cutlery, chopping boards, whisks, can openers, cake containers, ice moulds, baking trays, frying pans, boiling pots and finally right at the end on the highest shelf was the pot i was looking for.

_Isnt that always the way... Okay girl, time to reach!_

I stood on the tips of my toes and reached but i still wasnt anywhere near, i looked around for a store clerk but it seems the second i stepped foot into the store they all ran for their breaks, i considered walking up the shelf side and getting it but i didnt want to call to much attention to myself, i decided to try once more.

I reached as high as i could, i even jumped a little to try to tip it off so i could catch it, still the pot stayed where it was.

"Need a hand?"

I turned to see a man a little taller then me with short brown ruffled hair and bright green eyes, his smile was genuine as he reached up to grasp the pot handle, he fell a few inches short even with a little jump, he turned back to me with a grin.

"Guess i think im taller then i actually am!" he laughed

i smiled " Its fine, i'll go and find somebody"

"Oh nah, you dont wanna do that, they will play you around finding a ladder, taking their time getting down here, radio-ing every person but the one you need" The guy shook his head grinning

"So what do you suggest?" i asked with a smile

"Well... i think our heights combined would be enough, dont ya think?"

I laughed looking at him and then the shelf "Hmm... i dont know.. your pretty short"

He looked pointedly at me and i laughed

"yeah both should be enough but ho-" He sprang forward and lifted me up onto his shoulder, i shrieked in suprise as he chuckled gripping my leg like a vice so i didnt fall.

"Reach!" He encouraged

"Im trying!" i said reaching up, he hoisted me up further and i clutched the pan to my chest, the lid slipped off and i made a grab for it but i was a second too slow it fell and hit the man on the head, he yelped and swayed backwards i fell back and hit my head on the shelf top opposite the pot's shelf. The man stumbled and fell to his knees falling forwards, i rolled off his shoulder and hit the floor with an oomph.

"Okay note to self do not try to impress cute girls in a department store" The guy said

I blushed but covered it up by pretending to check my knee for an invisible scrape, when i looked up again he was holding the pot i had dropped, he held out a hand to pull me up, i took it and he pulled me towards him.

I laughed as he handed me my pan and the lid.

"Wow how rude of me... i dont even know your name?" the guy laughed

"Its Tenten" i smiled placing the lid on the pot

"Thats a beautiful name" he smiled

"Whats yours?" I asked smiling cheesily at his compliment

"Its Negie" He said

"N-neji?" i asked

He laughed " No Negie .. gie!" he corrected

"Oh, sorry, i have a friend called Neji" i said stupidly

He laughed and gestured towards the checkout with a cock of his eyebrow, i nodded and we headed that way.

"So what are you here for?" i asked him noticing his hands were empty

"Oh, they dont have it here, would you believe it?" He said smiling

"Wow i thought this place had everything!" i handed the man behind the counter my item and paid

"Yeah me too but turns out there is one thing they dont have!"

"What was it?"

"Blank Cd's" he smiled

I must have looked confused because he went on to tell me about how he worked in the music industry.

"Your kidding!" i exclaimed part way through his story

He grinned "totally not"

"You worked with the genshi brothers?" i asked

_Genshi brothers? they're your favourite group!_

"Yep, really nice people" Negie nodded

"TENTEN!"

i turned to see Sai coming towards me as he got closer and saw i had someone with me he plastered on a fake smile to greet him.

"Tenten, your 10 minutes late, we're all waiting" Sai said

"Oh shit! sorry i forgot!" i blurted sounding like a complete idiot

I turned to Negie apologetically "Im sorry i have to go, im on a mission"

"A mission? wait your a ninja?" He asked in suprise

"Yeah... " i said

"Wow, thats so cool"

"Yeah, look im sorry i have to go" i turned to leave but he grabbed my hand tugging me back

"Can i have your number?" he asked shyly

I quickly entered it into his phone and he promised to call me, i nodded and waved him goodbye before me and Sai ran off towards the gate.

"Im so sorry, i got preoccupied" i said lamely to Sai as we ran

"Yes, i could see that" Sai said

The gates came into view and i could make out Ino and Neji standing there i turned to Sai and asked him not to say anything about Negie, he nodded confusedly.

"These pots are hard to find" i said holding it up like a beacon

"Your late" Neji said

"Yes i know and im very sorry, i couldnt find one in the first few stores so i had to go in deeper" i lied

"Its fine, atleast we can cook now" Ino smiled

Neji nodded and we headed out across the dessert towards the forrest again. As we walked i couldnt help but think about Negie and how nice he seemed, how easy he was to talk to and how funny he was.

"Who is he?" Ino asked me in a whisper

"What do you mean?" i asked lamely

"The guy that made you late, the one you've been thinking about since we left" Ino said grinning

"How did you?"

"I've seen it many times before, believe it or not Hinata was the worst for it" Ino chimed

"Hinata?" i asked suprised

"Yeah, she's always thinking about Naruto, always in her own head imagining" Ino giggled "So who's your Naruto?"

_Your Naruto..._

Hinata has adored Naruto for a long long time, when she see's him her knees go weak, she blushes, she cant think straight, she probably gets butterflies and all sorts.

_Did you feel that with Negie?_

"His name is Negie, he's in the music industry.." i said with a smile thinking back to him grinning down at me

"Its nice when you meet someone you feel a connection to, someone who makes you feel happy inside" Ino mused

I nodded

"Hey Negie sounds a lot like Neji!" Ino said

As she said 'Neji' butterflies flew through me making me feel weak and dizzy in a good way, i glanced up at Neji and nodded to Ino who was chatting about a boy she met at Ichiraku's.

_Get over yourself, you know its him. Always has been, always will be._

I sighed as i thought about Negie, he was a nice guy, a genuinly good guy but he was someone who i could only think of dating, i didnt get the feeling from him which i got from Neji, Neji was specail.

Neji IS specail.

I left Ino chatting away and sped up a few paces to catch up with Neji who was in formation in front of us, he made it next to him and he glanced over before a smile formed on his lips, i melted and almost lost balance.

"Is something wrong?" He asked

"No.. i just wanted to apologise again for being late" i said

"Its fine, we could have used the rest anyway to be honest" Neji said glancing back at Sai who was now stuck with Ino.

"Good"

We ran in silence for a little but it wasnt uncomfortable not even a little bit, it was relaxing and it was safe, He was safe.

"When we get there, whats going to happen?" i asked trying to keep him talking

"We will be spending the night there in an apartment that has been readied for us, we will have the escort with us as he demands that he wants to get to know us before we leave"

"Oh.. so we're gonna be stuck in a tiny apartment with that creep?" i asked

"If you'd prefer i could place you elsewhere?" he looked over at me innocently knowing that was not what i would like

"No, dont bother yourself, i can handle it" I said grinning

"Im sure you can but listen... if he does anything that your not comfortable with, come to me okay?"

I looked up at him and his expression said he meant it, i nodded and he seemed happy with that.

"Im more worried for Ino to be honest" i said with a smile

"Why?" Neji asked and i looked up to see pure confusion on his face

"Well she is the 'hot blonde' in our team" i said gesturing back to her

Neji looked back at her and shrugged

"Oh come on!, you gotta admit she's a goodlooking girl" i said

Neji shrugged and mumbled something which sounded like : " She's a bit too skinny"

I laughed at that, feeling my insides glow at what i took as a hidden compliment.

"She's not that skinny, she told me she needed to lose a few pounds" i said trying not to grin

"If she loses any more weight no one would see her if she stood sideways" Neji said

I laughed and he chuckled at his own joke a little which i found so cute!.

"So you dont like skinny girls then?" i ventured

"Not really, they're too boney" He said

"Ah"

"What about you?" he asked

"what?, i dont ... girls!" i stumbled going red

_He thinks your a lesbian!_

"I meant males" Neji said smiling

I looked away embarrassed, i felt Neji's gaze on me and i wanted to turn and look into his eyes, let him see how i felt but i couldnt bring myself to do it. I wasnt ready, not yet anyway.

"No i dont really like skinny..." i said quietly to myself

"Good" Neji said smiling

I heard Ino's laugh float over to me and i smiled as Sai chuckled as well.

I looked back to see Ino slap Sai on the arm playfully, he smiled at her politely but you could tell he had no idea what she was doing.

"So who do you like then?" Neji asked suddenly

I looked up at him in suprise "Im not gonna tell you!" i said suprised

He smiled "ah so there is someone then"

_Smooth move_

"Well no.. maybe, i dont know" i babbled

Neji chuckled " Tenten its okay"

"What about you then?" i asked

"No comment"

"Oh come on!, give me a clue!, a hint?" i teased

"No comment"

I slapped him playfully before i knew what i was doing. He grinned over at me not really realising anything, i peeked back at Ino she was staring at me open mouthed.

_Oh great..._


	5. Flirtatious arrival

"You like Neji!" Ino shrieked

"sssshhh!" I pleaded looking around the clearing

"Oh he wont hear, they will be scouting the area" Ino said airily

Ino had stopped us as soon as she had seen what i did claiming she needed that toilet and telling me i should go too, she had then dragged me into a clearing 200 meters away and started shrieking the same thing over and over: "You like Neji!"

"I just cant believe it!, you and Neji?" Ino said smiling

"well its not as i-"

"Neji Hyuuga... Tenten Hyuuga" Ino interrupted

"Ino stop talking so loudly!" I warned, she ignored me

"Nah i dont like Tenten Hyuuga, how bout Neji... hey Tenten, what is your last name?" Ino turned to me

"Your obsessed" I said

"Neji your obsessed?... oh right, am not!" Ino shrieked

"Just hurry up and pee!" I said

Ino laughed " Why wanna get back to lover boy!"

i groaned

The trees rustled around us and Ino stopped dead looking around the clearing, a twig snapped and my gut darkened.

_Oh god he heard. he heard he heard he heard he heard he heard!_

Sai walked into the clearing slowley with that weird smile of his plastered on his face, Ino rolled her eyes as he approached.

"Do you mind?" Ino said "Some of us are trying to pee"

"Who?" Sai asked confused

"Well i was just about to.." Ino argued

"Hmmm... how long do you take?"

"A long time so beat it"

"Is this something you do or all girls do?" Sai asked pulling out a notepad and pen

"What?" Ino asked glaring

"I was going to make a note so i dont forget and anger someone in the future... especially Sakura" Sai said

"Sai go find Neji" Ino said with a sigh

"Oh he was with me, then he took off the other way, guess he heard you were still in here and didnt want to intrude" Sai said "I only came in for research purposes"

I glanced at Ino who was standing there open mouthed, my knees felt weak and i locked them in place for fear of falling over, Ino grabbed Sai's shirt and pulled him in with a growl.

"How much did you hear?" She gritted

"Hear?, what?" Sai asked

"Did you hear us talking ?" I asked quickly

"Just about, i heard Ino shrieking, i guess that was when Neji decided to leave" Sai shrugged "I was a bit scared of facing her too" Sai pointed to Ino.

_He heard.. oh god He knows. he knows he knows he knows he knows he knows!_

"Sai what have you done!" Ino screamed shaking him

"What do you mean?" Sai asked dizzily

"Eurgh your useless!" Ino let him go and he stumbled backwards.

I groaned putting my hands on my face, Ino came over and put her arm around my shoulder and i slumped into her feeling embarrassed and shocked and scared but also a little bit relieved.

There was a snap and we all looked up to see Neji stood in the clearing mouth, my gut went into my mouth aswell as my heart, he was looking at me and i looked down not wanting to face him, too ashamed to meet his questioning eye.

"We should be leaving now, we are expected there soon" Neji said in a monotone voice

Sai nodded and grabbed his backpack, Ino grabbed hers and i slowley picked up mine eyes still stuck to the ground, Ino nudged me and i peeked up to see Neji had gone ahead.

I sighed and began to walk.

Ino stuck close to me as we walked through the forrest but it didnt help my rolling stomach. Every few minutes i would look up too see Neji walking stiffly in front of me and i would be racked with guilt.

_You should never have flirted._

I looked over at Ino trying to be angry at her, trying to blame her for what had happened.

_It isnt her fault, you should have been brave enough to tell him yourself_

"We're nearly there" Ino whispered

"Great" i sighed

Neji stopped, i knew we were only a few miles away from the gate.

"Heres the plan, Ino and Sai will go to the mizukage he just wants to go over the travel details, while you two are doing that myself and Tenten will pick up Toshika from his apartment" Neji glanced up at me and i managed a slight nod.

"Hai" Sai said

"Okay" Ino said

We set off again this time Ino was talking to Sai about details they would tell the mizukage and i was left walking alone behind Neji trying not to look at him and failing miserably.

The last few miles were quite and riddled with stray glances and awkward throat clearances which lead to nothing.

_Say something!_

"Its hot today" i said meakly

_Thats it? the weather?_

Neji dipped his head slightly and i clenched my jaw wishing i was brave enough to tell him everything, cursing the raging nerves that shot through me everytime i even opened my mouth.

"We're here" Neji summarized

I looked up to see that we were infact 'here'

_Yes 'cause im sure Neji was only joking when he said 'we're here'. _i thought bitterly

"Ino, Sai head that towards the east gate, the building your looking for is near the acadamy" Neji pointed to a high rooftop in the distance

"Okay, we will meet here again?" Ino asked

"Yes in roughly 25 minutes" Neji said

"Okay" Ino nodded

Sai and Ino turned and walked away without even a guilty glance from Ino, i inwardly groaned and turned to Neji waiting for his orders.

"Tenten..."

_He's gonna get payback, make you get the creep while he waits at the exit.. oh yes revenge_

"... you stay here, look around this area while i get Toshika" Neji said

_Stay here?_

"Its okay, i'll help you" i said

"Not necassary, you stay here, i'll get Toshika, no need for both of us" Neji said

"The mission was to escort him, im gonna help" I said moving into his line of vision

"Tenten you should stay.."

"Im coming"

He clenched his jaw and looked off into the distance trying to keep his cool.

"Neji... i understand things are ... difficult right now, but we cannot let it affect the team dynamics" I said somehow finding courage

He looked over at me and sighed.

"I dont want to be awkward bu-"

"Good then im coming"

I walked off down the path heading into the village.

"Tenten"

I turned and Neji pointed to the right

"Its that way" he said

My cheeks heated as i turned and walked back towards the way he was pointing.

_Nice one_

The walk was short and uneventfull, i didnt try to talk to him anymore, i couldnt bring myself to say anything else on the matter.

"This is it" Neji said stopping outside a block of apartments.

He pushed open the door and turned to say something, i squeezed past him before he could tell me to wait outside. He closed the door and we made our way to the second floor which had a yellow coloured wallpaper and stank of soy sauce, i inhaled deeply through my mouth to try to get used to the rancid smell, we stopped outside a thick black door with a neon pink door knocked in the shape of a breast, the nipple being what you grab to gain momentum.

Neji ignored the iron knocker and knocked on the thick wooden door, a shuffle inside before the door swung open to reveal a man around 5 foot 6 with thick dark chestnut coloured hair and a muscular build, he wore lowhung jeans and a button shirt with the top 4 buttons undone revealing a chest thatched with hair, his teeth gleamed white and his tanned face was perfectly symmetrical which gave him the overall look of a greek god. His grin told me he knew it too.

_He is smarmy!_

"Toshika Hanabi?" i asked

"In the flesh sweetheart" He drawled giving me another flashing smile

"We're the team chosen to escort you to Konoha" Neji said "Im Neji, this is Tenten, there is also Ino and Sai who will be joining us shortly"

"Tenten, what a beautiful name, fitting for someone as lusterous as yourself" He complimented

I tried to look pleased as i thanked him for the compliment that made me feel sick inside.

_Total creep_

"Okay if you have all your stuff together we must get going" Neji said

"Oh we're not leaving yet, i have arranged for us to stay in my seconds apartment, so we can get to know each other better" He winked at me

"Oh that wont be necassary, we prefer to keep a working relationship between our 'clients' " Neji said

"I just want to get to know the people who will be protecting me for the next few days, is that a crime?" The man leaned over towards me and a thick gold chain fell from his colar.

_No that things the crime, crime against fashion!_

"We really should be going, we have a schedual" Neji said

"Oh lighten up boy, how old are you? 17?, you need to have some fun" Toshika remarked

"I would suggest we leave as swiftly as possible" Neji said

"One night cant hurt can it?" The man smiled baring his pearly whites

Neji glanced over at me, i rolled my eyes and dipped my chin slightly, Neji accepted the mans offer and we set out to pick Sai and Ino up and to inform them of our new arrangment.

We were waiting for ten minutes before Sai and Ino arrived at the speculated meeting place, when Ino heard the new plans she took them in her stride mentioning hot water and a bed, Sai just went along with it as always.

We reached the apartment 28 minutes later after a quick stop at the bakery to get some pastries for Ino who was hungry, the building was cosy enough with a balcony to evry apartment, as we were lead up to the third floor i looked at the decor, plain and simple, lilac and white.

Toshika stopped outside another black door with signature neon knocker and pulled out an old iron key, he slotted it ino the hole with a wink to me and Ino and turned slowley trying to build climax. He threw open the door and walked inside, i followed hesitantly.

The apartment was nice, it had big airy rooms, 4 cosy bedrooms, a study with a sofa bed and 2 bathrooms, the kitchen was an average size and the living area was nicely decorated with a sofa and two plushy chairs and a large tv, the only thing that ruined the illusion was the pictures that hung on his walls of big breasted girls stradling cars and drinking beers.

I looked away from the pictures and put my bags and shoes in the corner.

For one night this is where i would call home.

_Hey guys,_

_This chapter is just a short one because i havent had a lot of spare time to write in, i hope you like it even though it was somewhat rushed xD_

_To answer a question i have gotten: Yes the italics are Her thoughts or her 'inner Tenten', i always like to give my characters inner persona's because i think its a chance to have more fun with the character._

_Thank you all so much for reading, sorry for any bad punctuation or spelling, my computer had a moment whilst writing so some words may be jumbled._

_Please review after reading!_

_3_

_Temari93_


	6. Pretty in Pink? I dont think so!

_This is a nightmare._

I was sitting on the Long mustard yellow sofa in Toshika's living room with Neji squeezed in on one side of me and Toshika on the other, Ino had snagged herself one of the red plushy chairs and Sai had claimed the other one leaving the sofa for us. It was a nice looking sofa but apparently it looked bigger then it actually was, what a cruel illusion.

"So your Ino" Toshika purred looking intensly at her in a way that made my insides crawl

Ino was visibly trying not to squirm under his marvelled glare.

"Yes, Ino Yamanaka of Yamanaka flowers" Ino said proudly

"A flower girl hm?" Toshika said smiling "Bet your the most beautiful in all of Konoha"

Ino smiled " Well actually Tenten won Konoha's best in black contest a few years back"

Toshika turned around eyes gleaming "Oh really?"

I felt my cheeks heat at his tone and my throat felt a little clogged as he continued to stare as if he could see through my clothes, it made me feel sick.

"Yep, a contest for all eligible women of Konoha, we all entered and out of 60 women, Tenten came first" Ino said smiling at me I shrunk back further into the sofa.

"Interesting... What were the sections?" Toshika asked leaning forwards towards Ino

"Well there was the clothing section where we all had to wear an item of black clothing, a designer section, we all took some material and make a shirt or a skirt and then the swimsuit section and finally the talent section" Ino finished

"Swimsuit aye?" Toshika grinned

"The thing that won it for her was her own rendition of somebody to love, it was magical totally inspiring" Ino gushed

I reddened even more and tried to block out their voices

"Oh a little singer" Toshika said looking over at me with a grin

"Im not that good" i mumbled

"Not good?, your fuc-" I glared at Ino cutting her off midsentance

"Im okay" I said "average"

"Hmm . . " Toshika scratched his chin " Why dont you give us a little singsong?"

"Oh um no thanks, im not really up to it" I said

"Oh come on, one little song?" Toshika's eyes sparkled

"No im actually a bit tired i think im gonna go to bed" I rose off the sofa

Toshika grabbed my wrist the room went deathly silent and filled with a throbbing tension which i wouldnt be able to cut with a samarai sword, i looked at my wrist then to him, he slowley pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed it, eyes never leaving mine.

"Goodnight beautiful" Toshika purred letting my hand drop

"Goodnight" i managed resisting the urge to wipe my hand on my sleeve

I walked into the room we had been assigned to sleep in, there were 4 single beds and a table in the middle of the room. Originally the beds had each had a room to themselves but we had all decided it would be better if none of us were left sleeping alone. I took the one on the furthest wall and climbed under the cool sheets, the corner was dark and soothing with a good view of the window.

It wasn't really late it was only about 6pm but the night before had been quite eventful and i hadnt gotten a lot of sleep so i was a little tired but not quite tired enough to fall asleep just yet. I laid back into the soft pillow and listened to the dimmed murmours of the remaining group outside, i couldnt make out words but just hearing the drone of their voices was enough.

_Your one lucky girl Tenten, Your lucky to have Ino on your team, because now there is no way that Toshika will even look twice at you. Yes... very lucky._

I closed my eyes and drifted into a land that wasnt quite sleep but wasnt quite conciousness either, i drifted in and out of it waking whenever someone came in, first Sai came in, followed by Ino and finally Neji, all seemed to fall asleep instantly, i closed my eyes and rolled back into my dreary state relaxing and slowley letting myself fall more and more into sleep.

I didnt really dream that night, i felt as if i was floating, floating in the blackness, being carried around and around by some hidden force, being pulled deeper and deeper into the creamy blackness, into sleep.

My eyes fluttered lightly and i felt myself being pulled back up towards conciousness, my brain materialized and i opened my eyes further blinking twice before fully opening them, my eyelids still felt heavy as if i was stilll tired and my brain felt numbed around the edges groggily i sat up and rubbed my eyes which is when i noticed that it wasnt quite daylight yet, i looked out the window to see a weak light forming in the sky.

_Its cant be any later then 5 am_

I sighed and laid back down under the covers to fall asleep again when i noticed one of the beds was empty, i scanned the other two and saw Sai and Ino asleep. Neji was missing.

I strained to hear if he was just going to the bathroom or getting a drink but i couldnt hear anything, i slowley pulled back the covers and crept over to his bed the top corner of the blanket was pulled back as if he had gotten out of bed himself just like i just had, i looked at the door which was open a tiny slither letting the smallest line of light in from a lamp which was on in the living room. I walked towards the door and listened into the crack, i heard nothing out of the ordinary.

Maybe he had just gone to the bathroom after all.

I went back to my bed and sat down on top of the covers, i couldnt bring myself to lay back down until Neji was back, or i atleast heard him coming. I waited for a few minutes staring at the door and straining to hear some sort of movement in the apartment. Nothing.

_Maybe he's still in the bathroom..._

I thought back to everything we had eaten that day, maybe he had a stomach upset or was feeling under the weather. Nothing jumped out at me. I sat there for another 4 minutes before i got up and padded over to the door. The floor panels were cold under my feet and i shivered as i swung quietly around the door.

_Okay just check on him for your own peace of mind then go back to sleep!_

The hallway was dimly lit and shadows loomed over the ceilings making it seem as if the walls were moving, closing in on me. I crept towards the bathroom door listening and glaring into the dankness, i reached the bathroom door but there was no light coming from the cracks underneath and beside the door itself, so he's not there?.

_Maybe he didnt want the light on, he prefers the dark?_

I turned back towards the living room and crept back to the bedroom we were sharing, as i approached the door i was hit by a sudden desire to get a drink, my mouth felt dry and sandy. I turned away from the door and padded into the kitchen which was just off the living room, i reached up into the cupboard and grabbed a glass from the top shelf, i ran it under the sink quickly to pre-clean it, as the pipes creaked into action i felt a shiver shoot down my spine.

_Someone just walked over your grave_

I shook the glass to get the last blobs of water off before opening the fridge to look for some juice, i was reaching for a carton of apple juice when i felt someone behind me, i could feel someone's presence.

Someone is staring at me...

_How horror movie cliche_

I turned around but the space between me and the living room was empty, i peered into the darkness but there was nobody there, i took a step away from the fridge and looked down the hall, it was silent and empty.

"Your paranoid"

I spun to see Neji stood by the fridge where i had been, my heart beat into overdrive as i calmed down from the scare, i looked around once more before walking back into the kitchen.

Neji took the apple juice of the shelf, i snatched it from him and poured some into my pre-cleaned glass, i took a swig before placing the glass back down onto the counter.

"dont sneak up on people" I said glaring at him

"I dont sneak" Neji said

"You scared me" I said

"What are you doing up anyway?" Neji asked leaning against the counter

"I woke up and noticed you werent in bed" I said sounding stalkerish

"I uh couldnt sleep" Neji said looking away

"Oh.."

_Thats it?, say something else.. ask him whats wrong!_

I stayed quiet.

I took another swig of my drink and took my time finishing it before placing my glass into the sink and putting the carton back into the fridge, all the while the silence stretched on.

I closed the fridge door and leaned back against the side looking at the floor, the silence filled the room, it wasnt a comfortable silence like before, it was thick and heavy and it made my skin crawl.

"Were you really Best in black?"

I looked up to see Neji smiling at me, at that moment i could have jumped him.

_Definitaly no. No jumping._

"Unfortunatly yes" I said embarrassed

"Why was i not there?" Neji asked

"You were on a mission" I said

"I would have loved to see it" Neji said

Im pretty sure i blushed like mad when he said that.

"It wasnt that good really..." I said shying away

"I didnt know you sing" Neji said moving closer to me

"A bit" i said holding my ground

A light clicked on and we both turned to see Toshika standing in the doorway in a luminous pink dressing gown and matching satin pj's with a sleeping hat on. I rolled my eyes at Neji and he held back a grin.

"I thought i heard voices" Toshika said walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge.

"Yeah its just us" i said " Sorry for waking you"

He took a swig from the apple carton and i almost gagged, Neji looked over at me raising one eyebrow, i mock threw up and he grinned.

"Oh thats okay, your worth it" Toshika wiped his mouth and put the carton back into the fridge

He walked over and leaned in between me and Neji pressingh his hip against mine, i was going to move away when i remembered what Tsunade had said about keeping him happy. I stayed where i was with maximum effort.

"So what are you talking about?" Toshika asked

"I had a bad dream" I said pretending to be scared

"Oh?, well that wont do will it" Toshika said shifting against me

"Yes, it was terrible, i dreamt i was stuck in an apartment with this horrible slimy person, who had horrible fashion sense and bad breath" I said peeking at Neji who was pretending to search in the fridge so as not to laugh out loud.

"Oh my... well good thing you woke up to your reality" Toshika said grinning "Its just a bad dream, dont worry, no slimies here"

"Yeah, thank god" I said sarcastically

Toshika didnt catch the undertone, he nodded and squeezed my arm before bidding us goodnight and winking at me. He left the room and i grinned.

"I cannot believe you just did that" Neji said

"Eurgh he deserves it" I said waving in his direction

Neji checked his watch "Its 5:45... we should be getting to sleep, we have to be up at 7:30"

I nodded and we made our way towards the room we were sharing with the others, i crept in and slid under my covers, Neji gently closed the door and crept to his own bed across the room. He pulled something from under the pillow, i squinted to see what it was.

A teddy?

_Oh my god_

Neji tucked the teddy beside him and i smiled as he snuggled up towards it, I laid down myself.

"Goodnight Neji" I whispered

"Goodnight Tenten" He replied

"Oh and by the way...nice teddy" i whispered

"you can.. see it?" Neji asked alarmingly

"Yepp, its not that dark" i giggled

"It was a gift.." He said lamely

"Sure sure" I replied smiling as i drifted into sleep.


	7. Determination to protect

"Rise and shine"

I opened my eyes to see big blue eyes staring down at me, i jumped up into a sitting position which made my head pound, black spots covered my vision before i blinked them away.

"Finally!, my alarm went off three times and you didnt even stir" Ino grinned

"Sorry, i guess i was tired" I said

"Hmm.. well its 9 now so we should get going soon"

"Its 9?" I jumped out of bed " we were meant to leave at 7:30!" I grabbed my clothes for the day and ran towards the bathroom, as i reached the door Neji swung in and i crashed into his chest.

"Neji!, why didnt you wake me?" I demanded trying to rush past him

"You looked tired, anyway an hour or so wont make a difference" Neji said calmly

"One hour and 30 minutes!" I said rushing into the bathroom

Neji shrugged

I stripped off my clothes and ran the shower whilst i brushed my hair to rid it of the tangles at the bottem, i kicked off my underwear and jumped into the shower scrubbing my skin harshly with my flannel and soap, i quickly washed my hair with a floral smelling shampoo and conditioner and shaved my underarms and legs quickly with a razor that was almost blunt.

I checked my waterproof watch to see that 4 minutes had passed, a personal record for me, i grinned as i patted myself dry with a towel that was on a towel rack by the sink which i had smelled and searched for any signs of use before me.

I shoved on my clothes and tied my hair up into my signature two buns, water dripped down my neck from the ends of my hair which made me shiver as i came out of the bathroom with my pj's and flannel in my hands ready to shove back into my bag.

I passed Neji again on the way back into the room exactly 7 minutes later, i shoved my things into my bag and put it on my back, i slipped into my shoes and did up the buttons on my jacket before heading towards the door ready to leave abruptly.

"Tenten.." Neji grabbed the handle of my backpack and gently tugged me back towards the main part of the apartment. "We havent even had breakfast yet"

I looked around to see Ino and Sai in the kitchen frying bacon and eggs, my stomach rumbled and my cheeks reddened as i took off my shoes and backpack and placed them by the door, Neji grinned down at me and we walked into the kitchen, i sat on the far side of the table, Neji pulled out the chair next to mine with the intention of sitting on it but Toshika beat him to it and plonked himself into the chair whilst flashing me a smile that im sure was meant to make me stomach flutter.

There was movement in my stomach alright but it sure as hell wasnt a flutter.

I rolled my eyes at Neji who had moved to the chair on my otherside instead.

Ino put a plate of bacon rashers, eggs and toast in front of me, i nodded in thanks and picked up a fork, i was glad that Toshika hadn't laid chopsticks out, have you ever tried eating egg with chopsticks?.

The rest of the plates were laid out onto the table.

"Itadakimas" i said with the others before biting off some of my toast which was warm and buttery.

_Oh hell yes, you needed this girl_

I was savouring every bite of my breakfast because i knew we would be travelling for longer today without eating anything because of the late start, i had eaten one half slice of toast and half a bacon rasher when Toshika finished his monsterous plate, he sat there on his chair making small moaning sounds and smacking his lips together which really put me off my food.

"Lovely plate of grub Ino babe" Toshika slimed

I took a sip of my drink before i threw my dinner back up over him at the puke inducing display.

He put his hand on my knee under the table and began tracing circles on my knee with his thumb, i tensed and my fork dropped, i quickly snatched it before it hit the floor, Neji seemed to sense my unease, he slyly glanced over and i tipped my head downwards to where Toshika's hand was stroking me.

Neji could see perfectly well, his seat had the best view in the house so to speak, Neji's mouth formed into one tight line and he tore his gaze away from my poor kneecap, i knew i just had to endure it to keep Toshika happy, for now i could bear this but i wasnt sure how long my patience would last.

I wolfed down the remaining food on my plate and eagerly jumped up with an offer to do the dishes, Ino smiled her thanks and Sai handed me his plate, Toshika rose from his chair and i tensed, i turned my back to him and leaned over the sink to turn the tap on, when i turned back he was gone.

"Okay we will be travelling in formation B today, so Ino and Sai up front and Tenten and myself behind, Toshika will walk in the middle, to insure his safety Sai will be using his ninja art to conjure some birds for information of the path ahead" Sai nodded as if they had discussed this before hand

"I will be using my byakugan to scan the surrounding area and i would appreciate it if we could all stay alert" Neji said washing up his own plate

Toshika walked into the kitchen and all chatter hushed he looked furious.

"I am not happy with that arrangment" He shook his head vigorously " I would not feel safe on my own, with a few crayon birds to protect me, no way" He glared at Sai

"You wouldn't be alone, we will be close" Sai said

"no, i want someone with me, close to me at all times" Toshika said

"Okay.. Sai you stay with Toshika and Ino can hold up the front" Neji said

"I do not want him" Toshika turned his nose up

"Then who?" Neji asked uncertainly

"I wan't her" Toshika pointed at me

"No" Neji said abbruptly

I was shocked, never had i heard Neji refuse someone else so veminantly, Toshika didnt know what to make of it much either, he clenched his jaw and crossed his arms over his chest, I glanced at Ino who was looking tense, Sai was smiling.

"She is a weaponary master correct?" Toshika asked

"Yes" i said when it became apparent Neji wouldnt answer

"Then i will feel safer with you then someone who handles flowers, someone who draws doodles and a freak with long hair" Toshika grinned at me

"I am the leader of this opperation and i am refusing" Neji said

"I am the client!" Toshika bellowed

I stepped forward "I will go with him"

Neji went to say something, i turned and looked at him and his mouth snapped shut, i nodded and turned to Toshika.

"And that 'freak' over there is my friend i would appreciate if you would show him some respect" I stomped out into the landing and put on my shoes and grabbed my bag.

Neji cleared his throat "Okay, move out"

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The walk was an uncomfortable one, it was hot and the forrest suprisingly had little cover from the harsh sun, sweat beaded down my forehead as we trudged along, Ino and Sai up front, me and Toshika behind them and Neji bringing up the rear, he certainly was bringing up the rear, Neji was never falling more then 4 feet behind us which made me feel safe but also pretty cluttered.

"So how did you end up with these goons?" Toshika asked me as we walked

"goons?"

Toshika laughed as the foreign word passed my lips, he gestured around us cinematically

"Well you seem to be the most talented person here, why put you in a team that would only bring your talent down?" Toshika asked

I looked ahead at Ino and Sai shadowed by Sai's ninja art birds, i knew both were capable of protecting Toshika to the same extent i was, i sensed Neji behind me and almost laughed at the thought of Neji not being my own level of talent, Neji could surpass all of us twice over with the amount of power he held in himself.

"We are all quite capable" I said

"Yes, but your the best" Toshika said pointedly

"You'd be suprised" i said ryly

"What does this one behind us do?" Toshika asked

"He is a master of gentle fist taijutsu style, he also posses the byakugan a powerful eye technique aquired through blood inheritence allowing him to see chakra pathways"

"Byakugan... so he is a Hyuuga?" Toshika asked

"Yep" I took pleasure in the slight quiver of Toshika's voice

Toshika laughed out loud and i recoiled slightly a little freaked with the abrupt change in tempo.

"I bet them Hyuuga's aint as good as everyone thinks they are, i hear there is one real let down in the family, a female" Toshika grinned

_Hinata..._

"Its been said that she's real pretty, she just can't cut it when it gets to the big stuff" Toshika continued

I knew Neji could probably hear every word Toshika was saying but it wasn't his place to speak, this was between me and Toshika and he had just been extremely rude to one of my friends, he didn't know what he was getting himself into, my hate for this man rose incredibly.

"I hear she completely flopped her chunnin exam..." Toshika paused to slide a glance my way

_He's trying to piss you off_

"Nah, Hinata's alright, shes more powerful then you or i think she is, i mean she could certainly kick your ass"

I heard a cut off laugh and knew it was Neji, so he had heard it all, i smiled to myself happy that i had silenced Toshika and made Neji happy a double whammy. I began to feel a bit happier as we continued walking, the sun was shining, there was a light breeze, the birds were chirping...

_wait..._

I stopped abruptly, I grabbed Toshika's arm and yanked him back at the same time Sai turned to us with a tense look on his face, i listened and i could hear a faint whizzing sound which i recognised immediatly i turned and grabbed a Kunai and spun to block an incoming kunai, there was a smoke bomb attatched to it, i grabbed Neji's arm with my other hand as the smoke bomb went off, the smoke engulfed us all.

"Tenten" Neji said pulling at my hand, i dragged Toshika after us

_"Tenten, its Ino, me and Sai are to the west in a clearing surrounded by old cherryblossom petals, Sai will send a bird for you"_

I was initially creeped out to hear Ino's voice in my head but i soon got over the shock and relayed the infomation to the others, Neji was mulling the infomation over when the bushes behind us rustled, i stood infront of Toshika.

"Four of them" Neji said his forhead and eyes veiny as he used his byakugan

"How high?"

" I'd say we had a 70/30 chance of winning" Neji said

I nodded and pulled out a scroll from my belt, i unwinded it and did two handsigns before placing my palm face down on the scroll, my weapons appeared in front of me connected to a wire, it hung in the air in front of me, Neji had meanwhile changed from standing upright into his fighting stance which required him to sort of bend and stretch his arms and legs, Toshika stood behind me.

"Toshika i need you to move behind that tree behind us, stay there and don't move" He nodded and even in this environment he winked and sauntered over to behind the tree.

The bushes errupted and and four ninja ran out, one of them held a long sword, i pulled out a weapon from my scroll line up and dove forward swinging the chain i held and catching the man in the face, at the end of my chain was a ball ringed with spikes, i swung it around and hit the man again in the back, he flew forwards, i heard the zing of chakra burning flesh as a second man flew by me thanks to Neji.

The third attacked and i threw my hand back, my fingertips began to glow blue as i summoned my kunai's from the belt, they followed my chakra signature and i threw hy hand forwards, the Kunai's whizzed past me, the attacked dodged and ran at me again, i spun and threw my hands out again, the kunai's followed, one of them knicked the attackers calf and he fell, the other four plunged into his back.

I turned to see Neji hitting the fourth man at lightning speed all over his body, his chakra gates were closing, i could tell by the now greyish tint to his skin, Neji gave one last hit before the man flew backwards hitting into a tree with a crack.

i flicked my fingers over to the scroll line and the weapons returned to it neatly, i did the reverse hand signs and in a poof of smoke i had my scroll back, i strapped it to my back securly before smiling at Neji who was wiping his hands down his trousers to rid them of dirt.

I turned to get Toshika when i heard a wail from behind me, I turned to see a glint of a sword.

_Shit Tenten you didn't kill him_

I made a grab for my kunai as i rolled the sword sliced into my arm and blood began to trickle down my arm, I got the Kunai and threw it without looking, i knew it would land somewhere on his body, i never miss.

I heard a gutteral intake and saw it had sliced his throat, he made on last swing, it passed me but as the momentum carried it backwards past me, Toshika stepped out, it was flying towards him, Neji ran forward to take the blow, i couldn't let this happen.

I grabbed a sharp pocket knife i held in my kunai pouch and lighting fast dug it into the attackers arm, blood splattered on my face and clothes, i repeated the action and the arm bent at an unnatural angle rendering the sword useless as it swung to the ground with a clatter.

Toshika stood there with his mouth gaping open as blood poured down my cheeks, i wiped my face and stomped over to him.

"What the fuck do you think your doing!" I seethed at Toshika

He looked suprised

"When i tell you to stay and don't move you do as i say, you put Neji in danger because of your own stupid actions" I yelled

"Tenten, its fine" Neji said trying to calm me down

"No its not fine, you could have been killed Neji" I said tears gathering in my eyes

"But i wasn't, thanks to you" Neji said calmly

"Yeah you were hot out there babe" Toshika grinned, i wanted to punch his face in.

Neji took my arm as if he knew i would beat Toshika to a pulp, he gave it a warning squeeze before letting go, i took a deep breath and tried to clear my head, i looked up to the sky to see a black bird flying above us, the one Sai had sent i suppose, we followed it quietly back to a clearing where Ino and Sai stood accompanied by three dead bodies.

"Woah, looks like someone had a party" Toshika said

"Who were these ninja?" Ino asked

"No idea, perhaps rogue's sent out to try to start a war with the hidden leaf, maybe just random thieves, perhaps just someone with a grudge against Toshika" Neji said

"Yes that seems the most likely" Sai said matter of factly

Toshika made a noise but didnt disagree, i dreaded to think of the amount of people who had a grudge with Toshika, we could be in for a few more fights i thought to myself.

"Who did you guys fight?" Ino asked

"Same sort of people as you did it looks like" I said

When i looked really close i could see how i right i was, they had fought the exact same people we had, i looked closer, they had the same weapons. same faces, same clothes everything. I turned to Neji and told him my findings, he searched the other two and concluded they were the same as the two he had fought previously. Something was nagging me but i couldnt work out what.

"Yeah there were three of them, they just errupted from the bush over there and attacked us, one had the biggests word ever! and the others just had smaller weapons, shurikens, kunais and that" Ino said

I looked around the clearing, i could see the trampled bushes where the ninja had run through but there was something not right about the scene, i looked at the bodies all three of which were limp and unmoving laying in the exact same position as the ones we had killed were, all three were dead, all three were...

_All three... THREE?_

"Where is the fourth?" i asked looking around the clearing

Ino looked confused and Sai tensed

At that moment a leaf dropped from the sky, a single leaf that floated down to the floor by our feet, the leaf had black stuff on it, i looked closer, it was writing.

"Its a henge jutsu!" Neji said

"Shit" Ino exclaimed

The leaf exploded and we were thrown seperate ways, i felt a burning sensation on my legs and i felt worried for a few seconds before i smashed into a rock and all went black.

Just as i fell into the drowsy blackness i heard a gut wrenching scream, it was Ino.


	8. Helpless hope

"Do you Take Neji Hyuuga to be your husband?"

"I do"

"And do you Neji take this beautiful women to be your wife?"

"Yes, forever and ever"

"Then you may now kiss the bride"

Neji's head emerged from the blackness, he was smiling and looking as radiant as ever, i felt pressure on my lips and i could feel Neji's breath on me, for a few seconds i was filled with happiness and joy to such extent i wanted to shed tears.

I wanted to hug Neji and i never wanted to let him go. The blackness faded and we were walking through a field, flowers covered the area and for some reason the middle of the field just stopped, there was no end, it just stopped, and instead of the remaining half of the field there was a sea of cakes, all sorts, cream cakes, chocolate cakes, cakes with iceing, fruit cakes, fairy cakes, pies anything you could ever want was in that sea of fluffy goodness.

I was running towards it, Neji was holding my hand, we were about to dive into the vast sea when something pinched my arm. The image faded and fizzled away untill it was just blackness, silent eery blackness, I felt as if i was surfacing from a deep river, i could feel the surface ahead of me if i could just break through.

As i got closer to the surface i could feel my head bobbing around, and there really was pressure on my lips, i could hear voices dreary and blurry as if my ears were folded in on themselves, i tried to concentrate but my brain felt like it was wrapped in bubble wrap, it was slow and unhelpful, i couldnt concentrate.

It seemed like a century later i managed to crack open my eyes a tiny slit, my vision was blurred and i had to blink and re-open them several times before i could properly see, i was in a room with wooden walls and wooden floors, there was wooden window frames and a wooden table in the corner of the room with a lamp stood on it, from the angle i was at i could not see any thing else but that, i tried to shift my head a little but did not suceed.

I looked ahead of me again and my gaze snagged on something on the floor, a needle, i felt groggy again as my brain numbed, i thought back to the pinch i had felt in my dream.

_Oh shit._

Within seconds i was back to the dream.

The next time i woke up it was dark outside, the room was heavily shadowed and the table lamp was the only thing keeping the room half visible, my mind was rolling and my stomach was tense and i felt numb all over, my neck ached from being at an awkward angle for so long, i tried to move my neck a little but i could only shift it a few centimeters before my head hit into something solid, i peeked upwards which made my spine and neck click with the effort of it. My head was resting on a leg.

I tried to call out to the person but my tongue was swollen it seemed and my lips felt bloody and crusty, i tried sitting up but my arm gave way when i tried to put pressure on it, the best i could do was look around me for clue's.

The room seemed exactly the same as last time, but this time i noticed that i was in some sort of small room or closet, i could only see the wall of the other room which was opposite the room i was in, i couldn't see a door or any windows, just a window frame on the edge of my vision, i tried to shift my body to get some sort of purchase on the floor so i could sit up, after a few minutes of struggling i managaed awkwardly half sit leaning against the closet door frame, my head was rolling and my eyes seemed to be moving on there own.

I managed to raise my hand and awkwardly slap it onto my cheek, i felt no pain, my cheeks and face were numb, something inside me freaked out but it was too smothered by whatever drugs they had given me.

I let my eyes adjust to the darkness of the poorly lit closet before i looked at the leg i had been leaning on, it was a white female by the looks of it, i looked farther up but the shadows in the dark room were too intense, i squinted and made out a form, i was sure it was a female now, i tried to shift closer but only managed a few centimeters forward before i began feeling dizzy and disorientated.

The person accompanying me in the closet shifted slightly, i heard a gurgling noise and then her leg rolled, i could sense that she was concious now but like me she probably coldn't move or talk for the next few minutes, i sat patiently and sort of rolled in and out of semi conciousness, the person on the floor was moving, inching towards the far wall of the closet, i could hear the clicks of her protesting body as she tried to sit.

"Whoooos derra" I heard the slurr from the females mouth

I recognised the inflection of the voice but my mind wouldn't register who it was, i tried to speak but only managed a small grunty wheeze, my throat ached as if someone had gripped it hard and bruised my windpipe.

The female slid a bit down the wall as she tried to move, i edged a little further across the closet floor but my hold lost its grip and i began to slide down the wall, my neck bending, i didnt have the energy to righten myself, The other female fell forwards and did a sort of roll so she was closer to me, i saw a flash of blonde and my mind tingled, i was definitely recognising who she was.

"eenao" I attempted to call her

"Ten-" her voice slurred and i heard her thump fully onto the floor from her half pulled up position, i felt dizzy and my mind went completely still, im sure i was on the verge of forgetting how to breath, a shadow fell over my head and i felt a cold sensation on my arm, i felt a prick and before i knew it blackness had engulfed me again.

I woke up to a completely pitch black room, the doors to the closet must have been closed, i could feel my mind awakening more then it had in the last few hours or even maybe days, i could feel my limbs tingling as they got some strenght back into them, i dragged myself into a full sitting position against the wall and just sat there listening for any sort of clue, i could hear sounds of nature which made me sure of three things.

One: The window in the room outside was open

Two: It was day time

Three: we were still in the forrest

I sighed a sigh of relief which seemed ironic due to the circumstances, i felt almost back to normal now, just a little groggy and tingly and weak with a headache that was the worst i had ever had, i imagined this is what it felt like to have a bad hang over after a night on the town, i couldn't be sure though.

I heard a deep intake of breath coming from the corner of the closet, i heard her test her bodies limits, it would appear she feels the same as me, more able to move around and think.

I hadent tested my speech yet but now was as good a time as ever.

"Ino?" I asked my voice was croaky and deeper then usual

"Tenten, where are we?" Ino's voice was breathy and raspy like it was forced

"We're in a closet" I said

"They've been drugging us" Ino whispered she sounded close to tears

"Yes"

"God knows what they've done to us" Ino's voice was shaky and i felt panic slice through me

"Lets hope nothing" I said but i heard my own voice shake.

There was a creak outside the door and i heard floorboards groan, the door to the closet slid open and the light that shone in burned my eyes, Ino groaned as her eyeballs were attacked i squeezed mine shut involuntarily.

"Good morning sleepy heads" The man infront of us said cheerfully "Have a nice sleep?"

"Who are you?" I asked

"you can call me jona" the man said smiling with white teeth

"Okay Jona... where the hell are we?" Ino demanded

"Someone isnt a morning person aye my sweet?" Jona laughed to himself " We're not that far out just enjoying nature ya know"

"What day is it? how long have we been here?" i asked

"Its march 8th, you've been here around 3 days" Jona said

"Where are our friends?" Ino asked

"They're not here im afraid, we let them get away, we only wanted you two"

"What do you want with us?"

"Revenge" Jona said evenly

"R-revenge? for what?" i was a little scared now

"That bastard Toshika comes rolling into town after town stealing our women, well now its payback time, we stealing his" Jona smiled at us widely

"We're not Toshika's women" Ino said

"Yeah, i wouldn't date him if you paid me" i agreed

Jona looked suprised for a minute then he looked angry. "I don't like liars"

"No really, honestly" i said i heard a note of pleading in my voice

"Then why were you with him?" Jona asked

"We are ninja from the hidden leaf, we were escorting him back to our village so he could meet with the Hokage" Ino said

"Well either way you are two pretty girls hanging around with Toshika and he is going to want you back, your his property now" Jona grinned and stood up

"Wait!" Jona stopped mid stride "why do you want revenge so bad?"

Jona's shoulders tensed as he turned towards me. "I used to have a wife and a family, now i have nothing"

He walked out then, with a slam of the door he was gone i heard a bolt lock on the door and a key lock, which led me to believe that there were guards outside the door, that means there were other people here, other people who all hated Toshika and his wife grabbing ways. If only i could make them see that we porbably hated him just as much as they did just because of the way he belittled women and treated them like his possessions.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, i just couldn't believe what had happened, we had been kidnapped for being seen with Toshika, we were being drugged and had been hidden in an old closet for the past 3 days with no food and no water.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Ino

"No..."

"But we havent eaten in 3 days, or had any water, im not hungry or thirsty" I said suprised

"They've been tube feeding us" Ino said moving her arm into the light.

I could see a small square of tape covering a small hole in Ino's arm, i also saw 4 little scarred needle holes that had scabbed over after not being treated properly, as the rest of her came into the light i gasped.

"I don't think they've done anything to us Ino if your anything to judge by we look like shit" I said

Ino laughed unexpectadly "Oh thanks" she said smiling "right back at ya"

I smiled too as i realised i just said she looked like shit. The door to the closet opened and an albino man was stood there his ice blue eyes glared at us, He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the closet, Ino yelled in protest and tried to come after me, as she stumbled to find the strength in her legs a second albino came into the room and grabbed her, their grips were like vices, i wriggled but my legs felt like jelly and he was holding onto me to strongly.

we passed a few mirrors on our way out of the room and down a long corridor, when i saw my own reflection it made me want to be sick, i had a burn up my face on the left side due to the explosive bomb leaf, and there were scarrs all over my face and neck, my lips were swollen and bruised, my eyes were bruised and my nose looked out of place as if it was broken.

I peeked down at my legs to see that they were black and blue, my sliced arm was begining to throb as the albino's fingers pressed into it, my hair was snarled around my face in a greasy mess, my knee caps were filthy, my clothes were ripped and my stomach was also burnt from the explosion, my ripped clothes showed off a lot of my skin, my once light pink bra was stained red from blood and my trousers were ragged and hung off me in strips.

I looked back at Ino to see her looking into a mirror i had just passed, she looked shocked and disgusted, he hair had been chopped at and was not unevenly cropped off, one third of her right side was short up to her earlobe, the other patch was shoulder length, then a long bit, a really really short patch after that and then a sort of layered affect, it was like 6 different hairstyles put into one and i felt sorry for her.

Her body was practically all on show, her shir was torn in half and her skirt had a long slit up the right side, it was hanging on by a thread, she was wearing a stained purple bra and black short shorts under her skirt thankfully. She had as many cuts and bruises as me and her right eye was swollen and looked like an egg, she had a line on her forhead where her forehead protector had been melted onto her flesh.

We were lead into a big open room which was made entirely of glass like a greenhouse, there were two chairs in the middle of the floor, we were sat in them and our arms and legs were strapped down firmly, once we had been secured into the chairs the albino twins left and me and Ino were left to look at the full extent of our injuries.

"These will take months to heal" Ino said looking down at herself

"I really wish i was wearing more clothes" I said sadly as i looked at my exposed stomach

"I really wish i wasnt here" Ino said

Jona entered the room loudly, he stormed over to where we were and slapped me in the face hard, the chair rocked and fell backwards, blood flowed from my lip, i bit back tears but i did let out a sort of shriek sound. Ino yelled at Jona to stop and he punched her in the stomach, she was winded and as she tried to regain her breathing Joa returned to me, he punched me in the jaw and kicked me in the shin before picking my chair back up to set it upright. Ino had recovered by then, she was trying to get free of her bindings.

"Why hasn't he come for you?" Jona roared

"We're not with him" Ino yelled " We told you, he doesnt care about us!"

"This is all a little ploy isnt it, he thinks i'll let you go and then you can go running back to him" Jona spat "Well it doesnt work like that"

Jona went over and picked up a glass of water, he tipped the water onto my re-opened cut on my arm, it began to sizzle and burn, i screamed then, louder then i ever have before.

"Acid" Jona said

.

"LET US GO YOU CRAZY FUCK!" Ino screamed thrashing around wildly

Ino was sweating with frustration and strain as she tried to get free. My skin was visibly bubbling and the pain was too much, i blacked out.

When i came to again Ino and me were the only ones in the room, Ino's arm was bloody and there was a shard of glass on the floor that Jona had used to cut into Ino's skin with.

Ino was crying silently to herself, i moaned as my arm flared up with pain, i looked down to see the cut bright red and the skin around it red and shiny and blistered. It was a gruesome sight, One good thing was that when Jona had slapped me in the face my nose had gone back into place. I could breath through it better now.

"Ino, don't let them see you cry" I said in a raspy voice

"Tenten, oh thank god" Ino cried out

"are you okay?, that looks like a lot of blood" i said worriedly as i looked at her arms

"They are just flesh wounds, its fine really" Ino tried to smile

We were silent for a few seconds, both of us trying to think of some way to get out of here, Ino was eyeing her bindings while i was trying to figuire out where my weapons might be.

"Where did Jona go?" I asked

"He went for lunch, well he called it his lunch break, he said he would be back in 40 minutes or so, that was maybe 20 minutes ago"

"Crap, he'll be back soon"

An idea hit me so suddenly i almost tipped the chair over in my excitement, Ino seemed to notice my change in mood, she smiled slightly, a smile of hope.

"Ino, can you try to communicate with Neji or Sai using your mind jutsu like when you did it to me?"

Ino looked terrified suddenly "I could try but i have a radius for it, i can only go within about 2 miles, and while i am doing that particular technique my body is helpless, and it also tires me out, especially since i have lost all that blood"

I wanted to cry, Ino was scared to do the jutsu in case something happened to her real body while she was away. She was right i couldn't protect it like Sai could have in the clearing.

"What happens if something happens to your body while your away?" i asked cautiously

"i wont be able to return to it if it gets hurt too badly it will reject my spirit" Ino said

Now that was asking way too much of her, she could basically die if anything happened to her body, i couldnt ask her to trust me with her life in this state. We were doomed it seemed like.

I sat there looking out of the glass windows watching the sun shine and the birds fly totally unaware of what was going on in here, i felt weak and groggy due to the lack of blood and i had a feeling Ino felt the same.

Jona returned 12 minutes later with two unfamiliar men and the albino twins, without a word they put a tube into Ino and then into me using the tape covered holes in our arms, green sludge went through the tube and into our system, i felt sick as that stuff went into me, i had to look away, Ino did the same.

Jona left the room but re-entered a few minutes later with two bottles of water, he unstrapped one of my hands and one of Ino's and let us sip from the bottle, there were 5 men in the room at that point and i didnt have the energy to try to make a run for it so i finished my water and handed the bottle back to Jona who took it and Ino's then the two unfamiliar men approached us with needles within 5 minutes i was out cold... again.

"No, she isnt awake yet, believe me she is a lot worse then i am"

I could hear Ino talking to herself and as i returned to the world of the living i thought she had gone insane, i moved my legs to try to make myself more comfortable but to no avail.

"Oh shes awake now, hold on i'll ask her"

I shook my heair to clear the druggy resadue, when i looked up Ino was sitting crossed legged opposite me and next to her was her father, he looked blurred like a hologram but he was there, and it brang tears to my eyes to see.

"Hey Tenten, my dad has found us using his jutsu!, isnt that great" Ino grinned from ear to ear

"Yes, amazing" was all i could muster

"He has teamed up with kurenai and my mother, my mum and him are using their mind jutsu to talk to us and Kurenai was able to make him appear here as a hologram!" Ino said triumphantly

The relief i felt at that moment was undescribable, i felt tears sting my eyes and i let them flow free leaving tracks down my dirty, bloody face.

"Do you have any idea where you are at the moment Tenten?" Inouchi asked me

"I only know we are in the woods, in a big wooden house with a glass room behind it, we must be in the east because i saw some signature koratsu flowers, and they only grow in the east right?" I felt hope as i remembered spotting the purple plants outside

"I should be able to take a look outside the perimeter of the building if i concentrate really hard but i wont be able to come back in once i've left okay?" Inouchi looked hopeful and at that moment i needed that more than anything.

"Do what you have to do to get us out of here" I said smiling

"Yeah you go dad!" Ino said

There was a creaking outside the closet and Inouchi's hologram dimmed sligtly "Now only you two can see or hear me" Inouchi whispered

Kurenai must really be working her socks off, using this amount of genjusts at this range, Ino's parents must also be tired by now. Jona opened the door and grabbed me by my hair, he pulled me out and threw me across the room, Ino followed me, i turned to see the Albino twins coming towards us Inouchi had followed us out and was standing in the corner.

Jona brandished his favourite weapon so it seemed, a glass shard, he ripped off Ino's shirt and started carving into her flesh, i screamed and lunged at him as Ino let out chilling shrieks the two albino twins grabbed me and On snapped my finger back, i screamed and tears came to my eyes Inouchi was trying to punch at Jona but his hologram self couldn't be heard or seen, i could see tears falling down his face as he watched helplessly.

Jona carved the word ' whore ' into Ino's back, and then he turned to me and flipped me over, the pain was excrutiating and i felt like i could vomit any minute, my brain wouldn't think, i could hear Ino sobbing, see her dad kneeling by her bloodied body but there was nothing either of them could do. Jona finished with me and threw me down, he closed the door with a slam and i could here him and his buddies laughing at us.

The whore and the slut what brand names.

Inouchi began to waver, he went to try to grab Ino before he winked out completely, my hopes plummeted and i let myself fall into unconciousness. There was no hope now.

The last thing i heard was Ino's cries to her dad. I hope he heard her.


	9. Agression or depression?

My eyes cracked open a few centimeters, they closed again against my will, something was agitating them. I raised my arm awkwardly and tried to pry open my eye, my eyelashes pulled as i realised my own dried blood had clumped them together.

I began tugging them apart as gently as i could, my eyelids pulled and made my eyes water, throught the mist of my half opened watery eyes i spotted the shadow of a person, Ino, i opened my mouth to ask for her help when the shadow moved towards me, when the light hit the person's face i realised with a start that it wasnt Ino at all, it was Jona.

He pressed his thumbs deep into my eyeballs and ripped my eyelids apart causing my eyelashes to pull and break apart, tears rolled down my face and i had involuntarily bitten down on my tongue at the shock of it, Jona laughed as i squealed at the after shock, i wanted to kill that son of a bitch.

"You were out a long time this time, 2 days out, its March 10th, and still nobody has come for you" Jona smiled

"where's Ino?" I asked tasting copper in my mouth... blood.

"Downstairs, the boys are giving her some new clothes" Jona plucked at my remaining garments "hers were dirty"

I shivered with fear for Ino and i prayed to god or who-ever was listening that soon somebody would come and save us, we had been here for 5 days, an academic week, my birthday had been and gone and i hadn't even been concious for it, not even for one minute. I heard a scream and it made my skin crawl, Jona's grin broadened at Ino's pain and tears sprang to my eyes.

"What would your wife think of you now Jona" My voice was wavered with tears

Jona looked as if he had been slapped in the face, he recoiled and his jaw set, his eyes flamed with anger and i could tell that this subject was extremely touchy and perhaps i was getting myself deeper and deeper into pure shit.

"Don't ever mention her you whore" Jona raged

I could feel the heat bubbling off him in rolls.

"Do you think this is how Toshika treats his women Jona?" I was shaking with my anger now i simply could not hold it in anymore, drugs or no drugs, injuries and all i was going to do this.

"Toshika is a cheating scumbag who believes everyone survives to serve him" Jona spat

"But atleast he treats women with some shred of respect" I sat forward intently

"Respect?, how can you call what he does to women respect? making them look like hussys"

"And what your doing is showing respect right? Drugging us, beating us, taunting us, treating us like god damn dogs"

"Are you comparing me to that slimeball?" Jona's eyes died down and it turned to a sort of angry simmering

"No, not at all, there is no comparison..." Jona grinned triumphantly "... your worse then him by a mile"

Jona jumped up and punched the wall with a scream, i stayed right where i was, not even a flinch, he glared at me before storming out of the closet, the door slammed shut behind him and the darkness enveloped me, i began to shake then, all over trembling in fear and sadness, tears dripped down my face in large drops and for the first time in my life i wished i was back at home with Gai, stupid, senseless Gai who coddled me and treated me like a princess, his enthusiastic happiness smothering me.

I wanted to see Neji and feel that tightening deep in my stomach, the trebble beat of my heart when he spoke, i wanted to resist the urge to jump him in the street and i wanted more then anything to be in my own bed at home, and i realised now that although i didnt have a blood family or a big house where my mother and father could tuck me in at night, what i did have was the closest i would ever get and i loved it.

I found myself laying on the cold wood floor feeling extremely sorry for myself and Ino, who still hadn't come back to the closet, just when i was sure i was going to drown in my own salty tears i heard a small popping sound from the back of the closet, i sat up slowley as i sensed a presence in the room, i turned to see Inouchi kneeling in the corner squinting around him in the darkness.

"Is anyone here?" His voice seemed to revibrate through the room.

"Im here" I whispered, my voice still held notes of sadness

"Tenten?" Inouchi asked

"Yeah its me..." I felt suddenly guilty when i realised Ino wasnt with me.

"How are you? where are you? listen i have something to tell you urgently!, but where? Ino?"

"Okay listen, im fine, we're both fine, just say what you have to say, we don't have a lot of time" I felt a wave of guilt crash over me and i hoped Ino was okay.

"We have narrowed down where you two may be with your help we believe your somewhere to the east of Hidden sand maybe 20 miles east, we have dispatched a search team, and ofcourse your team are still out looking for you relentlessly"

"You mean... we're going to be alright?" Tears began to flow again as i seemed to breathe for the first time in days

"Tenten, don't you ever give up hope, we will get you out of there" Inouchi was flickering and i wondered where he was and who he was with, could they hear me?

"Inouchi could you do me a favour?" My voice was shakey

"Ofcourse, what do you want?" he smiled at me with white teeth

"Could you tell Gai that i miss him please" My voice cracked and i was sure i was going to go into full sob mode.

"Sure thing, i will tell him a.s.a.p, now Tenten can you do one thing for me?"

"Yeah, yes i will"

"Promise me you'll watch Ino, she isnt as tough as you, she hasnt had the life lessons you have, please don't let her be hurt, i know its asking a lot of you but please try"

"I promise"

Inouchi nodded and i saw him look down, perhaps at a watch or something, he grimaced and looked back at me.

"Just hold on a few more hours Tenten, we will get you back safe and sound"

"Thank you so much Inouchi"

Before he could say any more he flickered out, i felt alone but still i now had hope, a distant scream ripped some of the happiness from me as i remembered my promise to Inouchi, i flew to my feet which made me dizzy and for a second it took all i had to stay standing, another scream pierced the room and i opened the closet door, i almost fell into the other room and the light blinded me.

The door was left open, it would appear that Jona was not in his right state of mind, i crept out into the hall expecting to be jumped by one or both of the albino twins, they weren't there, i went down the hall i remembered from my last trip out of the room and found myself looking down a hallway to my right that i hadn't seen last time, at the end of the hidden corridor was a door with a window on it, through the window i could see the trees, the door led outside, it led to freedom.

I took a step towards the hidden corridor temptation practically dragging me towards the door which would ensure my safety, for a minute i stood torn between my promise and my own instict to get out of danger, if i looked ahead of me i could see the door to the glass room where Ino was being held.

Shit, i was so selfish and yet i could not step away from that corridor, any minute now i would get caught and i wouldn't be any help to anyone. I made up my mind. I turned towards the glass room fully and walked cautiously towards it, I would not leave Ino behind.

I opened the door to the glass room to see the albino twins stabbing tiny needles into Ino's arms, rage boiled over in me and i ran for a glass bottle that was by the door, perhaps another acid bottle, i took the bottle and smashed it over the closest albino's head, he fell to the floor with shock and blood poured over his face, i smashed the bottle onto his head again and it broke in half, the albino stayed down for a long time. Unfortunatly i hadn't hit his brother once, The brother was furious and he came at me with violent intent.

"Stay back" I yelled as he advanced closer

He made a grab for me and it really was luck that at that moment my knee gave out and i fell to the ground, the albino hit air and kept going until he smashed into the glass wall with a thunk, it was double glazed glass so it didnt break or even crack. The albino turned his face red with anger, i grabbed the end of the bottle and brandished it at him. He ignored my weapon and kept coming at me, i stabbed it his way and it went into his hand, he shrieked as i pulled it out and stabbed again, it went into his arm.

My recently broken finger ached as i gripped the bottle harder to stab again, the albino dodged but i got his hip, the jagged glass ripped his trousers at the top, i rolled and stabbed again but the albino man had worked out my method by now and dodged easily. Meanwhile the other twin had gotten up and there was no way i could take on both of them.

Soon they both overwhelmed me. Both of them were angry. Both of them wanted me dead. Great.

Within seconds i had been slapped and pinned to the ground, one of them pinned my arms over my head while the other one sat on me, he reached down for his flies and panic filled me, i thrashed wildly trying to buck him off me but the twins hold on my arm was too strong and left little room for movement. The bigger albino twin reached into his undone flies and pulled out his penis, he began to rub his shaft and i thought i was going to vomit.

"Your gonna pay now bitch" The albino sneered

He reached down to tug my trousers off, as his hand grabbed at my waistband footsteps sounded angrily down the hallway. Jona entered the room and came to a halt when he saw what was going on.

"What the hell is going on in here?" he roared

"She got out and attacked us" The smaller twin said

"Junta put your dick away" Jona spat

I gave a shaky breath as the bigger albino put his penis back into his pants, the other albino let go of my arms. I looked over at Ino who seemed to be drugged again.

"now is this how we treat our guests?" Jona asked the albino twins

Both of them shook their heads and Jona nodded satisfied they had learnt their lesson, the albino twins left the room. Jona came over to me and grabbed my arm pulling me off the floor.

"Take your friend and go, i don't want to do this anymore" Jona nodded towards Ino

"What, you mean im free... we're free to go?" i was shell shocked

"well i didn't say that now did i?, you take your friend and leave now, i will send the twins after you when i 'realise' your gone, you wont be guests then" Jona grinned "they can do whatever they want with you"

I shivered as i ran over to Ino to untie her and stand her up, in her drugged state she lent heavily against me which made it hard for us to move.

"How long until you realise we're gone?" i asked making my way to the door

"About ten minutes, good luck" Jona laughed evily

"But we wont be able to get far in ten minutes" i argued "She's drugged i cant carry her very far, can't you extend the time..."

"Nine minutes" Jona smiled

I grabbed Ino and ran out of the room without a second thought, she was hanging onto me limply, her feet were dragging along the floor, i used everything i had just to get us to the back door, Ino tried to catch her footing but she was too far out of it to do any good. I opened the door and slung Ino over my shoulder, she was light but still a strain on my injured body, as i ran i found myself limping and leaning, hazardly falling all over the place.

i ignored the seering pain and just ran, with every bit of energy i had left i ran, i ran for my life and Ino's, about 5 minutes later i heard a commotion from behind me, Jona had sent the twins after us. Shit.

I found a line of bushes and i threw Ino into them and covered her with leaves and made sure she couldn't be seen from any angle, i knew she wouldn't move, she was completely unconcious, when i was 100% sure she was covered i climbed a low tree next to the bushes, my arms burned and ached as i pulled myself up onto a higher branch so i was out of sight.

I slowed my breathing and sat leaning against the tree trunk, below me the Albino twins burst into the clearing, they looked around wildly before one of them pointed ahead of them and they kept running, they were fast runners and soon they were too far away for me to hear but that didn't mean they couldnt come back. I stayed up the tree to scared to come down incase they came back.

Minutes soon turned to hours and soon it was begining to darken, my breathes came out in shallow pants as exhaustion and hunger and thirst threatened to overwhelm me, below me i could hear the bushes rustle gentley and i peaked down to see Ino begining to wake, i tried to sit up so that i could call to her but my muscles wouldnt work. After a few rustles and turns Ino's body lay still again and i just gave up. I slumped against the tree and let myself be exhausted.

I opened my eyes after haviing closed them for what seemed to be a few minutes however i must have fallen asleep because it was much darker then it had been, i looked down to see an indent in the bush where Ino had been stowed, she wasnt there anymore.

"Shit, why cant anything be easy?" i asked myself

I climbed down from the tree and my muscles screamed in protest, they felt like jelly, i wasnt 100% sure they would carry my weight, this could be easier if i wasnt overweight i told myself.

My feet touched the floor and i grabbed ahold of the tree trunk to stop myself from falling over, i didnt suceed, pretty soon i was on my butt in the mud, how shamefull. I let my muscles relax for a few minutes while i looked around the area and listened for clues, there were no handy footprints and i couldnt hear Ino calling me, i didnt hear screams all i heard was sounds of the night, owls howling, leaves rustling crickets buzzing all the usual stuff.

I stood up catiously and made my way towards the bushes where Ino had lain, i inspected them and found some extra branches snapped on the bush the opposite way to the clearing opening, i followed the direction of the snapped branches and wandered on through the night, listening.

I heard a bustle a way off and followed the signs, i could hear splashing and dripping noises as if it was raining just in one little section of the forrest, i followed the noises until they were right in front of me. I stepped out onto a river bank and saw Ino in the water laying half on a rock half off paddling her feet into the water, her feet were clean with just scratches left to show of our ordeal, the rest of her was as messy as ever.

"Enjoying yourself?" i called smiling

Ino looked up at me and beamed happily "Oh it feels so good, Tenten come here"

I walked over with wobbly legs and sat beside her, she lent over and pulled off my shoes and threw them into the bushes, i was about to protest when i realised they were no good to me anyway, The water was cool and like silk, i laid back against the smooth rock which felt like a mattress to me after being on that hard cold wooden floor for so long and let my legs dangle into the water.

"Oh god this feels good" I said with a sigh

"Doesn't it? I feel so dirty right now" Ino looked down at herself with disgust

"you and me both" I said

We sat in silence for a few minutes, i let the water lap up to my ankles, it was heaven, i wanted to lay here forever. I felt Ino look at me in the half darkness and i was suddenly aware of how badly we actually looked.

"I wanted to thank you Tenten, you got me out of there, you risked your life" Ino put an arm around my shoulder and i wriggled closer to her, the soft trickling and splashing of the river was calming and it was easy to let my guard down.

"Ino... are you okay?" i asked quietly looking at her

"Yepp im good thanks, you?" She smiled

"I mean... did they.. you know, hurt you?" I felt embarrassed to ask her but i had to know.

"No, they just took off my clothes and jeered at me, hit me a few times, drugged me up you know.." Ino sounded suddenly sad

"Im sorry i didnt get to you faster" I felt guilty thinking back to my internal battle in the house.

"Its fine, you were drugged up real bad, you didnt wake up for 2 whole days, it was a bigger dose this time, i guess your body couldn't recover fast enough"

"I woke up i guess just a little after you were taken, Jona was there when i woke, he got angry stormed off and forgot to close the door, the twins were with you so i just snuck out" i smiled thinking back at the miracle oppertunity.

"I wish i had some idea of where we are, i want to go home" Ino sounded teary

I suddenly remembered what i had forgotten to tell Ino all this time.

"INO! your dad came back today, they know where we are.. kinda, they sent out a search team, and Neji and Sai are still watching for us!"

Ino grinned and i felt her change of mood immediantly, we both lay there half hugging and dangling our feet into the water. It was so relaxing i almost fell asleep.

I shouldn't have let my guard down.

Before i knew it the bushes behind us began to rustle as someone or something crashed through them, i tried to jump up but my feet were numb from the cold water, i almost fell into the river, as i slipped backwards someone grabbed my wrist and gave it a tentative tug. I turned my head to see Neji.

For a second all i could do was stand there with my mouth hanging open. How attractive. Finally it clicked in my mind what was happening, they had found us. Ino jumped up and embraced Sai, i crumpled into Neji's arms and hugged him so tightly i was sure i heard a rib crack.

"N-neji" I was crying now without thinking i jumped up at him, he caught my legs with suprise and i wrapped them around him.

"Oh god i never thought, i was so sure, i could have..." I blabbered not making any sense "Oh Neji thank god your here" I clung to him

He hugged me back just as tightly and i could have stayed there for eternity if my own self conciousness hadn't gotten the better of me, i realised all too soon that i had my legs wrapped around Neji and was clinging to him whilst covered in shit, blood, dirt, dust and cold dirty river water. I quickly pulled my legs back and swung down, Neji let go of me and stepped back, he took up his attention by hugging Ino briefly, i quickly gave Sai a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Sai turned a pale red colour i noticed as i pulled away, i smiled to myself secretly. When the greetings and hugs were done i saw Neji really look at me, his mouth tightened and his fists clenched together. He came over to me and pulled out my arm, he looked at the multiple puncture marks from the needles and the glass scratches.

"They drugged you?" Neji's voice was cold and tight like he was fighting to control himself, i nodded and Ino looked at the ground as if she were ashamed, Neji nodded and i saw his jaw clench.

The bushes errupted and i had a terrible drop deep in my gut, i was terrified for a second, i thought the albino twins had found us and wanted to claim us back, i looked up after my spout of panic and saw that it was one of Sai's drawings, a large dog with wings.

The bushes made even more noise and Sakura and Shizune came through after the dog followed by Kakashi, Lee and Gai, I rushed towards him in a moment of hysteria as i realised it wasn't the twins it was the rescue team. Gai squealed and ran towards me, before i knew it we were hugging and Gai's tears were mixing with my own. What a specticle we must have been.

"Oh my beautiful flower i thought i would never see you again!" Gai screamed, he kissed my cheek and my face reddened.

Everyone just dismissed it as a crazy Gai action. Thankfully.

Once everyone had greeted and we had briefed them in on what had happened The boys went off to make a camp in a clearing across the river for us to sleep in that night, Sakura and Shizune took me and Ino to seperate thickets and checked us over.

Sakura gently tugged off my shirt and ruined trousers so i was stood freezing cold in my underwear, she inspected me all over but my injuries couldnt be seen over the mud and dried blood, Sakura began pouring medicinal water over me from a large bottle out of her bag, she got a soft flannel and gently rubbed my skin. It hurt bad but it was nothing compared to the pain i had endured over the last 5 days.

My stomach got cleaned first and i saw hundreds of scratches along the fair skin, it ached and was harsh and red, i couldnt wait until i was all healed and could move without pain again. Next Sakura cleaned my arms and legs which were also covered in bruises and cuts, she disinfected the large slice on my arm and all the little puncture holes from the needles. Next my back, she wiped it down and i could feel the cloth getting caught on the folds of my exposed skin which hadn't healed over properly since Jona knifed Slut into my back 2 days ago.

Sakura gasped when she read what it said, i looked down ashamed as she began disinfecting it. I heard the bushes part silently, i heard footsteps come to an abrupt halt. I turned my head and saw Neji standing in the openeing of the clearing staring at my back. He was visibly shaking, his fists were clenching and his eyes were burning holes in the ground.

"Who did this to you?" Neji demanded with a voice as cold as ice

"Neji, calm down" Sakura said waving the flannel theatrically

"Tenten, who hurt you like this?" Neji asked harshly

"Neji, its nothing okay?" I whispered weakly

"I'll kill who-ever did this to you, i swear"

I was shocked at how out of control Neji was, Neji Hyuuga known for his power and control was standing a mere 3 feet from me projecting such anger i could feel the waves of heat roll off him, it scared me, i knew what he was capable of.

"Neji just lea-"

"Tenten just tell me who did it" He shouted

"Neji, take a walk" Sakura stood up close and personal to him

Neji glared down at her but Sakura didnt falter. After a few seconds of intense staring Neji turned on his heel and stormed out of the clearing, Sakura returned to me and without a word began cleaning my back again.

It took her 20 minutes to get me fully cleaned and then another 40 to close some of my wounds, stitch me up and bandage me, i was tired and hungry and just wanted to be at home, but i would just have to put up with one more night out here in the cold.

"The tents and sleeping bags should be all set out by now and i think i smell Lee's cooking" Sakura smiled as we walked towards the clearing we would be staying in.

we entered the clearing and i headed straight to my tent, nobody said a word, just smiled, By the looks of things Ino was already asleep. Just as i was entering the tent Neji took my hand, i turned slowley.

"Im sorry Tenten" He squeezed my hand

At that moment in time it was all i could do to nod, i gave a weak smile and cralwed into my sleeping bag. I fell asleep instantly.

That night i didnt dream, not one little bit. And after the ordeal i had been through i was happy about that.

I was safe and with the ones i loved. What more could i want?.


	10. Home run

"Tenten, wake up honey bun"

My eyelids opened with ease and i was suprised at how awake i was, for the first time in a week i found myself in complete control of my body, i could sit, stand, run, talk and eat by myself. All them things i had taken for granted before i was taken.

"Are you awake my little lamb chop?"

_No mistaking who that is!_

I was glad to hear myself thinking again, i hadn't even heard that little inner voice while i had been captured and i had sorely missed the company.

"Gai!" I sat upright and smiled

"My delicate flower, how are you holding up?"

"I feel a lot better, a lot more.. with it i guess" I pulled back my covers and Gai quickly jumped forward to pull them off me as if i couldnt do it myself. I thanked him and leaned towards the zip of the tent to open it a bit more so i could squeeze out, Gai quickly beat me to it and unzipped the tent, he also took my hand to help me out and walked me over to where Neji, Ino and Sakura were sitting, he helped me sit down, asked if i was comfortable and gave me a hug.

_Wow he's gotten annoying_

I felt guilty at my own thought and i smiled at Gai brightly to make up my karma for the day, he beamed back and we all sat there smiling like idiots.

"Hey Tenten do you feel as awake as i do?" Ino asked me

I nodded "Its weird!"

"Well you two have been asleep for a long time" Sakura said

"Oh god, are we holding you up? how long have we been asleep ten hours? longer? oh how embarrassing" I felt ashamed at holding them all up

"Umm you've been asleep for 3 days" Sakura said meekly

At the same time me and Ino both exclaimed "What?"

"In the water we treated your wounds with there was a sort of sedative, a weak one ofcourse just to make sure you slept, well turns out you were more tired then we would have thought!" Sakura smiled

"So we've been away from home for a total of 12 days?"

"From the moment you left the village till now... yes its been 12 days" Gai piped up

"woah, seems like such a long time" Ino said shaking her head slowley

"I just want to go home" I admitted feeling down

"we will be home soon chick pea, don't you worry" Gai grinned and nice gai posed

I couldn't help but smile when he did that, it had been what seemed like forever since i had last seen that gesture and it make tears come to my eyes that i hadnt realised had been there.

I looked over at Neji who had been uncharacteristically silent during the exchange, he caught my eye and looked down avoiding my gaze, i kept trying to catch his eye after that but he wouldn't look at me. I was suddenly worried about how our friendship would bode after it had been strained so much, first the realization of my feelings for him, then Toshika and his perverse way, followed by my capture and finally our arguement before i had fallen asleep when we had first been found. I was worried we would never be the same, i was worried he would hate me now, would feel i was lesser then him, he would think i was weak. Not worthy.

I looked down at my feet and drowned out the sounds all around me, Ino and Gai talking, Lee flirting with Sakura, Shizune trying to get Sakura away from Lee, Kakashi laughing at Shizune's attempts and Sai just staring with that weird smile on his face, i ignored all of this to focus on my worries.

_Neji will never want you_

My stomach clenched at the idea and i automatically crumpled over a little, The idea of a life without Neji was too painful to even think about it would be like life without your best friend, life without your family, life without the one you love.

Someone handed me a container of warmed food, i took it without looking who it was from and ate a forkful of it, still deep in thought.

_You shoudln't be sad, you've just been saved! Hooray!_

I peeked up at Neji to see he had fully turned away from me, he was joking with Lee infact, having the time of his life while im pushed to the side and ignored, nobody will love me, everyone will think im weak for being captured, weak for not getting out of there sooner, maybe even too weak to be on such a powerful team with Neji and Lee.

I heard Ino laugh loudly and looked up to see Sai was smiling a slight amusement playing on his lips.

Oh it made me sick to see, ... wait i really do feel sick.

_Bathroom... toilet... bucket... sink! anywhere god damn it!_

I jumped to my feet and my stomach gave a lurch, i sprinted into the bushes with my hand over my mouth, how overly dramatic. I gagged and out it spilt, i bent over and decided it would be less messy if i were on all fours, I coughed and gagged again and more spew came out, luckily it didnt do anything annoying like splash back in my face or get on my clothes but it absoluty stank to high heavens.

I made a noise i wasn't even sure was human before another wave of nausea rolled over me and up came my third lot. I heard footsteps and then i felt the presence of someone behind me, i caught a whiff of green tea and knew it was Gai, green tea was his favourite hot drink, i suspect just because it has the word green in it. Gai is slightly obsessed with the colour green.

"Tenten?" Gai rubbed my back and another roll hit me, i gagged but only stringy acidy liquid came out hanging from my mouth like drool, how lady like.

"Im a mess Gai" i cried

He patted my back and wiped my mouth with a cloth he had with him, all the while making soothing noises and telling me i was doing a good job, as if vomiting was a hard thing to do.

Gai always managed to be proud of me, even when im coughing up my guts.

"Oh my little flower, you look more beautiful then ever!" Gai exclaimed when i was sure my stomach had died down

I turned to him with an exasperated look, how the hell could i look beautiful right now?

"Oh you have this magnificent green tint!" Gai hugged me

How great, i look like an alien.

"Thanks Gai" he was atleast attempting to make me feel better

"I'll always be here for you Tenten, rain or shine, hot or cold, thick or thin, wet or dry, big or small, lo-"

"Thanks Gai" I cut him off and smiled at him

"Your welcome" He nice Gai'd again

I took a swig of water from a bottle Gai had picked up with the cloth, i swished it around in my mouth and spat it out on the floor, Gai patted my back and we both stood up and made our way back to where the others were waiting.

As i entered the clearing shizune rushed over to take my tempreture and ask me a few questions about how i was feeling now, Ino looked a little shaky incase my sudden sickness would also effect her. I assured Shizune it was just a reaction to having solid food after 7 days of being tube fed, i told her i had eaten it too fast and apologized for the worry i had caused.

Sakura also asked me how i was feeling and she gave me a special drink that would keep me hydrated.

"Im fine, just me being greedy i guess" I smiled with effort

"Don't you worry me like that again Tenten" Sakura said sternly but she smiled

I nodded and tried not to think to obsessivly about Neji not being in the clearing anymore. He probably just needed the toilet or something.

_Neji Hyuuga does not go swanning off to simply use the toilet_

I trudged towards my tent to pack up my things for the journey home, around me everyone was packing up their stuff and chatting idely, well everyone except a certain somone who i wasnt obsessing about at the moment so there's no point mentioning him really.

_Smooth_

I clambered into my tent and someone grabbed my arm and yanked me in, i yelped and a hand shot over my mouth, i thrashed in panic terrified the albino twins had come back to finish me off, had they killed Neji?, oh god.

"Tenten.. its me"

I stopped fighting and my heart jumped into my mouth, my stomach crumpled and i was glad i had nothing left in my system to heave up. I zipped up my tent and turned around to face my 'attacker'.

"Im sorry Tenten, im sorry about everything" Neji said looking saddened

"Not your fault" i mumbled become oddly aware of how close we were

"I couldn't protect you..."

A light clicked on inside my head, Neji wasn't angry with me but with himself, he was mad because he couldn't prevent mine and Ino's capture.

"How could you have?, we were all out of it" I said calmly

"I should have been with you" Neji stated angrily

"The explosion blew us all in different directions" I argued

"I was right next to Ino..." Neji looked down in his lap and the anger in his eyes grew hotter as his voice grew tighter

"... She was screaming, i saw a shadow in the smoke, i saw something grab her, and i didnt get up, i couldnt get up" Neji sounded like he was on the verge of tears

"You were hurt"

"I was weak"

I took Neji's hand and held it gently, he looked up at me with red eyes, my heart gave a pang and i wanted to throw myself on him, to smother him, to stop whatever pain he was feeling.

"Ino does not blame you, just like i dont blame you"

"The last thing i saw was Ino's face, terrified" Neji shook his head harshly and tears dripped down his cheeks

"It doesnt matter anymore Neji, we're back now and we're both safe"

"But your hurt" Neji waved at my cut arms

"Just like you are" I pointed at a cut on Neji's arm from the explosion

"Its not the same"

"Neji please don't get worked up over this, you did your best, you saved us in time"

"Tenten you saved yourself, you weren't even captured when we found you, you'd escaped"

"You have no idea how much knowing you were out there looking for us helped me"

Neji was silent, outside i could hear the gang putting out the fire and pulling down tents and rolling up sleeping bags.

"Tenten... i think i care about you"

_OH MY GOD!_

"Oh"

_Thats it? What is the matter with you?_

"I know things have changed, but i really do care about you"

"Neji, i thin-"

The tent zip started moving around and i quickly began rolling up my sleeping bag, Neji grabbed one of my pillows and reached for the other, Gai poked his head through the opening and beamed at us.

"Thats where you got to young man!" Gai mock glared at Neji

"Neji was just helping me with my stuff Gai sensei" I smiled at him

Neji nodded looking a bit pale

"Well that nice of him to help my beautiful flower, but now im here to help and he can go and pack away his own things" Gai said

Neji nodded again and made his way out of the tent. I put my hand on his arm briefly and he turned.

"Thanks.. for the help" I smiled

He stared at me a second before leaving to return to his own tent. Gai chuckled to himself as i rolled up my sleeping bag and put it into its bag, i clipped it onto my backpack. Gai and the team had brought me and Ino some basic things, sleeping bags, pillow, bag and tent supplies.

Gai disembled my tent and packed it into a seperate bag that clipped to his own bag, i thanked him for all his help and picked up my backpack only for him to snatch it from me and place onto his own back. I went to protest but he just grinned at me and sprinted ahead.

I stretched a little and was rewarded by a few pops and cracks that had tightened in my bones, i felt much more relaxed after that and knowing that Neji didn't hate me, far from it.

"Okay guys, lets move out!" Shizune called once it was aparent we were all ready to go. We left the clearing that held so many memories for me and began on our journey home.

The formation was a weird one, being that myself and Ino didnt have any weapons we had to be in the middle of the group, we were courted with Sai and Neji as they had been our original team, behind us was Shizune, Lee and Kakashi and ahead of us was Gai and Sakura, weird groupings but i suspect Shizune just wanted to keep Lee away from Sakura and Kakashi had wanted to keep away from Gai and his antics.

Neji was slightly behind us sort of shadowing me and Ino and Sai was slightly ahead of us, making it seem like we were stalking him, the constant formation made me feel safe and i knew there was no way anyone could get to us with Kakashi, Shizune, Gai and Neji here, all of which were jonin's and highly skilled, also there were Sai's birds and dogs all out there, Kakashi's dogs were also ahead tracking for danger.

"How you feeling?" I asked Ino as we walked

"Im just so relieved, beyond words" Ino smiled ahead of her

"so.. you gave Sai a pretty big hug hello" i grinned as Ino coloured slightly

"Not really that big was it?, oh god was it really noticable?" Ino whispered

"No, not at all" i assured her smiling evily to myself

"He is cute though" Ino said smiling as she looked at him

I wouldn't call Sai cute myself but he did have something about him some girls might find attractive i suppose.

"Yh he;s okay i guess" I said

Ino turned her head my way "But you have other interests"

I nodded not bothering to hide it anymore, practically everyone knew anyway.

"Have you two discussed it yet?" Ino asked me

"not really had the chance, i feel a bit yucky at the moment anyway, i will probably wait unitl im at home"

"Yh i understand, i wont ask Sai out till we make it back to Konoha"

My mouth must have hung open because Ino looked amused, she waved her hand in front of my face and i blinked twice before responding.

"Your being serious?" was all i could say

"Oh yeah, im a girl who knows what i want" Ino grinned and winked

I smiled.

I wished i could be more like Ino, tall, slim, blonde, beautiful, confident, independant and lovable, guys drooled over Ino, heck some girls would give their grannies to just go on one date with Ino, she was like the godess of Konoha.

_Yes but you won Konoha's best of black compatition!_

"How are you gonna do it?" I asked

"Well i'll just call him up or meet him somewhere and ask him" Ino said matter of factly

"Just like that?" i asked suprised

"Thats really how easy it is, if he likes me enough he'll say yes, if not then it was worth a try" Ino shrugged

"Yeah, i guess you right"

We both silenced as Sai floated within hearing range, he slowed his walking and soon he was walking next to Ino, they began chatting and Ino giggled casually every so often, i thought they would make a cute couple and i couldn't help but picture what their kids would look like, pale, slim, glossy hair, big round eyes, faultless faces and bone structure. Their babies would be almost too perfect, it shouldn't be allowed.

"So your not even a little scared of revenge, because that would be their plan now you know" Sai said tactful as ever

"Well you would protect me right" Ino said giving him puppy dog eyes

"yes, i would be inclined to" Sai said with a smile

Ino giggled and he smiled a little wider.

"Ofcourse everyone here would also fight, but i would fight with my life" I don't think i had ever heard Sai come out with something so romantic in the time i had known him and i could tell Ino was falling deeper for him. " Thats how we were trained in root" Okay that ruined it slightly but still.

"Your so dedicated" Ino said voice full of admiration

"Isnt everyone?" Sai asked

"Not all are like you" Ino said rather bitterly maybe thinking back to one of her ex's

"Yes but most are, i am nothing special" Sai said matter of factly

"Your special to me" Ino said quietly

"Im sorry i didn't catch that?" Sai said politely with a smile

"I said: everyone is special to somebody"

Sai smiled that awkward smile and walked ahead again with a nod. Ino sighed and drifted a little closer to me.

"I hope he says yes" Ino said watching him

"Me too" i said honestly

The rest of the walk that day went by without incident thankfully, Me and Neji didnt get a chance to talk but that was okay, i wanted to wait until we were back to talk to him properly, when i'd had a shower, brushed and washed my hair and looked halfway decent.

Yes the time for us to talk would come, and when it did, I would be ready for it!.

**Hey guys,**

**I wanted to write this little note to thank you all for reading and commenting on this story!**

**It means so much to me that people have chosen my story to read! :D**

**Thanks a bundle, hope you enjoy the following chapters as much as the others! xx**

**Temari93**


	11. Black and Brown bubbles

The only sound i could hear was my panting breaths as i ran that last 100 meters, Blood pounded through my ears as i had already run 400 meters before this stretch, My hair was loose but i didn't care. It flapped around being thrown wildly by the wind, the sun was beating down on me making me sweat. My muscles ached, my body ached and my injuries throbbed with pain, my cuts pulled with the sudden effort but i was not giving up.

Konoha gate was just ahead of me and we were all sprinting towards it, Gai was runnig just ahead of everyone ofcourse, to him this was a race, i didnt care where i finished as long as i made it to the finish line.

Ino was slightly ahead of me also, as was lee and Neji, Sakura, shizune and Kakashi were barely breaking a sweat, I was running my sandals off to get to that gate as soon as i could.

Finally what seemed like centuries later we made it, i walked through the gate to see a swarm if people, all people me and Ino knew, talked to or just random people all of them stood there grinning ear to ear. Naruto and Hinata ran out to greet us and i got lots and lots of hugs, it was overwhelming. So many people were there saying how much they missed us, how proud of us they were, how well we had all done, how happy they were to see us. Ino's parents came sprinting up to her and pulled her into a feroucious hug, Ino began to cry and the crowd swelled and seemed to close in. I could see Tsunade and Shino, Kiba, Iruka, Ichiraku, Kurenai, Asuma, Shikamaru, Chouji, and all their families, Konohomaru, Yamato and countless others.

They were all yelling things, smiling, giggling, closing in on me and for a second i was overcome with a stab of anxiety, i turned but there was no opening to escape through, i tried to push through but the wall of villagers were getting thicker as stragglers came to see what was going on. I felt light headed.

_Don't even think about doing something to embarrass yourself Tenten._

I felt my feet stagger slightly and i shook my head to clear it but it was no use. I had known this feeling way to well over the past few days and i cursed myself as a black shade descended over my eyes. I fell to the floor.

_You fainted... again!_

The next time i opened my eyes i was spread out in a bed with crisp white sheets and a fluffy white blanket ontop of me, i could smell sushi and flowers, what a strange combination. I moved my head and it sank deeper into the large pillow i was laying my head on. There was a soft beeping sound which was oddly relaxing, it lulled me back towards the land of nod. I was sinking into unconciousness when the door to the room i was in opened. Tsunade walked in and grabbed my chart off the end of my bed.

"How you feeling?" Tsunade asked in her crisp proffesional voice

"Im feeling better then i have in days" I said truthfully

"Quite a scare you gave us yesterday" Tsunade smiled

"Oh, im sorry it just all got a bit... overwhelming" I ran my hands over the cool sheets

"I understand, after all you've been through a lot of trauma in the past week or so" Tsunade patted my hand

I could sense there was something Tsunade was holding back from me, i looked into her eyes and found my suspicions to be true, she opened her mouth to say something when my machine gave a loud long beep.

I looked over at it and saw one long green line.

Shit.

Just like in all the soap opera's and drama shows i'd seen as a kid this machine was one that monitered people's heart rate, i tried to think, what did one green line stand for?.

Didn't that generally mean death?, but my heart had to be beating, i was breathing wasn't i?

_More like hyperventilating._

Oh god, im dying!

Tsunade went over to the machine and hit it with her fist, it straightened out and started to beep again.

I looked at the machine and back at Tsunade who was grinning uneasily my way.

"Sorry, i've been meaning to fix that for a while" Tsunade giggled nervously

_Holy shit is she kidding me!_

"You nearly gave me an anxiety attack!" I said grabbing my chest, my heart was still beating (thankfully)

Tsunade grinned which was a little scary, i wasn't used to seeing strong emotion on Tsunade's face, except anger ofcourse.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked wanting to get it over with

Tsunade perched on the edge of my hospital bed

"Some of the ANBU would like an account of what happened to you and Ino Yamanaka, they are arranging a meeting and im afraid you and Ino will have to come and talk about your ordeal"

"Okay" I said

"Really?, that easily?, i must admit i expected some resistance" Tsunade looked suprised

"I just want you to capture those jerks who kidnapped us" I meant it with all my heart

"We will try our hardest" Tsunade scribbled something on my chart and left

The beeping machine no longer lulled me asleep, it kept me rigidly sitting with my back against the beds backboard, every so often i would put my hand to my chest to check my heart was beating.

After laying in fear for a few hours i decided i was well enough to go home so i rolled out of bed, quickly got dressed in my clothes which im guessing Gai sensei had brought to my room last night, i was even more sure of this when i pulled on my green tracksuites, green shirt, green socks and green jumper accompanied with pea green shoes. I cringed as i saw my own reflection in the window.

I looked like a giant grape, i looked up at my face and had to look away, my hair hadn't been washed in over a week, well you can imagine what that looks like. I hastily put it up into a high ponytail with an elastic band Tsunade had left on the desk absentmindedly.

I fastened the band a little tighter and folded my hospital gown, after placing it in the middle of my made hospital bed i exited the room and headed straight down to the reception desk to discharge myself. The receptionist was a perky brunnette who i hadn't seen before, she smiled and made me sign a form before she let me go.

Walking down the road was strange, it seemed that all the excitement had died down, infact no one even gave me a second glance, i wasn't sure if i was glad or insulted by that, i decided to lean more towards being glad afterall the last thing i needed was another pass out session and to be back in that cramped hospital. I was in enough trouble anyway when Tsunade found out i had discharged myself so for now i should be happy.

I turned the corner and saw a flash of green, i couldn't be sure whether it was Gai or Lee but either one would be too irritating at the moment when i was enjoying 'happy time'. I turned and ducked into an alley way before i was seen, i decided just to cut through the alley and take a different route. In fear of being seen i started acting a little paranoid and im sure i looked mighty suspicious to outsiders.

Peeking round corners, crouching below eye level, running from tree trunk to tree trunk, dodging people's gaze and just generally putting in more effort then was needed. But hey thats me! Work hard.. effort achieves and all... well in this case it certainly didnt.

"Looking a little suspicious there Tenten"

_BUSTED_

I turned with a toothy grin on my face.

"Sakura!" I waved at her "I can explain"

Sakura marched over with a stern expression on her face. "Won't Tsunade be annoyed with you"

"Oh god, Sakura please don't tell!"

As she got closer i saw the teasing in her eyes, and i realised she was just joking, i grinned and let out a whoosh of air i didnt know i had been holding.

"God you had me going there!" i exclaimed

"To be honest i was wondering when you would break out of the hospital, but i wasnt planning on that outfit" Sakura grinned at me

"I just couldn't take it anymore in there, and yes Gai sensei bought me the clothes" I said shrugging

"I understand, after what you've been through why would you wanna be stuck in a room again and i figuired"

"its not even that, i just wanna go home"

Sakura looked sympathetic as she nodded, concern pooled in her eyes and i suddenly felt a surge of happiness that someone generally cared for me.

"Don't worry, i'll settle this with Tsunade, you get yourself home, i'd recomend a hot bath and a lot of chocolate" Sakura grinned and winked

"Sounds good" I grinned and hugged Sakura goodbye

"Don't worry Tsunade's bark is worse then her bite" Sakura called as we parted

"Really?" I asked suprised

"Nope"

I could hear Sakura's giggles as she turned the corner, i shook my head grinning to myself as the perky shinobi was lost from sight.

I turned left and trudged down the road thinking of my big white bath tub and that bath and shower set Hinata had given me for my 16th birthday, i still had a bath bomb in there i was saving for some serious relaxation emergency, i think this is as good a time as ever.

The home straight was in sight, all i needed to do was cross the main street without being seen. I stopped at the corner and croutched down below eye level, i counted to three and peaked, i didnt see anything green, big boobed or anyone with a pig trailing them, i decided to look once more just to double check. One more quick peek and i was sure there was no-one there who would drag me kicking and screaming to the hospital or who would irritate me.

I jumped up and took a deep breath before sprinting across the road, i ran like i was running for my life, i might have been if Tsunade had already found out i was going awall on her.

i made it across the road without complaint and so i just kept walking. No one grabbed me or yelled 'shes trying to escape' or anything quite so dramatic.

A made it home and was reaching for the door handle when i realised i didn't have my house keys with me, i rolled my eyes and wanted to punch myself in the face when i found out the door was infact locked.

_Why can't anything ever be easy?_

I scouted outside the building to see if the side office door was open, nope also locked. I scuttled back around the building and looked up at my bedroom window, it was left slightly open so that the breeze would keep the stuffy smell out while i was gone, my window was around the side of the building so i was partly hidden from view unless someone was looking in or i made a loud noise or something.

I could climb up to my second story window and crawl through if i could find something to stand on to give me that extra height advantage, for a second my thoughts flew to Negie from the department store, boy could i use him right about now. I looked around me and noticed two crates stashed by a group of garbage cans, i began hauling them over, they were heavier then they looked.

My side was acheing and my muscles were pulling as i yanked the crates over to the wall, then i had to stack one on top of the other which was no easy task, the cut in my arm was pulling and my back tinged with pain.

My eyes streamed water as a sharp pain stabbed at my calf, i looked down to see one of my smaller cuts had re-opened and was sending a small trickle of blood down my leg. Great.

I heaved the second crate up and managed to balance it on the edge of the first, using my hip to keep it in place while i rested, after a few seconds of heavy breathing i pushed it and it slowley scraped over the bottem crate. My hands were raw.

Once the two crates were atop one and other i tried to step onto the bottom one, but the ledge i had left myself was too small for me to fit my foot onto. I cursed myself.

I turned and saw a metal garbage can to my left, i grabbed it and heaved it towards the crates, i turned it on its side and then rolled it over to the crates. On the count of three i took the end and pulled upwards, now the can was uspide down so i could stand on the bottom of it and from there i could reach the crates top.

I got my balance on the bin before attempting to climb onto the crates, i was feeling a little dizzy after the strain of all the heaving and pulling. I got my balance finally and stepped onto the crates, they boosted my height about a foot and a half which still left quite some room between me and the window.

I reached my arm up only to get a sharp pain rip through my abdomen, i shouldn't be lifting my arms above my head it seemed.

I tried to jump a little and lift my arms which led to me wishing i hadn't, i was bent over winded at the effort of all this. God damn it why hadn't i just picked up the effing keys!

I tried one last jump and fell straight off the crates, my foot slipped off the side and before i knew it me and the crates were going down, i hit the floor with a loud thud, the crate hit me with a louder thud.

"Oh fuck!" I exclaimed as pain encase my leg which was now splintered and crushed by the crate. I tried to pull out from under the crate but i couldn't manage it, it was too painful.

The loud noise had alerted someone, i could tell. There was a shadow against the far wall as someone rounded to go down the alley.

I looked up to identify who would be my saviour and saw Neji. I tried to smile, failed and instead looked down so he wouldn't see my pain.

"Tenten, what the hell happened?" Neji asked croutching to check the crate hadn't stabbed me anywhere

"I left my keys, so i was trying to get though the window" i said, to give myself credit i didnt cry though i wanted to.

"I see"

Neji stooped and lifted the crate gently, my leg rolled sort of and i saw blood, i also saw the biggest splinter in the world in my leg just under my knee, i whimpered quietly at the thought of having to pull it out. Neji placed the crate on the floor and came back to me, he picked me up wordlessly and began using his chakra to walk up the wall with me.

I was way to weak to have done that, which is why i didnt try.

We reached the window and my leg was pounding, large throbs of pain were going up and down it. Neji lifted the window and jumped through graciously, he laid me on my bed and without further adue grabbed the splinter and pulled. I howled in pain as the splinter came out of my flesh leaving a nice thick hole under my knee. Tears welled in my eyes and i blinked them back.

"How did you find me?" I asked Neji to distract myself with the pain

"Tsunade noticed you were gone at the same time as i came to visit you, she told me to go out and look for you" Neji grimaced thinking back "On my way down i bumped into Sakura who admitted to seeing you somewhere near the main street maybe, very vague i know"

I smiled to myself silently thanking Sakura

"So i went down the main street looking for you, i crossed the road because i didnt want to speak to Lee who was with Gai sensei looking at Kunai's in the weaponary store, and then i heard a noise coming from down here"

"And you found me" I said dryly

"Yepp, just in time it looks like" he said

I shrugged and stretched my legs, my green clothes pulled and the fabric on the splinter mark felt strange.

"You hungry?" Neji asked me suddenly

"Not really"

At that moment my stomach decided to give an all mighty growl, i reddened and tried to fit a strategically placed cough in there to cover the sound, Neji didnt buy it.

"I'll make you some food... and get you some cough sweets" Neji grinned

"Im gonna take a quick bath" I said

"Then i'll cook" Neji said and he left my room.

I was suprised at how the evening was panning out, i got up and went into the bathroom, ran the tap and added bubble bath, i shed my clothes and let them pool around my feet, i grabbed a brush and ran it through my hair 4 times to make sure all the tangles were out, then i stopped the tap and stepped into the bath and sat down. It was heaven. The hot water spread to every nook and cranny and i was glad of it. After seconds the bath water and the bubbles had turned a dark brown, i had to drain the water and run it again before i began my long ritual of cleaning and cleansing.

I began with my hair, washing it twice with shampoo and conditioner and then adding a thickener and root strengthener before wrapping my hair up in a small hair towel to begin its drying process. After that was done i grabbed a much needed razor and lathered up some soap, i shaved my legs, underarms and my bikini line, i then rubbed on some mousturiser and sprayed my skin with a skin revitaliser spray. I needed all the help i could get to look myself again.

I climbed out of the bath and patted my body dry with a towel, i plucked my eyebrows and put some mousturiser on them to get rid of the redness, i waxed my lip just incase i had a moustache coming. ( unfortunatly i am quite a hairy girl). I unwrapped my now semi dry hair and brushed it out untill it was straight and there were no knots left in it. I then ran across into my room wrapped in a towl and got dressed in some clean underwear and a tshirt and jeans shorts that came to just above my knee.

I entered the kitchen after pulling my hair up into its signature two buns either side of my head. Neji was pulling down plates and dishing things up, at that moment in time i didnt care what it was because it smelled so good and i was so hungry.

Neji placed the plate in front of me and i began eating without a second of hesitation, i didn't even wait until Neji had sat down, or even dished his own plate up. I was ravenous!.

When Neji sat down with his own plate i was getting up to wash up my own empty one, Neji pointed to the counter and i saw a little bowl full of chopped fruit.I went to the fridge, got some squirty cream and added it onto the fruit before i gulped it all down.

"Thanks so much Neji" I said washing up my bowl and plate

"Your welcome" he said finishing his own plate and moving onto his bowl of fruit.

I offered him the cream and he declined so i placed it back in the fridge resisting a huge urge to squirt a dollop into my mouth, very unlady like.

"How do you feel now?" Neji asked

"achey, tired, restless... full" i smiled at him

"Good to hear the latter" Neji said

I nodded and yawned

"You need some sleep" Neji said

"No, i've been asleep for the last god knows how long... i want to be awake" I said stiffling another yawn

"Okay then.. do you wanna talk?"

I knew he wasn't talking about the latest gossip girl, he wanted to talk about our relationship. I was filled with fear and anxiety. I pasted on a smile.

"..sure"


	12. Knight in shining armour

_OHMYGOD neji is having the talk with you!_

God why didn't i just say i was tired and wanted to go to sleep!

Since Neji asked me to 'talk' with him 10 minutes ago a lot had happened, i'd suddenly needed the toilet, answered a phone call, gone to my room for my shoes to bring out by the door and gotten myself and Neji some tea. Is it obvious i was trying to stall?.

And now here we were both on the sofa waiting for the other to get comfortable before speaking. In a few seconds it would start and who knows where it will end.

Neji opened his mouth to speak and i took in a silent breath, god knows why i was so nervous, i was looking better then he'd seen me in days, i was freshly cleaned and fed, i was happy about being at home and i knew he cared for me, nothing to worry about right?.

"How are you feeling?"

"You must be the 60th person to ask me that today!" i said trying to lighten the mood

"Im not talking about your injuries" Neji said pointedly

"I dont understand" i said, i was uncomfortable and so i was playing dumb.

"I mean, how are you feeling about us?" Neji asked looking me in the eyes

I shifted towards him and planted a smile on my face. " I think we're great"

"Is that it?..."

I nodded smiling still, Neji sighed exasperatedly.

"Your such an emotional cripple Tenten" Neji said

"Excuse me?" i was shocked at this little outburst

"Just tell me how you really feel!" He urged

I was terrified, im not a very emotional person and i don't like to talk about my feelings with others, im not poetic and not entirely very girly either, this was hard for me. I decided just to take the plunge.

"Neji i like you alot, in more then a friendly way. When im not around you i think about you, when your near me im happier, i just want to be with you all the time" I thought i sounded stalkerish and immediatly i regretted saying so much, like i said i was no good at expressing emotion.

"You like me?" Neji asked to clarify

I nodded and he turned away slightly, i could only see his profile but it looked like he was smiling, god i hoped he was smiling.

_Come on turn around big boy!_

Neji turned back with a grin on his face, i smiled and he leant back into the sofa more relaxed then he had been before.

"Thats good because i was thinking about asking you on a date" Neji said a little shyly

"a date?" i replied stupidly

_Yes that is what he said idiot!_

"Would you maybe wanna come out to dinner with me tomorrow?" Neji asked not looking me in the eyes completely

It looked like mr hyuuga wasn't as confident as he seemed to be, i smiled and found his eyes "Sure"

"I mean its okay if your busy or if your tired or i-" Neji stopped mid sentance "Sure?, your saying yes?"

"Yes, i'd love to" I said with sincerity and he made his hand into a fist and pulled his arm inwards whilst hissing what sounded suspiciously like : 'sucess'.

"Pleased?" I was feeling particularly daring today it seemed

"Does it show?" Neji grinned and i smiled back at him

The moment was somewhat ruined by Gai sensei swinging through the door dressed up in a knights outfit yelling "Tenten your knight in shining armour is here!"

Neji looked shocked and i bit my bottom lip, i was sure i was drawing blood but i didnt care, this was so intensly looked into the room properly and saw that i had company, he stepped forward dramatically and bowed to Neji.

"I see Young Neji has beaten me to the punch" Gai said with tears welling in his eyes

Gai turned and collapsed against the door frame in floods of tears. "HOW YOUTHFUL" he cried

"Gai... " I went to stand but Gai turned with a smile on his face.

"So Neji is your knight in shining armour Tenten my beautiful flower?" Gai asked grinning, i might be crazy but im sure one of his teeth sparkled.

"Uh.. yes" I said confused

"This is so beautiful! So youthful! So RETRO!" Gai beamed and i could imagine a halo above his head

We all stayed in an awkward silence for a few seconds before Gai sighed loudly and shook his head whilst grinning to himself.

"I guess i'll be going home then.." Gai said, he winked at me and walked out the door with a knowing smile.

_He didn't blow your cover!_

"Does Gai often pop into your house unnanounced?" Neji asked

I grinned to myself

_More then you'll ever know..._

"He comes by from time to time, just to talk to me about training and stuff you know" i said

Neji nodded and stood up

"I best be going its getting late and Hinata is probably wondering where i a- What is that?"

I looked up to see Neji pointing at one of Gai's green lycra suits that was hanging up in the far corner of the living room to air, i grimaced and the embarrassment was back. I had to either lie or tell Neji about my living arrangment. I decided for now the easiest thing to do would be to lie.

"I use it when i train..on my own" I said blankly

In his defence Neji did try to keep a smile from errupting but he failed miserably, infact within a few miliseconds he was practically rolling on the floor laughing, i new i was as red as a tomato but i didnt care, Neji's laugh was beautiful. I looked over Neji's shoulder and saw Gai sensei peering in the window giving me a huge thumbs up. I waved him away and he winked at me.

I couldn't help but grin at how camp Gai sensei was, he gave me one more wave before disappearing under the window. God knows what he did to get up there but with Gai sensei you really never knew.

Neji regained his composure, lost it again and regained it again a few minutes later. He looked up at me seriously and i shrugged showing that i didnt care what he thought.

"You wanna model it for me?"

My mouth dropped open and im sure it hit the floor. _How attractive. _Neji Hyuuga was asking me to model for him, this was so un Neji like i was shocked into silence for a few seconds before i ended up grinning like a fool.

"You little perv"

Neji shrugged with a boyish grin that made him look ruthfull and boyish. "Worth a try"

I shook my head and hit him gently with one of the pillows off the sofa.

"Get out of here before i report you to Tsunade for harrassment" I said grinning

Neji mock glared at me.

I think Gai sensei had gotten to him, he really was acting strange. Or maybe this is how he really was, behind all the layers of tough and demure coolness perhaps he was just as normal as everyone else. I had trouble imagining Neji as normal after all he was practically royalty around here.

"I'll see you tomorrow then... at 5:30?, i'll come pick you up" Neji said

"Okay see you then"

Neji walked to the door, opened it and turned around to wave goodbye once more. Behind him i saw Gai sensei in the corridor laying on his side raising one leg in the air, up and down like a workout video. My eyes widened im sure, Neji didnt seem to notice. He waved goodbye and told me he would see me tomorrow. Gai quickly jumped up and hid around the corner as Neji left.

I let out a long sigh as Gai came into his apartment without being seen by Neji thankfully.

"You got yourself a date?" Gai asked nochalantly

"Yepp, tomorrow at 5:30!" I said grinning

Gai came and picked me up in his arms and gave me what seemed like a version of the birthday bumps. "Im proud of you petal!" Gai exclaimed

He put me down again and pulled me into a hug, i hugged him back and felt a little guilty as i always did that i was lying to my friends about my relationship with Gai sensei.

"Thanks for not telling Neji" I said into Gai's chest

He seemed to understand immidiatly. "It is not mine to tell, when you're ready, you will tell them" Gai said his usual dramatic self.

"Thanks" I said again

I yawned and Gai checked his watch.

"Its 8pm, you should get some rest, tomorrow we begin your recuperation training!" Gai beamed

_Oh no._

"Your in charge of my training?" I asked a little scared

"Yep, Tsunade thought it would be best since we do live together, i can be there for you all the time!"

The thought of Gai 24 hours a day was enough to drive me insane, i forced a smile and mumbled something along the lines of: 'great, looking forward to it'. Gai seemed happy enough though so i guess it couldn't be that bad, after all i was recovering from multiple injuries, what could he possibly have in store?.

I told Gai i was going to bed and he gave me another hug before turning on his nightly work out video, i shut my door before Gai started singing to himself which he usualyy did when he trained at night, he'd told me once it was a relaxation warm down. I secretly think he's crazy.

Once in my room i stripped off my clothes, stepped into some pyjama bottoms and pulled on an old t-shirt that was getting too small for me, the colour had faded from a vibrant pea green ( guess who had given it to me for christmas) to a mushy swampy green that had a tinge of grey. Too many times in the wash.

I brushed my hair to rid it off knots one last time before quickly going to brush my teeth and wash my face, after that was done i was free to lay down in my bed and relax.

So thats exactly what i did, i laid down and thought of Neji, i planned my outfit for our first date and i thought about my hair and make - up aswell. I could faintly hear Gai sensei's pants and mutterings and the sound of his workout tape, it lulled me into sleep funnily enough, because it was such a familiar sound it helped me to relax.

Just as i was drifting off i realised tonight was the first night i was back in my own bed. It was pure bliss.

..

.

.

.

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry this chapter is shorter then most but i wanted to get the 'talk' out the way and get on to the good stuff!**

**Thank you so so so so much for reviewing and for reading my chapters, i love it when i see i have another review and i love reading them so keep it up :).**

**I hope you all loved this chapter and i hope you don't mind how short it is!.**

**Can't wait to write my next chapter, more Gai antics coming up! xx**

**Much Love**

**Temari93**


	13. Intense training

"Wake up princess"

I opened my eyes to see two big round eyes peering into mine, i could tell by the thick black eyebrows that accompanied those eyes that it was Gai waking me up for my training session, i inwardly groaned to myself as i sat up trying to get my bearings.

I looked at my clock on the table and saw that it was only 5am, i glared at Gai who was rummaging around in my training clothes draw, he pulled out a dark blue pair of jogging bottems and a green shirt that was a little loose on me, he handed them to me as i made my way to the bathroom for my morning pee.

My feet were sluggishly slow as i made my way across the hall into the bathroom. Finally i made it, i shut the door and did my buisness in the toilet before pulling on some clean underwear i had picked up on my way out of my room and also the clothes Gai had picked for me, it was too early in the morning to be worrying about Gai's sense of colour co-ordination.

I brushed my hair and put it up in a ponytail, i brushed my teeth and washed my face before leaving the bathroom to return my pyjama's to my room where they would wait for me until tonight. Once that small task was fufilled i was feeling a little more awake.

"Princess, do you want some tea?" Gai called

"Sure" i said hoping it would keep me in the warm apartment longer

I turned into the kitchen and saw my breakfast on the table, my hopes for the day plummeted as i was faced with wheat bread with a low calorie fresh fruit Kiwi jam spread, a glass of seaweed suprise smoothie and a bunch of grapes presented on a green plate.

It was all green.

I sat down in front of my plate and slowly picked up my green knife to spread more green jam on my wheatbread, Gai put a cup of green tea in front of me in a large mug which was.. you guessed it, green.

_He is obsessed_

"You look a little disturbed angel?" Gai asked

I made myself smile. "Just wondering what to eat first!" I said

Gai beamed at me which made me feel guilty for the hundreth time, he was trying so hard for me and how do i repay him?, mocking his food choices and ridiculing his chosen style of dress.

_That lycra is hidious..._

I took a bite into the wheat bread and was suprised pleasantly, it didnt taste too bad, the jam made it sweet and zingy, I tried a sip of the green tea, it was hot and sweet with a herbally tinge to it, it wasnt that bad. I ate my grapes and sipped at my seaweed smothie which did taste bad.

Once the grapes were gone i finished my wheat bread and gulped down my smoothie, nearly throwing up during the process. Gai sat down with a small bowl of pea soup and began to eat, i sipped my green tea.

"I always knew Neji had a thing for you" Gai said smiling over his spoon

I turned red at the mention of my team member, Gai's smile intensified, he waggled his eyebrows which looked like two caterpillars slithering across his forehead.

"he's a good friend" i said

"and something more?" Gai asked

"maybe" i smiled

"oh how romantic!, how awesome! how groovy!" Gai stood up so fast his chair fell backwards. He did a little dance around the table waggling his eyebrows and wiggling his bum around.

"Gai! your so embarrassing" I said looking away from his jiggly bottom

"No you mean im cool" Gai said

"no i mean embarrassing! so are we gonna train or not?" I asked

Gai stopped abruptly, he turned and leaned over the table. "Oh we're going to train alright!"

...

..

.

Ten minutes later Gai had taken me into the main street, he stopped outside a hairdressers and i looked up at him questioningly, he reached for the door handle and dramatically pulled it open.

"Before you can feel good about your training, you must feel good about yourself" Gai said patting my back

I entered the building with a wide grin on my face, im sure i looked like the kitten who'd gotten the cream. Gai stalked up to the receptionist and slammed his hand onto the table.

"I need you to give this young lady any haircut that she desires, i also want you to include a wash and blowdry!" Gai said

"Okay, if you'd like to take a seat" The receptionist said

"No, we cannot afford to wait!" Gai said excitedly

"We have other customers..." the receptionist said

"Who comes to the hairdressers at 6 am?" Gai asked incredulously

"Obviously you do" The receptionist said

"Do you know who i am?" Gai asked standing with his back straightened " I am the mighty beast of Konoha, i wait for nobody"

The receptionist looked scared and confused, she glanced back at one of the senior staff who nodded, the receptionist got up and lead me to a chair in the corner with a lot of expensive hair stuff around it.

I sat in the chair and a large apron was put around my shoulders so my ghastly clothes wouldn't get covered in hair, i glanced at myself in the mirror and looked away, some of the bruising hadnt gone down yet and i still had an ugly scar down my cheek that seemed to glow red.

The women asked me how i wanted it cut and i told her to just neaten it up and get rid of any split ends. The woman began by combing through my hair a few times to get out any tough knots, my hair wass very thick so she had to tug a little when she did find a knot, this was extremely painful as i was a lot more sensitive at this point in time.

Once my hair was smoothed out and knot free she sprayed it with what i assumed was water from a little round bottle and began to comb it out again with a tiny comb, she seperated my hair into 4 sections with clips, two sections for the top half of my hair and two for the bottom half of my hair. She undid one of the clips and combed out that little section which was now quite damp, after a few more combs she began to cut with tiny scissors, within a few minutes the floor around my chair was covered in strands of hair. The women kept combing and cutting until all four sections were finished.

After the cutting was completed my chair and me were wheeled over to a sink on the opposite side of the room, the women who had been cutting my hair pulled a leaver on my chair and i eased backwards untill my head was over the sink. The women grabbed a small shower head and turned a tap. Soon my hair was being washed with hot water.

It felt good.

As the hairdressers fingers ran through my hair i dreamed of Neji. Was that a little peverse?.

Once the washing was done it was time for the drying part, i was wheeled into an ajoing room near the back of the shop where all the huge hairdryers were. The woman wheeled my chair under the furthest one and pulled it down over my head, it turned on and i felt a warmth on my head. It wasnt uncomfortable, it was a strange sensation that tickled the sides of my head.

"Okay, when the machine turns off push this button here" She pointed to a button on the side of the machine "And i'll come back for you"

"Okay thanks"

The women left to deal with another customer and i was left alone in the room with nothing but a humming machine to keep me entertained. I thought i would be bored within minutes but the hair device relaxed me into a half sleep state. I sat in the chair daydreaming about Neji and our date later on that day.

Before i knew it the machine turned off and my head began to feel cold, i pressed the button on the side of the machine, 30 seconds later my hairdresser woman came bustling in and lifted the hairdryer off my head, the cold air seemed to cling to every strand making me feel cold.

"Okay, now im gonna wheel you back" The woman said as she pushed me and my chair through the door again, we re-entered the main room which was now a little busier then it had been when we first entered.

I saw Gai getting his hair cut too, i wondered if today would be the day he dumped the bowlcut. The man doing Gai's hair put his scissors down and held up a mirror for Gai to see, Gai beamed and nodded.

He had a brand new super neat bowl cut.

_Hooray_

My chair was wheeled over to the station i was at before where upon my hairdresser sprayed a lot of chemical stuff onto my hair and began combing it again with three different brushes. She started to cut again, little snips here and there and i got a little nervous.

After 20 minutes of this the women holding the scissors went to retrieve a mirror from another station, she returned with it and turned my chair around to face the large mirror. I peeked into the mirror and my mouth hung wide open.

I looked great.

My hair was looking thicker and glossier then ever before, i had jagged layers down to my shoulders and then some bottom layers that were longer hanging down to just above my waist, my fringe had been cut so it was more noticable and i had bangs either side of my face to frame it. I looked H.O.T.

The woman took my apron off me while i was still gawking at myself in the mirror, she began to brush my shoulders with a small bristled brush to get the hair off that had gotten past the apron.

Once that was done she signaled that i was free to get out of the chair. My legs felt slightly numb from sitting for so long. When i looked at the clock on the wall i saw that it was 7:50am. Wow beauty takes time.

Gai was standing by the door waiting for me, i scuttled over there quickly and he held the door open for me, i walked through feeling like a new me. A new prettier, feminine me.

Gai followed me out so i assumed he had already settled the bill. Well i hoped he had or we would never be going there again which would be a shame, they were nice in there.

"You look amazing" Gai said with tears glistening in his eyes

"Thanks!, i like your hair too" I was lying, in fact i couldn't even tell it was different really.

"Yh i thought it would be nice to have a change in style" Gai said soberly

I glanced at him to see if he was joking, his face was deathly serious, i peeked at his hair a little closer but couldn't see anything different to all his other hairstyles.

"Umm, whats different?" i asked confused

"My hairs been cut 2 cm shorter!" Gai yelled dramatically

"OH! yes now i see it!" i said pretending to squint

Gai touched his hair proudly as i felt up my new do, i couldn't believe how well it had turned out.

We returned to the apartment so Gai could pick up his green training headband, i put my hair back into a ponytail that was now layered, it still looked great even when it was up.

Minutes later we were out the apartment again and heading to the training field which wasnt that far from where we lived, the trip seemed longer however since Gai was stopping random people he barely knew to ask them how they liked his new hair. Almost all of them just nodded with a smile and kept walking, the occasional one would try to make some lame remark and a few generally seemed to like it which in itself was a little scary.

Finally what seemed like centuries later we arrived at the training field our squad uses to practice our ninjutsu and taijutsu, Gai put down his bag which he had also picked up from the apartment and removed three shurikens, he threw them and they landed on a tree trunk each one a couple of inches higher then the one before.

"Climb up there and retrieve the shurikens" Gai said

I nodded and went running over there to begin my training.

...

...

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

3 hours later and we stopped for a much needed lunch break. I was acheing all over and sweat was coating my face almost drowning me, i knew i was red because i was out of breath, majorly. I was really out of shape.

Gai reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of whater and a granola bar, he handed them to me and i guzzled down the water quickly feeling suddenly thirsty, i ate the granola bar slowley because i was still trying to breath regularly.

"Your out of shape Tenten" Gai said looking sad

"Yeah i know, im sorry Gai sensei" i said looking down at my feet

"See what happens when you don't train regularly" Gai said chomping on a green apple "You begin to loose your game"

"Yeah i see it" I said feeling tired still

"That will never happen to me!" Gai said triumphantly

I finished my granola bar and Gai handed me a banana, i accepted it and ate that slowley too, the more time i spent eating lunch the more time i had to get my breath back. I finished my water and took a bite of the banana, it was mushy. I never had liked banana's much.

"we will have to train everyday for atleast 4 hours" Gai said looking serious

"Okay" i said feeling exhausted already

"Maybe we can go on runs in the afternoon to increase your stamina" Gai said hopefully

"Yeah sounds good" i said getting my breath back finally

"Okay while our lunch is going down lets stretch a little" Gai said sitting on the grass and spreading his legs apart. I copied him and we began our stretches.

After ten minutes of stretches Gai deemed me ready for some more active training, my face must have shown how tired i was but it wasnt enough to convince Gai to stop unfortunatly.

He had me doing star jumps, push ups, hand stands, the plank, lunges, short sprints and all sorts

It was very tiring.

After another 2 hours of this i was about ready to collapse and die right there on the spot. Gai gave me a water and we did a warm-down which finished me off, i had jelly legs as we walked back to our apartment.

When we got in i looked at the clock and saw that it was coming up to 2pm, i planned on having a short nap until 4:00 then getting up and getting ready for my date, just then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Tenten?"

"Yep, its me"

"Listen im gonna be late for our... date, Hihashi wants me to train Hanabi tonight for 2 hours and i have to get ready"

"Oh its fine we can change the time if you still wanna go?" I asked

"Oh that would be great!, around 6:45?" Neji asked

"I'll be ready and waiting" I grinned into the phone

I heard a sigh of relief

"I knew you'd understand"

"Its fine really... see you tonight"

"Bye"

"Bye"

I put the phone down and recalculated, i would nap until 5, then i would get up and get ready. Atleast this gave me more rest time so i wouldn't be moody during our date. I felt posotive about this.

I went into my room and put on my pj's, i was just about to climb into bed when i decided it would be faster if i picked out what i was going to wear now, i opened my wardrobe and looked through it, i decided on a black knee length skirt that was high waisted so it sucked in some of my belly, it made me look more curvacious then i was and it gave the impression that i was taller then i actually was, i picked a silk pinky purply top to go with it and a belt which would hold in my stomach and over that a long black cardigan.

I set out all the items onto hangers and made sure they didn't have wrinkles in them or anything, i then hung them up off my wardrobe handles and climbed into bed for my nap, i set my alarm to go off at 4:50pm

After that intense training session i was knackered, as soon as my head hit that pillow i was asleep.

And boy did i have sweet dreams.


	14. Best night of my life

_**"Oh Tenten your so beautiful"**_

_**"Oh you know just how to please a lady Neji Hyuuga"**_

_**"You wanna be pleased aye?"**_

_**"Uh yes! Come here"**_

_**Neji's soft lips met mine in a moment of pure bliss.**_

_**"God your sexy Neji"**_

_**"I'll show you sexy"**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_*Ring*_

"Huh?"

My hand smacked my face as i appeared above the surface of unconciousness, i rolled and slid off the bed pulling my sheets with me, my head missed my desk by mere centimeters. I jumped up quickly and looked at my alarm clock which was beeping loudly, I glared at it as i swatted the off button.

Its time.

I grabbed the hangers with my clothes on and ran into the bathroom, i tied my hair in a ponytail and jumped in the shower to wash after my training and long sleep, i shaved again just to make sure and washed my face of sleep and what not.

I jumped out 15 minutes later and towel'd myself dry, i then sprayed some perfume, brushed my teeth and hair put on my clothes and applied light make - up and when i say light i mean LIGHT.

Lipgloss and one stroke of mascara each eye, i wasnt very couragious in the make-up deparment and so i never tried new things. Hopefully if Neji became my full time boy friend that might change.

Once that was all done i went back into my room to get some skin coloured tights which would make my legs look sleek and glossy, i brushed my hair once more, since it was naturally wavy it looked nice with the over-all outfit.

The shoes were difficult because i wanted to be comfortable but i also wanted to make a good impression, i had heels, believe it or not i wore them quite often, for some reason people don't think i would wear skirts and heels but i love to i just never have a reason to really. Well now i do.

I decided on a pair of black strappy shoes with medium size heels and a wedge at the front so i was taller but because of the wedge the heel wasn't actually that big, they would be comfortable enough for a few hours, its not like we were gonna be running right?.

I checked the clock and saw that i had ten minutes left, i decided to be daring and apply some skin coloured eye shadow and one more stroke of mascara to each eye, the doorbell rang as i was putting away my mascara. I checked the mirror once more and quickly dashed into the bathroom to put the brush back before opening the door casually trying not to show how nervous i really was.

Neji's eyes popped out of their sockets and for a second i thought i had a smear of lip gloss on my cheek or something, i resisted the urge to rub at my face.

"Tenten...you look..." Neji shook his head

"Did i over do it?" I asked shyly

"No!, no you look unbelievable!" Neji said

I grinned and my insides warmed at the compliment, i looked at him and felt a little tug of desire that genuinely suprised me. Neji was wearing dark jeans and a white shirt with a brown jacket over the top, his hair was hanging in its usual ponytail but it looked neater and the hairband was white to match his outfit how cute.

"Your looking handsome Neji" I said

His cheeks turned a few shades redder, i couldn't believe my eyes, Neji Hyuuga was blushing because of me!.

"Are you ready to go?" Neji asked me

His voice was rough and smoldering, my knees shook as i held up one finger to him and rushed back into the apartment, i knocked on Gai's door gently but no-one answered so i whispered a goodbye and left to embark on my date with Neji.

We walked down the stairs to my apartment and Neji held open the door for me to walk through, i noticed he kept looking at me and i felt proud that Neji liked what i was wearing so much. He just couldn't stop staring!.

"Umm Tenten?"

"Yes?" I turned to him,

"You have toilet paper on your shoe...,"

_Oh shit How embarrassing!_

"Oh god... crap!" I looked down to see a long trail connected from the bottom of my heel to the back of my skirt.

And i'd thought he was looking at my ass and legs how shameful!.

I tugged it off and let it blow away, I glared at it as the paper blew over the road and around the corner.

"Thought i should tell you before anyone else noticed" Neji said grinning and obviously trying not to laugh,

"Thanks" i mumbled still embarrassed

"Could have been worse..." Neji said mildly,

"Oh really?"

"Atleast the tissue was clean" Neji said and burst out laughing

I couldn't help but grin at that, he looked so adorable giggling away at his own joke, what a little nerd!.

"Yh i guess thats true!" i said

We walked on a few seconds in a natural silence, it was a nice night to be walking, it was just begining to show signs of darkening and there was a breeze amongst the heat and humidity of the day, it was the sort of day you would see in holiday ad's that would make you wanna hop on a plane and go there except i didnt need a plane i was living the moment. I was living the dream.

_Living the dream? How cheesy!_

"So where are we going?" i asked Neji

"Its a suprise!" Neji said

"A good suprise?" i asked smiling

"It will certainly be an expirience" He beamed at me and i began to suspect something.

We walked for another 15 minutes talking and joking, my feet began to ache and i could feel the tops of my shoes rubbing against one of the cuts i had on my foot, i gritted my teeth and beared it. I would not let this ruin my evening.

"Here we are" Neji said stopping in front of a stoney grey building.

It was 4 floors high with a wide double door on the front which was black, there was no sign which was a little mysterious, i peeked around to see if there was a sign around the side, there wasnt. Neji lead me through the doors and walked straight up to a women waiting by a little desk.

The foyer to the restaurant was plain, beige and white and cream with oak table strewn around and comfy red chairs, there was a water dispenser and toilets for those who were waiting to enter the room beyond. The front foyer was seperated from the rest of the rooms by a thick red satin curtain.

"Table for two under the name Hyuuga" Neji said

The woman at the desk nodded and turned towards the curtain, she ushered us forwards and drew the curtain back a crack so as not to let the others see what was inside, I stared at Neji's back as i entered through the curtain and found myself in a white corridor, there was a black door at the end.

"Ready for this?" Neji asked

"I guess" I said

Neji pulled open the door and sort of dragged me in, he shut the door behind us quickly. We were in complete darkness, a hand grabbed my arm in the darkness and i jumped and let out a tiny shriek, i felt breathes on my neck and my hairs stood on end. The person guided me somewhere in the room and gently pushed on my shoulders indicating i should sit down.

I lowered myself carefully and felt a chair beneath me that i could sit on, i sat fully and tried to sense my surroundings, i felt for a table or some sort of surface but found nothing.

Suddenly a glow began in the room, as if from no where a luminous pink table came sliding over and landed right in front of me, from the glow the table gave out i could see Neji sitting opposite me on the otherside of the table. I looked around to see other tables sliding inbetween people, all the tables were different colours, yellow, blue, purple, red, green and many others.

I looked across the table at Neji and found he was looking at me, in the near darkness i could just about make out his eyes and mouth but his nose had disappeared, he was smiling at me which was funny to look at because his white teeth were glowing pink, i found myself smiling and realised my teeth would be doing the same.

A door in the far corner opened and women in roller skates flew through with luminous spinning wheels and capes, the one with the pink wheels and cape came gliding over to our table and stopped in front of us.

"Hey there, what would you like from the menu!" She sang

She dropped 2 menu's onto our table, i opened mine and saw it was blank white, i looked at Neji confused, a milisecond later a beam of UV purple light came down in the middle of all our tables, Neji held his white menu under the light and swirly words appeared, i copied and my own menu began to show its true colours. It was magical.

There was only starters on the menu so i ordered a prawn cocktail and handed the menu back to her, Neji ordered salad and croutons and handed his menu back, the waitress smiled and her and all the other waitress's flew off towards the door on the far side again. The UV light flickered off and darkness encased us again.

"What is this place?" i asked in awe looking at the glowing patterns on the black walls, it must be UV paint or something. It was beautiful.

"Its a restaurant with different rooms and themes, this is the room for the starters, there are others." Neji said

I found myself excited and curious, i wanted to see these other rooms and i wanted to know what lay in store for me.

"This is amazing Neji" i said grinning

"I knew you'd like it" He said smiling

"So whats in the other rooms?" I asked excitedly

"I cant tell you!" Neji replied smiling

"Oh come on! please!" I begged

"All i can say is... your gonna love them" Neji grinned

"Tease"

He chuckled and then the waitresses were back with our food, they came zooming out capes snapping in the wind and dropped our plates in front of us. I went to say thank you but our waitress was already gone.

I began eating my prawn cocktail from its luminous presentation glass and Neji dug into his salad on luminous green plate, the food was amazing!.

"How did you find out about this place?" I asked through bites

"One of my dads old friends knows the owner. He told me about it when he came to visit me earlier on" Neji said

"So friends with the owner aye?" i asked cheekily

"Well i don't actually know the owner but my dads friend does..." Neji said chomping down on a crouton.

"I see"

I finished my cocktail around about the same time Neji finished his salad, i looked over to see everyone else was also finishing up at the same time which was a bit of a coincidence i thought. Suddenly the lights went off and my arms were grabbed again.

I got guided again up some stairs and down a dark hallway, i could tell Neji was right behind me, i could feel him there, A sort of comfort i felt when he was around.

I was lead into a room with sandy coloured wallpaper and a large bay window covering the wall closest to the door we were entering through but i wasnt looking at any of that, i was looking at the floor. It was amazing. It was glass and below we could all see the people in the uv room we had been in before, i could see the waitresses zoom in and the tables casting glows that turned out to be heart shaped from up here. How romantic.

Our tables and chairs were glass so ofcourse they were see through and looking out the large bay window me and Neji were seated next to i almost felt like i was flying, i looked down at the people below again and realised that when we were down there i hadn't seen a see through ceiling. How strange.

"How have they done that?" I asked nodding my head towards the floor

"One way glass, we can see them, they cant se us!, don't even know we're here" Neji said staring at them with a wistful smile on his face.

This time waitresses just seemed to appear from inside the wall, one minute they werent there and a second later there they were dressed in there glass high heel shoes and opaque dresses with white bikini shirt and short shorts on, they came clonking over to us in their 6 inch heels and placed a menu down in front of us.

I looked at the menu and saw that this room was the main's room, i ordered a tuna steak and potato's with a side salad, Neji ordered an oyster soup with thick bread and chips on the side, we both ordered lemonade and the waitress nodded and took back our menu's which sadly were ordinary compared to the rest of the evening.

"Im thinking about Moving out" Neji said so casually i had to replay his sentance in my head

"What? why?" i asked suprised

"I just want more independance, i don't want to be relying on Hihashi and Hinata for my whole life" he said

"Its lonely you know" I said thinking back to my days living alone in the orphanages and care homes

"I know it will be but i just feel like now is the time to give it a go" Neji said enthusiastically.

I didnt want to dampen his spirit and i certainly didnt want to ruin this amazing evening so i decided to just be encouraging rather then flag up some potential problems like where he was gonna get his money from to buy a place of his own. He didnt have a job and he was going on less missions then would be needed for that sort of cash. My silence was making him anxious i could see, he shifted in his chair and began playing with his fork.

"Well good luck with all of that, sounds like you have big plans Neji" I smiled

Our waitress clomped back over and put our food down in front of us, it looked and smelt delicious, i picked up my knife and fork to cut the tuna steak into smaller pieces and to cut my potato's in halfs so that they would be easier to eat with the red chopsticks i had been given.

When that small task was done i picked up my chopsticks and rubbed them together in case of splinters before bowing my head and whispering 'Itadakimas' into my plate, which seems crazy but its just a traditional way to say thanks for the food about to be eaten and boy was i thankful my stomach was doing cartwheels waiting for that delicious food.

I grabbed a bit of tuna steak in my chopsticks and bought it to my mouth, god it tasted so so so so good!, i chewed and my eyes half closed in pleasure and im pretty sure a moan escaped my mouth. yum yum yum!

"Enjoying it?" Neji asked

"Oh hell yes, i think im having a mouth orgasm" i said between chews

Neji looked taken back " A what?"

"Mouth orgasm, when you taste something so good you don't wanna stop eating it, your mouth is enjoying itself" I tried to explain lamely while i ate

"I see..." Neji grinned and spooned some soup into his mouth, he sighed happily and i winked at him, he grinned and almost lost the soup in his mouth.

_How adorable_

I was finished all too quickly and to keep myself occupied i came up with a new game to play, i called it 'Steal chips from Neji' and so far it was very fun and rewarding.

"Isn't that painting over there beautiful" I said cocking my head to the left, Neji looked and i snuck a chip from his plate and popped it into my mouth, Neji looked back confused.

"There isnt a picture there?" he said

"Oh did i say picture... i meant wall"

"Wall?"

"Yepp"

Neji laughed "You were admiring the wall? Am i that boring?"

"No!, i just like decor" i lied

"when did this interest in decor arise then?" Neji asked holding back a smile

"well you'll need all the help you can get with your new place so i might as well decorate right?" i asked dodging the question

"Oh so it was for me?" Neji asked teasingly

"Ofcourse, i'd do anything to help you out" I replied flirtatiously

"Oh really.." Neji asked his eyebrow cocking

"Yepp.. anything" i said lowering my voice into what i hoped was a sexy tone

"So it has nothing to do with my chips then?" He grinned as my mouth dropped to the floor.

"God your just too good!" i said crossing my arms over my chest and looking defeated.

Neji laughed to himself, a deep throaty laugh that i thought was so sexy. I noticed when he laughed his eyes creased up and his face looked smaller, his mouth twisted into a bemused smile and his tongue moved back and forth in his mouth. How cute was that!

I noticed his bowl was now empty and most his chips were gone thanks to me, i wondered when we could go to the next room. As if by magic the waitresses came clomping out of the wall, could they read minds or something?.

Our plates were taken and our glasses were whisked away before the lights were turned off and we were guided up another flight of stairs.

The last time we were guided i could hear the hustle and bustle of everyone else who was also in the restaurant but this time it was as if we had been seperated, i could hear only my footsteps and who i was assuming was Neji behind me, the hand that was guiding me tugged left and i followed him, i heard a door open and then i was sat down and the door closed again. I was sure i was alone.

I could hear other doors outside opening and closing and i began to feel lonely. I was curious as to what was going on now.

The lights came on in the room and i gasped, i was alone in the room but not really, each room was made of glass, i could see a women beside me sitting on a little heart shaped stool and beside her another women, on the other side of me was a balding man and looking behind me i saw a door and through that i saw another row of glass rooms, how enchanting. The wall in front of me was not glass.

Everything in this room was heart shaped it seemed, the table was heart shaped, the stool i was sat on was heart shaped. Coming off of the side of the table was a little camera that was red to match the heart theme it seemed, i wondered about it, what was it there for? and where was Neji?

The lights dimmed slightly and i heard a small beep, i noticed a small green light coming from the camera and the next thing i knew there was a large image on the wall in front of me which wasn't made of glass but a sort of paper it seemed.

In the image i could see Neji, he was in a room like mine and in the bottom left hand corner i could see a small thumbnail that had me in it, this was just like my computer at home when i talked to friends by computer and want to webcam with them.

"Tenten?" Neji asked

There seemed to be a little speaker under the table that enabled me to hear him, i looked around to see if anyone else could hear him, the women next to me was moving her mouth and waving her hand animatedly, i couldn't hear a thing so i assumed they couldn't hear me. It must be a sound proofed room.

"Neji!" I said smiling into the camera

"How weird is this?" he asked grinning

The technology here was very good, there was no lag time on the camera and the image was HD, the speakers weren't crackly infact it sounded just like he was in the room with me.

"Its amazing!, what room are you in?" I asked looking around

"Look left"

I looked left and saw a hand waving 4 rooms down, he wasn't that far.

"I see you" i said

"Im starting to get lonely" Neji said

I grinned "Lets just eat up dessert and we can be re-united!" i said eagerly

"yeah... there's something i have to tell you about the next room..." Neji said

"What?" i asked my voice was filled with a little anxiety

"well we won't be reunited straight away... the next room is dress up" Neji said smiling

"D-dress up?" i asked

"Yepp, but don't worry about that now lets enjoy our desserts!" Neji said hurredly

"God Neji what is this place?" i asked not sure if i wanted to laugh or cry

"Its a couples restaurant with four different rooms, each one your guarenteed a different dining expirience" Neji said

"Well it certainly has been different" i remarked with a smile

"And you've enjoyed it up till now?" he asked

"Yes, this has been the best date ever Neji" i said grinning at him through the camera

Since his whole face filled the far wall of the room i could see him smiling stupidly at his achievement which made me smile and in the end we were just grinning at each other like circus freaks with bad botox.

The waitress entered through the door behind me and placed a menu down beside me quietly, he was wearing speedo's and nothing else, i tried not to look at the buldge in his pants as i ordered my dessert.

I glanced at the webcam to see that a women in a tight bikini was taking Neji's order but he wasnt looking at her, he was looking at me to check i wasnt looking at the man, i stared down into my menu harder and selected the chocolate truffle ice cream.

"The ice cream please" I said and handed him the menu whilst looking into his face politely

He bowed and turned at the same time so i got a face full of ass, i turned away quickly before i lost my appetite altogether, I saw that Neji's waitress had already left, he ordered fast.

"What did you ask for?" i asked smiling

"I got the ice cream" he said

"Me too" i said smiling

"Bad thing about ice cream is you can just eat it all day long" Neji said

"Yeah, it doesnt take long to get fat off ice cream" i said nodding

"Im a bit of an ice cream-aholic to be honest" Neji admitted

I smiled "but you have control at least" i stated

"Only because i don't wanna end up like chouji" Neji said with a grin

I snorted a laugh "Your mean" i squeaked

Neji laughed which made me collapse into laughter too, this date was going so well.

The waiter came back with my ice cream he placed it down in front of me with a spoon and a napkin, i was saying thanks when he grabbed my hand and kissed it, i smiled at him a little embarrassed and pulled my hand back into my lap. He winked and backed out of the room.

I looked into the wall to see that Neji already had his ice cream there, boy his server was fast!.

"How many people work here?" i wondered aloud "There must be quite a few people"

"They must get paid good money to work here" Neji said mildly

"Yeah probably i mean look at the ridiculous outfits they wear" i said grinning

"Hey, i have a pair or speedo's just like his at home" Neji said

"W-what?... your kidding me?" I said astonished

"Yeah i am" Neji grinned sheepishly

"Thank god!" i said sighing happily

I picked up my spoon and began to eat the ice cream, it had chocolate sace on top and little pieces of chocolate truffle mixed in, it was delicious as was everything else i had eaten in this restaurant. I looked up after a few minutes to see Neji watching me eat, his ice cream was untouched.

"Your making me paranoid" i said glaring into the camera

"Sorry.. its just when you eat you shake your head a little" Neji said smiling

I redenned intensly "Oh my god"

"I think its cute" Neji said

"I think its retarded" i said

"cute!"

"retarded!"

"cute!"

"retarded!"

"CUTE!"

"Fine you win!, its cute" i said smiling "now eat your ice cream"

Neji nodded and dug in, i began eating mine again and very soon i was finished, Neji finished his quite fast aswell, what did they put in the food here that made it taste so delicious?.

The waiter was a back the second i finished my dessert, he pushed the empty glass away and grabbed my wrist, he pulled me up and for that few seconds i was in close proximity with him, way too close. He took me out of the room, as i left the room i glanced back at the far wall, it was just paper again. Neji was gone.

The hallway was dark again when i was led onto it and i felt uncomfortable being led around in the dark by a man in nothing but speedo's, i was lead up some more stairs and into a small room, all the walls were furry and purple, the waiter man squeezed in with me and closed the door behind him, there was barely any room to move.

The waiter handed me a piece of paper, i read it.

_**Dear madam,**_

_**I hope you and your date have enjoyed the expirience so far!**_

_**Now that we've fed you its time for some fun and games!, reach into the closet and pull out one outfit, that one outfit you will wear!, we have all outfits in all sizes just outside your changing room door!.**_

_**And remember no cheating, you are being watched...**_

I looked up at the waiter who was infact watching me.

_**So let the fun begin!.**_

_**Put on your outfit and leave your clothes in the small hatch in the closet in your dressing room, do not fear it will be safe!.**_

_**Thanks for coming.**_

_**Goodnight!**_

I grimaced at the paper as i handed it back to the waiter, he pointed to the closest wall to me and i saw that there was a hole in the wall covered by loose fur from the surrounding wall, i reached in and felt a rack of clothes, i pulled out a hanger and grimaced when i saw what was on it.

The waiter winked and asked what size i was, i replied 10 and he bustled out to get the garment in my size. He was back all too soon. He handed me the correct size and bowed out of the room to let me get changed.

I took off my clothes quickly and folded them neatly before putting them in a little drawer i found at the bottom of the closet in the corner. I pulled on my 'outfit' and straightened up to look at myself in the tiny mirror just outside my changing room.

There i was standing there with nothing else on but... a maids outfit.

It was a black ruffled dress with white material overhanging the black at the bottom, it came to way above my knee, about mid-thigh, the bodice dug into me and made my cleavage pop out of the top, there was no sleeves but a puffy ball on the shoulder blades, i was given black lace up shoes with small heels to go with it and worst of all White knee high socks with little bows at the top.

Down the front of the outfit was a white lace up bit like a corset would have on the back and the back had a white bow just above my ass in the small of my back. the rest of the dress was thin and black.

I was dreading going out looking like this.

The waiter came back in and told me it was time to go, he dragged me out into the last room which was decorated like a ball room, with a wooden floor for people to dance on and off to the side some tables and chairs, the man sat me down on a chair and left. I sat there feeling like the biggest idiot in the world. I looked around the room and saw a women looking uncomfortable in a catsuit, a women in a lime bikini and one in a reindeer costume. Suddenly i didnt feel so bad.

A spotlight came down on all the women in the room including me sadly and then what looked like a runway lit up, im sure i looked terrified as did the other women in the room. A man walked out holding a microphone with white dazzling teeth and a big smile.

"Hello ladies!" He said into the mic

"Are you ready to see your dates!" He shouted into the mic

A cheer went up from us all in the room, i found i was really getting into this now.

"I said, ARE YOU READY TO SEE YOUR DATES!"

we all cheered again louder this time, the mad nodded and grinned "Here we go!" He left the same way he had come and suddenly the lights around the room dimmed except for out spotlights and the runway.

Music blared and a man began to walk down the runway wearing a fred flinstone costume, the women in the reindeer costume jumped up and waved.

_They're an unlucky couple to get those costumes_

The man walked down the steps at the end of the runway and went over to the reindeer women, they hugged and kissed and i began to feel a little embarrassed again. One by one the men came out and lined up on the opposite side of the room to where all us females were sitting. There was a man in a robin hood costume, a man in a swimsuit, a man as a police man and so many more strange costumes.

Neji was one of the last men to come out, When he stepped out onto the runway i almost passed out. He was wearing a butlers uniform, not only that but he looked amazing in it!.

He was wearing a white dress shirt with a grey waist coat buttoned over the top and a black blazor and black fitted trousers with black shoes, he had undone his hair so it hung loosly over his shoulders, his white eyes made him look so handsomely breathtaking.

He stood in line with all the other men and the man with the mic came back out signalling that all the men had come out and were standing in line.

"Okay ladies please stand up!" He roared into the mic

We all stood and i could see Neji's eyes practically pop out of his head, i smiled to myself inside and my heart began to beat faster.

My cleavage was straining the top of the maid's outfit, i was a very curvacious girl and i could feel the gaze of the mens eyes on my poor boobs, even Neji had a little peak but he was a man after all.

"Ladies and gentlemen! find your dates!" The man said loudly

I walked forwards and Neji strode over to me quickly as if worried i would disappear, we met in the middle of the dance floor which was mega cheesy, Neji was standing very close to me and it felt nice, i felt like i was protected from the unwanted stares of the other men, although the lady in the lime bikini was also getting some attention.

"You look very handsome Neji" i said into his chest since he was standing so close to me.

He bent down to whisper into my ear "You look very sexy Tenten"

I must have a high libido because at that moment i wanted to jump him right there on the spot. I managed to hold myself back but i did have nail marks in my palms from the effort. Wow what restraint i had.

"Okay ladies and gents, time to dance!" the announcer man yelled

A slow beat song came on over the speakers and Neji grabbed my waistand pulled me to him, with his other hand he took my hand, One of my arms was left dangling so i put it around him and rested my hand on his back like in a waltz dance.

We moved across the floor in silence. I just loved being so close to him, his hand on my waist was warm and unobtrusive. I wished he would hold on to me like this forever but sadly the song soon ended and another song came on that was a little bit faster, Neji let go of my waist rather reluctantly i thought and we began to sway with the music.

I wasn't a bad dancer, i was okay but Neji looked good when he danced, i moved my hips along with the beat and he moved his aswell as adding in some fancy footwork, what a show off. I grinned at myself as i jiggied about hoping my cleavage would stay in the outfit.

I don't know how i was dancing about after eating so much food, any other time i would have been too full to move after that feast but for some reason i found it easy to move around. This place truelly was magical.

Two more songs were played before the anouncer came onto the mic.

"Okay guys thats it!, thank you very much for dining with us!, you may go back to the dressing room and get your clothes but im afraid there is no time to change the next group is on their way up!, grab your belongings and go" The man smiled and left.

I made my way to my dressing room and i stuffed all my clothes into a coveniantly placed bag that was by my dressing room door. when i had all my things i was ushered down the corridor and out of a backdoor where i found Neji waiting still in his butlers outfit.

"So we get to keep the outfits?" i asked

"Yepp, lucky us" he grinned

The reindeer and fred flinstone passed us hand in hand.

"We're luckier then some" I said grinning

Neji chuckled and we began to make our way back, as we rounded the corner back onto the main street i realised something with a jolt.

"Neji! we didnt pay!" i said worriedly

"Don't worry, payment has been done, i got a discount from my fathers friend" Neji said smiling

"Oh good, i thought we'd just stolen food and costumes" i said laughing to myself

While we were in the restaurant it had gotten quite cold, i hadn't bought a coat so i had to live with the goose bumps it seemed. I shivered suddenly and i guess Neji noticed because he put his blazor on my shoulders, i wrapped it around me and smiled up at him.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

We walked on talking about random things like a new movie that was coming out and the newest band in the charts at the moment, we were in a deep convosation about sharks when suddenly someone yelled at us.

"Neji!, Tenten!"

I turned around to see Naruto running over to us with a grin on his face.

"Hey guys! where have you two been?" Naruto asked stopping in front of us

He looked at my outfit and his eyes popped out of his head, his mouth hung down and practically hit the floor.

"Holy cow Tenten!, that outfit is amazing" Naruto gawked

"Naruto my eyes are up here" I said pointing

He laughed sheepishly "Sorry"

"Why are you out so late Naruto?" Neji asked dodging the question

"I was training and thought i would get some late night ichiraku's" Naruto said smiling

"You do love your ramen" i said smiling

"You bet i do! ichiraku's is the best!" Naruto screamed punching the air

"You better watch out or you'll get fat" Neji said mildly

"Nope not me, i train to hard!" Naruto said grinning and looking up at Neji "Hey Neji why are you dressed as a butler?"

"Oh we uh went to a fancy dress party" i said quickly

"You were on a date werent you!" Naruto said loudly

Neither of us said anything and Naruto cackled.

"Well i'll leave you guys to it" Naruto waggled his eyebrows and ran off

I began to walk again and soon Neji was by my side, i was begining to feel the soft pull of tiredness as we came closer to the apartment block i lived in, Neji walked me up to the door quietly.

I turned to him with a smile on my face.

"Thanks for the amazing night Neji"

I pulled him into a hug and he squeezed me gently in responce to my thanks, i let go of him with a smile and opened my door.

"Goodnight, see you tomorrow!"

"Yes, goodnight Tenten" Neji smiled as i handed him back his blazor.

I went inside and gently closed the door as Neji walked away.

Thankfully Gai was already in bed, i went into my room and stripped off the maids outfit, i folded it up and put it in my bottom drawer not that i was going to wear it again, i pulled out my clothes from the date and put them in the washing basket before pulling on my pyjama's and going to brush my teeth and wash my face of make-up.

When all that was done i climbed into bed and thought about the day, the only thing that had stopped me from kissing Neji at my door was my moralty, i never kissed a guy on the first date, i usually waited until the 3rd or 4th just to make sure we were right together. It would be hard to wait and hold back but i would.

I laid my head on the pillow and grinned as i fell into a peaceful dreamy sleep. I dreamt about waiters in speedo's and glass rooms, uv paint and best of all Neji.


	15. Why me?

_**Hiya!,**_

_**I wanna thank everyone who has read the story, reviewed, emailed and supported me in anyway. I wanna give some shout outs to my top reviewers!. So thanks a bundle to: Tenten-Kunai, Midnight Insomniac, Helga4ever and HinataHyuuga93. Finally one big thank you to my proof reader Becky who makes sure my story makes sense!.**_

_**Now im sure you didnt log on to read my ramblings so i'll get on with the story! ;-)**_

_**Temari93 **_

I could hear humming... But where from?, Beside me? No it sounded like it was coming from above me?.

I opened my eyes and jumped out of my skin when i saw Gai sensei sitting on the edge of my bed leaning over me and humming insanely to himself, i sat up quickly with a scowl at Gai for waking me.

"Hello my beautiful japanese princess" Gai beamed "I didn't hear you come in last night, how did it go?"

"It was AMAZING!" I said as all the memories flooded back to me

"Sounds promising, where did you go?" Gai asked sitting cross legged on the edge of my bed.

"This couples restaurant off east street with all these different themes to it, there was a dark room and one with a glass floor, a camera room and dress up! It was enchanting"

"Oh that smooth prince!" Gai said smiling "Sounds magnificent poppet"

I rolled out of bed and stretched, Gai ran off to make me some food whilst i washed and got dressed, i pulled on some blue tracksuite bottoms and an old white t-shirt before securing my hair into a loose ponytail, i still loved my new hair, it always looked so shiny.

I went into the kitchen to see what Gai had prepared for me today, an avacado pear cut up and mixed with kiwi's, grapes, green passion fruit and with a side of green peppers and my favourite wheatbread with Kiwi jam. Ofcourse it was served on a green plate with green cutlery and green tea. n'aaw how nice.

"Gai.. Why do you like the colour green so much?" i asked

"Well my little flower i'll tell you" Gai sat down and i could tell it was going to be a long story. "Green represents so much, earth is green, nature, grapes are green everything natural is green. And who loves nature? Hippies! and what are hippies? Youthful! therefore Tenten, Nature is the essence of youth" A tear dropped from Gai's eye and i looked away embarrassed.

"How poetic" i said lamely

Gai beamed through his tears "Now eat up Tenten while i do my pre- warm up warm up"

So i ate with Gai striding around the table doing lunges and squat thrusts which wasnt great because they did have a tendancy to let gas escape from his bowels it seemed. Every other thrust Gai would cough to strategically cover a little noise coming from down there. i Just ate my breakfast fast.

After ten agonising minutes of Gai's Pre warm-up warm up he was ready to go, and with that smell i was too. He grabbed his training backpack filled with water bottles and various bits and bobs and off we went.

"We've got our team training until 10 and then your own 3 hour train till 1" Gai smiled

I dreaded the individual training but i sure was looking forward to the team training! Seeing Neji sweating was not the worst thing, i just wished i was the one making him sweat.

_You bad girl Tenten!_

Oh yeah im a bad girl!.

I looked up to see Gai was looking at me for a horrified second i was sure he had read my mind. Or had i spoken aloud?. No definitaly not, had i?. Oh god what if i did! How embarrassing would that be, not only was he my foster parent, he was Gai sensei!.

We arrived at the training ground a few tense minutes later, my heart raced when i saw Neji leaning against a tree on the corner of the field, Lee was running laps... on his hands around the edge of the field. When Neji saw Gai he began stretching out his legs to make it look like he was warming up.

"Good work guys, keep them bones youthful!" Gai screamed

I began jogging around the outside of the field, a low ache began in my back and i suddenly didnt feel so excited about training neither team nor individual. I couldn't let it show though or i would never hear the end of it. I didnt want Neji to think of me as weak and i certainly did not need his sympathy or pity so although it was only my second training session after my ordeal and i was definitaly paying for it i would not let this beat me. No way.

If i let this get me down now that would mean that they had won and there was no way i was giving them that satisfaction even if they werent aware of it.

"Faster Tenten!" Gai yelled

I picked up the pace which made my whole body rock, a dull ache began in my legs, it worked its way up, met with the one in my back and something snapped inside of me, there was a loud click and then raging pain flared in my lower back. I stopped abruptly and let myself fall to the floor. My body began jerking against my will. My arms flailed and my legs shot out.

Gai sprinted over, Lee beat him and tried to sit me up, i screamed in pain and rage at my weak body, Lee got me to my feet and Gai scooped me up painfully. I was still jerking and thrusting in his arms involuntarily. My teeth were clattering and i couldnt move my arms and legs when i tried.

i went to say something to Gai but my lips wouldn't move. I breathed in a gasp and the pain esculated to my chest.

_Shit shit shit shit im paralysed im going to die, I need to speak!._

I made a gurgle noise, it was strained, i could feel the vein in my neck strain and pulse, Gai looked down at me and looked paniced.

"Tenten stop trying to speak!" Gai said quickly

I stopped trying but the panic never left me.

Gai ran as fast as he could to the hospital where Tsunade was waiting with Lee who must have run ahead. Tsunade knocked Gai out of the way as she grabbed me from his arms, she held me tightly as i was lead through a set of white doors. I couldn't turn my neck to look back at Gai, i didnt even know if he was following. Ofcourse i couldn't ask.

_Oh god im going to die, right here with nobody to hug me, no parents, no boyfriend, i havent even had my first kiss! Im dying a virgin, im dying without having lived life!_

"Shizune get here now" Tsunade snarled as i was deposited onto a bed

The bed flew down the hall with a bustle of heads and snapping of hospital robes, i saw Tsunade's blonde head and Shizune's dark brown and Sakura's pink waves, i saw faces both unfamiliar to me and highly familiar.

There was a blast of cold air, a bright light, a shout from Tsunade and i was gone.

Blackness.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

_**"Tenten"**_

_**"Mum?"**_

_**"Yes baby im here"**_

_**I felt her presence in the corner of my mind, the smell of her perfume, the feel of her clothes, the sense that i was safe, full, secure, attatched to something, no longer alone. I felt connected, i felt contented, i felt no pain.**_

_**"Mum.. why?"**_

_**"Why what hunny?"**_

_**I felt as if i were crying, i actually felt my cheeks dampening. The soft trickle of a tear tracking its way down my face, dripping off my chin.**_

_**"Why did you leave me?" My voice sounded wavery, thick with tears**_

_**"Oh baby, i would never choose to leave you! you know that don't you?"My mothers warm silky voice soothed me**_

_**"I miss you mum"**_

_**"I miss you too"**_

_**"I love you"**_

_**"I love you so much Tenten, your an amazing person and so brave"**_

_**"I take after you mum" I smiled through watery tears**_

_**"Your so much smarter, braver and prettier then i ever was" my mums voice sounded truthful**_

_**"no mum your gorguous!" i argued**_

_**"Your beautiful Tenten, your strong, brave, loyal, determined"**_

_**"Mum, don't leave me again" i pleaded**_

_**I could feel my mothers presence fading, her angelic voice was getting weaker, thinner, more depserate.**_

_**"You need to go back now, its not your time" My mum said softly**_

_**"Mum no, i want to stay with you, please"**_

_**"Be brave always, in battle and love"**_

_**"No, no mum please stay"**_

_**"I have to go now Tenten, i love you"**_

_**"D-dont leave me.. not again"**_

_**"Im sorry, its not your time"**_

_**Her light seemed to dim before winking out, the warmth and safety of my mothers presence was gone. It was unsettling and lonely. Very lonely.**_

_**"Mum... please..."**_

"Tenten?"

I was thrown into conciousness in floods of tears, Everyone was there, all of them watching me. I was swamped by noises smells. The tears continued to flood and i made a loud screaming cry to the heavens for my mother. I couldn't control it. Its like suddenly i was a little girl again coming home to find her mother laying cold on the floor. I needed her, i needed to say goodbye properly, i needed a hug.

Sakura looked upset and awkward, she began to whisper to people and slowely they dispersed from the room. I cried until my throat was raw and my tear ducts dry.

My mother was never coming back.

Gai sensei was sitting quietly and respectivly in a chair at the side of the room out of my eyeline. I didnt feel embarrassed to be crying in front of him funnily enough, me and him sort of had a close relationship i guess. He was my surrogate father... well he was more like surrogate mother.

I wiped my face with my sleeve and began to sniffle as my tears ran out. My throat hurt, my eyes were puffy and swollen and my face was bright red not to mention the cuts and scratches and bruising visible and the out of control sniffing. What a pretty picture i was.

"Tenten, whats this all about?" Gai asked

I was taken by suprise at how serious Gai was acting. He didnt call me a nickname, there was no over the top grin on his face, he wasnt making any jokes or even gestures or mannerisms.

"I didn't feel very well when we went out for training... I pushed myself too hard i guess"

"Why didnt you say?, if your hurting you need to tell me" Gai said seriosusly

"I didnt want you to see me as a weakling, you just kept pushing me, i couldnt take it!" i said

Gai looked hurt. My words had effected him more then i thought they would have.

"Do you think im some sort of monster Tenten?, you think i wouldnt have let you slow down, wouldnt have given you a rest?" Gai stood up abruptly and walked towards the door "I thought we had a better relationship then that"

He left.

My day was now complete, not only did i look like shit and feel like shit, Gai sensei hated me. The last person in the world left who was meant to love me hated my guts. Suddenly living didnt look so great anymore. I wanted to be with my mum wherever she was. I needed to be near to someone who made me feel like she did. There would never be anyone who could offer me the same comfort as my mother.

Suddenly my brain was filled with images of her dead body laying on the wood floor of my old living room. Her eyes open but unseeing, her mouth parted in a scream of pain. Blood covering her hands and a cut in her upper arm right over an artery. I felt sick to my bones, my core shook and i felt my eyes burning.

I had no tears left to cry and yet my body was rocking as if i was crying.

Tsunade walked in smiling, she took one look at me and her grin dropped, she came over to the bed and took my tempreture, she eyed me for a second before strategically looking at my chart to give me time to calm down. I got 50 seconds before she looked up again. I straightened and tried to pull myself together.

"Do you know what happened to you?" Tsunade asked

"Not yet" I said my throat acheing

"One of the nerves in your back shifted out of place and got trapped between the cartalidge joint and your bone, this caused the neurons to build up which temporarily paralysed you, your body was jerking as a result of the release in impulses from different parts of your nervous system" Tsunade said slowley

"Okay, what can i do about it?"

"We have put the nerve back into place and have moved a piece of un-used muscle to keep it in line, your cartalidge joint has been strengthened to allow little movement and your bone has been better connected to the joint." Tsunade said

"Right... so what brought it on?" i asked

"It seems you over did it at training yesterday, your muscles had been strained and pulled which allowed the nerve enough room to move out of place, and you must have spent a lot of time in an awkward position or on a hard surface which caused your bones and joints to deform and move apart slightly"

"when i was captured, i was made to stay in a closet on the wooden floor, all day and night" i said shuddering

"Yes that is probably why... to prevent this you must do yoga exercises every night before bed to loosen the tension in the muscles, you must do adequette stretches before light trianing" Tsunade said "Drink lots of milk and take iron pills to make your red blood cells more active so they can fix your joints together better"

"Okay, iron pills, milk, yoga and warm-up stretches before LIGHT training" I repeated

Tsunade nodded seeming happy she was just about to leave when she looked back as if she had forgotten something.

"One more thing... you should also get atleast 9 hours of sleep everynight, eat 3 meals a day and you must drink atleast 5 glasses of fluid, not including the milk to keep your body healthy and working" Tsunade said

"Okay... Iron pills, milk, yoga, warm up stretches, 9 hours of sleep, 3 meals a day, 5 glasses of fluid not including milk" I listed

Tsunade nodded and smiled

"Why is this happening to me" i groaned into my hands

"It is unfortunate that you were captured and therefore weakened Tenten but the thing is i truelly believe that you have what it takes to get through this" Tsunade said with sincerity.

"I think you have to say that" I eyed her skeptically "For patients morality and all"

"No, i mean it, you've been through so so much and you pulled through without weakening, you've expirienced pain and heart ache, scars both emotional and physical and yet your still here, sane and relatively happy" Tsunade said

"I wouldnt say i was happy..." i mumbled

"Its natural to feel pain and grief Tenten, what is not natural is holding onto that feeling" Tsunade pulled open the door again as if to leave. "You need to let it go Tenten, let your mother go and you will feel better i promise you"

Tsunade left and her words were all i could think about. i thought i had let my mother go years ago but now i realised i hadn't. I was still heavily scarred and i needed that scar to scab over before i could carry on with my life.

The door slowley opened again and i flopped limply back onto my pillow, i didnt want anymore visitors. I couldn't stand anymore visitors.

Hinata walked in.

I was generally suprised, i wasnt particularly great friends with Hinata but i did think she was nice and i respected her enough not to tell her to get lost. She approached my bed and i tried for a smile. It was weak.

"You don't look so good Tenten-chan" Hinata said weakly

"I know." i said a little bitterly

"I-i don't know why i came really..." Hinata said

I was silent for a minute, she followed suite.

"Sit down" i said gently as i layed back deeper into my pillows, Hinata sat down on the visitors chair in the corner out of my eyesight. It was comforting to feel someone there but not see them.

"How are you feeling?" she asked politely

"Bruised, battered, stretched, achey, betrayed, lonely" A bit much i know but hey she asked for it.

"How much of that is down to your outer injuries?" Hinata asked knowingly

I realised me and Hinata had something in common after all, we both knew the pain of losing your mother, of seeing her one day and hours later not knowing where she was but deperatly wanting her to come back, difference was Hinata wasn't sulking about it like i was. Then again she hadn't spent the past week thinking she was going to die stashed away in some maniac's forrest cabin.

"Just the first part" i said weakly

"I know how you feel" Hinata said so quietly i barely heard her

"is that why you came?" i asked

Hinata looked like she was mulling something over. "I don't know, i wanted to come and see you ofcourse but i feel almost a kinship towards you" Hinata redenned

I realised i felt the same, Hinata's presence seemed to calm me, i thought back to the night Neji had taken me back to his house cold and hypothermic, Hinata had helped me out of my clothes, i hadn't felt embarrassed not really, i felt calm, thoughtful.

"We've been through the same things" i said

"Yes"

"Im dating your cousin"

Hinata nodded "Yes"

"you feel sympathy for me"

"...yes"

I accepted that. I knew she had to feel some sort of sympathy for me or she wouldn't be here.

"Your presence calms me" i admitted

"my mother used to tell me i had a soft aura" Hinata said smiling to herself

I gave her a huh? look and she explained.

"She said my presence wasn't intrusive, she used to say my aura was like my personality, shy and quiet, it likes to stay hidden away like i do" Hinata said looking a little awkward.

"I sense you" i said

Hinata shook her head "You know im here, its calming because you know there is someone here, but you feel sweet nothingness"

I thought for a second, i realised that was true aswell. I liked her here because unlike some others i couldn't feel her here, i couldnt pick up on her moods, she was like a scent on the breeze, there but barely recognisable until you see what it is and identify it.

"your a very beautiful girl Hinata" i said

"I am nothing like my mother, she was beautiful inside and out. Heart and soul, head to toe. My father changed when she died" Hinata looked down at her feet

"Your mother sounds like a great person"

"She was"

My eyelids drooped and i felt more relaxed.

"Tell me about your mother" Hinata said it not like a demand or question, she made it sound like a statement.

"My mother was brave, strong, beautiful and loyal to all her friends, she was killed by my father when i was two years old..." I felt pain at the mention of her "...He came home drunk and high, he cut her arm over an artery and she bled to death while he had sex in the bedroom with another women"

"Men can be such disgusting creatures" Hinata said looking disgusted

"I came home to see her dead body on the floor in my old house, i thought she was sleeping" I laughed dryly at my stupidity

"The mind lets us see what we want to" Hinata said quietly

"The police arrived 30 minutes later and took her away. My father got away with it, he said the drugs made him do it, he was under the influence or drink and drugs"

Hinata shifted in her chair to get more comfortable.

"I stayed with my father alone for a further year before social services moved me away. My father was still an alcoholic. My father had still killed my mother." i said feeling tears in my eyes " I just feel so cheated"

"Tenten this may be hard to accept but it was her time to go" Hinata looked me in the eyes "It is unfair that it happened to you, hell its unfair to happen to anyone"

"I loved her and she was taken from me. One minute on this earth a second later completely gone"

"I know how that feel but you have to learn to let go" Hinata put her hand on mine "Let your mum be free"

"Why does everyone say that?" i asked getting pissed and unhappy

"You hold a piece of her inside you that you have to let go of, its unhealthy, you need to release whatever hold she has on you.." Hinata smiled "I was the same as you a few years ago, i was falling apart, crying all the time, refusing to eat. But i saw sense, my mother wouldnt want to see me like that"

I thought of my mum, she wanted nothing but for me to be happy, she wanted me to love life like she had, she wanted me to suceed.

"I know my mum loved me, and i love her which is why i let her go. She would have wanted me to" Hinata said

I thought about it. It made sense. it made perfect sense. My mum wouldnt want me to be pining for her when i had a life i could live, goals i could reach, if she were here right now she would tell me to get a grip, to toughen up. I squared my shoulders and took a deep breath.

I turned and took a flower from a vase of orchids on the counter next to the bed. I got out of the bed shakily and walked over to the window which was open to let a little breeze in.

I held the flower out of the window unsteadily, my hand shook.

"I'll never forget you mum" I dropped the flower and it began to drift to the ground. "I love you"

A single tear rolled down my cheek.

The clouds parted and a ray of sun came through the window and hit me like a spotlight, i smiled. I like to think it was my mother showing me that she had gotten my message, that she believed in me. I felt like where-ever she was she could hear me and understand my love for her and i knew i wasn't betraying her for having a life, that was what she wanted from me, i was fufilling her dreams by living mine.

A huge weight was lifted off my shoulders, suddenly i felt like i could fly, tension in my shoulders loosened and my lungs seemed to allow more oxygen into them.

"I feel better" i said smiling

Hinata grinned "Thats good news"

I sat down on the hospital bed with a light feeling in my stomach, i could feel my cheeks stretching into a grin, i could feel my eyes creasing like when i laughed, i felt happy. I didnt feel lonely or unloved, i knew my mother was somewhere and she loved me the same as she always had, my friends loved me, Gai loved me, Neji loved me. I was immersed in this bustling world and i hadn't been really living it.

I pulled on my clothes in front of Hinata, i really didn't have a care in the world, i folded my hospital gown and made the bed up neatly. Hinata followed me as i left the room still grinning like an idiot.

"Wanna go get some food?" i asked smiling as i discharged myself

"S-should you really be leaving yet Tenten chan?" Hinata asked back to her nervous self

"Don't worry about it i feel fine, infact i feel great!" i said doing a little dance on the spot

Hinata laughed at my little jig and nodded.

"Ichiraku's?" she asked

"Sure why not!" i said

we walked out of the hospital together and made our way to Ichiraku's ramen hut which is only a 5 minute walk away, i noticed all sorts of new wonderful things on the way, new smells, new sense, new sounds, i felt happy when i saw a mother and baby wheras before i felt saddened and angry. The glass was half full not half empty.

We made it there and i ordered a barbecue pork ramen, Hinata got the chicken ramen and we both ordered waters, i had to keep up my 5 drinks a day!.

"Im glad you came to see me, your magical" I smiled at Hinata "have you ever thought of becoming a councilor?"

"No, i don't much like ill people, and your welcome" Hinata grinned

I laughed, i was still laughing when our food was put down in front of us. I ate like i had never eaten before, i finished my water and ordered another, when that was done i ate the last few bites of ramen and drank the broth. I wonder if that counted as a drink?.

I paid Ichiraku for both our meals and drinks with the money Gai had given me for my birthday before the previous mission. Hinata thanked me and we walked around just talking for a bit.

After a few hours of relaxed chitchat i told Hinata i had to go back and talk to Tsunade, i was not gonna leave with no explaination again, she would grill me. Hinata offered to walk me back but i declined. We were only a few streets away so i was fine.

"Thanks for all your help Hinata" i said waving as i walked away

"Your welcome, thanks for the food" Hinata smiled

"No problem! bye"

"Bye!"

Hinata turned the corner and i was left alone, when her presence was gone i did deflate a little, but i still felt posotive and happy about the world. I wasn't sure how long it would last but i hoped it was a long time because i really didnt like feeling like a sack of shit. Nobody does.

I walked up the steps into the hospital confidently and made a bee-line for Tsunade's office and im quiet proud to say i only hesistated a little before i knocked, and opened the door.

I entered afer a growl from inside.

Tsunade glared at me and i instantly knew: I was in a lot of trouble.


	16. Hearts and spades

"Do you understand how serious this is?" Tsunade yelled right in front of my face "You cannot just discharge yourself from the hospitals care whenever you feel like it!"

My happiness began to deflate more and more, i felt my smile fading and my head began to pound.

"I-im sorry, i felt better i just wanted some air" i chattered

"How could you be so stupid Tenten" Tsunade screamed into my face

I felt tears welling up as i tried to fight them away Tsunade grabbed my arm with her superhuman strength and dragged me back up to the room i had been in, she pulled off my shirt and trousers and pulled the robe over my head, she threw me onto the hospital bed and pulled out a length of plastic from her pocket.

"I cannot believe i am using this" Tsunade said as she tied my arm to the bed railing.

The plastic length pulled tight one way but didnt go the other therefore i couldn't get free until i was cut free. My arm was strapped onto the railing at the side so it wasnt uncomfortable but something about being this helpless made me feel anxious.

"Please don't! i'll be good i promise, i wont discharge myself again!" I said pleading

"You said that last time and look what happened, you could have died Tenten, you ignore everything i say to you and you work yourself too hard, you don't know your limits"

"I'll stay on bed rest!" i said

"Yes you will!, right here in this room" Tsunade said

I went to argue but she put up her hand and i stopped.

"I will have no arguements, you did this to yourself and you will pay the consequences." Tsunade glared at me before she left.

The door slammed shut which seemed to finalise the silence that was surrounding me.

I gave an experimental tug at the plastic, it didn't give much leeway, i tried to undo it with my other hand but thought better of it when i heard Tsunade yelling down the hallway to one of her collegues.

Looks like for now i would just have to lay here. It was nice to relax anyway, and Tsunade was right i needed to properly heal before i tried to train and strain myself out again. Last time i hadn't waited long enough to train and look what happened, i could have died Tsunade had said, This time i was taking no such chance.

I laid my head against the pillow and tried to relax, it came as a suprise to me that it wasnt that hard. I looked out the window at the sun shining and the clouds moving slowley across the sky and i was lulled into a half dreamy state of conciousness, my eyes were glazed over and i was staring at one thing in the room day dreaming.

I was imagining what my next date with Neji would be like when i fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later outside the window was dimmed as if night was begining to fall, i looked at the desk next to me and saw a bunch of flowers, a box of chocolates and a ham sandwich and bottle of water. The flowers were beautiful and multicoloured with long petals and round bulbs, there was a card on the side of the vase, i reached across and managed to snag it with my fingers.

It read:

_**Get better soon, I can't wait to see you again. I mean it.**_

_**Neji x**_

I looked at the card again before putting it on the desk writing side down so if anyone came in they wouldn't be able to read it, next i picked up the box of chocolates one handed and found that there was a card on that box aswell.

_**Thought you might need these, sorry about Tsunade, my theory? = mid-life crisis.**_

_**Love Sakura xx**_

I grinned at the little note and made sure to put that one face down aswell, i wouldnt want Sakura getting in trouble with her mentor no matter how mad i was at her, that woman could be a dragon.

I put the box back on the desk and pulled over the ham sandwich, it was wrapped in cling-film so it hadn't staled while i was asleep, i unwrapped it and bit into it carefully, i found i was a lot hungrier then i realised and whithin a few bites it was completely gone. I sipped at my water for a while and ate a few chocolates, they were the nicest chocolates i had ever tasted, Thank Kami for Sakura.

After another few minutes of staring into space i felt a sensation in my lower stomach, i had drank too much.

I looked around for the help button and found it on the wall next to the bed, i pushed it and waited. A few minutes later the door opened and Sakura herself walked in smiling.

"Hey, looking good" Sakura said smiling

"Yeah i feel fine, thanks for the chocolates by the way, they kept me going" i grinned and offered her one, Sakura picked a truffle one and popped it into her mouth.

"Wow i have good taste" Sakura said chewing

"best selection i've ever tasted" I said smiling

"So what can i do for you?" Sakura asked licking her teeth to rid it of chocolate stains

"I need the bathroom but Tsunade has me strapped" i said tugging at the plastic.

Sakura looked mildly embarrassed at her mentors extremety, she leaned over with a pair of scissors and clipped the plastic in half, i pulled my arm away and moved my wrist around to loosen it.

"Sorry about that, she has a major anger problem" Sakura said helping me up

"Its my own fault, i wasnt thinking straight, i deserve it" i said shaking my head

I made it to the toilet and went inside quickly to do my buisness, i finished, washed my hands and dried them on a paper towel before going back out where Sakura was waiting.

I walked back over to the bed and climbed onto it obediantly, Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out a plastic strip, i gave her a look and she shrugged.

"Sorry, Tsunade's orders...She really will kill me if i let you go" Sakura said disppleased

"Its okay, i understand" i said

Sakura tightened it but left it much looser then Tsunade had, infact if i really tried i could slip my hand out of it with some wrenching and twisting, Sakura was trusting me and i wasnt going to let her down.

She left the room quickly and came back holding a pile of magazines and an ipod, i gawped at her and she grinned dazzilingly.

"Thought you'd get bored so.." She placed the magazines down on the table which she had dragged a little closer to the bed for easier reach. "They're just some old magazines i had laying around, and this is my ipod its only got a few songs on it, and they're kinda old but you can borrow it until your outta here" Sakura handed me the ipod to browse through

She was right the songs were old but i liked almost every one of them.

"I actually like 95% of these songs" i said looking mock embarrassed

"I thought i was the only one!" Sakura said dramatically

I giggled

Sakura's beeper went off and she looked at it with a tight expression on her face, she groaned and clipped the beeper back onto her belt.

"I gotta run, im on the night shift, i'll come back up here when i get a free minute" Sakura waved and left

"Bye" i called as the door swung shut

I checked the time on Sakura's ipod, on screen it said it was 8:45 pm, i looked out the window and saw that it was dark and shadowy, i had my doubts whether that was the right time or not, it looked later, maybe Sakura's Ipod wasnt calibrated correctly.

I thought about calling a nurse to ask but i decided not to, i didnt want Sakura coming back up here on my demand when she was obviously busy.

I pulled the top magazine over to the bed and placed it onto my lap, it was a typical Sakura magazine, girly, gossipy and boy related. I didn't expect to enjoy it much but after the first few pages i was engrossed.

I was half-way through reading a true story about a women who gave birth in the local pool when the door to my room opened and Kakashi walked in, i closed the magazine guiltily. He eyed the front cover and i could see his mask pull up and the slight crease of his forhead that meant he was smiling.

"Sakura lent you her magazines" Kakashi said

"Yeah, they're a bit girly" i said

"She reads them all the time when she thinks no-ones looking, i saw her in the bakery the other day reading one, personally i don't see whats so great about them" Kakashi said shrugging

"Well whats so great about them Icha Icha books?" i asked

Kakashi shrugged "I like them because they inbody the heart and soul of a person and follow their romantic journeys across different seas"

"Right..." I said giving him a suspicious glare

"And.. the illistrations are wonderfully drawn" Kakashi said innocently

_What a perv..._

"I thought that might be a reason" i said sighing

Kakashi stood looking out the window for a second before he turned towards me.

"Gai wanted me to come up here and see how your doing" Kakashi said painfully

"What did he give you to do it?" i asked knowing Kakashi wouldn't do it without payment

"Nothing, i was going to come and see you anyway, Gai just asked me to see how you were doing" Kakashi said shrugging

"So you were heading over here of your own accord when Gai asked you to ask how i was?" i asked

"Yeah, then i am to report back to him in the bar on 4th street where he's gonna buy me a drink for my troubles" Kakashi smiled

"I should have known" i said smiling at Kakashi's deviance

"He suggested it, i asked for nothing" Kakashi said shrugging

"I admire your wit Kakashi sensei"

Kakashi looked out the window again and did a gesture, he stood there looking for a few seconds before turning back to me and looking around the room, he turned back to the window and pointed and did a cross sign.

"Gai's waiting outside isnt he.." i said

"Yeah, he wants to come up here himself" Kakashi said

I shifted and my covers fell away from my wrist. Kakashi spotted the plastic binding and walked over to the bed he tugged at it gently before shaking his head.

"Tsunade is losing it..." Kakashi said gently " They're meant to use these on mental patients"

"That makes me feel good.." i said

"Gai can't come up here now, think of the scene he'll cause" Kakashi went back over to the window.

He peeked out further and further "Shit"

"What?"

"He's on his way up" Kakshi face palmed

"Oh great, just what i need to relax me" i said sighing as i heard eager footsteps in the hall

"Im gonna get out of here, no point in me making things diificult" Kakashi went over to the window

"You don't wanna take the door?" i asked grinning

I heard Gai's voice asking one of the nurses where i was.

"Hell no" Kakashi swung out of the window as Gai opened the door to my room.

I looked out into the darkness for a few seconds while Gai walked slowly and dramatically over to my bedside, he was staring at my face which was a good thing, i turned my head so i was facing him. I saw he had tears in his eyes.

"Tenten, can you please forgive me?" Gai asked kneeling by my bedside, his hands clutched together, fingers entwined like someone praying for mercy.

"Im sorry Gai, i shouldn't have blamed it on you, i see now that its my fault" i said

"We are both to blame my beautiful flower"

"Yeah i guess we are"

Gai stood and walked over to the chair in the corner, he sat down and i braced myself for a long spiel about knowing your limits.

"I was scared Tenten"

Woah, i was not expecting that!, Gai sensei fears nothing!, my suprise must have shown because Gai smiled ryly, He was being serious Gai again, I didnt much like it.

"You didn't think i would say that did you?" Gai asked looking serious, his face seemed to age years.

"Gai... i never realised you cared so much" i said honestly

"I care about you more then you think Tenten, i want more then anything for you to be happy, i wish i was your real father so i could offer you the same love and affection a blood parent can"

For a second i pictured Gai as my real father, it made me shudder to think of having him tied to me by blood, but why?. It was because of what everyone else thought of him, everyone saw him as a freak, weird, if i admitted to being related with him would that make me a weirdo? would people look at me differently?.

"Gai, i don't know what to say..."

"Tell me your okay Tenten... i cant work you out" Gai said

"I am okay Gai, i feel a lot better actually" i said smiling

"Good" Gai's face contorted into his normal grining face

Looked like serious Gai was gone again. Thankfully.

"Who bought the chocolates?" he asked casually eyeing them

"Sakura got them for me" i said

"Hmm, i wish i had thought of getting you something" Gai said looking glum

"You being here is enough Gai" i said gently

He beamed at me, his bowl cut swishing with the breeze from the window.

"Who got you those flowers?" Gai asked

"Neji" i said not managing to hold back a smile

"Oooh the knight in shining armour strikes again!" Gai screetched

I chuckled to myself as he excitedly sniffed the flowers, his eyes popped open at the smell of 'nature' which he would somehow convert to youth.

"Shouldn't you be getting home?, its getting late" i said looking out the window and seeing complete darkness.

"Its very quiet at home" Gai said sadly

"Don't worry, i'll be back soon and then you'll be wishing me away" i said smiling

Gai winked "Never"

He stood and walked over to the bed, i thought he was going to give me a hug or something and i panicked realising he would see my plastic binding and get angry, i wanted him to leave on a happy note. He didnt try to hug me though, to my suprise he kissed me on the forehead. Im sure i reddened not from embarrassment but just from the new close proximity with Gai.

He patted my free hand and before i could say anything he jumped out of the window.

_What a weird man..._

I opened the magazine i had been reading before my visitors had come but i couldn't concentrate, my head was filled with emotion. When Gai sensei had kissed me i hand't felt disgusted or even embarressed i'd felt comfortable and loved.

This feeling was new to me, i couldn't remember feeling like this ever before except maybe when my mother was alive. This wasn't a love like i loved Neji, it wasnt lust filled and hot but this love was comforting and real. I could feel it.

Gai sensei had opened up to me tonight and it had touched me in a way i hadn't thought possible, it had effected me in a way i would have never imagined. I loved Gai sensei as if he were my father.

I realised that in a way i always had but i had been held back by other peoples views and thoughts and Gai's facade of over-excited puppy naturalist, tonight i had seen into the depths of Gai's soul and what i had seen had scared me but also awakened something inside me that i had locked away for so many years.

It was the love i was scared to release after my mother had died, the love i thought i had held on for her. The love that i needed to share with someone. I couldn't believe i was saying this but Gai sensei was that someone.

A single tear ran down my face, it wasnt a tear of sadness but of happiness, everything was slotting into place, i had let go of my mother, i finally felt closer to Gai as a father figuire, i had my friends still and Neji was out there waiting for me to be released, thinking about me. It all seemed way to good to be true.

Things like this don't happen to me, im not meant to be happy, well i didnt think i was meant to be.

I settled down with a warm happy feeling inside of me, i put the magazine back onto the desk and rolled onto my side which turned out to be very painful, i tugged a few times and my hand slid out of the plastic loop, i promised Sakura silently that i would slip my hand back into it in the morning before Tsunade came in to check on me.

The noises of the night soothed me and soon i was consumed by a deep dreamless sleep.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The door to my room opened, i was in a dreamy groggy state and so i wasn't really paying attention. I opened my eyes a little and saw Two blonde pigtails, Tsunade was looking at my chart with her back to me, i quickly slipped my hand back into the plastic strip and closed my eyes again. To my suprise i drifted off again into the land of nod.

I re-awoke later on that morning to find a little note in Sakura's handwriting.

_**Press the Nurse button when you wake up for your breakfast**_

_**Sakura xx**_

I lent across and pushed the button on the wall by my bed, a few minutes later Sakura walked in holding a bowl of thick oaty porridge, her hair wasnt nearly as neat as it had been last night and she had bags under her eyes, hey forhead was lined with stress and her clothes were a mess. She came in smiling.

"Looks like you had a rough night" I said

"Yeah, a man came in last night with a severe brain hemorrhage, he died after 4 hours on the operating table" Sakura said looking sad

"Im so sorry you had to go through that" i said feeling lucky that i wasnt that ill

"Its my job, dont worry about it" Sakura smiled optimistically and handed me the porridge and a spoon.

I took a mouthful and decided that i liked it, i began to eat it slowley so i wouldn't look like a pig.

"Its good" i said smiling

"Yeah, we do have some good food here, it just depends on who your nurse is" Sakura said smiling

"Im lucky i got you then" i said sincerly

"Im sorry i didnt come to visit last night, i did get 2 hours free but it was right after that man and i was tired, i went to the on-call room and fell asleep" Sakura said

"Its fine, really, you've been so helpful already with the magazines and ipod" i assured her

Sakura nodded and went to write something on my chart.

"How long are you here for?" i asked

"Only one more hour left of my shift, i did the 5pm till 12 pm shift" Sakura said

"you must be crazy" i said shuddering at the thought of all that work

"Well all nurses have to do that shift atleast once a fortnight to keep the hospital running smoothly and since im head nurse i have to set a good example" she said dryly

"Bet you'll sleep well tonight" i said smiling

"Im on the 6pm till 1 am shift tonight" Sakura groaned dropping down into the chair at the side of my bed

"Oh dear god Sakura! when are you going to sleep?" i asked

"I'll go home, have a shower, crawl into bed and be up again by 5, have something to eat and be back here by 6, luckily tomorrow is my day off" Sakura said

"You are super woman" i said admiring her stamina

"Someone has to be" Sakura winked and i grinned

She still had her sense of humour even when she was tired and stressed out. Sakura came over and started pushing buttons on a machine near my bed, she pulled down a little air filled sleeve and pulled it over my arm.

"Im gonna take your blood pressure" she said

The machine buzzed into life and the sleeve began to fill with air, it got tighter and tighter until i thought my arm would drop off, Sakura began noting stuff down on my chart while i sat there in silence.

"Good blood pressure, your definitaly more relaxed then yesterday" Sakura said clicking a few more buttons on the machine

"phew, i;ll be outta here soon" i said relieved

"Should be" Sakura smiled

She opened a draw by the side of my bed with a key she had in her pocket and pulled out a little cup, i grimaced.

"Please tell me thats not what i think it is?"

"My favourite bit of the day!, pee in the cup please" Sakura grinned as i sighed heavily

"your sick" i said jokingly as Sakura cut the plastic strip

I made my way to the bathroom and did what i had to do. Sakura took the cup quickly and labbeled it before writing something else on my chart.

Tsunade walked in and saw Sakura labelling my specimen, she nodded.

"Sakura take that to the lab and then you can go home" Tsunade said

"Okay, thank you Tsunade sama" Sakura winked at me

"Enjoy your rest Sakura chan" i smiled

She waved at me and left. The room was empty except for me and Tsunade, great.

"Your blood pressure looks good" Tsunade said looking down at my chart

I nodded quietly and looked out of the window, a bit petty i know but i was very annoyed at her for tying me to the bed, i was not a mental patient and i wasnt even being resistant, i was staying here, not struggling. I wanted to get better.

"Your heartbeat is regular and steady"

I continued to stare out of the window as if i were un interested.

"You've been eating all your food" Tsunade said looking at the empty bowl on the side

I couldn't be bothered to feel insulted

"No signs of restraint" Tsunade said looking at my mark free wrists

Its a good thing i hadn't been pulling them or i would have had red marks, i bruised like a peach and i got cuts very easily. I must have thin skin or something.

"Your healing, we'll just wait for your specimen to come back and take a blood test and then you can rest up and go"

I noticed Tsunade hadn't mention how long that would take, i didnt comment just stayed thoughtfully quiet, Tsunade nodded and put my chart down again, she gave me a little wave that looked forced and a smile before she left the room with my porridge bowl.

"I could cut the tension in this room with a knife"

I grinned as i turned around to face the open window.

"Neji Hyuuga, a spy?. well well well i never thought i'd see the day"

"I wasn't spying... i overheard!" Neji grinned as he jumped into the room

"You overheard as you clung to the side of the hospital?" i asked smiling "They do have stairs here you know"

"Gai wanted me to get some training, so i decided to test out my chakra, walk on walls" Neji said shrugging

"There are better buildings for that" i pointed out

"They don't have as nice a view" Neji winked

"Shut up" i said embarrassed

"You look a little red, you got a fever?" Neji teased

"Nope, im all good" i said turning away from him

"if you say so" Neji shrugged and glided over

"I love my flowers" i said smiling at him

"Oh thanks, uh.. Hinata helped me, you know pick ..." Neji looked embarrassed

"She has great taste" i said honestly " Did she.. write the card?"

"No, the card was.,, that was me" He said ruffling his hair

"Well thanks, i loved it" i said grinning

Neji's face brightened and my heart began to pound against my chest, The machine next to my bed beeped shrilly for a few seconds until i forced my heart to slow down, Neji looked at it worriedly.

"Don't worry about it, its broken" i said

Neji nodded

"Do you wanna go down to the cafeteria to get some food?" Neji asked

"I would love to... but i cant" I said sadly

"Oh are you sleepy? i'll go" Neji turned towards the window again

"NO!, no im not tired, im just stuck here, Tsunade's orders" i said

"Surely she wouldn't mind if you were inside the hospital?" Neji asked

"I can't leave this room" i said glumly

"Are you scared of Tsunade Tenten?"

"No i mean it, i literally cant leave" I held up my bound arm, well it didnt really raise, it jerked which got his attention.

Neji walked over to take a closer look, he fingered the plastic and gave it a tug, it held. He gave it a harder pull, the bed railing creaked but the plastic held Neji looked furious.

"What did you do to deserve this treatment?" Neji asked his voice cold

"I discharged myself yesterday to go and eat something with Hinata, then when i came back Tsunade was really mad, she did this" i said

"So you discharged yourself... but you came back?" He asked

"Yeah... when i came back all hell broke loose"

"Tsunade's losing it" Neji said angrily

"Neji its fine really, i'll be out of here in a few days anyway" I said

"I don't like this Tenten" Neji said shaking his head

"Its fine honestly" i said

Neji tried one more tug at the plastic, it didnt move, as his hand moved away i took it and squeezed it in re-assurance, he squeezed mine back and for one intimate second he was all that existed to me.

Tsunade came bustling in and completely ruined it, she barged Neji out of the way and came over to my bed.

"We're gonna do the blood test now" She said

"N-now?" i asked a little scared

Tsunade pulled out a large needle and went to plunge it into my arm, i started hypoventilating.

"No, no wait Tsunade" i said trying to pull my arm away, ofcourse i couldnt it was bound.

"Come on Tenten, no nonsense please" She grabbed my arm and held it

"Tsunade please stop" i said on the verge of tears

Neji put his hand on Tsunade's shoulder and pulled her around to face him.

"She isnt ready yet" Neji said his voice ice cold

"Well whats stopping her" Tsunade asked bewildered

They were talking like i wasnt even there, it pissed me off.

"Maybe because for the last week i've had needles stuck in and out of me by my capturors and im tired of being stabbed without my consent" i said angrily

Tsunade had the morality to look slightly embarrassed atleast.

I took a deep breath and looked away, Neji took my other hand and i squeezed it hard, he didnt complain though.

"Okay, now"

Tsunade put the needle into my arm and i could feel cold liquid in my veins, it was itchy but inside of my skin, so strange. My skin turned numb. Tsunade got a perspex tube and put it into the soft skin, the sharp end enlarged the hole from the needle slightly and then my blood was being sucked out of me into a little test tube vial.

Tsunade finished and wiped the wound, she bandaged it and put a lid on the vial of my blood.

"Im sorry for being so thoughtless Tenten" she said

"Its okay" i mumbled still unable to look at her

She left a few minutes later and me and Neji were left alone.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked me quitely

"Im okay" i said still clenching onto his hand

he pulled the chair over with his free hand and sat down still letting me squash his. I laid back, closed my eyes and just held onto his hand. Eventually i felt myself relax, a bit too much in fact, my eyes got heavy and droopy.

"Its the numbing agent, it makes you sleepy" Neji said when he noticed my hand dropping.

"I want to... talk to you... neji" i could barely speak through the haze of tiredness

"Another time Tenten okay?"

"Yes... yeah... anot-" i closed my mouth and fell into the first layer of dreamyness

I felt a warmth on my cheek, Neji was kissing it.

"Good night Tenten" Neji whispered next to my ear so close i could feel his warm breath.

I couldn't muster the energy to talk, i grabbed his hand limply and pulled it up over my heart, i placed it down onto my chest and held my hand ontop of his. He could feel my heart beating.

His hand stayed there under mine until i fell asleep and my own hand slid away.

I didnt really dream of anything while i was asleep, i just felt warm and happy. I felt like i belonged in this world now.

Everything was making sense now and i felt like the answer to all my problems had been right under my nose the entire time, who would have thought in the space of a week i could have survived and explosion, been captured and tormented, escaped, been rescued, recovered, reached 17, been paralysed, gone to hospital, got a boyfriend and a new friend not necesarily in that order.

I was the luckiest girl alive.

I was alive.

I was loved.

...

...

...

...

...

_**Hey,**_

_**I Wrote an extra long chapter today because im moving in 2 days and im not sure when i will be able to write my next chapter. I really enjoy writing and i dont want to stop so don't feel like im abandoning you all if i don't update in a few days okay?.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has read or reviewed or both! :-). I will try my hardest to get a new chapter up by next thursday if not before!.**_

_**Much love**_

_**Temari93 x**_


	17. False alarm hopefully

_**Hello!,**_

_**After reading all your lovely comments i decided i couldn't let you guys wait 5 days for another update so today i've woken up extra early to write you guys the next chapter! :) It Will probably be a shorter one then before because im busy packing and moving stuff all day, none the less i will try to make it as interesting as i can!.**_

_**Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Temari93 x**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

"Rise and shine sleepy head"

I opened my eyes reluctantly to see Sakura leaning over me grinning at the stupid expression on my face, i wiped my face hastily and shook my head to wake up fully before adressing her.

"hey Sakura!"

"Goodmorning" Sakura said cheerily she looked well rested and happy

"Did Tsunade give you the 6-1 shift off?" i asked noticing her normal clothes instead of her hospital work outfit

"Nope!, i've done my shift gone home slept had breakfast and came back" Sakura chirped happily

"Oh god.. how long has my lazy ass been in bed?" i asked feeling frumpy

"Since yesterday at around 1:00 i believe... Its now 11am" Sakura said smiling

"Wow looks like i got a little too relaxed" i said grinning

Sakura laughed and nodded "It happens from time to time"

She poured me a glass of water from an icy pitcher on the desk by my bed, i accepted it thankfully and gulped it down as fast as i could, im ashamed to say some may have dribbled down my chin in my haste.

"Oh by the way, i found this when i came in" Sakura held up a folded piece of card that had a T on the front. She handed it to me and looked out the window strategically while i opened it.

_**Tenten,**_

_**Thank you for last night, I loved every second of it. I will be back for a re-run (especially the last bit) -**_

I thought back to placing his hand on my chest and grinned stupidly like a teenage school girl, im pretty sure i reddened a little aswell.

_**- I hope you havent killed the flowers yet, **_

_Cheeky bugger! _I thought looking down at it.

_**Until we meet again my lady.**_

_**Neji x**_

I hugged the note to my chest and gave it a little kiss before putting it on the desk face down, Sakura sensed i was done and turned around, when she saw me she instantly became suspicious.

"Who was it from?" she asked eagerly

Sakura was cheesy and romantic and loved any boy related story so i knew she was acheing to hear it.

"Neji" i said plainly trying to hold back my smile

"What did it say?" She asked dramatically

I reached over for the note and slid it along to her, her eyes scanned it quickly.

"He bought you them beautiful flowers!" Sakura puffed happily "How cute!"

"Yeah it was nice of him" I said wondering if Sakura suspected anything or if she would see it as a friendly gesture between team mates

"Woah.. my lady?" Sakura asked re-reading the note.

Yes she definitaly was going to suspect something.

"Re-run of last night?" Sakura asked her voice getting higher in pitch "What happened last night?"

Sakura was shaking like an excited puppy she wanted answers and she wanted them now. I grinned at her eagerness for the gossip and tapped my nose with my finger, her eyes buldged.

"Tell me tell me tell me tell me!" She repeated non stop

_Does she not need to breathe?_

"Neji came to visit me" I said smiling

"Are you two .. dating?" Sakura asked her eyes wide

"We have been on one date.." i said smiling

"OH MY GOD!" Sakura yelled jumping from the chair "Why didnt you tell me!"

"I wanted to keep it on the down low for the first few dates" i said honestly

"So your dating, and he came here last night..." Sakura urged me to continue

"We were talking after my bloodtest an-"

"He watched you have your blood test?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, he held my hand through it" i admitted

Sakura fell back into the chair she had pulled forward "What a man" she sighed romantically

_When medicine and romance collide... What a weirdo._

"Yeah.. so after the blood test we were talking.."

"Yeah?" Sakura lent closer

"And we talked for a good 15 minutes before..."

"Before?" Sakura was leaning right over the railing now

"Before i fell asleep" i said trying my hardest not to laugh as Sakura's face dropped

Sakura fell back into the chair "You fell asleep?" she asked

"Yepp" i said grinning

"Thats.. not really what i was expecting" Sakura said looking glum

"Well just as i was falling asleep something did happen" i said winking at her

She was up like a shot and practically in the bed with me.

"What? What happened?"

I told her about the goodnight- hand on chest- heartbeat scenario, she was nodding along eagerly and making 'oohs' and 'aahs' in appropriate time periods, she even acted it out once just to get the full understanding which was funny.

"How romantic!" Sakura oozed "I wish i had been there to see it"

"It probably would have been a lot less romantic if you were sitting there eyeballing us" i said with a laugh

Sakura chuckled "Yeah your right, that boarders on creepy"

Sakura looked at the note again and clutched her heart dramatically. " Who knew Neji could be such a romantic soul"

"Im very lucky" i said honestly

Sakura nodded "Hell yeah!, you got yourself a good catch there girl!"

"Thanks" I said smiling

"So he's coming to visit you again?" she asked slyly

"Yeah... why?" i asked suspiciously

"I could hide in the cupboard!" Sakura ran over to the other side of the room and opened a medical cupboard which was large and practically empty

"No pervert!" i said not managing to hold back a smile

"Fine... but nothing is stopping me from just casually taking a stroll up the side of the building and stopping outside this window" Sakura said waggling her eyebrows

"Your SICK" i said laughing

Sakura laughed aswell which made for a truelly corny moment.

I looked at the watch on Sakura's arm and saw that it was 12:30, time flies when your having fun.

"Sakura, you don't have to stay here just because im here.." i said carefully

"Its fine Tenten, i like being here with you, its got none of the stress of work but all of the fun of going out with friends!" Sakura enthused

"Okay as long as your sure" i said feeling guilty

"Its fine, i need to talk to Tsunade anyway so i might as well wait here until she gets in" Sakura smiled

I nodded and looked out the window wondering when Neji would come back to see me, Gai sensei probably had him training hard right now. He would probably come in a bit later.

"Do you wanna go down to the canteen to get some breakfast/ lunch?" Sakura asked me

"Im not sure i should, Tsunade would flip" i said nodding at the plastic band

"Don't worry you'll be with me... i am your nurse after all" Sakura said pulling out some scissors from the large medicine cupboard and cutting the strip away. I lifted my arm to find out i had major pins and needles, i waved it around dully until feeling returned to it.

Sakura helped me out of bed and guess what? Pins and Needles in my legs.

I walkd around the room bobbing up and down as the tingling sensation wore away, after 3 more laps of the room i went to the bathroom quickly and washed my hands and face. Sakura gave me a mini hair brush and a hairband, i secured my hair into a ponytail and off we went to the canteen.

I felt weird moving around the hospital in my hospital gown, i could see people looking at me and trying to figuire out why i was in here, was i crazy? did i have the big C? was i a drug addict looking for morphine? who knows...

Sakura smiled and said hello to various nurses, they all seemed to respect her and admire her which i thought was nice. One bust nurse with an orange face came storming up to us and Sakura stopped in front of her.

"What is Tenten doing out of her room Sakura?" The orange face nurse asked with a sickly sweet voice

"I am taking her to get her nutrients" Sakura said calmly and began to walk again

The women jumped in front of her again. "Tsunada sama told me not to let her out"

"Tsunade may of told you not to let her out, but i on the other hand am head nurse" Sakura stormed ahead gripping my arm

"Sakura i don't think Tsunade will appreciate this" The orange girl yelled bitchily

"On my head be it, and its Miss Haruno to you"

We walked off and left Orange face in stunned silence.

"You go girl" i said grinning "You really showed her"

"I hate that girl!" Sakura groaned letting go of my arm and giving it a rub incase she hurt me, Sakura was a strong girl.

"I think everyone does" i said, i couldn't imagine that nurse having any friends here.

"She's a rich bitch" Sakura said shaking her head

"They're the worst, they think they know everything beause daddy can pay for them to know it" I said grimacing

"Makes me sick" Sakura said

I nodded in agreement.

We entered the canteen and Sakura sat me down at a table in the corner that was empty, it was a little two-seater by the window which was nice, i could look out onto the village from a different perspective then i could from my room window.

Sakura came over with a tray of food piled high with plates of different foods.

I took a small bowl of porridge from the top and began to eat while Sakura took a cheeseburger from her own plate, she took the top bun off and dispensed ketchup onto the meat patty, she slapped the bun back ontop and took a bite.

"The hospital has to do the nicest cheeseburgers i've ever tasted" Sakura said her eyes closed in pleasure

"Thats weird" i said "Hospitals are well known for bad food"

"Not this one!" Sakura said smiling proudly

I finished the porridge and put the empty plate back onto the tray, i took a sip from a glass of green stuff. It tasted familiar... i knew that taste.

Seaweed suprise smoothie...

"Gai is here isnt he" i said noticing that all our plates were green

"How did you know?, yes he volunteers here sometimes" Sakura said nodding

"I just had a feeling" i said grinning as i sipped at my Seaweed smoothie

I was enjoying myself intensly when Tsunade came in and everyone trailed off their convosations into silence, i was in the middle of popping a grape into my mouth when she crossed the threshhold, the grape missed my mouth and dropped into my lap.

"Here goes" Sakura said quietly to me

i nodded and braced myself, Tsunade made a Beeline for me.

"Tenten... do my eyes decieve me or are you out of your room?" Tsunade asked

"No, i am out of the room" i answered looking up at her

"Why?" She asked her voice bland

"I wanted some food and Sakura was with me so i thought it would be okay" i said honestly

"Right" Tsunade said her jaw working

"Tsunade sama she is improving, she hasn't been resisting, she deserves a reward" Sakura said looking at her mentor.

"If thats what you think Sakura then fine.." Tsunade turned away and left the room

As soon as she had left the convosations returned and everyone went back to normal, Sakura slumped a little in her chair and i picked up the grape from my lap and put it back onto my green plate.

"Im gonna pay for that later" Sakura said

"You and me both" I said glumly

I caught a flash of green from behind the serving hatch and i looked over to see Gai waving at me and waggling his eyebrows, he was holding a spactula which made me laugh. Sakura looked over as Gai began to mock flip burgers with the spactula, we were both laughing by the time he put on his hair net and went back to the customers.

"Gai never fails to make me laugh" Sakura said smiling

"You don't think he's weird then?" i asked

"Ofcourse i do... but we're all a little weird aren't we, he just shows it more" Sakura said "Kakashi's just as weird with is perverted books"

"Yeah i guess... but Gai is extra mega weird" I said quietly so he wouldn't hear

"He's a good teacher and he cares about his students.. he's hard working and would do anything for his team, so what if he's a little weird" Sakura shrugged

"He's my adoptive father"

Sakura was stunned into silence.

I don't know what possessed me to tell her, but she didnt think Gai was totally weird and it seemed like the right time, Sakura looked over at Gai behind the serving hatch and back to me.

"Are you kidding?" She asked seriously

"No, he adopted me when i was little... my mum died when i was 2 and my dad went to jail when i was 3" i said

"Oh god.." Sakura put her face in her hands

"I kept it secret from everyone because i thought you would shun me" I admitted

"I can't believe you hid it for so long" Sakura said shaking her head

"Im sorry" i said my eyes beginging to water " I didnt want to lie to you all"

Sakura stood and came over to give me a hug. " Don't worry about it... atleast you told me, i feel blessed"

"Thank you Sakura" I hugged her back

She sat back down opposite me and i told her about me living in Gai's apartment, him being my surrogate father, the newly found love i felt for him, his crazy training rituals at home ( that one made her laugh) and his reasoning for liking the colour green.

"Hippies?" Sakura asked grinning

"Yeah i know, totally crazy" I said shaking my head

"I actually think its quite cool" Sakura said smiling

"Really?" i asked tonight

"Think of all the training you'll get" Sakura grinned mischievisly

I swatted her on the arm with a napkin, she giggled.

A shadow fell over out table, i looked up to see my 'father'. Gai beamed at us all and took off his hair net to sit next to me.

"Budge up Tenten" Gai said perching on the large chair next to me

Sakura couldnt help but grin at us, i mock glared at her but ended up laughing.

"Do i have something in my lusterous locks?" Gai asked combing through his hair

"Nah your fine Gai" i said laughing

"Your cheeseburgers are the best Gai sensei" Sakura said smiling

"Why thank you Sakura, you just need to get the right blend of love and care" Gai said grinning heroicly

"I see.." Sakura said smiling politely

"I told you other people enjoy my cooking Tenten my beautiful flower" Gai said

"Gai you dye the burgers green at home" i said laughing

"Green is youth!" he exclaimed " and uh- how would you know! have you been spying on me Tenten?" He asked trying to keep up my facade

"Gai... i told her" i said

"You.. told her?" Gai's eyes filled with happy tears

"Yeah, i think its great Gai sensei" Sakura said smiling genuinly

"Oh goody! we can have a house party!" Gai said clapping excitedly

"Gai she's the only one who knows!, i havent told the others yet!" i said quickly

"Oh okay okay" Gai winked and made a zipping gesture over his mouth.

Gai looked at his watch and beamed "Time to get back to the kitchen!" Gai jumped up

"Goodbye my beautiful flower, goodbye my pink haired flower" Gai waved

When Gai had returned to behind the hatch i pointed at Sakura and laughed.

"You got a nickname!"

Sakura face palmed "Pink haired flower?" She mumbled into her hand

MWAHAHAHA

"Lucky you!" i said

Sakura couldnt help but grin into her hand, she shook her head and jumped up.

"Lets get you back to your room" She smiled

"Okay" i stood up

"you gonna kiss daddy goodbye?" Sakura asked grinning

"I'll pass" i said watching him boogey around the kitchen

We left and headed back up to my room, when i opened the door i got the suprise of my life. Neji was sitting in the visitors chair in my room, i quickly turned around and closed the door a crack.

Sakura looked at me confused.

"Neji's here!" i hissed through the door quietly

Sakura's eyes widened "Let me in!" she hissed pushing against the door

She was stronger then me.

Sakura came flying into the room and i looked down mildly embarrassed, Sakura helped me into my bed grinning.

"Oh hey Neji... have you been here long?" Sakura asked neutrally

"About 15 minutes, its fine" He said standing

Sakura turned to me and mouthed the words:' What a gent.'

I grinned.

"Sorry you had to wait, Sakura took me down to the canteen" I said

"So your out of house arrest then?" Neji asked carefully

"Afraid not, Sakura kinda did it without Tsunade knowing" i said grinnig

Sakura left the room for a second and came back holding the dreaded plastic strip, i groaned as she secured my arm to the railing.

"Sorry Tenten..." Sakura said as she fastened it.

"Its fine.. " i said

Neji stood quietly clearly waiting for Sakura to leave.

Sakura hung around for a few more minutes looking at my chart and the machine by my bed. She put my chart back and smiled at me.

"I'll see you later Tenten" She winked at me

"I don't doubt it" i said grinning

"Bye Neji" Sakura called as she left

"Bye" Neji replied

As soon as the door swung shut Neji came over to me and grinned down at me.

"You look a lot better already" Neji said "You'll be out of here in no time"

"You think so?" i asked hopefully

"Yepp, and then we can go on our second date" Neji said smiling

"That sounds good" i said grinning

Neji sat back down on the chair and i sat up a little, i realised Sakura had bound me so loosely my hand slipped out if i moved, i pulled my hand out and waved it grinning at Sakura's mischieveness.

"Sakura is a good nurse" Neji said

"Yeah she's great" i agreed

"You two seem to have bonded quite well" Neji commented

"She's great... but i was looking forward to seeing you all day" i said smiling slyly

"I would have come earlier but Gai wanted me to train, he said i could either train or help him out in the kitchen" Neji shuddered

"How did everyone know about this kitchen thing but me?" i asked

"Well Lee helps him sometimes, and Gai asked me to help him out once" Neji said shrugging

I imagined Neji boogeying around the kitchen with Gai in their hair nets and singing into their spactula's to britney spears or something cheesy like that, i giggled and Neji gave me a confused look.

"I just imagined you dancing around with Gai sensei, in hair nets and singing britney spears into a greasy spactula" i said through laughs

Neji grinned and shook his head

I was laughing so much tears were streaming down my face, Neji wiped one away and i began to simmer down into a soft chuckle.

"Your cute when you laugh" He said smiling

"Cute?" I asked raising an eyebrow "Puppies are cute.." i said

"Did i say cute?, i meant hot" Neji said his face blank

I laughed and his grin came through, he couldnt hide it anymore.

There was a soft knock on the door, Neji sat down in the chair as i called to who-ever was out there. Sakura came in and i smiled at her, she looked serious.

"Tenten we just got you blood test results back, something wasn't right" She shook her head

"What do you mean?" i asked scared

"Well we can't be sure but it looks like you may have a tumour" Sakura said tears welling in her eyes

I tried to speak but nothing came out, my mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. I heard the chair scrape on the floor as Neji stood up abruptly.

"We need to get you down for an X-ray" Sakura said walking over to me

"I-i don't want to..." I stopped and shook my head i had to face this head on, i had to be brave. "Okay"

I swung my legs over the bed and stood, i wavered a little at first, the shock was decending, Neji took my arm and Sakura opened the door for me so i could walk down to the x-ray room.

It was like a scene out of a movie when the person walks to their doom with a dramatic soundtrack playing as they are re-assured everything would be okay, but this wasn't a movie there was no promised happy ending.

Sakura steered me round a corner and she ran ahead to open a door at the end of the hall, i felt sick to my stomach.

Neji kept hold of me until the very last minute, i looked into his eyes and saw that he was just as scared as i was, i tried to smile at him but i ended up letting a few tears out.

"Tenten it will all be okay" He said strongly giving me a fierce hug "I promise you"

"N-neji.."

I was lead into the room and the door swung closed behind me as Sakura quickly pulled on a white doctors coat so she could come with me. I was laid onto a cold metal table. It reminded me of the sliding tables in a morgue which made me feel sick. Sakura told me what would happen. She squeezed my hand tightly and kissed my forehead.

"Im so so sorry Tenten" Sakura whispered

I nodded at her and closed my eyes tightly. All the staff left the room and a light flashed, i felt dizzy for a second before there was another flash. Orange face ran in to change slides under where i laid, she instructed me to roll over onto my stomach. I did.

Sakura waved through the window and orange face ran back, there were two more flashes which left black spots in my eyes. i had to do another 2 positions laying on each side and then i was escorted of into a room on my own.

I sat on a chair shaking with fear, i could see Sakura through the glass window giving orders, the nurses fell over each other to do what she wanted. I saw a ittle bit of Tsunade in Sakura that day. She screamed at people that they werent working fast enough, slides were flying everywhere and lights clicked on and off. After and agonising 15 minutes Sakura walked in.

I began to tremble when i saw she was crying.

"Oh no" i croaked

"No Tenten, your fine" Sakura whispered smiling watery " It was a false alarm, your fine"

I broke down into tears and Sakura pulled me into a hug, i shook and cried until i felt too weak to even breathe, Sakura patted my back soothingly.

"H-how? why did you think?" I couldnt finish but she understood

"Your blood test came up posotive for high iron intake and high blood sugars and it would also have explained why your joints werent fixed correctly, we thought the tumour might have been pushing the joint" Sakura whispered

"But i dont?" I asked

"No, its all clear, the high iron and blood sugars was due to the food you ate and the joints was just that a bad joint connection, no lumps, no tumours" Sakura said

"Thank god" I fell to my knees in a praying posoition.

"Tenten im so sorry you had to worry like that..." Sakura said softly

"Its fine, better safe then sorry" i said numbly

Ten minutes later i was more myself, i managed to get up and with Sakura's help i was walked back up towards my room. We picked up Neji in the same spot we had left him facing the door.

"N-neji?"

He turned at my voice, when he took in my face streaked with tears his face fell and his own eyes began to water. I took his hand.

"Its okay, it was a false alarm"

He squeezed my hand and pulled me into a hug "Thank you god" He whispered

He kissed me on the cheek and i hugged him back. I was taken back up to my room and was laid on my bed again, this time no-one tried to strap me to the bed, i had been scared bad. There was no was i was going to run away now.

"You scared me" Neji said smiling

We had all calmed down a little since the mistake. I took a sip from my glass of water shakily.

"I was scared myself" i said

"Thank god your okay Tenten" Neji said squeezing my hand warmly.

Sakura walked in looking tired, i realised that today was meant to be her day off and she had spent it nursing me. I felt major guilty.

"Sakura im so sorry!, today was your day off!" I felt close to tears

"Its fine Tenten really, im just glad your okay" Sakura smiled

I nodded happily

"I have some good news" Sakura said

"Finally" i smiled up at Neji.

"You can go home tomorrow" Sakura said grinning

I punched the air in excitement.

"Finally, i've missed civilization!" i said grinning at Neji

"Well your specimen came back all clear, your blood test as it turns out is all clear and your X-ray was all clear, you've been eating all your food and you are relaxed, your blood pressure is fine and you show no signs of distress or relapse so.. Tsunade had to let you go" Sakura grinned

"Thats great news!" i said happily

Just one more night and i would be out of there and back to my life. Back to reality. Back to Neji.


	18. Perfect match

I zipped up my cardigan hastily and shoved my old underwear and socks into a small carrier bag Gai sensei had brought to the hospital for me to use. Today i was being discharged from hospital after 4 days and 3 nights in residence.

Last night i hadn't been able to sleep, i had been a bundle of excitement, Neji had stayed until very late and we had talked and talked just about random things like the weather and how the Hyuuga gardens were in bloom and Ichiraku's new special ramen. When Neji was ushered out by Sakura at 12pm last night i had been sad to see him go but also excited about todays move.

Gai had turned up at 9am to find me sitting on my bed waiting impatiently for my new clothes and the carrier bag i had requested, once all the dressing and dirty washing sorting was out of the way i went to find Sakura who was doing her shift. She was in her little box office with a pile of paperwork that was mountainous, i hugged her and thanked her for her hard work and TLC.

"No problem, its my job" she said winking

"Your good at your job" I said hugging her again

I left after that, i could see that she was busy and i didnt want to disturb her, she was probably doing my paperwork.

Gai was downstairs in the lobby waiting for me, he was holding the carrier bag of washing, my flowers and the half eaten box of chocolates, he looked ridiculous. I felt a surge of love for him as i took the flowers from him to carry myself.

"Ready to go chickpea?" Gai asked smiling

"Yes, lets get out of here" I said happy to see the world outside

Gai pushed open the door to leave, just as i was about to step out of the door i heard Tsunade calling my name, Gai returned inside the hospital when he heard it too. Tsunade bustled around the corner and gestured for us to come over to her.

I sighed in annoyance as we walked back down the corridor and into Tsunade's office, she closed the door behind us and asked me and Gai to sit.

I was begining to feel as if i would never get out of this hospital as long as i lived and i definitaly wasnt getting out of here if i wasnt.

"I just wanted to go over a few things with you to ensure that you will stay healthy and out of the hospital Tenten" Tsunade said calmly

Her printer whirred to life suddenly and a piece of paper was spat out of it, the paper landed gracefully on the floor, Tsunade went to pick it up and smiled when she saw what it was, she handed it to me.

"Your list of do's and dont's" Tsunade said

I looked down the endless list and groaned to myself as i saw all the rules.:

_**-Eat food rich in Iron, protein and calcium**_

_**- Drink atleast 2 glasses of milk a day**_

_**- Drink atleast 6 glasses of juice, water or squash a day**_

_**-Do regular gentle exercise**_

_**-Keep a regular sleep pattern**_

_**-Get atleast 8 hours everynight**_

_**-Vigurous exercise is only to be undertaken after proper stretches and warm ups**_

_**- Awarm down is to be completed after all exercise**_

_**-Eat healthy snacks throughout the day**_

_**-Enjoy life and Try not to come back to the hospital!**_

The attempt at humour did not go unnoticed, Gai, who was reading over my shoulder began to roar with laughter as i carried on reading into the Dont's list.

_**-No sugary snacks or drinks after 10pm**_

_**-No late nights**_

_**-Don't exercise before or without a proper warm up**_

_**-Don't strain your muscles**_

_**-Don't ignore any aches or pains**_

_**-Try to minimise stress**_

_**-No fizzy drinks**_

_**-Avoid sleeping on hard surfaces where possible**_

_**Medication:**_

_**The patient is to take 1 Vitamin Pill every morning with a glass of water and use HeatWave cream on any ache or pain recieved due to exercise or muscle strain. If problem persists the patient is urged to seek medical help immediatly.**_

I finished reading the page and looked up at Gai who was bobbing his head up and down as he finished the last sentance.

"Don't you think its all a bit... much Tsunade sama?" Gai asked respectfully enough i thought

"If this is what it takes to keep Tenten out of hospital this is what we'll have to do" Tsunade said pointing at the list

"I understand but do we have to follow this list religously or is there some leverage?" Gai asked

"I will suggest you try as hard as you can to follow the advice on that sheet" Tsunade said " Otherwise it may come back to haunt you"

I nodded "I understand Tsunade sama"

Tsunade nodded and i was about to get up and leave when Tsunade turned her chair to me and opened her mouth to speak.

"Tenten we believe that your condition was brought on by the trauma and stress you expirienced during your capture" Tsunade said

"If thats true why hasn't Ino been here too?" I asked

"Miss yamanaka has not expirienced the same life as you have, all of these traumatic events building up over years coupled with the mental and physical strain of missions and your capture have lead to your body being put under intense pressure" Tsunade said

"So i need to take it easy?" i asked

"You need to be extremely careful whilst getting back into shape Tenten, very careful" Tsunade said looking strict "If this condition persists..."

"If it persists?" i urged

"Your body may not be able to cope anymore with the strain being a ninja carries with it" Tsunade said

My whole body shook with shock, i looked up at Gai who was standing behind me mouth gaping open in suprise.

"B-but that wont happen... will it?" i asked

"At this point in time i really don't know.." Tsunade said

"So if i follow this list it wont persist?" i asked nervously

"Well it will seriously decrease the likelyhood of a relapse" Tsunade said

"Seriously decrease.. like next to no chance of it happening?" i asked

"Well not that much but it should decrease the chances by about 25%" Tsunade said nodding

"25%?, that sounds awefully low" i said feeling teary

"Well the chance of relapse is about 75% in your case so with the list you can lower it again by 25% which creates a 50% chance that you wont relapse" Tsunade said smiling

"And a 50% chance i will" i said feeling worried

"It is good to be posotive in these situations" Tsunade said

"Isnt there anything i can do to lower it further?" i asked

"Not really... there is one rather extreme method you could take" Tsunade said twiddling with her pencil in her fingers

"How extreme?" i asked

"Its a major operation in which we can insert a gel into your joints to increase the volume of them which would make the surface area bigger therefore the bones and joints will stick more closely and there will be no gap for your nerves to fit into" Tsunade said

"Doesn't sound that bad" i said thinking about it

"The sheer magnitude of this operation puts a huge amount of risk on the body and it isnt guarenteed to work, also it is a long operation which intensifies the odds even more"

"So your not advising it?" i asked

"Well there is a 60% chance it will be sucessful" Tsunade said

"But 40% that it wont?" i asked

"Yes, and it would also put us staff under a lot of pressure as it would take up to 6 members to perform this operation, the operation can be up to 9 hours long a huge amount of time in which attentions slip and energy is used up" Tsunade said "Only the most skilled would be able to perform this operation if you wanted to survive it"

I swallowed and nodded taking in all the information

"Im gonna think about it.." i said ".. How much would it help me?"

"Well if it works the chances of you relapsing are less then 5%, if it doesnt work then you could be paralysed for life or even die" Tsunade said dramatically

"Great odds then.." i said worriedly

Gai finally found his voice.

"Thank you for all the information Tsunade sama, we will leave now and think about it" Gai said

I stood numbly because Gai was shuffling out of the room, we walked towards the exit and suddenly the bustling reality of the outside wasnt so inviting anymore. I stuck close to Gai when we were walking home and i was quiet as he opened the front door for me.

I put the flowers on the table top along with the chocolate and collapsed onto the sofa, Gai deposited my washing carrier in the utility room just next to the kitchen and came to sit next to me on the sofa.

"Tenten i don't want you to let this get you down" Gai said

"It wont" i said determined

"The chances are 50/50 much better then they could be" Gai said

I was about to point out that it was only 50/50 if i followed that list religiously if not then i was basically doomed to a boring normal life. Being a ninja was all i was any good at, i had trained since i was 5 for my dream to come true and it had.

This was very depressing.

"What about that surgery" i said

"We'll see"

That was all Gai said on the subject, he squeezed my hand and stood with a smile replacing his grimace

"So lets forget about all this sillyness and have some lunch" Gai said skipping into the kitchen

"Okay, remember foods high in iron, protein and calcium" i called trying to be cheerful

"Yes!, fish sushi with nuts marinated in butter with sprinkled cheese!" Gai called

I gagged at the sound of it but i was happy he was trying, while he made the dinner i set about cleaning the apartment and putting away my clothes into seperate drawers and smoothing them all out.

All too soon the lunch was ready, Gai called me into the kitchen where i saw a glass of milk and a plate of sushi covered in cheese and sprinkled with yellow peanuts that stank of butter.

i sat down and picked up my chopsticks and began rubbing them together whilst praying to god or any of his angels that the food would taste good. I took a sip of milk before tucking in.

I guess no one was in the office today because it tasted disgusting. I chewed and swalled robotically trying to finish it all. Gai was hovering over me waiting for my verdict.

"Its certainly an interesting dish" i said through chews

"i thought i gave it some flair" Gai said proudly

I nodded and finally ate the last bite.

"Thanks Gai that was delicious" i said smiling

"Your very welcome chick pea" Gai said taking the plate to rinse under the tap.

I stood and stretched feeling anxious at every little pull at my muscles, every click of one of my tiny joints, i stopped stretching and leant forwards slightly to touch my toes, nothing felt amiss. When that was done i jogged on the spot slowley, that felt fine too.

I began to hope that Tsunade had gotten the statistics wrong, after all this was the first time i had down any exercise in a good 5 days so wouldn't i be expiriencing some sort of pain?.

I smiled as i jumped and did star jumps, Gai walked in while i was doing my star-spotty dogs, he grinned from ear to ear.

"Your training!" he boomes happily

"Yeah and it feels great!"

"This room reeks of youth!" Gai said as he joined in on our exercises.

I did a few sit ups after the warm up stretches and did some of Gai's weights following that i did 20 push ups, i was seriously out of breath by the 15th push up but Gai encouraged me to finish the round, i managed another 5 before collapsing in a panting mess on the floor. Gai smiled and went to get me a glass of water.

I felt fine after my breath had returned to me, infact i felt on top of the world, so i could train like that in small doses, I wondered whether my body would be able to cope with the group training we do everyday, before the capture i had been the best at the group training which included Taijutsu which i was good at and my weaponary ninjutsu came in handy when we dueled each other.

Gai was thr proudest man alive when i suceeded to beat my team mates in every group training since i was 8 and had learnt to control my weapons so well i never missed. Neji was always a hard one to beat but i knew his blank spot which was a huge advantage, if i didnt know that there was no way i could ever get close to wining, i was pretty sure sometimes he let me win.

Lee was a different matter, he was like an excited puppy dog, he tried to hard and wore himself down, i could easily dodge his taijutsu when his weights were on, when they were off i simply used my weaponary from a long range. I was unbeatable by my team.

But now how would i cope, i had always been good at strategies although i rarely used them, i didnt need to in the team training, Neji would be able to read me like a book and Lee just didnt need one.

Gai was still working out behind the sofa while i sat and read through one of Sakura's magazines she had let me take in my dirty washing carrier, now i had read one or two i couldnt get enough, i was totally drawn in by the gossip and embarrassing stories, What can i say? im a typical girl!.

"How do you think i'll do tomorrow?" i asked as i flipped the page

"What do you mean?" Gai asked doing push ups whilst in a handstand

"In the team train duel tomorrow.." i said looking up

Gai jumped back into standing position.

"Do you think it would be wise to let you do it?" Gai asked

"Well i have to start training again sometime, and i guess the person i fought could have some sort of a handicap so i wont strain myself" i said shrugging

Truth was i just wanted things to get back to normal, i wanted to train everyday with the group and then on my own for 3 hours, i wanted to have that tired worn out sleepy feeling and i wanted to be around Neji and Lee and be doing missions again.

"Okay, i'll let you come tomorrow but it will be easy stuff" Gai said nodding

He went back to his handstands and i flipped open the magazine again to the page i had been on.

After reading through the magazine twice i watched tv for a few hours with Gai before reading the newspaper while he cooked dinner, he made chicken soup with garlic bread and a glass of apple juice for me, i ate it quickly and was thankful that it was just a normal dish not some strange combination of meats and nuts and herbs.

After dinner i helped Gai wash the dishes before getting into the bath and washing my hair and body and shaving and moisturising, i patted myself dry and got my pyjama's on then i went to watch on last episode with Gai while my hair dried before heading off to bed.

By the time i had my teeth brushed and my face washed for bed it was 9pm, i knew i would be getting up early tomorrow for the training so i had to get an early night in order to follow the list Tsunade had given me.

I suspected that i wouldn't fall asleep very easily seeing as i had been sleeping practically non stop for the past 4 days but i got to sleep suprisingly easily, i had a nice dream about a sucessful team training and then we went for ice cream, and me and Neji had a romantic walk in the palk leaving Lee and Gai to train some more.

The dream was nice but all too soon i was awoken from it to face the reality.

I was determined that morning to actually make it through a training session, i put on my training sweats, my shirt and socks and trainers before stretching out in my room, nothing too intense, i touched my toes, lunged, open and closed the gate, did windmills with my hands and stretched my calfs and lower back.

My body was well warmed up and ready to go.

I came out of my room fully dressed with my hair pulled into a ponytail ontop of my head, i was still stretching loosely as i entered the kitchen to eat breakfast. I had porrdge and a handful of grapes with a glass of milk. I drank that first knowing i would need it, when i finished my porridge and grapes i went to wash my face in the bathroom.

I checked my reflection and decided that i was presentable, i brushed my teeth and put some lip balm on to stop chapped lips which technically were the least of my problems.

When i re-entered the living room Gai gave me a bottle of water that i was to drink as we walked over to the training area.

We walked the long way to get my legs warmed up, as we walked Gai filled the silence with mindless banter, i could feel that he was nervous, i sipped at my drink quietly listening to his stories and laughing where appropriate, i knew my laughs sounded strained but who could blame me?.

"We can walk around the block once more if you want" Gai offered as we approached the training ground

I shook my head and we carried on into the large field lined with trees and Shuriken poles. In the centre of the field sat Lee and Neji, it shocked me to see that niether of them were up and getting ready.

"Tenten!, how are you feeling?" Lee asked worriedly

"Im fine thanks, good to be back" i said smiling

Lee nodded and jumped up, he began stretching out and Neji joined him after giving me a hug which Lee and Gai strategically ignored, Gai began rummaging through his bag for something so i decided to do a few more warm ups just in case.

I did all sorts of stretches and lunges to get my muscles ready for the exercise, i had already had two drinks and had warmed up sufficiently i would say, it was looking like a good day according to the list.

Gai came out of the bag with a closed box in his hands, he opened it and i saw that inside were loads of shurikens, i smiled to myself, there was no way i could injure myself using weaponary it was what i was made for.

"Today we will first practice out throwing" Gai said handing each of us 20 or so shurikens

The metal felt familiar in my hands and i could feel my muscles remembering how to throw them properly, i aimed one at the cross on the shuriken pole and threw it, it whizzed through the air and landed in the middle of the cross. My smile widened.

"Fantastic Tenten" Gai encouraged

Lee threw his and it hit on the outside of the x, Neji threw one without his byakugan and it hit just next to the centre, with his byakugan it hit on mark. I smiled at him and he grinned back, his eyes wider and his skin veiny from using his byakugan.

Lee threw a few more, all of them were close to the centre but only 25% made it, all of mine hit the centre and 85% of Neji's hit the centre. Gai was very proud of us all and he expressed it more then once passionatly.

I was in my element here and i knew i was practically glowing at Gai's compliments, Neji was winking at me every time Lee sighed when he missed one and mine hit, Lee was getting a little worked up which was cute.

"Okay guys, now you've done that time to get down to some real action" Gai said winking at us all

Lee jumped for joy.

"Laps around the field, slow pace, jogging" Gai said putting his thumb up at us

I began to do my lap around the field when i thought again and stretched out my legs, i had been standing still for a while after all, couldn't be too cautious.

Once the stretches were done Lee was on his sixth lap and Neji his second, i began running slowley and i managed to complete two laps before becoming very puffed out, i could have pushed for 2 more but i was too scared to.

Once Lee had finished his 20 laps and Neji had completed his 10 we came back together in a group to see what Gai had instore for us next.

"Now that we've done our warm ups and runs i think its time for some real fighting!" Gai proclaimed fisting the air

"Oooh! Gai sensei can i be against you?" Lee asked with hearts in his eyes

"Sure can Lee!" Gai said winking

Lee fell to his knees and began to bow to Gai's feet, that freaked me out a little.

"So Neji you and Tenten will fight, but im afraid i must give you a handicap, no Byakugan" Gai said

Neji nodded and looked at me with admiration.

"You ready to get your ass kicked?" I asked jokingly

"You talk too much" Neji said grinning

I mock glared at him as i got into the zone which just consisted of getting my self familiar with the surrounding area and how many weapons i had in my pouch, Neji got into his fighting stance and began bouncing nimbly on his toes.

"Neji, be gentle with her" Gai said and to my horror he winked like it was some sexual inuendo

I redened and Neji just nodded stifly again, i shook my head to empty it of thoughts.

"You ready?" Neji asked

I streched down to my toes and side to side quickly before bouncing on my toes and nodding, i wasnt totally wiped out so my body wasnt under any strain, i had done my warm ups, i should be able to handle a friendly fight. i hoped.

Neji came at me quickly but i noticed he threw his palm wide so i could easily block it, i raised my elbow to catch the blow of his hit, his arm bounced down and i threw a kick at his exposed stomach, Neji dodged sideways and i was thrown off balance, as i swung round i ducked a blow to my head that was actually aimed next to my head bless him.

I came up from the duck aiming an uppercut at his chin, he leaned back and i got a flash from the matrix, i smiled as i tried to back hand him, he feinted left and roundhouse kicked me, i jumped and flipped over his leg which reminded me even more of the matrix.

I was aware that Gai and Lee werent fighting they were watching us, Gai was seeing how i faired in a fight.

As i landed on my feet Neji did a sweeping kick, i jumped again and tried to cartwheel out of the way, i was quite nimble and so i managed to keep my balance, i jumped back from the dismount and reached into my poutch.

Neji didnt have his byakugan so from this far he may not be able to see what i was doing but i had faith in his ability which is why i really wasnt holding back.

I threw 4 shurikens wide and they curved all of them heading for Neji, he ducked the first, feinted right and avoided the second, while he was ducking he pulled out a kunai which he used to block my other 2 shurikens.

I grinned at him as he stood and shook himself i could tell that was too close a call for him, right now he was probably telling himself to be more alert, he looked left and right before sprinting off into the wooded side of the field, i jumped back behind the boulder on my side of the field and decided to test out my chakra and ninjutsu.

I made 2 kage Bunshins of myself and sent one jumping out holding a kunai as if it were me, i made it stand in the middle of the field looking left and right, a few seconds later a shuriken came flying from the tree line, it wasnt on target it missed by a few inches im not sure whether it was intentional or because he didnt have his byakugan on but my shadow clone was still there.

I sent the second one through the trees to scout the perimeter while i hid resting behind the boulder, the adrenaline of the fight meant that i wasnt worn out, infact i was enjoying myself alot.

My first shadow clone was dodging shurikens left right and centre, diving left and right and throwing them back towards the wooded area where they had come from while my second shadow clone was perched in a tree a few meters from where Neji croutched in the brush.

I could tell by the light and where his shurikens were coming from roughly where he was situated, i began to slowley make my way around to him, i could see Gai casually glancing from me to my other shadow clones, he knew that i was playing on strategy now instead of relying on strength, he was smiling and shooting thumbs up my way which made me wanna giggle.

i could see Neji across the field from where i was and i made my shadow clone throw a shuriken too close for comfort to his head, it hit the tree trunk he was leaning by and he looked shocked, he began to silently creep my way thinking my shadow clone was me, without his byakugan he couldnt know that it wasnt me, just like the rest of us he was clueless.

I hid behind a tree and waited for him to pass trying to keep my chakra signature as low as i could i followed him out behind my shadow clone, he was ready to capture me, he hid behind the boulder getting his kunai ready, he breathed in and out before sprinting out into the field, i made my second shadow clone stand with my first in the field just before he began to sprint.

Neji jumped up and began running at 'me' he looked confused when he saw there were now two of me, he threw two kunais and i let one of my shadow clones be hit and puff away, the other clone looked scared as she backed away slightly, i followed Neji as soundlessly as i could he dove for my shadow clone and i made the jutsu sign to puff her away before he touched her.

Neji fell through the puff of smoke and i landed on top of him holding a kunai to his throat he grinned up at me.

"Your just to good" he said

I was about to reply when Neji puffed away

_Shit_

I turned quickly as a shadow fell over me and my kunai clashed with his, i rolled and he landed where i had been with a grin on his face. I jumped over him and threw 2 kunais as quickly as i could they went through his sleeves and stuck them to the ground, which meant his arms were pinned down i straddled him and gave him a slap to make sure he wasn't a shadow clone, he didnt puff away and so i took out my kunais and replaced them in my pouch with one hand while holding his arms above his head with my other.

"I win" i whispered into his ear and i swear i felt him shiver under me

Gai came over cheering and Lee was clapping.

"What a sexily youthful match!" Gai announced

I got off Neji and held out my hand to help him up, he took it with a smile on his face.

"Tenten you may have been out of the game for a few weeks but your still as amazing as ever!" Lee gushed giving me a jumping hug

"Thanks" i said blushing

I knew Neji had gone major easy on me and probably let me win and i was grateful to him for that, i caught his eyes so he knew that i would thank him later, he nodded at me slightly and i smiled, i could understand him from the slightest movements of his body, from one look, from a twitch, thats what made us so good together in battle.

Gai and Lee began to fight while i drank my third bottle of water, Neji and me sat leaning against the boulder i had hid behind watching the guys in green do their thing, i sipped at my water slowley and Neji watched with amusement as Lee and Gai stormed around the field.

"Thanks for going easy on me" i said smiling

"It wouldn't be fair to release the full extent of my power onto you without you being fully prepared" Neji said grinning

I laughed " i think i can handle you anyday Neji-kun" I let the last word come out softly as if i were innocent

"We should test that.." Neji said turning towards me more

"How?" i asked confidentally

"Three words... rock... paper... scissors" Neji waggled his eyebrows and i burst into laughter

"You've been hanging around Gai and Kakashi for too long" i said

"Hey! i happen to be very skilled at rock paper scissors" Neji said grinning

"Yeah?"

Neji nodded and moved to sit cross legged in front of me, i nodded in agreement and moved a bit closer to him, just for the sake of the game ofcourse.

We played 3 rounds. I won.

"Looks like your not as good as you think you are Neji" i giggled as he hung his head in shame.

Meanwhile Gai and Lee had finished their fighting and were making their way over, Neji's back was to the rest of the field so only i could see Gai wiggling his hips about in joy and Lee crying on the floor crawling behind him, i wonder who had won?.

"I just have bad luck today" Neji said trying to re-deem himself

"Yeah sure i could beat you anytime" i said grinning

Neji sat up straighter with a joking smile on his face, " I am the mighty beast of konoha and i can not be defeated!" Neji roared mocking Gai sensei

I laughed uncontrollably because Gai sensei had stopped in his tracks when he had heard Neji, tears were filling his eyes.

"I AM youth!" Neji said which made me laugh out loud

"Neji!, you have finally given in to my superior ways!" Gai grinned with big fat tears of happiness rolling down his cheeks.

Neji put his head in his hands as i cackled, Gai was patting Neji's back and Lee looked distraught at Gai's attention swap to his fellow team member.

"You.. make me so proud" Gai said hugging Neji from behind

I could't stop laughing, i couldnt breathe, i couldnt speak i was laughing so much.

Neji scrambled out from Gai's embrace with an embarrassed nod in his directions, he glared at me for not warning him that Gai was within hearing range i pretended not to see but inside i was grinning.

I jumped up and wiped away the tears that were running from my eyes due to my excessive laughing, as i stood straight pain shot up my leg, i doubled over with a low 'ouch' sound, everyone was around me in seconds, Gai was getting ready to scoop me up and sprint me to the hospital like a demon out of hell, Neji was grabbing my arm in case i collapsed and Lee was already off and running to alert Tsunade.

"Wait!, its fine, its leg cramp" i said quickly

Lee had already dissappeared, i looked at Gai and he took a deep breath.

I covered my ears, i knew what was coming, Neji followed suite.

"LEE!" Gai shrieked in a high pitched squeal that was much higher then i could ever do.

Lee came sprinting back and was with us again within 30 seconds, he looked at me standing normally and shook his head as if his eyes were defying him.

"I got a leg cramp from sitting down for so long" i said

"L-leg cramp?" Lee asked

Gai whispered something to Lee which sounded suspiciously like : 'Girl troubles' Lee nodded and winked at Gai who patted him on the head.

"Don't worry me like that!" Neji whispered

"Sorry" i said apologetically

Neji grabbed my hand and squeezed it and i rubbed my thumb over his hand.

"Okay thats it for today guys, time for the warm down" Gai said

We all jogged around the field once more and did some yoga stretches to warm down, Gai suggested a walk around the park to loosen my leg muscles, i was about to agree and ask Neji to come with me when Gai grabbed my arm and began to march us off.

"I'll see you later" i said to Neji as i was frog marched off by Gai

"See ya Tenten" Lee said quietly

I felt sorry for him, i smiled at him and waved goodbye, a tear rolled down his cheek but it wasnt the usual over dramatic tear roll, this one held a sadness in it, my heart went out for him and i felt suddenly lucky for what i had.

Lee was an orphan like i was, the only difference was that i'd found my happyness and i had someone to love me and i had someone to love back, Lee had nobody that he could talk to or be comforted by and it broke my heart to see his face when i walked away with Gai the only adult he found some comfort in.

"Gai sensei, I feel sorry for Lee" i admitted as we walked towards the park

"Lee is strong Tenten don't worry" Gai said

"He seems sad, i know how he feels, he's lonely" i said

"I suppose he is a bit of a lone wolf..." Gai pondered

"We need to find him a friend" i said thinking of possobilities

Just then a girl jogged past us which shouldn't of been to strange except for the fact that she was wearing a lime green lycra tank top and matching shorts and she was jogging with high knees and taking tiny steps so it took her 8 little tiny steps to cover one of my normal sized steps.

"Sorry can i just squeeze past?" She asked in an angelic soft voice

"Ofcourse go on through" Gai said stopping for her

We waited patiently while the women slowley made her way past us, i counted and it took her 300 mini high knee steps to get past me and Gai, you can imagine how slow she was moving forward yet how fast her legs were pumping up and down.

"Thanks, some people just walk all over my running trail! i visualize it in my head and people trample on it!" The girl grinned

"I would never come between someone and their training regime!" Gai said shocked

The girl grinned and i smiled she reminded me of someone...

"Oh my god" I turned to Gai "Gai, i think i've just found Lee's new friend!" i said

Gai's mouth opened in amazement as he pieced it all together "YOSH!"

Me and Gai walked around the park talking for a bit when suddenly i saw the girl sitting on one of the park benches sipping from a water bottle, i asked Gai for mine and he handed it to me, i told him to do another lap of the park and that i had a plan, he winked at me and off he went.

I approached the bench in a jog, i pretended to be out of breath as i reached earshot.

"Hey, mind if i sit here?" i asked

The girl in green turned with an enthusiastic smile "No, go ahead"

"I love your outfit" i smiled

"Thanks! Green's my favourite colour" The girl replied speedily

"It compliments you nicely" i said smiling

"Thanks, have you been exercising?" the girl asked

"Yeah, i've been with my team and sensei doing the team train" i said grinning

"Your a proper ninja then?" she asked her eyes wide

"Yeah" i nodded

"Your lucky, i've always wanted to be one but my parents wont allow it" the girl said shrugging

"Thats a real shame" i said shaking my head

"yeah, but i keep my guards up anyway, i train myself" the girl grinned

"Thats what you were doing here?" i asked

"Yepp i train for 5 hours everyday" the girl said grinning

"You remind me of a friend of mine, he's on my team, his favourite colour is green too and he sure does like to train" i said

"He sounds like my kinda guy" the girl grinned

"Im Tenten by the way" i said extending my hand for her to shake it

"My names leona saito" The girl shook my hand enthusiastically

"pretty name"

"Thank you" the girl grinned

I saw Gai coming around the corner and i had to rap it up fast.

"So do you come here often?" i asked quickly

"Yep, every day around this time im here" she smiled

"Maybe i'll see you around" i said standing up and stretching

I waved and she returned my goodbye, i ran off and waited for Gai around the corner, he joined me with a grin on his face.

"Plan Get Lee a friend is in action" I grinned

Me and Gai high fived and the wheels were set in motion.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Finally got this chapter out!, im really sorry its so late but after i moved house last monday i haven't had any internet!. I've written this chapter while visiting my dad.**_

_**I should have the internet up in the next 2 days so you guys wont have to wait for too long for the next update!.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter guys!**_

_**Temari93 x**_


	19. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Heres the deal, i've been bed-bound for 3 days with a migraine, i get the usual symptoms, vomiting, partial blindness, numbness to one side and ofcourse a killer headache!.**_

_**So i havent been able to even think about writing a chapter but like Tenten i will not give up!. **_

_**My head still aches and pounds but im trying to let all my readers know that i have not forgotten them or the story!. First the move with no internet and now the migraine im sorry im so delayed :(**_

_**I still have sickness and a head-ache and last night i was up into the early hours over the toilet ( to much information? :P ) So please please don't get annoyed with me for not updating in the next few days, my half term is next week so i will have 7 days to write!. I love you all and cant wait to write my next chapter!.**_

_**Much love**_

_**Temari93**_

_**p.s. Writing this hurts like crazy! :*(**_


	20. Falling

I ran around the corner of the park and my eyes immediatly went to my destination, yep there it was right on time. I jogged over to the park bench and sat down with a grin, the girl on the bench grinned back at me.

"Hey Leona" I smiled and she handed me a full water bottle

"Since you forgot yours yesterday" She smiled and nodded

For the past 4 days i had been running in the park around the same time every day so i could talk to this girl, she was so Lee-ish that i found it impossible to believe that they wouldn't fall head over heels for each other within 5 seconds of them meeting.

"Thanks!, how was your run?" I asked taking a sip

"It was amazing, the weathers just great! shining sun, easterly breeze, clear blue skies!" Leona said gesturing around herself

"Yeah its good jogging weather" I nodded

"Great jogging weather!" Leona chirped

We sat quietly for a minute reflecting on the weather and atmosphere, Leona was wearing a pair of green 3 quarter length tracksuites and a pale white top with green swirls and hearts on it, she caught me looking and i smiled and enquired after where she bought the tracksuites.

"I got them from a brand new shop yesterday!" Leona said smiling and jumping up

"Oh.. they look really good" i said slowley

"I can show you the shop if you like, its not far at all!" She said begining to walk away whilst waving me to follow

"You really don't have to..." I began to decline when i remembered Lee i changed my mind, he needed a good friend " Sure, why not"

"c'mon!" Leona grabbed my hand and we sprinted off to the shop which thankfully was only a few minutes away.

The store was brand spanking new, infact there was a sign in the window saying 'opening today' I slid a glance Leona's way and she grinned. I was dragged inside and when i looked around i was truelly astonished.

The shop was filled to the brim with training clothes and goodies, there was a little cafe at the side selling coffee's, tea's and various energy drinks or health supplements aswell as granola bars, healthy breakfasts and a selection of cakes and scones. Down each wall of the mechandise section of the huge store was a thick strip of colour, everything in that strip was the same colour.

The green strip was the biggest it held green training clothes, green boots and shoes, green sport aparatus, green cups, green frisbe's, green weights, green head bands, green sweat bands, green towels, green gloves, green bicycles, green walk-o-meters, green measuring tape, green rings and bracelets, green roller blades, green swimming suites and green swimming trunks. It had everything!. The same with every other strip of colour, next to the green strip was a thick red strip which held the red training clothes, red boots and shoes, red sports aparatus, red cups, red frisbe's, red weights, red headbands, red sweat bands, red towels, red gloves etc etc.

There was a strip for every colour imaginable and i was in awe of the preperation and organisational skills needed to make such a shop work, the colour scheme was dynamic and fresh, there was still a spacious amount of room for customers to wander around the store and the prices werent hideously expensive.

I saw a sign at the back of the store that signalled a door in the corner, the sign read: Weaponary.

I was sold on it right there and then.

"This... is ... amazing" i muttered as i looked around

"Yeah its great" Leona said grinning from ear to ear

I noticed the opened today sign and eyed Leona suspiciously

"How did you get those trachsuites yesterday?" i asked pointing to the sign

"I have connection" She said grinning

I laughed at how spy-like she sounded and she winked.

"My parents own this shop" She said looking a little embarrassed

"Wow... that is so cool" i said walking towards the weaponary door

A man swung into my path with a grin on his face, i stopped before i hit straight into him, he bent forward and held out his hand for me to shake it.

"Nice to meet you, im hirosho" The man shook my hand enthusiastically

"Oh hi, im Tenten" i said confused as to why this man was shaking my hand

"Welcome to the shop Tenten, see anything you like?" Hirosho asked

"A few things, im still browsing" i said smiling politely

"Well today everything you buy has 75% off!" He exclaimed

I turned to Leona with a look of amazement on my face, she was grimacing in embarrassment so i took it that this man was her father.

"Your Leona's dad?" i asked

"Yes!" The man nodded happily

"Dad, your embarrassing me!" Leona pointed out

I grinned at her and she shook her head as if to say: Eurgh parents.

"Oh Lee Lee don't be so sensitive" Hirosho said fussily "You never told me you made a new friend!"

"I met her a few days ago in the park" Leona said casually

"Well feel free to go on up to the apartment" Hirosho said grinning "Mums up there cooking"

Leona nodded and we skirted past her dad and headed to the back of the store, Leona looked mortified that her father had come to talk to her at all especially when she was with a friend.

"Sorry about that Tenten" Leona said sadly

"Its fine, your dad seems nice" i said truthfully although he did seem a little weird

"He's a lot to handle.." Leona said thoughtfully

"Yeah i know what thats like" i said thinking about Gai with a smile

We went through the doorway and my jaw hit the ground, i was as happy as a pig in sugar, the weaponary in here was first class stuff and a little cheaper then the local weaponary store in town, i fingered the different types of metal kunai until i found one that felt right, i took it down and held it in a defence pose, i swung it around and threw it at a target on the wall, it hit bulls eye and i grinned at the shiny new weapon.

"Okay.. that was awesome!" Leona exclaimed

I redened, in my excitement i had forgotten she was watching me.

"I love my weapons..." i said shrugging

"Oh my god, if you love that you will looooove this!" Leona ran around a shelf stack

I had to stifle the urge to remind her not to run with sharp objects around, i was such a geek sometimes. Leona came back with a box in her hands, she handed it to me and i opened it carefully, inside was a silver hand made sword, it wasnt extremely long but the handle was a deep brown oaky wood and the blade was deadly sharp, i examined it and saw a thin line down the handle, i tugged at it and the wood and knife split in half, a piece of deep purple ribbon came floating out.

The weapon was two small naginata blades attachted by a ribbon so you could swing them or throw one out for extra length, it could also be used for hanging the blades around your neck for easier reach, it was beautiful.

"This is amazing" I said

"Come out back and you can try them" Leona said openeing the back door and stepping out into a concrete alley

The alley was wider then most, it was wide enough to fit the blades full length three times infact, i warned her to step out of the way and began to get a feel for the weapons.

I swung each blade around seperately first before swinging both, i turned and swiveled my arms and the blades rotated around me, i threw one blade out knife like and caught and tugged the ribbon before it could make contact with the wall, the knife swung back and i bent backwards, it flew over my head, i bought it into a spin again, the second knife was slowly rotating as well.

It looked like two helicopter propellers spinning over my head, i flipped backwards spinning the blades and landed on the post of the fence opposite, i felt like the karate kid standing with one foot on the post spinning the knives, they were swift, quick and deadly, totally awesome.

I jumped down again and slowley let the blades come to a stop, i looked at the shiny silver and i was sure i had fallen in love. I noticed down the thickest side of each wooden handle was a carved word, on the first blade handle it read: Strength, in the second blade handle it read: Balance, this just added to the character of the weapon.

I ran my hand over the shiny silver blades and pressed the cold flat side against my palm, this weapon was a masterpiece.

"You are seriously talented" Leona said

"No im just good with weapons" I said truthfully

"That weapon is one of the hardest to control in the world, it takes years to learn the art of naginatajutsu" Leona said in awe

I shrugged and handed the blades back reluctantly, for a few minutes i had been lost in the world of the spinning blades and it had been peaceful and i had been happy as anything just to stay there.

We returned back into the shop and Leona took the blades and put them back into their box, she slotted the box onto a shelf and i didnt even bother to look at the price tag of the swords, they were hand made, wooden carved handled swords with counter weight silver blades and silk ribbon, they were bound to be way too much for me even at these lowered prices.

"Your parents have some beautiful stuff here" i said happily

"Yeah its a good buisness" Leona said

"Are you okay?" i asked looking at her sullen sad face

"Yeah i just wish i had your knowledge" Leona said looking sad

"My knowledge?" i asked

"I wanted to be a ninja so badly! It was my dream" she said looking miserable "And seeing you do that just made me think..."

"Im sorry Leona" i said feeling rotten

"Its not your fault... its his" Leona pointed at her dad as we walked across the shop floor

"He just wants to protect you" i said awkwardly

Leona sighed heavily and trudged to the exit of the shop, i hastily followed her out and we made our way back to the park bench where i had left my waterbottle, i picked it up and threw it away in the nearest bin.

"I got to go, mum will have dinner ready soon" Leona said shrugging

"Oh okay, see you later!" I said happily

Leona nodded sadly grabbed her bag tighter to her and walked off quickly in the opposite direction, i sighed and headed back to inform Gai on the progress of mission get Lee a friend. I had to gain Leona's trust before i could introduce her to any of my friends... well Lee.

Gai was waiting where he usually did when he knew i was out on the mission, he was sat at the ice cream stall by the park entrance, i pulled up a seat next to him and he handed me an ice-cream smoothie, i sipped at it quietly for a few seconds before Gai asked me how it went.

"Her dad owns the coolest shop ever" i said smiling

"The new one about 4 minutes away from here?, really colourful, cafe?" Gai asked suddenly

"Yes!" I said

Gai began to talk excitedly about how amazing it was and how he got some green sweatbands from there, i nodded along whilst sipping my drink.

"Do you think Leona will be interested in our Lee?" Gai asked

"I think so, i just have to gain her trust enough to introduce them!" i said grinning wickedly

"It wont be long now" Gai said sounding rather manic

"I hope not" I said finishing my drink

Gai jumped up and with a grin on his face

"What?" i asked begining to smile

"Nothing..." he said still grinning

"No.. what?" i asked not being able to stop my lips pulling

"I got you something" Gai said fidgeting a little

"W-what?" i asked suprised

Gai pulled out a green and dark green wrapped box from god knows where, i stared at it as Gai placed it on my lap, Gai began fidgeting more and more in excitement.

"What is it?" i asked staring down at the foreign box

"Open it and find out" Gai said grinning

I slowley removed the package to find a wooden brown box, it was shiny and it reminded me of something... It couldn't be?

I ripped open the box and squealed when i saw the contents, i put the box on the counter, jumped up and hugged Gai excitedly, he looked suprise at the show of affection in public but he didnt say anything wisely.

"Gai.. i cannot believe... thank you!"

I pulled out my very own naginata blades complete with purple silk ribbon and grinned as the sunlight glinted off them. This was the best present ever!.

"B-but why?" i asked putting them back into the box

"I missed your birthday..." Gai said shrugging

I grinned at him, he waved his hand towards him once "Come on"

"Where are we going?" i asked jumping up

"You don't think im gonna buy you them and not see them in action do you" Gai winked

I grinned and followed him "your gonna get your ass kicked"

"We'll see"

...

.

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

.

_**hey guys,**_

_**Im sorry this chapter is so extremely short but it began to hurt my head looking at the screen for so long, i would have waited until i was 100% fighting fit better but i didnt want to keep you waiting for that long, i wanted to get a chapter out today no matter how short it is.**_

_**I promise my next chapter will be so much longer then this measly one!**_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**Much love**_

_**Temari93 x**_


	21. Love or Lust?

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Im Back!, i feel great and couldn't wait to get this chapter out to you!. Thanks for being so patient with me while i moved and had no internet and was ill and then my recovering days, as a reward i am going to promise you all a special individualised shout out and message if you review this chapter!. Anyway i don't want to keep you waiting anymore so... Enjoy! :) **_

_**Much Love**_

_**Temari93 x**_

Gai squatted a few times as i did my stretches and various warm ups, my adrenaline was racing and i was on a natural high, my shiny new toy was laying near my feet soaking up the suns rays and glinting sexily in the sunlight.

I did some sit ups, muscle stretches, jogging on the spot, jumping jacks and then i couldnt hold it off any longer, i picked up my new blades that Gai had gotten me for an extremely late birthday gift and began to swing them around.

It was as if they had never left my hands since i tried them out in Leona's parents shop, they were transitioning smoothly and slicing through the air. A soft slicing whistling noise could be heard as the blades flew through the air around me making it crackle.

With two blades whirring either side of me in close proximity anyone would think i would be tense or even a little cautious about the fact that swords sharp enough to slice my torso in half were barely missing my skin on every rotation but i wasnt worried in the slightest.

I had utter faith in my abilities, i knew my limitations and i could control weapons i had gotten to know extremely precisley.

With weapons it was all about dominance, you cannot afford to let the weapon own you, you must wield it as if it were one of your limbs, i try to treat each and every weapon i have as if it were my own child, complete with its own personality and they do have, all my weapons in my eyes have a certain flair that appeals to me.

My Kunai's have such precision and a beautifully artfull way of whizzing towards an oponant they make for a nice quick distraction and worked great for stratagies.

I love each of my summoning scrolls dearly, when i dont have them strapped to my back on a mission i feel empty as if my arms had been chopped off, my scrolls are the core of who i am: 'Tenten Weaponary Expert'. They are fast and effective, 12 kilograms of pure shining steel, deadly streamline and magical to watch zoom through the air.

Watching my shurikens leave my hands is like a little kid watching their first fireworks show, the excitement as you track the weapons movements through the air, the spinning disk sharp enough to penetrate skin.

My beautiful Kusarigama, metal picks that can swerve turbolence in the air and be thrown at high speed, their beautiful wooden handles glinting as they slice into an oponants flesh.

My pair of wooden hand carved Tonfa sticks, silent and deadly. I love the soft thud sounded when someone is conked over the head with one, and their stiffness in my hands, no flex, super strong structure, spectacular.

Sleek and stealthy my handy Manrikigusari chain is feisty, great for mid-combat fights, can be thrown extremely versatile, a brilliant back-up when your not sure of your opponants range.

My favourite wooden weapon is probably my deep red nunchucks, amazingly fast and extremely sensitive to bones, used the right way my nunchucks can crush a human hand, smash in someones head, fracture a knee cap.

I had plenty of other weapons to boast of, my swords, my chains, senbons, my chain wind staff i use to throw like a boomerang at my long range oponants and my various explosives and tags, i have smoke bombs, gas bombs, fire crackers, iron wire all sorts.

People have said i sound quite a morbid person when im talking about my weapons but they dont understand, the feeling of the impact through my palms as my Tonfa's smash into someone skull, the mental click of approval as my long range weapons zoom through the air and hit my target head on, the safety in knowing that i have so much at my disposal there is no way i can lose.

Ofcourse my one big weakness is speed, no matter how fast you are there is always someone faster, if i got jumped one day i would have no chance, if i didnt have that half a second it took me to pull out a scroll or reach for a kunai it would be the end of me. Im over average at Taijutsu and quite good at ninjutsu but if ever im in a situation that is in anyway dangerous or threatening i WILL reach for a weapon, its second nature.

I realised while these thoughts had been swamping me Gai had been waiting to fight, i shook my head and swung my airs round feeling the tension and upthrust in the blades, i could calculate the drag the blades had in the air, the time it took to rotate them full 360. Its not because im some amazing mathmatician, i have to do it.

I have to know these blades inside out, every fibre of it had to be owned by me.

"you seem to be doing a lot of thinking" Gai smiled competativly "Scared?"

"Just thinking of the fastest route to the hospital for you" i said slicing my blades through the air

"You are a cocky one you know that beautiful?" Gai said making a fist

He loved all this battle talk, we often teased each other about the things we say to people before fights whether they are friend or foe but its hard to stop yourself saying something cheesy and cliche when your in the situation all fired up and raring to go.

"I have good reason" i said smiling confidantly

"You'll be eating those words later... through a tube"

I laughed arrogantly "Oh really?, we'll see about that wont we old man"

"Who are you calling old? Im expirienced" Gai said flaunting himself

"expirienced in what? putting you teeth in or taking your vitamin B tablets?"

"Ouch, that one stung" Gai said looking hurt

Last time he had pulled this one i'd fallen for it and ended up with a facefull of dirt. I was smarter this time, i was not rushing into this and getting floored.

"I apologize, that was mean of me" I lowered my weapons naively

"Oh its fine, really" Gai said

Within the blink of an eye he was on me, i dove out the way quickly and he chuckled as i danced back.

"Didnt think i'd fall for that one did ya?" i asked grinning

"It was a long shot i kn-" He dove for my legs

I threw myself sideways but not in time, he clipped my knee and i stumbled, i managed to switch my centre of gravity and reach inside my shuriken poutch as i swiveled on my heel, i threw 3 of them but Gai was way too fast, he dodged all three and came at me again in a blur of green.

I rolled sideways and did a one handed cartwheel to miss his kick to my ribs, i dove again as he bore down on me.

"Your out of touch" Gai said as i stood again

"Nah, im going easy on you" i said already feeling a little bit puffed

"How considerate but please be my guest" Gai said playfully

I picked up my new blades from where id dropped them before the cartwheel, i stood in my fighting stance as Gai aimed a kick to my head. I aimed the blades flat side up to hit Gai's leg, his calf bounced off the silver and flew back. I took a slice of his bowl cut in my next advance, Gai had just ducked in time to miss decapitation.

"Getting a bit hot Gai?" i asked smugly holding strands of his hair

"Tenten, im always hot" Gai winked and flipped backwards

He threw 6 Kunais in fast succestion and i had to rotate 360 with the blade rotating to stop them all, the kunai's bounced off my blades and hit the floor with a thud, i sprinted up to Gai and we did some Taijutsu.

I gently dropped my blades aside as i ran, i aimed a kick to Gai's chest, he knocked my leg away with his wrist, he manipulated my leg around with his hand as it swung down and threw me off balance. As i went down i threw a punch to his face with the whole of my body behind it. Gai caught it in his hand and twisted sending me rolling to the ground.

I hit the floor with a thud and im sure i would have a bruise to prove it later.

I lay there for a second getting my breath back, my pride was hurt, i usually could keep up with Gai, i was sure at that moment Neji had let me win in the team train.

"You were foolish to take on me" Gai said

I got up, while i was still crouching i sent a sweeping kick to his ankles, he tried to jump but i made contact, he fell forwards and tried to regain composure, i jumped up and kicked him in the stomach, his hands came up but because he was still bent over my kick hit his arm into his stomach, he was winded, i hit again and again in the same place hitting his palms as he tried to scuffle out the way finally he threw himself onto the ground and rolled.

He jumped up rubbed his stomach and palms which were redening from my kicks.

"Your holding nothing back i see" Gai said shaking his hand

"You told me not to" i said innocently

"I didnt think you'd take it to heart" Gai said shrugging

I stretched working out the cricks in my back and neck, Gai watched glaring at the hidden incentive that i was relaxed because he wasnt a worthy oponant. I smiled and waved at him, i even turned my back on him and looked into the distance.

I heard his thumping footsteps and because i knew him well enough i knew what move he was trying, the good old fashion rugby tackle, at the last second when i could feel his presence on top of me i let my knees unlock and fell to the floor, Gai sailed over me and hit the floor with a thud. I chuckled.

"Good one" Gai grinned and dove for me again, i feigned left and aimed a kick to his hip, he dodged so it barely grazed him.

He turned and punched, it hit my shoulder but not hard enough to send me flying, i knee'd at his stomach which hit with a lot of force, Gai doubled over and i elbowed his back.

"Your looking a bit puffed" i said smiling as Gai staggered away

He stood straight with a blazing smile on his face, i looked down and saw he had planted a small fire cracker bomb. I flipped backwards a few paces and began running, Gai was already out of the blast zone by now with his speed.

I heard the tiny crack of the outer shell before the boom and sizzle of the actual explosion, i felt heat on the back of my legs and the rumbled made me stumble a little, I turned around but through the smoke i couldn't see Gai.

I decided the best thing to do in this situation would be to sit and wait, its energy conserving and i really am quite lazy. I made 4 kage bunshins and sent them different ways through the smoke for Gai to find while i hunkered down below eye level and waited.

It hadnt been one minute before i heard a poof meaning one of my Kage bunshins had been taken out, i knew it was one a few meters east of me, the puff of smoke added to the fire cracker smoke and kept it thick.

My second Kage bunshin got killed 3 minutes later, Gai was trying to be stealthy and quiet, i knew he was right behind me now, if the smoke thinned anymore he would spot me.

I stood in a crouch and if i peered i saw the green outline blurred with smoke, i picked up my smallest explosive tag and rolled it around a stick on the floor, i threw the twig and it conked the green blur on the head, i heard a melodramatic gasp behind me as i ran.

I was sprinting full out to behind the boulder on the side of the training field when the tag exploded, i dove and landed behind the boulder just as patches of grass flew past the edges.

I peeked out and saw that it had thrown Gai a few feet, poor soul never had a chance really, i stood and wandered over stealthily, well as stealthily as i could manage which wasnt that great really.

"Bite off more then you can chew?" i called from a safe distance away

"That was a smart move" Gai called from the ground

Something was wrong, i felt it in my gut. Was Gai hurt?. I peered over to see if there was any injury on show, i couldn't see him properly from my vantage point. I spottted my blades on the floor ribbon twisted a few feet to my left, i went over to them and picked them up before slowly descending on Gai.

"Your not as tough as you think you are" i called trying to keep my voice light and playfull

Gai went to say something but it came out as a grumble, he sounded hurt but this wasnt like Gai, he wouldn't do this and worry me... unless?

I turned and put my blades up in a cross over my head just as a foot swung down for a hammer kick to my forehead, the foot bounced off the blades and i jumped back and stamped on Gai's head on the floor. Poof.

"Clever use of shadow clone" i commended him with a smile

"Your smart Tenten" Gai said smiling

"You taught me never believe your oponant" i said grinning

Gai walked forwards, i tensed but he put his hands up, palms forwards as a show of peace. I didnt believe it for a second but i pretneded i did. He came closer and his arms came out as if to hug me, i pretended to lean forwards into it before suddenly jumping back so my body was horizontal in the air, i aimed both my feet at his chest, his arms flew up lightening fast and knocked my feet away.

We both stood grinning that we had out-played the other ones tactics.

"Good fight" I said gathering up my various blades and tags

"You too my flower" Gai said picking up his head band where it had fallen off during the fight.

I packed all my weapons away and we moved away from the field laughing and discussing what was good about our fight and what could be improved.

"You need to make your Bunshins more like you" i said "If you want them to be convincing"

"Hmm... but who-else knows me well enough to realise they are not exactly like me?" Gai asked pointedly

"Yh i guess but someone clever might work it out, its an unnecassary risk" I said

"Yes your right, i must train more" Gai said harshly

He was getting angry at himself for letting himself down but most of all he would be worried about letting the team down. Gai's a good caring sensei and he wouldnt ever do anything by halves if it meant even a speck of danger for the rest of us.

"Your speed needs to increase by atleast 20%" Gai said

"Yeah i need to get back into shape" I admitted

"Its not your fault you've been out of the game for a while" Gai looked over at me "You handled it wonderfully"

"Thanks" I said smiling at the praise

We were soon right outside out apartment, Gai juggled his bag with his keys as he tried to get the door open and talk, Gai was an amazing ninja and he could take an oponant out in seconds but ask him to multitask and he went back to being a normal man.

I shouldered past him gently and put the lock in the key and within seconds we were upstairs and dumping out stuff onto the sofa in the living room, Gai went into the kitchen to get me a drink and my healthy lunch. He had gotten better at cooking since he had to do it more often now and his combonations weren't that bad anymore.

"What are we having?" i asked packing my things away off the sofa and sipping my drink

"Seaweed salad with kelp pieces and tofu" Gai said

It all sounded very green.

"Sounds good" i said finishing off my glass of milk

I put the glass onto the table at the same time the doorbell rang I peeked out the peep hole and saw it was Neji, i asked Gai if he would stay in the kitchen and he agreed with a smile.

I pulled open the door my heart thudding in my chest.

"Hey" I said waving my hand to invite him in

"Hi" he stepped past the threshhold "I can't stay i just came to ask if you wanted to have dinner tonight?"

"Oh dinner?" i thought about my agenda for the day, i didnt think i would have anything to do but i had a nagging feeling something was going on later."Let me check my calender"

I quickly opened the door to the kitchen and ran to the calender, nothing was listed.

"Are we busy tonight?" i whispered to Gai who was silently dishing up

"Hmm... im going to Asuma's with Kakashi for poker" Gai said

I nodded as i remembered that was what i had planned, a night without Gai.

I returned to the living room to see that Neji had sat down on the sofa, he was eyeing the green bag laying there with the name tag 'Gai' on it. I ckuckled as he looked at me.

"Gai came round earlier and brought me a bag of training gear" i said pointing at the bag "You know what he's like, he wants me fighting fit again"

"I see..." Neji glanced at the door as something rustled in the kitchen

"So im not busy tonight, dinner would be great" I said smiling

"Good" Neji grinned boyishly noise forgotten "I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Sounds good" i agreed

He stood and we walked the few inches to the door where upon we said our goodbyes and Neji left quietly and without a fuss. I watched him walk down the hall through my door peep hole, he was so sexy.

Gai poked his head out of the kitchen and came fully out when he noticed Neji was gone.

"He's taking me to dinner tonight" i said happily

"That should be nice, two youths eating youthful food whilst sharing some youthful banter" Gai said smiling

He went back into the kitchen and brought my plate of green out and i began to eat it, there was a side of wasabi to dip the seaweed and tofu in, the kelp was moist yet crunchy. It was a delicious lunch and i thanked him for it happily.

"Your very welcome my little princess, how are you feeling?" he asked

"I feel good, no aches, no pains, no exhaustion" i said

"Good, following Tsunade's list seems to be working" Gai said optamistically

"Yeah, for now" i mumbled

Gai pretended not to hear, i know he did though, that man has bat hearing.

"What times your hot date?" Gai asked winking

"Neji's gonna pick me up at 6" i said glancing at the clock

"You have 4 hours to kill" Gai said looking at the living room mantle clock

I had something in my mind that i wanted to get over with so i helped Gai wash up the plates before grabbing my shoes and coat and heading out. Gai waved me goodbye at the door and wished me good luck, i was going to need it for sure.

I walked out of my apartment block and into the sunny bustling street, it was only 2 but already there were hundreds of people blocking the streets, i wanted to be done by 4:30 so i had time to walk slowely back to the apartment and to unwind afterwards.

I headed onto main street which was just across the road from where i lived, i trailed that path for a while before turning left at the cross road and then doing an immediate left, i stalked down the thin alley that was walled by wooden fence panels before turning right onto a wider more open street, at the end of that street was my destination.

The Hokage building.

I trudged along not really in any hurry to see Tsunade so soon after my release, all too soon i was at the bottom of the building, Sakura was kneeling at the bottom of the steps healing a bird who's wing looked broken. I waited until she was finished, after all i didnt want to break her concentration did i?.

_It has nothing to do with the fact you don't want to see Tsunade?_

A few minutes later the bird turned and flew off good as new, Sakura smiled to herself as she watched it fly off into the distance, she shaded her eyed against the sun and saw me loitering around by the entrance fence, she grinned and waved me over.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sakura asked

"Hello!, im feeling a lot better thanks" i said nodding

"Thats good news, what brings you here?" Sakura asked wiping her hands on her pants

"Im here to talk to the queen bee" i said looking up at her high window

"I see, anything i can help with?" Sakura asked opening the door for me

"I wish, no im afraid not" I said sadly

Sakura lead me up the stairs that twisted around the building all the while chatting about something that happened the other day at the hospital, i wasnt really paying attention i was way to nervous to.

"Okay here we are" Sakura said

"Right" i said staring at the door

"Still time to turn back" she grinned

I chuckled a little half heartedly "No i should do this now" i said

She nodded and bustled off with a wave and a smile, when she had dis-appeared around the corner i knocked.

There was no answer from inside, i waited another 10 seconds and knocked again, still no answer. I turned around with a sigh of relief, Tsunade wasnt in. What a shame i couldnt go and speak to her, oh well!.

I began heading down the stairs when i heard the clomping of high heeled sandals on the floor coming down the stairs above me, i was torn between the urge to get the hell out of there and the urge to tell her what i needed to and get it over and done with. I stayed routed to the spot after all maybe it wasnt even her.

I knew in my gut it was her but still i tried to convince myself to calm me down, the steps got louder and i found myself leaning against the wall by the door as if i could squeeze inside and hide. The echoing steps came closer still and i was reminded of a scene from a horror movie i had once watched.

The first thing i saw round the corner were two huge boobs followed by swinging arms and finally the rest of her body emerged, she sauntered over to her office as if she hadn't left me waiting outside for her, she smiled at me as she entered her office leaving the door open for me to come in, the smile was scary.

"Tsunade-sama, i've come by to give you an account of what happened during my capture" i said standing in the doorway

Tsunade sat down heavily in her chair and leaned back with her ankles crossed and up on the desk, she eyed me for a second before waving me into the room further, i cloed the door behind me out of manners and walked over to one of the chairs by her desk.

"Im going to need a written account aswell" Tsunade said casually "How much time do you have?" she asked

"I have to be home by. . . 4:30 at the latest" i said nervously

"So you would be able to write me an account now while its fresh in your brain?" Tsunade asked me

I was about to make up some excuse but her eyes were burning holes into my skull as if she knew i was thinking of a way to get out of it. I looked out the window quickly to calm myself before eventually nodding my consent.

Tsunade grinned which i could tell by the lines on her face she did not do often, she handed me a pen and 3 sheets of paper and pointed to a small desk and chair in the corner, i grimly walked over and sat in the chair.

I took a deep breath before writing out what i could remember starting from the explosion all the way until i carried Ino and left her in a bush drugged up, i tried to remember in what order events happened like the carving of slut into my back and the continuous injections and Ino's hair cut but it was hard to piece all the right bits together from memory.

My written account was 2 and a half pages long and i thought it was detailed enough to give some insight to what happened, i had added descriptions of each man i had met and the plant life around the house and the house itself but i didnt trust my brain 100% to remember, drugs can do funny things to a person after all.

When i was done i handed the paper and pen over to Tsunade, she read through it while i stood there, her eyebrows rose at random points in the accountants and she asked me about a few things such as the injections.

"can you tell me what colour the fluid in the injections was?" Tsunade asked

"I think it was see through like water but a little thicker" i said trying to remember

"And the needles were they long like this?" She pointed to a picture book on her desk to a long thick needle "Or short?" She pointed to a shorter thinner one

"Uh.." i looked at the pictures, the needle was long-ish but it wasnt that thick it was quite thin if i remembered correctly. "It was that long but as thin as the short one" i said

"Like this?" She flipped through a few pages and showed me a picture of a needle that looked identicle to the one that had injected me. I nodded.

Tsunade dog-eared the page and circled it in red marker pen. before making a note at the bottom of the account i had written.

"And how many times a day would you say you were injected?" she asked

"More then 2 a day definitaly but i think less then 5" i said uncertainly

Tsunade nodded and jotted something down.

"And how many needles did they go through roughly a day?" Tsunade asked

"Umm, i dont really know" i said thinking hard "Well 4 or so for me and probably 4 for Ino so maybe about 8 a day give or take 2-3"

"So eight needles a day, and you were captured for 4 days?" Tsunade asked skimming through my account

"I dont know 4 or 5, maybe even 6" i said "I was drugged up and asleep for most of it.."

"You have to think harder Tenten" Tsunade said with a growl

"Tsunade-sama im sorry i can't remember..." I looked down into my lap

She looked at me and asked how i was feeling today, i told her i was feeling okay and she nodded happy enough.

"Been training much?" She asked casually whilst swinging on her chair as if that arguement hadn't happened

"Yeah i've been training everyday since my release" i admitted "Gai likes to keep me in shape"

"And the list?"

"I've been following it word for word" I flashed my water bottle in my wide pockets and she nodded with a smile

"Thats good, you look healthy Tenten i must admit"

"Thank you..."

We trailed off into silence and i peeked down at my watch, it was 4:45, i wanted to round off the visit so i cleared my throat and enquired as to when i would be needed to talk to the Anbu commitee.

"We will call you sometime in the next few days" Tsunade said jotting something down in her notepad

"Okay.. can you be more specific?" i urged

"Tenten am i sensing that your a little anxious?"

"No.. i just want it out of the way so i can live my life" i said

"Thats understandable" Tsunade said nodding

I stood up and stretched after having to sit for so long,

"So i'll be going then" i said

"One more thing..." Tsunade opened her drawer and rummaged around for a while

She pulled out a little bottled cup that was made of tan plastic, she handed it to me and i could see my reflection in the white lid, i read the little white label and saw that my name was on it along with instructions to take one pill a day.

"Your iron vitamins, take one a day after breakfast" Tsunade said

I pocketed them and nodded, she warned me not to take more then one a day and if i got side effects to come and see her. I nodded again and she looked annoyed.

"Are you even listening Tenten?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama, one a day, after breakfast, no more then one, any side effects see you" i said

Tsunade grumbled something that sounded like acceptance, i bowed and got the hell out of there, i wasn't going back there for a while i could telly ou that.

By the time i got home it was coming up to 5:15 i rushed into the shower and washed my hair and shaved before patting myself dry and brushing my teeth and washing my face, i painted my nails with a nail polisher that made them shiny and filed them down quickly. I ran across and dried my hair and straightened it in record time.

I checked the clock before i began to dress and saw that it was 5:55, crap i had 5 minutes to get dressed and put my make-up on. I pulled on some dark denim jeans and a red shirt, i put on a silver pendant necklace and some mascara and lip gloss.

I was brushing through my hair again when there was a knock at the door, i quickly sprayed some perfume on my kneck, wrists and yes over my cleavage, it made me feel more confident knowing i smelt good everywhere.

I answered the door with a smile, Neji stood on the other side of the thresh-hold.

"Come in, im just putting my shoes on"

Neji stepped in still staring at me, he was in particular staring at my shirt i thought. It was a red blouse with short sleeves and buttons at the front, there was a top button up by my neck but the next three button spaces under that did not have buttons to go with them, not because they had broken off, it was meant to be like that. There was a triangle sized gap and then the buttons clasped again leaving a small part of my chest on show.

No boob just chest.

There were small red ruffles feathering the button line and the waist area synched in to make my curves more excentuated. The shirt was not slutty, far from it. It was quite a classy shirt just not something i would usually be seen in.

I pulled on some low heeled red shoes that matched the shirt and worked with the dark denim, i peeked at myself in the mirror quickly and saw that my legs looked thin and long, my waist looked curvacious and i was practically glowing.

I turned and my eyes caught on Neji's clothes, he was wearing dark denim jeans like me and a brown shirt covered in a white button up shirt that was hanging loosely open to reveal the lines of his 8 pack under the thin brown material.

"You look good" i said smiling

"Thank you" Neji blushed

I grabbed my key and put my phone into my bag before leaving, as soon as the door clicked shut the world seemed to grow silent. We walked down the steps silently and out the door.

"Where are we going?" i asked politely

"I thought we could go to my house" Neji said looking ahead

_Why would he want to do that?_

Neji's house?, why would he want to take me to his house, his guardians knew me, i had been to his house loads, and why is he being so quiete?. He seems awkward.

_Sex... thats what he wants._

What? no way, Neji isnt like that...

_He's a man for god sake, did you see the way he looked at your clothes?_

I don't really think he's taking me home for sex

_Why else then? Look at him he stinks of testostirone and lust_

He smells fine!

I noticed Neji was looking at me from the corner of his eye, i was taking to long to reply about the house thing, i didnt want to ask why we were going just incase.

"Oh good, is Hinata in?" i asked my voice sounded a little higher then usual

"Nope, she's over at a friends" Neji said with a tight smile

_Empty house aye? Clever boy he timed it perfectly_

I shook my head gently to try to stop my wandering thoughts, ofcourse Neji wasnt luring me to his house for sex, how paranoid was i?.

"So it would just be us?" i asked

Neji stayed quiet for a few seconds during which i managed to have a full blown panic attack, he slanted his gaze to me and im sure i was flushed red. I dont think i could even have sex yet even if i wanted to, would it put too much strain on my body if i did it?.

"Are you okay Tenten?" Neji asked uncertainly

"Sure, never been better?" i said manically

Neji stopped and looked into my eyes, i blinked and looked at his fore-head, he went to touch my arm and i pulled away anxiously, only a little but it was enough.

"Whats wrong?" he asked quietly

"I jus- I mean, why are we going...?" I mumbled strangely "... to you house?"

"You don't want to?" he asked

"I don't mind going to your house to eat dinner" i said truthfully

"Okay then whats the problem?" Neji asked smiling at me

"Well... are we just gonna eat dinner?" i asked my face redening intensly

Neji looked confused "Yeah what else would we do?"

I felt so embarrassed, sex had never crossed his mind, these signs i had been reading were all in my head and i had built it up into something much bigger then it was.

I shook my head "Im sorry... its just me being weird"

"Okay..?"

I gestured we keep walking again and we picked up the pace, Neji kept asking me if i wanted to take a rain check and i felt guilty for thinking of him as just 'another man' Neji wasnt like everyone else, he was sweet and caring.

We made it to his house and i was begining to feel more excited about the evening although Neji wasnt being himself still, except to ask me if i was okay he had barely talked during the walk, i was worried that he wasn't having fun, he seemed sad or worried or anxious.

When he opened his house door i saw why.

Hiashi came out of his office and walked towards the door, he leant down to greet me, his breathe stank of sake and he wasn't walking straight. Hiashi was drunk.

"Hello, thank you for having me over" i said politely whilst bowing

"T'is ohaay Teentem" Hiashi slurred patting the top of my head rather hard

Neji took off his shoes and i followed suite, Hiashi picked up my shoes and waved them around above his head.

"I saw a hooker wid tes shoos Teentem" He said grinning and waving my shoe

I simply nodded knowing it was the alcohol talking.

"Hooker shoos, Hooker shoos!"

Neji took my arm and walked me away from him, i followed silently up the stairs and into his room, i sat on the edge of his bed and he clicked the door shut quietly, as soon as the door was shut his shoulders relaxed and the air around him became less tense and more like him.

"Im sorry Tenten, i had a suspicion that he had been drinking but i wanted to take you out tonight" Neji said sitting next to me

"Its fine, it happens" i said

"I was going to go to a restaurant but then i was worried about him alone so i thought we could stay here tonight" Neji admitted

"Sure sounds good"

Neji smiled and nudged me with his hip, i grinned at him, his room was immaculate ofcourse i expected nothing less, there was a little lump under the covers, i reached under and pulled out the little teddy he had slept with during our mission with Toshika.

"N'aaw"

"It was a gift.." Neji said for the second time

"Okay" i said grinning

"You don't sound convinced" Neji said glumly

"Im not"

He chuckled

"So what do you have planned?" i asked

"I rented a movie.." Neji said leaning over to his desk

"Oh good, i havent seen a movie in ages" i said enthusiastically

"It might be a bit lame im not sure" Neji passed me the box

"I dont recognise it, but it looks funny" i said smiling down at the monkey on the cover

Neji took it and placed it into his dvd player, while he was doing this i moved to lay on my stomach on his bed as his tv was at the foot of the huge bed. My head was uncomfortable so i grabbed one of his three pillows to lean on, he turned around and grinned when he saw me.

"Talk about making yourself at home"

"I do try to make myself comfy" i said smiling

Neji clicked play and came over to lay next to me, he copied me with the pillow and laughed when i made a comment about individualism.

The movie started with a couple having sex would you believe it. I looked at the screen uncomfotably, Neji followed suite, it must have lasted 4 or 5 minutes which was a pretty long sex scene for something that wasnt porn. Finally it ended and the rest of the film turned out to be really funny.

"I can't believe that man fell into the cake!" i giggled

"What a dobe" Neji said grinning

We watched the movie happily for the next 2 hours until the credits began rolling. My stomach grumbled and Neji grinned at me.

"Hungry?"

"Maybe.. a little" i said innocently

Neji laughed "Fancy a pizza?"

"Sure why not"

Neji picked up the phone which for some reason i found hilarious. It was humurous to me that Neji Hyuuga would order pizza on a hot date. I was still giggling to myself when Neji asked what toppings i wanted.

"Tuna and sweetcorn and cheese" i said hungrily

He told the man on the other end of the phone before ordering his own pizza, when he put the phone down he swore.

"What?" i asked wondering what had brought on the outburst

"i forgot to order stuffed crust" Neji said sadly

I laughed again.

"How will you go on?" i asked melodramatically

"I think i'll survive" Neji said bravely

We played some more rock paper scissors until the pizza came, i won 6-4 outta ten, Neji was a sore loser and for a few minutes he was in a strop, i grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Don't be grumpy Neji!" i whined shaking him

After a few shakes he grinned and grabbed my arms, he pulled me over and i fell onto the bed and half onto his lap, he dug his fingers into my ribs which made me jump and squeal. I jumped onto him half heartedly and pinned his chest down, i blew into his ear which made him try to shuffle away.

"You can't run from me" i said smiling

"I can try" Neji said grinning

He twisted and threw me off, i hit the bed and rolled onto the floor, Neji jumped up and stood on the opposite side of the bed, i dove across and tried to grab him but he ran around the outposts of the bed, we were soon on opposite sides again.

I ran around and Neji tripped in his rush to get across the thick spongey matress, i grabbed his legs and yanked, he slid down towards me and i grinned. He tried to wriggle free so i sat on him and pinned his arms to his sides.

"I win" i grinned

Neji sighed heavily "I guess you do"

I laughed and our eyes caught, the moment was so intense i was suprised. I wanted to lean down and kiss him, and i know he wanted me to, i bent slowely and i swear i was so tempted. The door bell rang and i jumped up.

"The pizza's here" i said quickly

Neji nodded "I'll go get it"

He left the room and i collapsed onto the bed, i was about to kiss Neji. I was going to give in to the temptation and i shouldn't have, this is only our second date, it wasnt right. Not by my standards anyway.

I shook my head to clear it of the fog of lust for Neji, i heard the door shut downstairs and then a soft tread on the stairs, i sat cross legged on Neji's bed with a pillow across my lap. Neji came in holding two pizza's two glasses and a bottle of still lemonade. I smiled and thanked him as he handed me my pizza.

"Im so hungry!" i said as i bit into my first slice

"Does it taste good?" Neji asked

I closed my eyes to savour the taste and made a noise of satisfaction, Neji laughed quietly.

"Take that as a yes then" Neji said biting into his own pizza

The moment was forgotten as we tucked into our pizza and talked about my plan to get Lee a girlfriend, he laughed at my description of Leona but he looked impressed when i told him about her parents shop.

"Its amazing!, theres a cafe and weapons and all sorts of training clothes and items" i said my eyes sparkling

"You'll have to take me there sometime" Neji said finishing his last slice of pizza

"Yeah, its really cool in there" i said

"Hows the parents?"

"They're a little crazy, especially the dad, he's overprotective and over the top" I bit into my last slice

"Reminds me of someone" Neji said grinning "Him and Gai could become great friends"

"Yeah i guess" i agreed

I finished my slice of pizza and felt suddenly tired.

I yawned and Neji smiled at me "Someone a bit tired"

"No, im fine i swe-" i was interupted by a yawn which ruined the whole statement

"Come on i'll walk you home" Neji said pulling me up

I nodded

We made our way down the stairs and into the foyer where my shoes were, i strapped them on and stood, i realized i was almost as tall as Neji in these shoes which was a good confidence boost.

We walked down his drive, past the Hyuuga gardens and down the street leading to main all the while i was getting steadily more tired, my eyes were blinking shut by the time we reached the top of main which was the biggest street in the village, i groaned quietly to myself.

"Your really tired huh?" Neji commented

"Yeah i did a lot of exercise today and i didnt sleep too great last night" i admitted

Neji stood infront of me and bent down a little, he took me under my knees and lifted me onto his back. Neji Hyuuga was giving me a piggy back through main street.

"Thanks" i whispered into his ear as he walked me down main

His thumb was rubbing my under leg absent mindedly which was sending tingles up my leg and making me feel hot and bothered. Damn these female hormones. I was looking at his neck and imagining what it would feel like to kiss when he suddenly announced that we had arrived.

"Wakey wakey" he said shrugging me off gently

I laughed and gave him a gentle slap on the arm.

"Thanks for the piggy back Neji" i said when we were right outside my door

"No problem" he smiled and the intensity of it dazzled me

Our gazes caught again and it took everything i had just to breathe and not jump him in the corridor, Neji leaned forwards and i was sure if he went to kiss me i wouldnt pull away. But i didnt want to kiss him yet. I tried to pull away but i was too endulged in Neji to do it.

He passed my lips and planted a soft kiss on my cheek, i pulled him into a hug and whispered a goodnight into his ear. He stroked my back gently and it took every ounce of strength i had to turn around and walk into the apartment.

I closed the door with a final smile to my date. I watched through the peephole as he sauntered off with a grin on his face.

I slowly walked to my room and shed my clothes, i was so tired i just had enough energy left in me to crawl into bed. The second my head hit that pillow i was asleep.

My dreams that night were pretty steamy. It was that night that a seriously thought about me and Neji and i concluded that something was definitaly there, but was it love or lust?.

The smile on my face as i dreamt told me the answer.


	22. Trust is hollow

I rolled out of bed the next morning in a dreamy fog, still grinning from my hot and sweaty dreams i felt totally slutty. I opened my bedroom door and wandered out into the living room wondering what time it was, it had to be quite late in the day, judging by the sun position i would say it was around 11.

Gai came out of the kitchen and stopped dead, he quickly looked away awkwardly.

"Have you turned into a naturalist Tenten?" Gai asked quickly shielding his eyes

"What?" i asked still feeling groggy

I looked down and screamed, i was stark naked.

"Oh my god Gai im so sorry" i yelled racing into the bathroom and grabbing a towel to cover my womenly bits.

"Oh its fine, everyone makes mistakes!.

There was a knock at the door and Gai ran to hide in the kitchen so no-one would see him in my apartment, i looked at my bedroom door and thought about quickly going to get dressed but i wanted to have a shower anyway. There was another louder knock and i decided to answer the door in the towel. I was fully covered anyway and i wasnt expecting anyone.

I opened the door a bit and peeked my head through with a welcoming smile.

"Tenten?"

It was Neji.

"N-neji, what are you doing here?" i spluttered

He was looking at me awkwardly trying to look away but not wanting to be rude by talking to me without looking into my eyes. I pulled the towel a little tighter around myself but then i realised there was a distinct outline of my breasts and bottom. How embarrassing.

"Lemme go and get dressed, one sec" i scurried off

Neji watched me go and i felt extremely paranoid about my jiggling bum and wobbly bits, i didnt have a perfect figuire and my legs were a little too chunky for my liking, my bum is a little saggier then i would have liked and my stomach isnt flat and toned like Ino's.

"You uh left your bag around my house last night" Neji called "If your expecting someone i can come back..."

I was pulling on a shirt when i heard footsteps towards the door i called out that he should wait and i heard him sit on the sofa awkwadly.

I yanked on a pair of old jeans and brushed my hair quickly before pulling on socks and going back out to meet him.

"Sorry, i actually only just woke up" i said fiddling around with the bottom of my shirt

"Oh, im sorry to wake you" Neji said his cheeks blushed.

"No, i was awake already but just barely" i chuckled

"You were pretty tired last night" Neji said

"Yeah i don't know what came over me" i said smiling

Neji passed my bag over to me and i threw it into my room, I glanced into the kitchen, the door was a crack open and i wondered if Gai was sitting in there or in his room at the back. Neji was looking out the window.

"Thanks for bringing my bag back so soon" i said smiling

"No problem, i don't really have anything to do today so..."

I looked at Neji with a grin "Was that a hint?"

Neji smiled widely with a nod and a laugh "That obvious huh?"

"You need to work on your technique" I laughed

There was a creaking from the kitchen and Neji looked over there distantly, a sudden smash that made me jump rang out, i swore under my breath.

"Oh god, i must have left my water glass on the edge of the top" i said quickly jumping up.

"Do you want some help?" Neji asked standing up

"No its fine, you just relax" i hurried into the kitchen

Gai was kneeling on the floor picking up glass pieces, he looked apologetically at me as i bent to help him, i picked up a few pieces and dumped them into the garbage can, Gai began to wipe down the sides. The whispered to him that i was going out. He nodded and whispered that Team train would be at 2:30.

I exited the kitchen again and smiled at Neji re-assuringly.

"I want to show you that new shop my friends parents just opened" I said

"Sounds good"

"Let me just get my shoes on" i ran into my room and grabbed a pair of old trainers and pulled them on, i put my hair into a high ponytail and walked back out into the living room.

"ready to go?" i asked smiling

"Can i just quickly get a glass of water?" Neji asked walking towards the kitchen

I jumped into his path "I'll get it!" i squeaked

Neji stopped looking a little suspiciously at the kitchen, i ran in and closed the door behind me, i made the water quickly and went back out to him, waving goodbye to Gai as i left.

One glass of water later and we were out of the door.

"Hows Hiashi?" i asked politely

"He's nursing a headache in bed" Neji said sadly

"Serves him right for getting so drunk" i said harshly

"I guess your right" Neji admitted

We walked on in silence for a few seconds just enjoying each others company.

"So how was your sleep?" Neji asked

I thought back to my dream and blushed, i looked the other way to cover my reaction as i told him it was a good sleep.

"Yours?"

"I had the weirdest dream" Neji said

"What happened?"

"I moved out into an apartment and all the walls were made of marshmallow"

I laughed "Your hoping"

Neji laughed and siddled a little closer to me as we walked, i pretended not to notice, Neji walked closer still until our hands were brushing and i grinned still looking ahead of me.

I could feel Neji looking for my reaction as he took my hand in his, i smiled up at him and he looked pretty pleased with himself, our fingers entwined perfectly and his hand seemed to mould mine artistically.

"What have we got here then?"

I turned around to see Ino standing behind us wiggling her eyebrows suggestivly

"Hey Ino" i smiled cocking my head a little to Neji and raising my eyebrows

"Ino, great timing" Neji said grinning

"We were just going over to the new store that opened the other day" i said non specifically

"Oh well don't let me get in your way" She grinned at me

"Dont worry we wont" i joked

She hit me playfully before giving us a dazzling smile and waving goodbye.

"Bye" i called

"See ya" Neji said

We carried on down the road, a few seconds later Chouji and Shikamaru came up to us and asked why we were looking so loved up, i just laughed and brushed it off while Neji tried to stammer some kind of an excuse. We managed to get rid of them only to be bombarded by Shino and Kiba a few feet down the street.

"You two are an item now?" Kiba asked suprised

"Well i wouldn't say an item.." i said grinning

"Why was i the last to know about this?" Shino asked and i could feel another one of his grudges coming on.

"We havent told anyone" Neji said blatantly

"Not keeping it very secret are ya?" Kiba said nodding at our hands

"Anywhoo gotta go" i said quickly we walked off leaving Kiba gawping behind us.

We got a few meters before Neji leaned down towards my ear "Why is everyone we know suddenly out?"

"The fates are playing games with us" I replied smiling

Kakashi gave us a wave as we rounded a corner and Sakura who was with him winked at me and waved, i shouted a hello before stopping outside the new shop and gesturing to neji.

"This is it?" he asked doubtedly

"Wait until you see inside" i assured him

I pushed open the door and we got immersed in the hustle and bustle of the shop, Neji was swept away on a tide of people heading towards the cafe while i got carried towards the coloured sections, the shop was jammed packed with people.

I tried to track Neji with my eyes but pretty soon he got lost within the swirling crowd, i began looking at items on the shelves randomly. A hand landed on my shoulder.

"Get a little lost?" i asked with a grin turning

Leona stared back at me smiling. "Hey!, you came back then.. what?"

"Oh Leona i thought you were my friend Neji" i said laughing

"Nope not Neji, what does he look like?" Leona asked

"Uumm long brown hair, big white eyes, probably looking pissed off" i said smiling

"Was he wearing jeans and a white shirt?" Leona asked looking thoughtful

"Yeah i think so"

"He went round back to look at the weapons" she said

"Oh" i smiled and Leona offered to take me back there

We walked edging our way through the busy shop, i chatted about this that and the other while Leona listened nodding and smiling, she opened the door for me and i entered the back room. I headed towards a shadow near the far shelf in the corner. My ears pricked when i heard Leona step into the room behind me, she closed the door and all the hustle and bustle from the shop evapourated.

It was cold in the weapon room and my hairs stood on end. I rounded the shelf and noticed the shadow wasnt Neji but a dangling weapon hanging from a hook, i turned around and heard the cool sliding of a dead bolt.

Leona had locked the door?.

"I don't think he's in here" i called walking back to the door

Leona was leaning against it looking cold and hard "Oh no?, my mistake"

She grinned and reached behind her towards the door lock, i waited but she didnt pull it, her hand began feeling around behind her. I didnt like this...

"Can we leave now?" i asked smiling, even to my ears my voice sounded tense

"You've just gotten out of hospital havent you Tenten" Leona said casually "It would seem your not very well"

I gaped at her and alarm bells began ringing in my mind

"Your not as able to defend youself as you were before your capture by those evil men on your last mission" She smirked

_Oh shit_

She yanked something behind her and i heard a click, the lights went out and i was left in complete darkness. I shuffled around loudly for a few hectic seconds trying to get my bearings. The scraping of a knife on the wall got my attention. I froze.

_No fucking way! Not Leona._

"Do you wanna train for a bit?" Leona called sickly sweet

I felt as if i was going to throw up, what sort of a stunt was this?. I tried to sneak behind a stack of shelves and ended up almost tripping over a lose chain on the floor, the noise echoed through the room and i froze again.

"Your not very stealthy..." Leona said right behind me

I jumped out of my skin, i ran not caring how loud i was being, right now i was at a serious disadvantage. I slid behind a shelf and ducked down into a tiny gap beside a few cardboard boxes. I could hear Leona's laugh resounding around the room giving it a haunted effect.

I felt around my pockets, i had my cell phone but the light would attract her to my hiding place surely. I tried to listen for her footsteps but nothing was to be heard, i had an image of her standing right in front of me, plunging the knife down into me and ending it all.

"Playing hide and seek Tenten?" Leona's voice came from a few feet away

I stayed deadly still, i didnt blink, i didnt breathe, i couldnt even form a thought or plan i was paralysed by fear. An image flashed through my head, my mother on the floor a huge cut through her arm. A knife wound.

I stiffled a gasp but just barely.

_Think of something god damn it!_

I unlocked my phone within the thick folds of my pocket, the light was hardly visible to my eyes the material of my trousers were so thick, i began to try to touch type what i hoped was: 'Help me, weapons room' I pressed a few more buttons and i knew by the little vibration of the buttons i was on the contacts list, i scrolled down 18 people, i think that was Neji?.

I pressed the middle button and there was a little vibration to tell me it had sent.

I had to distract her while Neji came to my aid, if he even had his phone, if i even texted him. I pulled my phone out while the screen was locked and blank and slowley carefully got up, my night vision had adjusted and i could make out shapes and shadows.

I manouvered around the boxes i was hiding near and past the shelf corner. Sticking to the shadows i crawled slowely over to a rack of knives and tools, i slid my phone over and bent forward covering the glow while i punched away at the buttons. I turned up the volume on the phone and left it behind a rack of shelves in a dark corner.

I could hear the patter of Leona's footsteps as she checked behind shelves, the scraping of the knife accompanying it.

"This isnt funny anymore!" Leona roared

Hearing such a loud gutteral shout in the silent room was unnerving and it made me shiver. I crept a few feet away and and backed into a corner, i was semi hidden from here. Unless she had a light she wouldnt see me.

I waited for what seemed like hours but what was actually 3 minutes before my phone began to ring loudly a rock song.

"Shit" i hissed into the darkness in the general direction of the rest of the room.

I heard her feet pick up the pace as she raced over, the knife clanging against shelf ends, i saw her dark shape run past and towards the flashing light of my phone. She grabbed it and screamed in frustration throwing it down.

"Good one" She sneered into the darkness with a growl.

"I thought so" i said from right by her shoulder

She turned suprised and i knocked the blade from her hand, it slid across the floor with a scraping noise, i punched her in the stomach and she doubled over, A kick to the head sent her reeling to the floor.

"You bitch" She spat

There was a bang on the door and the handle began to move up and down in a panic, it took my attention for a few seconds, thats all it took.

Leona sprang up and grabbed a fistful of my hair, she threw me across the floor with almost superhuman strength, she kicked me in the stomach and a hot pool of bile rose into my mouth, i swallowed it, no time for that shit.

I rose and tried to punch her but she dodged and disappeared into the darkness.

The sound of a key in the door and a scrape as it opened. Relief flooded through me, i turned and saw a blur of silver. I heard a door smack into something.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck shit_

I tried to swivel but it hit me. I had a kunai sticking out of my arm and god did it hurt.

"Why?" i called into the darkness trying to find somewhere to find cover.

"One less ninja in the world..." Leona said evily "Who needs you when they can have me, im just as talented"

"You cant kill someone just because of their job!" i shouted on the move

"Think about it..." Pain ripped through my side, i had run into some thin wire, a booby trap, it burned ".. You get injured or even killed and what is your team left with? a hole in their ranks. They are all depressed, lost without you, but then sweet little me turns up, all trained and ready to work hard, Gai see's something in me, a willing-ness to learn and takes me in"

_She wants my place on the squad? Twisted bitch_

I looked up to see a line of light coming from the semi opened door, Leona had pushed something against it to barricade it. I could see it being shifted slowley by a force on the otherside of the door.

"Gai would never accept you" i yelled angry

"Oh no?" Leona's voice was right next to me

She back handed me lightning fast and i flew across the floor and into a rack of knives, they fell on me and my knee got sliced.

"TENTEN!" I heard Neji shout through the gap

I rose slowley but Leona kept coming, something in her eyes terrified me, a vegence so strong i could see the waves rolling off her, i recoiled away from her as she swung her arm back to hit me. I ducked out of instince and her fist barely scraped me.

I kicked at her and hit her hip which sent her realing, she tried to save herself with a round house kick but i blocked it easily even in the semi darkness and twisted her ankle, She shrieked and ran backwards a few feet, i saw the glisten of the knife and jumped backwards.

"Don't do this Leona" i yelled

She looked dementedly crazy, she swung it and it hit a bit of rope attatched to the ceiling and the top of the shelf, the shelf wavered and came crashing down, i dove out of the way and rolled running towards the door.

"NEJI!"

I hit into the wall by the door with the momentum of my run, i tried pulling open the door trying to help him deperately, i could make out his face inches from the door straining, i could see she had pushed a heavy shelf rack railing against the door and then supperted it with a rod that was against the wall making no leeway for manouver.

I heard a scream and Leona landed on the door crushing my fingers inside.

I let out an animal like scream that came from the depths of my stomach, i yanked my hands and saw the tips of my index finger and middle finger were crushed on both hands.

"Your going to pay for that"

I smacked her angrily and she spun and hit the floor, i was so angry i wasnt thinking straight, i kicked her as hard as i could and heard a crack, i was hoping she'd broken a rib or 4, as she moaned in pain i stamped on her back and heard another click, hopefully her spine. She rose and i let out a disappointed sigh, she was still able to move then.

She stumbled towards an iron shelf and held on for balance, atleast that was what i thought she was doing. I realised to late that she had gotten a weapon, a sharp samurai blade, she swung it and it sliced into my upper arm. I fell and blood pooled out. Leona ran at me going in for the kill when she slipped on the slick floor lubricated with my blood.

She fell backwards and was heading for the shelf, problem was there was a sword sticking out blade point forwards. I called out in shock as the blade sliced through the back of her head and out of her forehead.

I almost vomited as her eyes shifted a few times, she screamed again and again, how was she still alive?.

"Help me!" She screamed agonisinly

i tried to get up but my arm was so weak i heard the door crask open with a spray of splintered wood, some of the splinters splayed across my face and into my eye, i shrieked and covered my face with my good arm. More screams sounded shaking the whole room, the pain behind those screams made me feel sick.

The floor was now covered with my blood.

"Tenten fucking help me you bitch!" Leona yelled in agony

There was a loud groan and the shelf she was dangling off fell forwards, i saw her body drop, heard her scream and saw the shadow of the shelf as it hurtled towards me. I squeezed my eyes shut and thought of my mother. What a suiting end this was.

I felt something on my arm a pressure and then i was being pulled quickly my blood trailing. There was a smash and a bone cracking sound, air flew past my legs and dust rose into the air tickling my nose. The hand around my arm pulled me in and i could hear heavy breathing.

"Tenten talk to me!"

I could barely blink, blood pumped out of my arm and my head rolled towards the ground, i saw how much blood there was and i knew then i was going to die.

"Tenten stay with me"

My eyes rolled back and i saw nothing but a fuzzy white. My head spun and i felt myself sinking inwards as if i were rotting away, my organs tingled and my body felt like it was hurtleing out of control.

"Tenten for fuck sake open your eyes!"

I heard a buzzing sound that was vaguely familiar to me, i could hear shouting, more buzzing noises, bustling feet a scream and then crying.

"Not my baby!" A howl "Leona no!" More sobs before pattering of feet and soothing words as who-ever it was got dragged out of the room.

The buzzing got louder, a few whispered words by a voice i recognised... Sakura?. Another yell this time sharp and a small muttering by someone else i recognised Ino?

The door slammed closed, darkness behind my closed heavy eyelids, industrial lights humming, a flicker, blue flashes, a growl from somebody, shouts, velcro ripping open, packets opening, a sharp prick and pressure on my arm.

"Talk to me, you can do this!" right next to my ear by a thick deep voice

Still dizzy, my body is sagging and i could feel my organs shutting down, my brain feels numb and wrapped up in cotton wall, my heart is beating but painfully slowley, on its last fluttering. Itchy arms and legs, veins throbbing. Icy cold.

"Do it now!" A scream from above me.

I blanked out for a while but when i came to i could hear water, running water, thunderous. I tried to open my eyes but i couldnt, i couldnt even breathe, i felt sick, no energy and lathargic. Muttering from beside me, a itchy feeling on my arm like a bee's sting.

Nothing...

...

..

.

Wheels rolling, squeaking and muttering again, dry sandy mouth, a bright light flashing and then a smashing sound, echoeing voices, a scream and crying, a long low beep and the sound of electricity.

A jolt on my chest and a tug to my stomach, i bounce and pain rips through me, my mind activates but im sinking, another flash of pain and my mind tried again, sinking further and further, boom. Pain and a jolt. Cotton wool is being unwrapped. My stomach heaves and hot liquid rises. It spills down my mouth. Shrieks and dabbing.

Black.

...

...

...

...

...

.

Rolling and a hot sensation in my stomach, coming up my chest, into my throat and ...

"Ooops, close one"

I felt something under my chin as i spewed everywhere. How ladylike.

"Your having a bit of a hard time accepting the new blood it would seem" a cheerfull voice chirped

"Gahmu" i mumbled my mouth sour

My eyes were still heavy and so i had kept them closed through this whole encounter, i rolled my eyes left and right under the lids to make sure they still worked properly, i could feel that they were crusty, my mouth was heavily chapped and my face felt dry and sandy. I felt like poop.

"Would you like a sip of water?"

My stomach said no but my dry sore throat said yes, as i opened my mouth to suck from the straw that was given to me my throat began itching, i coughed which hurt a lot before taking a tiny sip.

"Wha de nata wid moe?" I tried

My throat was dried up and my lips werent used to forming words it seemed, i cleared my throat and tried again, this time a little more sucessfully.

"What tha mattar with meh"

"You'd lost quite a bit of blood when we found you, so we had to transfer some new blood into you, you also had a splinter in your eye, but its all healed now and your fingers were pretty mushed up but we reconstructed them and they look practically back to normal"

"So iyam alife?"

"Yes, you made it, i have to say it was extremely close, way too close. We revived you three times and then your body didnt respond to the blood transfer and then your glucose levels dropped"

"Oh" I prised my eyes apart and the light hit my eyeballs making them burn

"Oh and you had a kunai in your arm, we got that out and its practically all healed already, im afraid the knife wound will leave a scarr though"

I turned my head when my eyes had gotten better adjusted with the light to see who i was talking to, i was suprised and shocked when i recognised the women as Shizune. I hadn't recognised her voice at all. I gave her smile.

"I've ben quit a bover to you lataly!" i said trying to joke

"Oh its no bother, and by the way your speech should return soon, its just your sleeping drug wearing off"

"Oka thank yu shizoona"

She chuckled and shook her head "No problem"

A few minutes later Shizune had to leave and i was left laying in bed, every second my body getting stronger. I slept for a few hours and when i awoke i became immediatly aware of another presence in my hopsital room. Neji.

He was holding my hand for one, thats how i realised it was him, the feel of his touch, his presence. He was muttering things under his breathe, i decided this could get interesting and kept my eyes closed.

"God Tenten just wake up please" Neji whispered

I had to administer some serious restraint in order to hold back a grin, Neji was so cute.

"Im sorry i left you in the shop, i should have tried harder... I could have broken the door down but i thought you were handling it... im so sorry"

I kept my eyes shut awkwardly, there was no way i was going to give myself away now that would just be to awkward and weird after hearing all this. I tried to relax and fall back into sleep but Neji's talking kept me awake.

"The truth is, i've never felt as strongly about anyone as i do about you, i want to protect you, i want you to trust me, to rely on me to be there" Neji whispered

I began to relax into the bed and i slowly turned over, my hand was on my pillow now, his still clutching mine. I felt his warm hand on my cheek as i curled into a ball and went to sleep. My dreams were peaceful.

I woke up in the same day for the first time during my many hospital expiriences, Neji was still sitting beside me holding my hand and rubbing my knuckle with his thumb when i awoke for the third time that day.

"Hey" i croaked

He jumped and stared at me as if he were imagining my voice, i tried for a weak smile in his direction and thankfully suceeded he grinned and pulled me into a hug.

I didnt object although it made my arm ache and burn a little, he didnt let go for a while and i was happy to just lay my head on his shoulder and listen to his heart pounding in his chest. The moment was ruined by my room door opening. Tsunade came in and glared at Neji.

"A moment alone with Tenten please?"

Neji nodded and left after one last quick squeeze. Tsunade looked at my chart which seemed to be forever growing.

"Okay your fine to go"

I blinked, once, twice, three times. Free to go?. Im not gonna be kept in forever?.

"Im alright to leave?" i asked double checking

"Yes, apart from your arm nothing else was seriously injured, you'll be in some pain but you'll survive"

"T-thank you Tsunade sama!"

I was out of bed in a second, i swayed from a head rush and Tsunade grabbed my arm to steady me. She mumbled something like be careful but i wasnt listening, i was already on my way out of the door.

"TENTEN"

I turned, the door half the way open.

"You might want to get dressed..."

I grinned and nodded laughing as i looked down at my open back hospital gown.

_You idiot!_

"I'll just do that now"

Tsunade nodded and left, i grabbed my clothes in my arms and ran into the bathroom to change. I could hear Neji waiting for me in my hospital room just outside the door.

A smile was taped to my face as i changed, my mind was on one thing.

_Im gonna kiss Neji today._

_**Hey guys,**_

_**And so we come to the end of another chapter... :)**_

_**Here are those promised shout outs! :**_

_**My first goes to my first reviewer of this chapter:**_

_**Thanks for your lovely review: Midnight Insomniac, im always looking out for your review because your always super UBER nice and positive! I love your enthusiasm and you encourage me to keep up the story! :) Thank you so much for that it is much appreciated!. x**_

_**Next up Reviewer number 2!**_

_**HinataHyuuga93, you are another amazing reviewer, you have been consistantly reviewing from my very first measly chapter to my latest and im sure you'll carry it on in the future!. You stuck with me and have read every story i've written and for that i am truelly grateful!. Thank you so so so much! x**_

_**I also want to thank EVERYONE who has emailed me with questions, nice comments, reminders, encouragement and just generally positive things to say about my stories!. It is the nicest feeling to know that people are behind you!. Thanks so much you lovely people!.**_

_**One massive thank you also to my proof reader becky who has read everyone of my chapters and often reminds me of little loose ends and such that i forget about when im caught up in my story!, Becky you are amazing! My story would be nothing without you! xx**_

_**Okaaay, lastly i just wanted to tell you all that i updated my profile on fanfiction! finally i know! and i answered some of the questions you guys have been emailing me!. I hope my answers are up to par! ;D Check it out when you have a spare minute and tell me what you think! :)**_

_**Right i know i said lastly but i lied! I also wanted to say how ecstatic i was to reach 60 reviews! i never in my wildest dreams would have thought i would get more then 1 or 2, this is an amazing acomplishment for me and i feel so proud and happy to include all of you in this! Give yourselves a mini round of applause because without you i wouldnt be writing this now!.**_

_**Okay speech over! **_

_**Thanks so much guys,**_

_**Much Love**_

_**Temari93 x**_


	23. Party time

"Its unsettling how many times i've had to walk you out of this hospital" Neji said as we descended the entrance steps

"Well its hardly my fault!, and its not that many times!" i pointed out

"I make it about 4 or 5" Neji said

"Oh come on! its only been 3 times" i argued

"Nope, i walked you out of this hospital when we were 8 years old remember?" Neji glanced at me

I grinned "When i tripped in training and hit my head"

"Yes, i saved your life"

"I wasn't even bleeding Neji"

He smiled heart-stoppingly "I was sure you were dying"

"You sat by my bed for 3 hours" i smiled

"I was scared to blink incase i lost you" Neji said sincerly

"Thats very kind of you" I rubbed his arm as we walked "But all that happened was i got a sticker and a pat on the back"

"And a huge bump on your forehead" Neji chuckled

"Yes very attractive"

"You worked it"

"Well you know how i do"

He grinned "I wish"

"What was that?" i asked grinning

Neji reddened, im sure he didnt mean to say that out loud.

"I umm nothing"

"No go ahead"

He shook his head grinning embarrassedly, am i evil? sure, but i loved to see him squirm.

"You love to torture me dont you"

"You deserve it perv" I giggled

Neji stuck his bottom lip out and crossed his arms in a mock sulk.

"Oh come on!" I grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his chest and let it drop down to my side.

I gave him puppy dog eyes and he crumbled under my pouty gaze.

"Your so cute how can i win?" Neji sighed

"You cant thats the point" I squeezed his hand

My arm began tingling as the pain drugs wore off, i clenched my hand and unclenched a few times but it kept acheing, we were almost to my apartment so i didnt voice my discomfort.

We crossed the road to mainstreet and went down the street a few feet to my apartment building. I saw a flash of the curtains and wondered if Gai was at home, i guessed he would be exerting all of his effort not to come down here and drag me upstairs to question me about Leona.

"Thank you very much for walking me home" I turned to Neji my heart pounding

"Your welcome" He smiled at me and turned to go

"Thats it?" i called as he began to walk off

He turned with an evil grin "Well i'll be seeing you tonight"

I cocked my head "You will?"

"Maybe... maybe not"

I grinned like an idiot "Your evil you know that"

"You love it"

"If you were to come round, what time would that be?" i called just as he went to turn the corner.

"Probably around 5:30, dress up nice there might be a party"

"Ooh lala"

Neji waved and i chuckled to myself as i went upstairs, Gai opened the door before i could knock and ushered me inside, he sat me on the sofa and checked out my injuries, i gave him a run down of what happened and the whole fight and then what Tsunade had said about me having no serious injuries, Gai fretted around and started blaming himself for using me to get Lee a friend.

"Gai no-one could have seen this coming" I shrugged "I should have read her better"

"It was a close call, too close" Gai slammed his fist onto the table "You need to train more"

"I cant train yet, my arm has a gigantic slash down it and i have that other problem..." I said

"Damn it!, i want to protect you!" Gai rubbed his forehead

"Gai, you cannot protect me or be with me all of the time, this was my fault, i didnt protect myself like i should have"

"I should have seen it coming"

"How could you have?" I shook my head "I didnt see the signs and i walked right into it"

"This will never happen again" Gai said his forehead creasing

"Do you want to know what the worst part is?, i was in there with a room filled with weapons and i panicked, i didnt use them, i ran, i hid, i froze."

"Tenten . . "

"I mean i just kept thinking of my mother and how she died and then i got this cut and i just thought that i was going to die, right there and then"

"Tenten..."

"And you know what saved me?, my mobile phone!" I shook my head "How stupid can i be?"

Gai shook his head "You reacted as any human would under the circumstances, you werent expecting danger and so your mind threw up barriers"

"Don't get all psychological on me Gai, truth is i was put into a stressful situation and i practically got myself killed, i would have died if she hadn't of tripped in a pool of my blood"

"Tenten, don't worry yourself! So your off your game a little its understandable, just be on alert and you wont make the same mistake twice, i know it!"

I smiled at Gai and he pulled me into a hug, the talk was nice but i was feeling a bit tired, i told him this and he shuffled off into the kitchen while i laid down on my bed just for a second.

I opened my eyes and looked at my alarm clock, it was 4:55, i jumped out of bed lightning fast and ran across to the shower, i had fallen asleep for much longer then i had intended to, Neji was going to be here in 35 minutes! I was in the bathroom for 10 minutes in total, i had cut my leg shaving but it was only a tiny cut, it didnt even bleed really just looked annoyingly red on my smooth skin.

I dried my hair whilst mentally going over my outfit and shoes, i decided on a purple dress that was strappy with a hem that came down to my knee and was slightly ruffled, it was a light airy dress that could be worn for special occasions and just casual outings for dinner etc. It was what i liked to call a safe dress, good for all events nearly and i looked good in it.

I had a set of matching purple underwear and purple high heeled shoes with ribbons that tie up your legs to just above the ankle. Perfect.

I checked the clock, 4 minutes to go, i powdered by face lightly and applied mascara and lip-gloss, i even ventured into using some light purple coloured eye shadow lightly applied to my upper lid, i swiped one bit of blush on each cheek and added a silver necklace with a purple pendant on it.

There was a knock at the door as i squirted some perfume on my kneck and wrists, into my cleavage for luck and one more on the wrists to rub together, the smell wafted up to my noise and i smiled as the florally fruity smell hit my noise.

I answered the door to see Neji standing there in dark denim loose jeans, a white open shirt with a plain white vest underneath and a black blazor over the top and black converse, i smiled at the rebelious shoes.

"You look nice" i said to Neji grabbing a black cardigan to cover the bandage on my arm

"As do you" he smiled helping me into it

I grabbed my little bag with my keys and phone inside along with some change and we were out of the door, as we descended the staircase to my building my head was filled with images and ideas of how i could kiss Neji tonight, i didnt want it to be too public, but i didnt want to do it outside incase Gai saw, that would be too embarrassing.

"Your quiet tonight?"

I looked up with a hmm? sound and Neji laughed

"Oh sorry i was thinking"

"Don't strain yourself"

I grinned holding back a laugh "I love that we can insult each other now"

Neji nodded and took my hand "I think you enjoy it more then me"

I gave him a raised eyebrow look and he chuckled

"Okay maybe i like it a little..."

"i think you like it a lot" I said squeezing his hand

"I like you a lot" he said

My heart skipped a beat and for a few seconds i forgot everything, i wasnt even breathing. "Neji thats so sweet"

"Im that sort of guy"

I laughed, he was so big headed!

"I like you...r shirt a lot"

Neji grinned down at me "You tease"

I shrugged happily, over the last few days there had been a shift in our relationship, a major one, i felt much more comfortable with him now and he was relaxing more and more letting me in more and more, it was amazing.

_But you still havent kissed!_

I went back to thinking, more like fantasising really about our amazing first kiss. where it would be, how long it would last, where would he touch me, where would i touch him, would there be atmospheric music?. I knew i was getting to into it when i imagined myself in a wedding dress. I forced myself to behave.

"Where are we going anyway?" i asked

"Ino's party"

I stopped in the street wide eye'd, Neji made a U turn and came face to face with me, i was already deep in panic.

"Whats wrong?"

"I don't have anything!"

Neji looked amused "What?"

"I cant turn up to Ino's party empty handed!" i looked left and right for a shop but by this time they were closed or just ushering people out of the shop so they could close.

"Your not empty handed" He raised out entwined hands "You have me"

"I don't think she'll appreciate that"

"Ouch"

I grinned up at him and he pulled me closer to him "Come on!, lets just go!"

"Okay.. but if anyone asks im blaming you"

Neji tugged me along the dirt road "As if anyone will notice"

I shook my head "They'll all think im cheap not bringing anything"

"Okay you've officially gone mad"

I punched him in the arm lightly "Hey!"

"I never bring things to parties don't worry" Neji assured me whilst rubbing his arm

"I feel all self concious now Neji!" i whined

"I have a nut bar in my pocket if you want to take that?"

I laughed for a little longer then was necassary at that i blamed it on the nerves, Neji blamed it on the crazy.

"I guess if thats all we have" I took the nut bar and shoved it into my little bag

"How thoughtful" he said playfully "Everyones going to judge you now"

I looked up at him worriedly and saw he had a smile playing on his lips, i grinned and punched him again.

"This is abuse you know" He pointed out

"You call it abuse, i call it fun" I said smiling

Neji shook his head, we arrived a few minutes later, thankfully we just slipped inside without a worry, Neji was right nobody even noticed our arrival they were all to busy on the dance floor to notice.

Ino had moved all of her living room furniture except for the stereo and ipod dock, there were candles and flashing lights everywhere and music was blasting from surround sound speakers, there must have been 50 people all crammed into one room dancing around wildly. I grinned.

"I hope your not expecting me to dance" i shouted leaning into Neji's ear

He grinned "Why not?"

"Because i'd look like an idiot!" i demanded

"No different to anyone here" Neji shrugged

I had to agree with him, the whole room was a wave of flailing arms and legs, bopping heads and grinding hips. about one third of the people at the party were female, it was very male dominated, most of the men there i didn't know and most of them were a few years older then me and Neji, they took no notice of us as we backed into the crowd and started moving from side to side with the beat.

Neji turned out to be a good dancer, he looked amazing in the flashing lights and he made it look effortless to wiggle around and do fancy foot-work, I on the other hand looked like a one legged cow trying to run a hundred meter race, i was wiggling in time just about but my legs and arms didnt look very connected, they looked like stiff robot arms.

Neji grinned as i poked around and swung my rock hard arms around whilst wiggling my hips crazily, he leaned down to whisper to me something at first i didnt hear, i got it on the second try though 'Relax'.

I nodded and took a deep breath, i tried to loosen my muscles but it was harder said then done, im not a very uptight person but i have some self esteem issues and i didnt like thinking i was being judged or being looked at really.

Neji's hands found my hips and he moved them left and right in time with the music, i grinned up at him as he whispered words of encouragement, i began to calm down as his wam hands penetrated my shirt.

his warmth spread through me and i stood on my toes and kissed him, i didnt think about it, i went for it. He closed his eyes and returned it rather passionatly, his hands tightened on my hips and pulled me closer, i wound my arms around his neck. I kissed him once more before grinning up at him. His eyes were dancing and he smiled back at me.

The relief i felt at that moment was momentous, i hadnt realised it but i had been so worried about having the perfect kiss that i had sabotaged myself, it wasnt until i had relaxed a little that i realised i just needed to go for it and it had been magical.

"Hey, your dancing" Neji whispered next to my ear

I looked down at myself and giggled, i was dancing, and pretty well too!. Me and Neji danced around the room for ages, through fast songs that got my heart racing and slow ones that had my heart racing for entirely different reasons, me and Neji got quite up close and personal that night, his arms were wrapped around me enclosing me in his warmth, making me feel safe and totally not self concious.

"Im really glad we came" I said smiling

He rubbed my arm "Me too"

I grinned up at him and we shared another kiss, Fireworks went off in my head as our lips touched and his hand pressed into my back pushing me closer to him, i wrapped my arms around his waist and let my head rest on his shoulder, The song ended and some people left the room as they had at the end of all the other songs.

"Im going to get a drink, do you want one?"

"Sure, Just water?"

"Okey dokey"

Neji let go of me and weaved through the crowd, i just kept bopping along with the beats, now i was in the groove there was no way i was stopping. I heard a chuckle behind me but it just smoothed into the background noise, i was swaying and moving my hips and flailing my arms just like everybody else.

I felt hands on my hips, it didnt feel right, i knew straight away that it wasnt Neji. I turned around to see some sleezy leech, his breath stank of beer, the four guys behind him didnt look too nice either.

I pulled away from him and began to walk towards where Neji had been, the hands returned to my hips and i turned around and asked him to stop it, His face twisted into an arrogant smile, the smile of a boy used to getting what he wants.

_Not this time mate!_

"C'mon, give us a wiggle!" He slapped my backside

I scowled at him and him and his friends jostled, giggling to each other.

"Beautiful lady, come over here and dance with me"

I turned away and tried to weave through the crowd, the leader of the immature guys grabbed my arm, i turned and gave a tug, i felt pain zing up my arm, i let out a small yelp and the guys tugged me again grinning.

_Punch him in the fucking face_

"Get off me" I snarled

"Ooh fiesty"

I kicked him in the shin and he grumbled and whined, i took my leave and found Neji weaving his way through the crowd holding a glass of water, i took it with a nod and drank it, i noticed my hand was shaking, i tried to steady it but i was shaking.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked

I nodded and focused on lowering my heartbeat, My hands slowley stopped shaking and i took another sip of my water, Neji kept slipping glances my way but he didnt say anything.

_Clever man_

Something hit my back and i juddered forwards, my hand tipped and the water splashed down my front, I turned slowley trying to keep my temper.

The annoying gang leader stood there grinning evily, I glared at him.

"Wet T-shirt contest!" The boy said grinning

I could feel Neji's anger building behind me and i stepped aside so i was partially blocking him from the arrogant bastard in front of me.

"Are you going to apologize?" I asked my voice steely

"Why, you all saw, it was an accident" He looked at his minions and they all nodded

"Its polite to apologize" i said

"Well im not a good little boy" The guy ran fingers through my hair and i slapped his hand away "Im a bad boy"

"If your not going to apologize then i wont waste my time" I turned around and the guy slapped my ass again, i clenched my jaw and kept walking.

Neji stood routed to the spot, i could feel the anger coming off him in waves, his face was neutral but i could tell by the slight pull of his eyelids that he was exerting a huge amout of strength in order to hold himself back.

As i walked past him i tugged at his arm, he resisted for a second before turning around and following me. I was seriously pissed off about that mob of idiots but i was not about to ruin Ino's party and embarrass her by making a scene.

We went into the kitchen where the light was better and i saw the massive stain down my front, i looked a mess and the front of my dress was stuck to me in an unflattering way. Neji passed me some kitchen roll and i dabbed unhelpfully at my drenched top half.

"Sorry for ruining your evening" i mumbled as i dabbed

"Its not your fault!" Neji insisted pacing slightly left and right

"I shouldn't have been so stubborn the first time that goon came over to me" I said

"He bothered you before?" Neji asked stopping dead

"Him and his friends trying to act cool, nothing happened" i dismissed it

Neji bit his tongue cleverly again, i shook my head and kept dabbing at my shirt rythmatically, Neji grabbed my hand and stopped my crazy dabbing, it was driving me insane that i couldnt go back there and screw that guy over.

"Do you want to leave?" Neji asked reading my mood

I nodded sadly and Neji took my hand and lead me out, i caught a flash of the idiots as we left, the gang leader winked at me and i almost vomited, the hate i felt at that moment rushed through me and i clenched my hands to stop myself from knocking his head off.

My arm hurt after it had been pulled so roughly, As we left and the air hit me my arm felt colder then the rest of my body, i tugged down my cardigan to see a red patch on my clean white bandage, my arm felt wet and sticky.

I swore under my breathe and rolled my sleeve up so it wouldn't get blood on it.

"Neji we might have to go to the hospital on the way" I said

Neji kept walking, he hadn't heard me, i glanced up at his face, he was totally preoccupied.

"Neji.."

He kept striding along, i saw my bandage seeping, getting more and more saturated with blood, i started to feel the first tinge of panic, i reminded myself that it always looked more then it was.

"Neji, we need to go to the hospital"

He wasnt listening, i stopped and he did too, he couldnt get very far when he had hold of my hand, he didnt seem to notice i had stopped either. His jaw was clenching, i stared at him, i looked at my bandage again, it was still thickening with blood.

"Neji" I tugged at his arm "NEJI!"

I dropped his hand and gave him a small shove, he stumbled and finally came to his senses. His face snapped to mine and he saw the panic in my eyes.

"I need to go to the hospital"

He blinked a few times before nodding and grabbing my hand, he walked with me to the hospital in silence, i got a little scared, why was he so quiet?

We made it to the hospital, the artificial lights swallowed me as i made my way to Tsunade's office, i knocked and told her my stitches had pulled, she examined them and decided to re-stitch and re-bandage them.

I was in there for 35 minutes or so, when i was all bandaged up and ready to go i went to find Neji, he was sitting in the waiting room motionless staring into space. I went and stood in front of him.

"Ready to go?" I asked smiling

Neji looked up at me and nodded with a vacant smile, he stood and reached for my hand automatically, i took his and we left the hospital.

"This is the fifth time now" I said trying to smile

"Fifth.. what?"

"You've walked me out of this hospital" i smiled thinly now

"Oh yes" Neji nodded but his character wasnt back yet

"Are you okay?" i asked

"Im fine"

I looked at him for a few seconds and he sighed his shoulders sagging

"Im just a little annoyed, i should have been there to protect you" He tried to smile but he couldnt manage it

"I can protect myself against idiots like that Neji"

"I know you can but you shouldnt have to" His fists clenched "Thats what im there for"

I pulled him to a stop "Neji, your not my body guard... I go out with you because i enjoy it, not for protection"

"Im sorry, i've ruined the evening"

"No, not at all" I smiled up at him "I had a great time"

"Really?"

I pulled him into a kiss, i just couldn't get enough of this kissing stuff now i'd started. I pulled back gently and looked him in the eyes.

"Really"

A grin broke through onto his face and i grinned back, we started walking again, we were nearly to my apartment when i gasped out loud.

"What?" Neji asked looking left and right

"The nutbar!" I yanked out Ino's 'present'

"Oh My God!" He grinned shaking his head "Who knew my girlfriend was so cheap"

I laughed "I think i liked you better sulking" i teased

He poked me in the ribs and i jumped giggling, i squeezed his hand and he squeezed mine back smiling ahead of him. The night was quiet, almost a quarter of the usual night-life people were at Ino's the other 3 fourths must have fancied a night in because we saw no one whilst walking home which is quite a feat in this town.

I was twiddling the wrapper of the nut bar when Neji turned towards me grinning.

"Are you thinking what i am?"

I looked up at him bemused "Share the nutbar?"

Neji looked embarrassedly happy, He grinned "Maybe"

"Fatty"

"Just give me the chocolate"

I smiled and handed him the bar, i thought back to everything i had eaten today...Nothing. I hadn't eaten anything!. I looked at the nut bar suddenly ravenous, Neji broke off a large bit and a smaller bit, he handed me the large bit, i smiled up at him and gulped it down.

"Who's the fatty now?" He asked grinning as i wiped chocolate off my lips

"Umm.. still you" i replied

He face palmed which made me laugh, if there was one thing you would expect Neji Hyuuga not to do it was that. And yet he did it regally, as if he had made it up. I envied him for his style and grace and confidence.

We walked through the entrance doors of my apartment and began to climb the stairs.

"You don't have to walk me all the way up you know" i said as we climbed

"Well apparently i need the exercise" Neji said shooting me a glance

"Aaaw! i like my men chubby"

"Charming"

I laughed, we came to a stop outside my door and i thanked him again for the great night, he assured me that he had a good time aswell and i nodded as he pressed his palm into the small of my back to bring me closer.

"Kiss goodnight?" he asked

"If i have to"

I grinned, he cocked his eyebrow.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him forwards, raising onto the tip of my toes i planted a kiss onto his lips, He looked suprised at how forward i had been, his suprise lasted only a second before he was kissing me back. His hands stayed at my back, the safe zone.

I appreciated his reserve but i soon got restless of the caution, i felt like running my hands all over him, guiding his hands over my hips and stomach, pushing him against the wall and-

_Tone it down!_

I parted from the kiss and gave my head a small shake, Neji looked dizzy with happyness.

"Goodnight" i said smiling

"Goodnight"

I went inside and gave a small wave before closing the door. I peeked through the peep hole in the front door and saw him swaggering down the hall happily, i smiled to myself and bit my lip as he turned the corner.

I looked at the clock, it was 11, i practically skipped into my room and stripped off my clothes, i changed into my pj's and went into the bathroom to wash my make-up off.

As i rolled onto my bed i suddenly felt really tired. I just about managed to pull my covers over myself before i fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

**Hey guys,**

**Okay i felt really bad so im going to say a shout out to:**

**Tenten-Kunai who's internet wasnt working!. I want to thank you for your reviews long or short! they always bring a smile to my face and they give me a lot of encouragement to write my next chapter and update faster!.**

**I also want to say hello to a new member of the Neji-Ten family: Nejihott, Thanks so much for reading my story! Sorry to hear you were ill but im glad you had my story to get you through your boredom! :) Very kind words you wrote in your review, thanks so much!**

**Thats all for now guys, Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Much Love**

**Temari93 x**


	24. The munchies

"You look way to happy, whats going on?"

I was sitting in the bakery with a cup of hot tea, yes it was green tea i had actually come to like the herbal drink, and reading the newspaper when a shadow had fallen over my table. From the voice i knew who it was.

"Hey Sakura, take a seat" I slid my tea closer

"Thanks" She sat down in the chair opposite me and placed her steaming mug down next to her muffin, i gazed glumly at my muesli bar.

"What do you mean i look way to happy!" i said grinning

"You look like the cat that got the cream!" Her eyes widened "Did you get the cream?"

I looked at her round eyes and O shaped mouth and giggled, her mouth opened wider in a gasp and she pointed at me across the table.

"You little minx!"

"No!, i haven't 'got the cream' as you put it" i said laughing still as her expression dropped "Who calls it that anyway?"

Sakura shrugged taking a bite from her muffin, i grinned as a rain of crumbs tumbled into her lap, her eyes closed in delight and i looked at the gooey chocolate hypnotised by its sweet smell and thick smooth texture.

"Stop drooling!" Sakura said swatting me with a napkin

I looked away out the window grinning. Sakura passed me some of her muffin and i thanked her and ate it in one.

"So you and Neji haven't done the deed?" Sakura asked leaning forwards

"If your asking whether or not we've had sex.. the answer is no" i said sipping my green tea

"But you've done other stuff?" Sakura asked winking over her mug

I looked down and grinned into the table, a server came over offering re-fills, i shone my 300 watt smile his way and he did a smooth U turn and headed back the way he had come.

"No... well, yes, not what you think!" i mumbled embarrassed

"Have you kissed?"

I nodded grinning and Sakura slapped her hand onto the table with a triumphant smile on her face, i giggled and took another sip of my drink to calm myself down.

"But we havn't gone any further then kissing" I admitted in a hushed tone "Im a bit nervous to be honest"

Sakura nodded, i knew she would understand, if i had talked about this with Ino she'd have laughed in my face, told me to man up and get in there, it wasnt meant in a mean way its just her, Hinata would have a fit and i would be way to embarrassed to talk to her about all this anyway, i couldnt think of anyone else better suited for this talk then Sakura.

"See thats my problem, my last boyfriend, we kissed a few times but i didnt take things further, i was scared to!" Sakura said shaking her head

"Im not sure what it is, im comfortable with Neji, i trust him but i can't bring myself to go there" i tapped my finger on the desk in frustration

Sakura sighed heavily as if this had all happened to her before, it probably had, she was known for being the 'sensible girly one'. I was pretty sure she'd only had one or two boyfriends, and she had only kissed her last one.

"When your ready im sure you'll know" Sakura said positively

She looked at her watch and her eyes widened "Shit, my break ends in 3 minutes!"

I looked at her properly and saw that she was in her hospital uniform, i quietened down and let her slurp up her tea and finish her muffin, she did it in record time.

"Sorry, i have to go, Tsunade will kill me if im late!" She stood

I gave her a hug and thanked her for the advice, she waved a hand at me dismissing my thanks with a grin.

"See you later!"

"Bye" i called as she left

I sat back down and nursed my tea in my hands keeping them warm, the server braved me and came over to top up my mug and i thanked him with just the right amount of enthusiasm and zest, He grinned and winked at me before turning back towards the counter again, he perched on a stool behind the counter and gazed at me. I ignored him and began reading the newspaper again.

The weekly events were not that interesting, after a few minutes i was done flicking through the paper and decided to give a certain somebody a call. I whipped out my mobile and looked through my contacts list. I scrolled down to N found the name and hit call.

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"Tenten, how are you?"

He always started his convosations with a 'how are you' or a 'you okay?' or 'hows your day been?' He was so considerate, another thing i loved about him.

"Im great thanks, sitting in the bakery drinking tea" I sighed down the phone "What a life i live"

"Im glad one of us is enjoying themselves" he sounded depressed

"Whats up?"

"Hiashi is making me babysit one of his nieces, he was meant to be looking after her but instead he's gone to a friends for a game of shogi"

I smiled at the sound of his voice even if it was depressed and saddened.

"Thats too bad"

"Im stiff"

i spluttered on my drink and began coughing into my napkin, this earned me some annoyed glares from other people in the bakery.

"Your.. what?" i asked a little scared

"Im bored stiff"

I let out a sigh of relief, my eyelids fluttered as i relaxed.

"Your phone must have cut out" i said laughing

"Oh sorry, bad connection here" Neji said shifting

The phone made a crackling noise and then a loud screech from a distance on the other end.

"Oh god"

I smiled knowing that it was probably his niece.

"Let me talk p'leeeeasse!" His cousin pleaded presumably standing next to him

I laughed down the phone as Neji tried in vain to get rid of the little girl.

I heard a crackle and then air as if the phone had been thrown, fast puffing breathes and then the slamming of a door. Banging fists on a door, a giggle and then the phone moving again.

"Hello?" a young girls voice

"Hey there, i see you managed to get the phone off your cousin" The girl on the other end giggled

"Neji says he has the most beautiful girlfriend in the world" The girl said a happy lilt in her voice

"Oh did he?" i asked smiling into the reciever

"Yes, he says she's like a princess!... do you know her?" The girl asked

"Yes i know her very well" i whispered into the phone grinning as the girl on the other end squealed

"Is she really a princess?"

"She sure is"

I heard the door knock against the wall as Neji finally managed to barge his way in, the phone found air again and heavy breathing followed by a screech and a giggle.

"My yucky cousin is back and he wants the phone" The girl said sadly

"Aaaw, tell Neji he's a meanie" i said

I heard her relay it and heard Neji snort and reply.

The girl giggled down the phone "He said your a weirdo!"

"Oh did he now?" i grinned "Tell him the princess is not happy"

The girl gasped down the phone "Your is girlfriend?"

"I am indeed"

The girl started talking really fast trying to get 500 words out at once. "Whats it like being a real princess?"

"Its amazing, i have waiters and people that feed me chocolate and ice cream all day!, and you cousin takes me out to fancy places and we have lots of fun!" i said happily

"Ice cream all day?" the girl gasped in excitement

"Yep, all day!"

"Don't you get fat?" the girl asked in amazement

"Nope, its special ice cream for princess's, its no fat but it tastes 3 times as good as normal ice cream"

The girl told Neji about the ice cream excitedly and he laughed in the background

"I want to be a princess when im older" the girl said loudly

"You have to be very good, only the purest of souls can become a princess"

The girl gave a little shriek "I will, i'll be good i promise!" the girl vowed

I tried to hold back a laugh at how serious she sounded.

"Okay, now give the phone back to your yucky cousin so i can order him to give you ice cream all day!"

"Yay!" i heard one more high laugh before Neji grabbed the phone again.

We talked about the niece for a few minutes, i told Neji he had to give her some ice cream as a reward for being so polite on the phone, Neji agree'd and went to dish out the treat whilst holding the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"How long have you got her for?" i asked after the ice cream had been dolloped into a bowl

"Just another hour or so, then Hinata is coming home to relieve me of my duty" Neji said relief aparent in his voice

"Its only-" i checked my watch "1pm, how long have you had her?"

"Since just after training at 9!" Neji said grimly

"Ah the good old team train, how was it?"

I hadn't been at the team train under Gai's orders, he didnt want to 'tempt' me with exercise while my arm was bad still so he had banned me from the next 4 or 5 team trains which added up to me missing about a weeks worth of training.

"The usual, Lee sucking up to Gai, Gai bursting into tears, Me standing there embarrassed, same old"

I laughed into the phone "Gai was very hyper this morning"

"What?"

My stomach dropped and my heart began to pound.

_Crap._

I had to remember that i hadn't told Neji about living with Gai yet.

"I saw him this morning on main street before training" i said quickly "he seemed really... hyper"

Silence buzzed down the line, after a few seconds i began getting nervous, was i really obviously suspicious?, did he know something or suspec something?.

"Are you okay Tenten?" Neji asked

"Yeah, ofcourse i am!, why wouldnt i be?" i laughed nervously

"You sound tense" Neji said slowly

"Nope not tense!, loose, never been more loose in all my life" i squeezed my eyes shut in annoyance as i tried to stop myself talking

"Okay..."

"Don't worry about it! you know how i get" i carried on

"Are you sure?"

"I must just be getting my period or something" i laughed nervously again "Its due pretty soon"

_What The Fuck?... WHY?_

I face palmed as Neji awkwardly accepted my answer and tried to think of something else to say.

"Great weather today!" i supplied

I heard him breath out heavily, relieved that i had changed topics, we chatted a little awkwardly for a few more minutes about the weather before Neji said he had to go.

"The devil child is making a mess of the foyer!" Neji said with a small stressed laugh

"Okay, speak to you soon then!" i said

"Bye"

"Bye"

I hung up and dropped my head onto the table.

_What was that, your entry to most embarrassing conversation over the phone with a new boyfriend compatition?_

I groaned into the table as i thought over what i had said, was i absolutely crazy?. Did i just wake up in the morning with the days goal being to sabotage myself in every way shape or form?.

The server came over again with a seductive grin, i raised my eyes to meet his but not smile met my lips, i looked pissed. The waiter looked alarmed as he poured my refill and backed away to the counter.

He actually backed away, as if he was scared to turn his back on me!.

I looked down at the filled mug of hot liquid and suddenly it wasnt so appealing, i dropped some money down with a 10% interest for a tip and left the mug where it stood, steaming away next to my muesli bar wrapper.

The walk back to the apartment was quiet and uneventful and short. I realised as i was climbing the steps to the apartment that i needed to pee quite badly after 2 full mugs of tea in 20 minutes. I hurried up the last few steps and opened the door, once inside i ran to the bathroom and jumped inside locking it as i pulled it closed.

I just about made it to the toilet in time as gravity weighed down heavily on my poor bladder. I let out a sigh of relief as i did my buisness and washed my hands afterwards, i felt emptier then i had when i had entered the apartment.

I was washing my face with water when there was a tap on the door, i called out that i would only be a second and brushed my teeth rid of the caffeine from the tea. I was out of the toilet 3 minutes later after washing my face once more and mousturising it so it wouldnt get dry in the upcoming cold weather.

"You were out a long time" Gai said casually as i came out of the bathroom with a wet fringe.

"I ran into Sakura in the bakery, we had a chat" i said absently

"I thought you were with our little prince" Gai pried

"Nope, he's babysitting his little cousin"

"Hmm, is he planning on being a house husband when you two marry and have children then?" Gai asked picking at his nails

My mouth dropped open and an exasperated laugh slipped out "Um, who said we're getting married? or having kids?"

"Gotta plan for the future my dear" Gai smiled

"Im not some scantily dressed cheap hooker!, we're not having babies or getting married! im only 17"

"Perfect age, youthful love" He looked at me and winked "Youthful lust"

I shivered at the thought of Gai thinking about me and Neji in that way, it was disgusting. Gai kept blathering about babies and young marriage and love and sex and prostitutes and the rights and wrongs of society. I blanked him out and went into auto pilot. Nodding and saying general responses when necassary but thinking about other things.

I was talented at this, so far nobody had called me on it.

As Gai branched off into a story of one of his friends i was thinking about what to get Sakura for her birthday. Her birthday was on March 28th, i discreetly looked at the didgital clock on the wall over Gai's shoulder and saw that the date today was March 23rd.

I was going through a list of possible items when i noticed Gai had stopped talking and was staring at me for an answer.

Here's where it got tricky i had a few different options.

Number one: Just say Yes or No and hope its the right answer

Number two: Say 'I don't want to talk about it'

Number three: Shrug

Number four: Brush it off and say you'll talk about it later

Or Number five: Suddenly remember something to get you out of there.

I quickly scanned my options and tried to put each one into context with the conversation and decided to go for number 5, i widened my eyes and gasped suddenly my hand coming up to my mouth.

"Oh no i forgot to call Ino!" I hurried towards my room "Be right back Gai! sorry"

I closed the door and collapsed against it thankful that he hadnt demanded i stayed and answered him, it couldnt have been that important then.

"So is that a no?" Gai called through the door

I rolled my eyes knowing i wouldnt get off that lightly.

"Um sorry, what?" i called back as i dialed as loudly as i could

"You don't want to go on a small mission with me?"

That got my attention, i threw the phone down and tried to think back to what he had said, i couldnt remember at all.

_Damn it! This is why we dont ignore people!_

"Im sorry Gai my heads all over the place, what mission?" i asked through the door

"The one to the hot springs to pick up the elderflower for Tsunade!" Gai called clicking his knuckles "We'll be staying overnight at the hot spring and then leaving mid-day the following day"

"Oh, who else is going?" i asked

"The whole team! and my little cherry blossom" He said i could hear the smile in his voice

_Poor Sakura_

"Sure i'll go, when is it?" i asked brushing my hair randomly

"In 5 days, im going to tell Neji and Lee about it at tomorrow's team training" Gai said

"What about Sakura?" i asked

"Tsunade is telling her right now i should think"

I looked down at my phone that had been lobbed onto my bed. I grinned and picked it up and dialed

"I'll just call Neji now" i said through the door

"Okey dokey!" Gai chirped

I heard his footsteps wandering into the kicthen to make some food, the phone rang 3 times before he answered, he sounded really tired, i was glad i could be the one to lift him out of his bad mood.

"Hey how's babysitting?"

"She just left, im lying down recovering" Neji said tiredly

"I have something that will get your spirits up" i said

"Oh yeah?" Neji said slowley

"How would you like to spend 2 days and one night at a hot springs?" i asked smiling down the phone

"With you?" he asked suspiciously

"Yepp..."

"Well sure i'd love to if its just you" Neji said happily

I was quiet for a few seconds and he sighed "Its not just us is it?"

"Nope, Gai and Lee .. and Sakura" i said laughing as he sighed down the phone

"Its a mission, great" Neji said sarcastically

"Don't worry, its a easy one, just going to collect something for Tsunade and we get a free 2 day stay out of it"

"If its so easy then why are so many of us going?" Neji questioned

"I guess Sakura's going to identify and make sure we get the right thing, Lee is going because Gai is, im going for relaxation time and your going so your not left out"

Neji laughed down the phone "You think thats what Tsunade was thinking when she made the team list?, relaxation time?"

"I can't think of any other reason" i said miffed

I heard a rustle that sounded like a paper and then a groan. "When do we leave?"

"In 5 days" i said questioningly

Neji sighed down the phone "I think i know why we're all going"

"What is it?"

"Leona's funeral is in 5 days" Neji said "Tsunade probably thinks it would be damaging to your health or something stupid like that"

"Right so we're all going on a mini holiday because of a funeral?"

"It was probably Sakura's idea, she thinks you'll feel guilty so she suggested we all go on the mission"

I nodded that did sound like something Sakura would make up.

"So why the whole team going then?" i asked

"Well me and you,its obvious if Sakura planned it all" Neji laughed "And Tsunade probably added Gai and Lee so she could skip the theatrics at the funeral"

"And Sakura invited herself along to 'watch out for me' " I finished

"Yes, but what she really wanted was a break" Neji laughed "Bit cheeky isnt it"

"Certainly is" i said smiling

I wondered if Gai knew why we were chosen for this or if he was as clueless as i had been. He was probably clueless, he rarely asked questions about missions just threw himself into them, no matter how small or easy.

"What are you up to for the rest of the day?" Neji asked

"Not much" i said boredly

"Fancy coming over?"

"Sure, when?" my heart began pounding at the thought of seeing Neji

"Uum anytime in the next 5 hours or so" he laughed

"Okay i'll be over in... 20 minutes?"

Neji said it would be okay and i quickly said a goodbye and hung the phone up. I looked at my scraggly hair in the mirror and began running a brush through it again, the wind always made my hair knotted.

When my hair was smooth and knot-less i secured it into a clip so only my fringe was hanging out. I then went to change my clothes. I had been wearing faded jeans and an old T-shirt just for the bakery, but this was for Neji, i had to make some effort.

I pulled on a summery dress, it had elbow length sleeves and a wrap around effect at the top with a simple bottom that hung down, it was a blue and light and flouncy and made my waist look thin but my hips look full, it also showed a fair amount of cleavage.

I looked at myself in the mirror and nodded, I gave my fringe one more comb through and applied some lip gloss so my lips wouldn''t dry during the walk.

"You look nice, where are you going?" Gai asked as i left my room

"Over to Neji's" i said grabbing my little black bag

"Ah, did you inform him about the mission?" Gai asked

"Yepp, he's in" i said smiling

I grabbed a matching blue coat i had stored away and pulled it on, i was glad id decided to shave my legs in the shower this morning or i would be stuck in old plain jeans. I waved goodbye to Gai and opened the door to leave.

"Have fun, but not too much fun!" Gai called as i shut the door

"Okay" i laughed as i shut the door behind me

I was outside Neji's house within 15 minutes, a whole 3 minutes early, i knocked and Hinata answered the door.

"Hey" i said smiling feeling comforted by her presence or lack of i guess.

"Hello Tenten-chan, looking for Neji?" She asked with a small smile

"Yep, where is he? too lazy to answer the door?" i asked grinning

"Something like that" Hinata said with a nod "He's in his room"

"Top of the stairs to the left?" i asked

"Thats the one"

I nodded with a smile and headed up there, i saw the living room was a mess as i passed and i wondered how much trouble Hiashi niece had been. The stairs were the sort that would freak you out if it was night and you were alone, each one creaked, the banister shook slightly if you leaned on it and if you looked down the wide stretching hallway either side of the stairs you see darkness.

Creepy stuff.

I walked along the hall looking at the pictures as i went, there were hundreds of Hinata and Hinabi, a few taken outside the academy, one or two baby photo's and right at the end almost out of sight was a picture of a little boy clutching a mans hand with determined eyes.

I knew straight away it was Neji and his father. I smiled as i passed it.

I reached Neji's door and found that it was half open, he must have heard me come in downstairs. I pushed it open the full way and walked in to find an empty room. I scanned it for clues but found nothing but a shirt on the floor.

I picked it up and folded it before placing it on the edge of his bed just in case he meant for it to go into the dirty washing basket, i wasnt about to let him walk in and catch me sniffing his clothes after all. I sat down on his bed and looked at some of the things in his room. Nothing overly personal except for a teddy that had been a present to him from his mother.

The teddy lay on his pillows luxuriously, it was the best kept thing in the room, and probably the oldest thing aswell.

Neji had a small tack board on his wall which had a few badges on, mostly from the academy little 'well done' or 'good job' badges and also a few small pictures, Him and Hinata, a team photo in which stood me with the side of my face really close to the camera as if i were turning away, Neji crouched at the foot of a tree and Lee leaning casually against the trunk, there were mannequins with shuriken hanging from them dangling down from the lowest branches of the tree. We were all grinning like maniacs.

There was a photo of a man with long dark chestnut hair - Neji's father, and one of a women with a huge white smile and sparkling lavender eyes - Neji's mother, the last photo was of a group of us at the academy in the first year. Sakura had hold of Naruto's shirt threatening him, I was sitting on the swing on the tree branch in the academy grounds, Hinata sat next to the tree trunk while Kiba pushed me on the swing. Shino was turned away from the camera, Neji was standing behind Hinata looking off into the distance.

Everyone looked relatively happy but him. Hinata was giving a shy smile to the camera, i was giggling as was Kiba,Naruto was grinning at the contact from Sakura, Sakura looked happy to be inflicting pain on Naruto but Neji was glumly staring across the field into the open space.

I stared at the picture a few more seconds before going back to the bed, i laid on my stomach and rested my head on my hands. My eyelids dropped slightly and i closed them, listening to the sounds of the house.

Floorboards creaked and i opened my eyes hoping to see Neji in the doorway, instead i saw a little brown bob, i smiled at Hanabi as she sauntered in unsure of herself.

"Hey" i said sitting up

"What are you doing here?" she asked me uncertainly

"I came to see Neji, do you know where he is?" i asked

"He is talking to daddy" Hanabi said

"Do you know how long he'll be?" i asked

"No idea, he's usually down there for a long time" she said quietly

"How long ago did he go down there?"

"About 25 minutes ago" hanabi said shrugging

"So he should be out soon?" i pried

"Maybe, sometimes he's in there for hours" she skipped off before waiting for a reply

I laid back onto the bed, the door swung shut behind her and i was left in Neji's room alone, Hanabi had said that he could be down there for hours but surely she was exaggerating. I hoped she was.

I let another 20 minutes go past before pulling a pillow under my head, My chin was begining to ache where i was laying it on my arm. I let my eyes close again and listened to all the little creaks and groans of the house.

Soon the room began getting cold, i pulled my coat tightly around myself to try to warm up but it didnt help much, i looked at the window, it was closed. There must be a draft in the house or something.

I pulled up Neji's bed covers and put them over my legs, i was sat leaning against his head board cross legged with a pillow leaned up against my neck to keep myself warm.

I could hear creaking floor boards, the wind whistleing past the window a tv on downstairs, just a faint blair of sound maybe from a cop show, shouting and thumping. I let the noises lull me as i waited. Pretty soon i was asleep.

I heard a creak somewhere in the distance, my mind was foggy as i came to the surface of reality. Another creak pulled me closer. I opened my eyes and saw something moving across the room, my eyes shut again. They seemed heavy. I fell back to sleep.

When i opened my eyes again i bolted up in bed, something felt wrong. Where was i?. I looked around and for a minute was thrown into a panic as i fought to keep control i realised it was Neji's room and calmed down. My breathing was heavy, i focused on slowing it down.

_What time is it?_

I peeked out the window and saw pitch black. Great i'd fallen asleep in Neji's bed and now it was the middle of the night.

"Your awake then"

I looked over to see Neji sitting on a chair in the corner of his room half hidden, he had a book in his hand with a small light clipped to the spine of it shining down. I sat up still a little groggy from sleep. I wiped my face and my tongue felt swollen and dry.

"Neji, im sorry, i really didnt mean to fall asleep" i said apologetically

"Its fine" Neji said dismissing my apology "When did you get here?"

"Thirty minutes or so after i called" i said

Neji looked sad "Im really sorry i made you wait so long"

I shrugged "Its fine"

He moved over and sat on the bed, i slid across to give him more room and he brushed my hip with his arm, i realised we were both in the same bed which made me smile.

I'd slept in Neji's bed with him before, one time when he had found me in the rain practically dying we had shared a bed but it was different, we weren't dating then, now we are and who knows whats going through his head... maybe the same thats going through mine?

"I was talking to Hiashi about me moving" Neji said "He took it badly, i said i would wait until Hanabi starts at the academy in the new term before i leave"

"Okay, and he's okay with it now?"

"Well better then he was" Neji said shrugging

I nodded and shivered, my arms were getting goose bumps on them, Neji noticed and pulled his covers up over my arms. I stammered something about having to go home but Neji shook his head.

"Its way too late and dark, you can stay here"

"What time is it?" i asked

"1am" Neji replied

I layed back in the bed with a sigh "I shouldn't have fallen asleep"

"I shouldnt have kept you waiting"

I waved him off and he shut up with a small smile.

"What do you want to do?" he asked "Are you tired?"

"Not really" i admitted now i was woken up i would be awake for a while "What about you?"

"Nope"

I looked thoughtful for a few seconds, Neji laid there watching me. I looked at him with an embarrassed smile.

"What?" i asked grinning

He looked amused "How could you sleep with a huge clip in your hair?" Neji asked

I laughed and shrugged, Neji reached over and unclipped it, my hair hung down and i gave it a shake so it set in its normal place. He tucked a loose strand behind my ear, siddling closer while he did it. I had to give him brownie points for being smooth as hell. I almost laughed as he predictably leaned in for a kiss.

All the laughter fell away as my lips met his, i pulled myself closer to him and kissed him back, his hands reached round and i let out a shriek as they touched my neck, he let go and pulled back.

"Whats wrong?" he asked worriedly

"Your hands are freezing!" i said smiling

Neji grinned

"Here" i unbuttoned my coat and opened it

Neji looked confused which made him all the cuter, i took his hands and put them inside the coat, i let his hands rest on my waist and pulled the coat closed, his hands slid to around my back which brought us even closer.

I kissed him again before he could speak.

Our kisses got deeper and deeper, more intense. I was so close to him i could feel the heat from his body, his hands wandered over my back while mine were layed flat against his chest as if i were about to push him away, ofcourse i wasnt.

As our kisses intensified i grabbed his shirt in my fists to pull him closer still, i wriggled deeper into his arms.

The room was no longer cold, it was steamily hot, Neji's hands went across my back and down my side just bordering the breast area, he stopped his hands as they brushed the sides of my breasts and brought them down to my hips. I shivered as his fingertips moved down my side.

My breathes were coming out in short pants now, my brain lacking the right amount of oxygen to think. I kissed Neji over and over wanting him closer to me. It frustrated me how much i wanted it and yet there was that small part of me that held back and i didnt know why.

His lips moved from my mouth to my neck, i had to clench my jaw to stop from gasping, i squirmed higher so he had better access to the area, it tickled in a funny way, i liked the sensation of it, his lips ran down my neck making me tingle with every touch.

I stopped clutching his shirt and went underneath instead. Rock hard muscle. I ran my hands up his chest which was a lot broader then i expected, his nipples were hard, as my hands passed them his breathing hitched, i went back over them, my fingers trailing over them and he glared at me in a sexy way, i bit my lip as he went back to kissing.

My hands made their way down to his taunt stomach and i felt a small patch of hair leading down into his trousers, i ran my nails up his bare side, flat side down so i wouldn't scratch him, his stomach clenched and he stopped breathing for a second. He let go of his breathe as my hands worked downwards again.

I could feel his heart beating double time as i let my hand rest over his chest above his heart.

Just for fun i ran my nails up his side again, he stopped again and i giggled into his shirt. He grabbed my hand and held it preventing me from torturing him anymore, My free hand brushed his nipple and his mouth opened in a silent moan, i took both my hands back and put one either side of his face and kissed him on the mouth lightly.

He rolled and i was on top of him, i kept kissing him softly, lazily, he rested his arms over my back and let them dangle like he was hugging me. He returned my kisses gently.

Everytime he breathed in his chest would raise and rub my dress against me, it shot little lightning bolts of pleasure down me as the material rubbed my hard nipple, i wriggled a little frustrated that i couldn't have more, but sure that nothing big was going to happen tonight. No way.

After a few more kisses i laid my head down on his chest and listened to his heart pounding, i was mildly aware of how tight his trousers seemed to be suddenly, i grinned down into his chest. The rhythm of his heart beating and sounds of his shallow breathing were like a lullaby to me.

"This is so relaxing" i said quietly not wanting to put too much effort into it

"Your keeping me nice and warm" Neji said kissing the top of my head.

I yawned and Neji chuckled "Tired?"

"Maybe now... a little.." i said yawning again

"Go to sleep" Neji soothed

He stroked my hair and played with it until i fell asleep. It was the best nights sleep i've ever had in my life, it may have had something to do with the human sized matress i was laying on.

The last thing i heard when i fell asleep was Neji, and he was the first thing i was going to hear when i woke up.

I knew one thing for sure, I couldn't wait until morning!.

**Hey guys,**

**Cutest chapter EVER! :D**

**Not much to be said really, thanks for reading and reviewing! and.. 70 Reviews ! WOOHOO! **

**Thank you all for making me the happiest girl alive! **

**Much Love**

**Temari93 x**


	25. Neji's past

_Neji Hyuuga, 6"3 , lavendar eyes, dark brown hair, muscular body, amazing smile, sexy voice, broad shoulders, kissable lips, taunt stomach, strong legs, warm arms, gentle, funny, kind, considerate, strong, fast, agile, good-hearted and mine._

"What are you thinking about?" Neji asked gazing into my face

"Nothing" i said grinning at him

"It must have been an amazing nothing" Neji bit into his toast "Your grinning like a cheshire cat!"

_Did i mention Good looking, sexy and funny?_

I had woken up this morning to find a note by my head and a glass of orange juice on the desk with my name on it, Literally it had a little post it note on the side of the glass, the note read:

_**Morning sleepy head,**_

_**You do like to sleep don't you?, have you got another boyfriend in the land of nod? (haha) **_

_**If you wake up and im not there (which im guessing you have otherwise i would have screwed this note up and woken you in a much nicer way) **_

_**Don't panic, im in the shower, if you listen carefully you can probably hear my aweful singing -**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

I looked away from the note and strained to hear, yes i could hear him singing, how cute!.

_**... ..**_

_**...**_

_**Okay, you can stop perving on me in the shower now.**_

_**Be back soon!**_

_**Neji x**_

I listened to him singing in the shower a bit more when i noticed a bit of writing on the back of the note:

_**P.s. I said stop perving on me in the shower! x**_

I laughed, he knew me so well.

I started to look around for a brush, i found 8 paper clips, 3 socks and an old paperless notepad but not brush or comb. He needed to get his priorities straight!. I finally found the brush, on top of a notebook in his drawer.

Now im not a nosey person normally but for some reason i found it extremely hard to just close the drawer without having a peak inside the notebook, i managed to close the drawer and brush my hair but it kept niggling away at me before i wrenched it open and took out the book super quick. I flicked through a few pages keeping an ear out incase the shower turned off.

A page caught my eye and i returned to hit hastily, it was like a small scrapbook page, there were a few pictures cut into different shapes, just random heads stuck to the page, random words like in magazines and places of the world all stuck down in a collage form. I smiled as i saw trademark names, he had a picture of me laughing and a small purple heart next to it. Cute.

I turned the page and saw writing, a few lines dead in the centre of the page, i read through it and realised it was a poem.

_**The warmth that chills me**_

_**i do adore the**_

_**its you who thrills me**_

_**I cannot leave the**_

_**Those eyes that strike me**_

_**you cannot spike me**_

_**But do i love the?**_

_**I do adore the**_

_**Above all i know**_

_**If i were to let you go**_

_**Mountains would fall, hell would rise**_

_**The end is inevitable, Love is endless**_

I could feel tears prickling in my eyes, that poem had been so beautiful but the thing that had pushed me over the edge was the title at the top of the page:

_**Tenten- i think i love you**_

I heard the shower turn off and i closed the notebook and put it back in the drawer, i put the brush on top of it as i had found it and closed the drawer. My eyes were still sparkling with tears as he walked in, i looked down to hide it and pretended to be fiddling with my hair clip.

My boyfriend was a poet, a beautiful writer and he had written a poem dedicated to me!. I was the luckiest girl alive!.

"Hey, you got my note i see" he said grinning

"Yep, thanks for that" i said my voice a little thicker then usual due to the tears, i hoped he'd put it down to sleep.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked

I think it was brave of him after the phone conversation the day before. Considering last time he had asked i started blathering on about my period!. I assured him i was okay and even flashed him a smile. Fair enough it was a watery one, but better then no smile at all right?.

Neji nodded and opened his drawer to get his brush, he looked down at the drawer for a second and my heart pounded in my chest so loud i was sure he could hear it, he bent down and retrieved the brush and slowley closed the drawer after him. I let out a whoosh of air that i had been holding in without realisation. Why did i feel so guilty about seeing it, he wouldnt get mad at me, i was sure of it but there is just something about how personal it felt, how intimate it felt.

It was like he'd splashed his heart onto a page and titled it 'Tenten - i think i love you', It was amazing and i felt so proud to be the centre of someone's attention like that but there was no way i was going to admit to seeing it, if he wanted me to see it he would have shown it to me. Maybe he wasnt in that place yet where he was able to share all his emotions and feelings with me.

I would wait, and when he finally showed it to me, if ever he did, im sure i would feel comfortable and confident enough to take out relationship to the next level. That would be just the boost i needed, to know that he trusted me enough to pour his emotions into me, to lay all his cards on the table, to show me a chunk of him nobody else got to see.

I nodded to myself. That was what i'd do.

He was brushing through his long hair when Hinata had knocked on the door with a plate piled high with toast and 2 drinks, he had accepted thankfully and we were just begining to eat them. I couldn't stop thinking about Neji.

"Are you looking forward to the 'mission' then?" I asked through buttery toast

"If it means i get to spend 2 days, 1 night, in a hot spring with you then yes im looking forward to it" He grinned "However if it means you and Sakura get to hang out and im stuck with the hippies i will kill myself"

I laughed as he tried not to smile. It creeped up on him and he ended up grinning like a mad man, i watched the way his smile pulled at his cheeks and slightly slanted his eyes, it made me smile.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked suspiciously

"Im smiling because you are" I said smiling wider

My jaw was begining to ache but i couldnt stop it!.

"Thats the most barbaric thing i've ever heard!" Neji insisted

"Smiles are contagious!" i said looking at him directly with my grin

His lips twitched like he wanted to laugh, he pulled them into a tight line trying to prove me wrong, his chin began to wobble with the effort of it and after another 4 seconds of intense smouldering he gave in. He showed me his beautiful pearly whites, proving me correct!

"Told yoooou!" i sang

"You have a beautiful voice" Neji said suprising me

I blushed a shade of dark red, i could feel the hit burning my cheeks and the bridge of my nose, i looked down at my toast to conceale the glow i was giving off.

"Thanks" i mumbled embarrassedly

"Do you want to go to a karaoke tonight?" Neji asked

My eyes widened and i shook my head vemenantly, Neji looked put out. I took his hand over the table to reassure him that it wasnt him i didnt want to see, it was the karaoke i didnt want to go to.

"I don't like karaokes" i said softly "All those people screeching down mikes, thinking they can sing!"

"But you CAN sing!" Neji said squeezing my hand

"Not even that well" i said in denial

"You won Konoha's best in black competition with your singing" Neji reminded me

"Yeah and i was nervous as hell!" i said

"But you did it in the end didnt you" I considered this before i nodded slowley "And did you feel good about it?"

I nodded again

"So.. your going to come with me to the karaoke, i promise I wont laugh at you"

"Thanks for that" i said sarcastically

"So your going to come?" Neji asked again

"I don't really think i should..." i said shrugging

"But you going to right?" Neji asked smiling

"Nope"

"Okay we shall leave at 5"

I grinned at him across the table, he was such a cheeky little!

_Neji Hyuuga, 6"3 , lavendar eyes, dark brown hair, muscular body, amazing smile, sexy voice, broad shoulders, kissable lips, taunt stomach, strong legs, warm arms, gentle, funny, kind, considerate, strong, fast, agile, good-hearted and mine... oh and a cheeky little sod!._

I finished my toast and put my hair up into my clip again. When i looked at the time i was shocked into gaping silence.

"Neji its 2pm!" i exclaimed "What will Gai think?"

Neji winked and i groaned into the table, i looked up again and he waggled his eyebrows. "Stop it!" i squealed

"Just preparing you for what you'll get from him" Neji said innocently

"Hey, its you who missed training! i wasnt even schedualed to be going" i said smiling sweetly

There was a creak from outside his door, Neji tensed and i glanced his way wondering what was wrong. The door slowley opened and Hiashi stood there looking pale and groggy.

"Why's the bitch back?" Hiashi asked in a slurred voice

He was stood a good 20 feet away but i could smell the stink of alcohol on him as strongly as if he had been sitting on top of me. I looked over at Neji, his eyes had hardened.

I felt like something bad was going to happen.

Don't you hate it when your right.

Hiashi sauntered into the room, the effect was lost as he hit into the door frame and his saunter turned into a drunken stumble. He reached for my face, Neji was holding himself very still. Creepily still.

"Hiashi, what are you doing?" Neji asked a steely edge to his voice

"Shut up boy" he mumbled still reaching

His cold sweaty hand touched my cheek and i recoiled, it felt disgusting. Hiashi's face twisted into a snarl as i leaned away from him, his hand rose, my mind was trying to piece together what was happening, there was no way Hiashi Hyuuga king of the Hyuuga royal family was going to hit me.. but what was he doing?

His hand swung down towards my face, i was in total shock, i couldnt move could only stare and wait for contact. Neji jumped up and grabbed Hiashi's arm before it could make contact with with me. He swung with such force Neji flew to the floor.

Hiashi grabbed the front of my shirt in his fist and yanked me off the bed.

"Stupid bitch, none of you women are any good" Hiashi spat

"Put her down" Neji rose glaring at Hiashi

Hiashi threw me onto the bed and turned to Neji and back handed him round the face, the noise echoed through the house loudly.

"I said shut up"

Hiashi staggered out of the room

I laid on the bed shocked. Neji slowley brought himself over to sit next to me, his head band was wonky, i was about to tell him when i noticed something on his forehead, i wasnt sure what it was.

"You have something on your forehead" i said staring not wanting to think about what happened

Neji ignored me, he was staring at the empty door, i was reminded of after Ino's party when he had behaved like this.

"Neji.."

"Im done.. Im not doing this anymore" Neji shook his head " I _cant _do this anymore"

"What are you talking about?" i asked bewildered

"No more training, no more missions, no more team Gai, no more ninja"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Its not who i am. Its not me!"

"B-but your Neji Hyuuga, strong and agile. Your an amazing ninja." i demanded

"No thats not who i am, thats my label.. Hyuuga, with the weird eyes, fast and powerful" He pulled at his head band to reveal a tatoo like mark on his forehead "Does this look powerful to you?"

He envoked his Byakugan and wrinkles appeared, veins popping out by his eyes. I stared at the simple tatoo confused.

"Im trapped, as long as im a ninja im not Me, im a Hyuuga, controlled by the family... Kept by the family"

My mind flashed to last night, me waiting for him, he had been with Hiashi. . . I felt sick.

"what was Hiashi talking to you about yesterday?" i asked in a whisper

Neji looked away ashamed "He told me i couldn't leave and find my own place, that it would be dangerous for me, he said people would come like they did for Hinata, like they did for my father"

"Neji thats not true!" i argued "Your not some dog Hiashi can keep"

"Tenten, im not free" He shook his head " I've been living this life thats been made for me, this whole thing its a facade!"

his words rang in my ears

I shook my head "Theres no way, you've done so many good things, enjoyed so much"

"I was in denial Tenten, all these years i've been known as the bastard child of the royal family, im stronger then anyone here but they can cripple me with one look know why?"

He pressed his finger to the tatoo on his forehead harshly.

"This is my curse" He brought his hand down "I live to serve the main family"

I went over and sat next to him, i'd never even realised. All these weeks i'd been thinking about myself Neji had been faling into a deep dark hole.

"Hiashi started calling me to his office 3 days ago... "

I thought back and remembered the creepy spaced out look Neji had shown that night when i needed to get my stitches re-done, the night of Ino's party. But he'd been fine before. . . he'd been having fun during the party.

I thought of his hostility when that jerk had spilt a drink over me, the way he paced in the kitchen, the anger i felt rolling off him in hot waves, that wasnt Neji. He was upset that night, i could see it now, he's good at hiding it but we all slip up sometimes.

"... He knew that i was planning something"

I rubbed his back soothingly as silent tears dripped down my face at Neji's distress.

"So i told him, i wanted to move out"

"And he refused" i whispered

Neji nodded slowley "at first he tried to scare me with stories of rogue ninja, revenge that sort of thing and when that didnt work" His lips twisted bitterly "He had another party trick up his sleeve"

"The curse mark" i said looking at it, it was like a tatoo, simple, one X and two Lines, one either side.

Neji nodded "I got it when i was 4 years old, the day Hinata turned 3, as a member of the branch family i was seen as inferior to the main family no matter how many times i tried to prove myself"

He shook

"My father protested, he said i was only a child and was already surpassing all of the main branch family members, Hiashi did not like this, and he used everything at his disposal to shut my father, and his twin brother up. The first time i'd ever seen the workings of the curse was a few days after my father Hizashi and Hiashi fought over me, i found my father crippled on the floor, his eyes buldged and throbbing, his jaw doslocated and his veins swollen"

Neji looked down into his lap

"It was all down to Hiashi, he had used the curse mark.I found out that day why it was so feared among my people, it killed the brain cells of those who wear it and dulls their powers"

Neji shook his head "My father never had a chance, it wasnt fair... _this_ isnt fair"

I didnt know what to say, all this was so new to me it was hard to take it or not i had never seen this mark on him before, it was always covered with a hat, a band his forehead protecter or his hair.

"Neji im so sorry" i said awkwardly "I never realised"

"How could you have,,, when it comes to my personal life im a closed book" he shrugged

"Neji, you can't let this ruin you" i grabbed his hand in mine "You ARE amazing and talented, just because they can't see it doesnt mean others cant"

"I don't know if this is what i want..." He looked confused "I don't know whats real anymore and whats being controlled"

"Im real" i said softly

"How do i know your not doing this to trick me?, how do i know Hiashi hasnt put you up to this?" Neji asked crazily

I stayed silent, in shock.

He sighed and shook his head "Im sorry Tenten, i didnt mean to accuse you"

"Neji, im real, your team.. its real, our love for you is real and your talent is real" I took his hand and squeezed it "The only thing Hiashi cares about is making sure you don't try to take over"

Neji looked dizzy, he threw himself back onto the bed, his legs dangling down.

"Im over-reacting?" Neji asked quietly

"No, definitaly not, what he's doing to you is wrong. . but your doing exactly what he wants, he wants to eliminate the threat, he wants to break you" I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek "I know your stronger then that"

Neji nodded and wiped his eyes.

I took his hand and held it to my heart. It was beating double time at the thought of Neji not being in my team anymore, not being happy anymore.

"Neji, please re-consider"

"Your right, thats what he wants, he wants me to give up" Neji sat up looking strong "Thank you Tenten"

He pulled me into a hug and i smiled thankfully over his shoulder as i hugged him back. Peace was restored.

Too bad i had to ruin it again, now he had told me a little i needed all the facts.

Once Neji had calmed down a little i asked him if he would answer a few of my questions, he nodded looking around, i passed him his head band back and he gladly covered up his tatoo. He looked much more relaxed when it was covered.

"Why did you get the mark?" i asked

"Its been a rule in my clan for centuries, The main family or 'royal' family as they call themselves mark us branch family members with this curse seal to keep control over us, when i was born i was no threat to the family, i didn't get my tatoo until i was 4 years old, on Hinata's 3rd birthday. Because she was the heiress to the main family i was seen as a threat, i was stronger then she was and Hiashi didnt like it"

"So he gave you the tatoo?"

"Yes, all members of the branch family eventually get a tatoo, usually when the youngest of the royal family turns three"

"So what does it do exactly?"

Neji sat silently for a few seconds and i re-assured him that he didnt have to tell me if he didnt want to. He smiled at me and decided to carry on.

"All royal family members know a seal that activates these marks, they can dull our powers, make us weak, kill our brain cells, but the best thing about it in their eyes is that when we die the Byakugan dies with us, no-one can learn the secrets of our clans power"

"So you're stuck with that horrible mark until you die?" i asked shocked

"Yes, and at anytime it can be activated and i would be left vulnerable" Neji said "Thats what i worry about, somebody having that power over me, abusing that power"

I nodded, i understood what he meant, he didnt like having no control.

"I think its wrong" i said shaking my head "Why should they get this power when they're no better then you?"

Neji looked thoughtful for a second, a memory came to my head.

"But wait... if the royal family have this power over you then why didnt Hinata use it against you in the chunnin exams?" i asked confused

"Hinata isnt like the rest of them . . . she doesn't abuse the power she has over me, she treats me as an equal not a servant"

I started to like Hinata a whole lot more, i also had way more respect for her then i had before.

"She gets shit from her father all the time but she resists" Neji smiled

"Its good you have somebody thats there for you in the house" i said

Neji nodded "Hinata's nice but i just want to get away from it all"

"Well . . the mission.." i said grinning

Neji shook his head smiling, he held his hands up in surrender "Okay i'll go"

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before standing up quickly. I looked at my watch: 3:55pm. Plenty of time.

"Get dressed and lets go" i headed to the door "I'l wait for you downstairs"

"Where are we going?" Neji asked confused

"The karaoke!" i said beaming

"But i thought you didnt want to go?" Neji asked standing up incertainly

"I changed my mind" I swung round the door and made my way to the door "Hurry up before i change it back" i called

I could hear Neji's laugh as i descended the dreary steps.

Being in the vast foyer alone was unerving especially when i feared Hiashi could appear at any moment, i sat with my back against the wall below eye level hoping he wouldn't see me if he did stumble out again.

Ten minutes had passed when Neji came down the stairs in brown cargo pants and a white tank top with a green button shirt over the top, he left the top hanging open, nice view.

"Okay, we'll go to mine, i'll get changed and then we can go" i smiled as i pulled on my shoes and coat

Neji handed me my bag "You always leave things"

i smiled taking it "An exscuse to come back"

Neji grinned and helped me into my second sleeve. I reached for the door handle and pulled open the door. The sun burnt my eyes.

"Wow its bright" i said as we left the house

Neji laughed and made a comment about moaning old women, i hit him on the arm and it was like nothing had happened. It was like Neji left the house and was fine, it must really get him down when he's at home.

"So your going to sing tonight?" Neji asked as we walked

I shrugged "Who knows"

I looked left and right before crossing the street, Neji took my hand as we stepped off the curb. "I think you should"

I glanced over at him "Would it make you happy?"

He laughed "Im happy if you are"

I nodded ahead of me as we turned left onto the street that lead to main, i peeked into Yamanaka flowers and saw Ino behind the counter, i sent her a smile as we walked by, she waved at me looking bored, her white plastic like apron shone as the sun hit it.

"So how long do you think you'll be getting ready?" Neji asked

"Not long" i said shrugging

"When girls say not long, they mean long" Neji said laughing

"Maybe.. 35 minutes" i said trying to think of what i had to do

"Oh...My...God." Neji shook his head "I thought you said NOT long"

"Its short for me"

We crossed over onto main and began the walk down the wide busy street. I checked my phone screen, it was 4:25, by the time i was ready it would be around 5, perfect timing or what?.

"What have you got to do?" he asked

"Just change, and do my hair, and make-up... and perfume.. and acessorise" I listed

"Is that all?" Neji said weakly

"Well if im getting up on stage i want to look my best" i said defensively

"They judge on personality and voice not outfit"

"But looking nice helps" i added

"If you think so.." Neji squeezed my hand

"I do"

We came to the end of main street and crossed the road onto my street, I knew Gai wouldn't be back until 6, he was working at the hospital today volunteering in the kitchen for the dinner shift.

"What are you going to sing then?"

I shook my head "I didnt say i'd sing!"

Neji bumped his shoulders into mine and i smiled up at him "Maybe i'll do a small song.."

Neji did a little fist pump and i laughed as i held the door open for him and walked to the stair well.

"You'll be fine" Neji said re-assurringly

I took out my door key and unlocked the door, as i walked into the apartment i had the feeling that someone was in there, i thought of Gai but i was absolutely sure he wouldnt be home yet. I looked around, i was straining all my senses, something didnt feel right. Anxiety strummed through me.

Neji fidgeted behind me and i realised i was blocking the doorway, i stepped aside and peeked into the kitchen, empty. Neji went and sat on the sofa leaning his head back, i turned the bathroom light on and checked it out. Empty.

I opened Gai's room door quickly and found it empty, i closed it with a sigh. Nobody was here. I went into my room, Not empty.

I let out a tiny shriek as someone grabbed my wrist and yanked, a hand smothered mine and a harsh SSSH followed. The door swung shut and i looked up at my attacker. Sakura.

"Oh my god! you scared the bejeebers outta me!" i sighed in relief

There was a knock at the door "Are you okay?" Neji called

"Yeah, sorry i gor freaked out over a.." Sakura made a hand guesture of something crawling up the wall "Mould spot!"

Sakura face palmed, I shrugged with a grin.

"I meant spider" she whispered

"Oh well!" i opened my wardrobe door and peeked inside looking for my dark skinny jeans.

"Going on a date?" Sakura asked in a hushed tone

"Going to the karaoke, not really a date.. he wants me to sing" i said pulling the jeans out

"Your an amazing singer" Sakura said smiling

"Thanks but - Wait a minute... why are you here?"

Sakura grinned heatedly "I wondered how long i would get before you asked"

I laughed trying to stay quiet, last thing i wanted was for Neji to hear me laughing and talking to myself.

"Kakashi asked me to sneak into Gai's apartment, Gai stole Kakashi's Icha Icha again" Sakura opened her bag and pulled out a book

"How much he paying you?"

"3,324.52 yen"

"He really likes them books" i said shaking my head

I pulled out a white strappy shirt that was corset like with straps to secure it, Sakura nodded at it. "Thats nice"

"Thanks"

I pulled off my dress and sprayed some deodrant on my body, Sakura handed me a perfume bottle from my shelf and i spritzed it.

"How did you get in?" i asked pulling on my jeans.

I wasnt self concious in front of Sakura, she'd seen me naked more times then i'd liked to comment when i was in the hospital, atleast now i had underwear on!. Anyway she always kept a cool demure which made me feel comfortable.

"Gai left his window open" Sakura said

"I keep telling him not to do that!" i said zipping up the jeans and doing up the button.

"It was easy enough for me to just crawl inside" Sakura said truthfully

"I'll tell him again tomorrow"

I put on the shirt and Sakura zipped me up at the back. "Thanks"

I started to brush my hair and then decided to put it up, i was going to put it in a ponytail, then i decided on a clip, followed by a head band. I fussed over it but it didnt look right.

"Here i have a cool knew hairstyle" Sakura said reaching for my hair

She did a french-braid that started at the top right of my head, followed the curve and ended by my ear on my left side, my fringe was left out and 2 little bang bits of hair. It was sophisticated but also playful. I loved it.

"You've got to show me how to do this!" i gushed looking at it

"You can also put your hair like that and if you leave it for 8 hours or sleep with it like that in the morning when you take it out you'll have nice loose curls" Sakura said

"Without curling irons?" i asked astonished

"Yep no need for any heat" Sakura said stroking her hair randomly

I pulled out my black heeled strappy shoes and put my blue coat back on, it was cold-ish outside and was likely to get worse as the night progressed.

"I have to go" i said looking at the clock in my room

"Okay, i'll just slip out after you've left" Sakura said

"Okey dokey"

I waved goodbye, grabbed my bag and left the room, Neji stood and smiled at me. In my heels i was just about the same height as him, it felt good.

"Nice hair" Neji said

"Thanks Sakura did it" i said laughing casually

"What?" Neji asked

"I mean Sakura taught me." I covered up

Neji nodded and we headed back out. Off to the Karaoke, but was i going to sing?.

_**Find out next time! Mwahaha**_

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Random ending i know but i have a whole chapter planned for next time! :D**_

_**Just wanted to say that french braid = curls thing is true, its really good for when you don't wanna use heat appliances!, also just to stop confusion 3,324.52 yen = around 25 pounds or roughly 40 dollars.**_

_**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!. Im gonna do shout outs again next time so if you want one you know the drill! ;D.**_

_**Till next time guys,**_

_**Much Love**_

_**Temari93 x**_


	26. Karaoke!

The smell of coffee surrounded me as we entered the karaoke bar, it was a dark room that had shady corners and flood lights on stage, tasteful purple decor with dark wood tables and soft plushy armchairs to sit in.

There was a piano on the side of the small circular stage and a mic on a stand in the centre, the flood lights were dimmed and at the moment tinted pink. At the far side of the room was a huge oak book-case and on the far wall at the back was a small bar with coffe cups littering it and a few small shot glasses.

A women on stage was bowing with a smile plastered on her face while people clapped and whooped to their hearts content. Neji nabbed us a table close enough to the stage but off to the side a little in one of the darker alcoves of the bar.

A women in plain black trousers and a white blouse came over and asked us if we wanted any drinks, i ordered a green tea, Neji got a decaff coffee.

"Its nice here" i said looking around

"Yeah, its recently come under new managment" Neji said nodding to the guy behind the bar

Another hopeful went onto the stage and positioned the mic to mouth level, it was a guy that was easily in his late twenties, he was wearing brown loafers, drawstring brown trousers and a white vest with a beige pelt waist coat, he looked like a hippy at first glance, thankfully he didnt have braided hair or pink glasses.

He tapped the mic with the end of his finger and smiled out to the crowd.

"Hello!" he said out into the audience

"Hello!" The crowd roared, i was suprised they had answered him.

"Im going to sing a little song now thats close to my heart" The man said looking glum.

The crowd dispersed into 'oohs' and 'aaaws' before clapping as the music started playing. The man began to sing a soft indie song and the crowd were right there with him singing along, clapping and cheering as he finished.

He took his bow at the end of the song and the room exploded into aplause, the man wasnt that good but this was a good crowd, a polite crowd. It gave me confidence.

"I might sing" i said to Neji smiling as another hopeful took to the stage.

It was a girl of about 20, she smiled shyly out into the darkness, the light hit her face very unflatteringly and cast black shadows under her eyes making her look like an eery clown. I could see she was shaking with nerves, i felt for her.

"Umm hello everyone" she said her voice wobbling

"Hey there!" the crowd called different variations of greeting which made the girl smile

"Im going to play you something on the piano now, i uh hope you like it" the girl said quivering

"woo!" "good for you!" from the crowd

She replaced the mike awkwardly and sat on the piano stool, her legs began moving the pedals below and she hit the first note, from then on me and the remaining 80 members of the audience were enchanted. She played beautifully her fingers flying gracefully across the keys with little effort at all. She smiled and bobbed her head along as she played her tune which was up beat and happy.

She finished in an amazing crescendo and swept her fingers along all of the keys, as she stood from the piano the room errupted into cheers, the girl grinned widely still shaking but obviously happy, she went back to the mike and thanked everyone to which they replied with a 'No thank you!' . As she walked of the stage people patted her on the back for the good performance.

It was a warm place in here, i liked it and its atmosphere and its green tea was especially good.

More people took to the stage recieving the same warm heartedness as the people before them, everyone that went up was of different levels of talent, some people went up to tell jokes, some sang, some played the piano, some were good, others were terrible but all got the same kindness just for getting up there and trying.

I knew i'd regret it if i didnt sing so i stood up and walked towards the stage, my palms were clammy and i was breathing faster then usual. I was terrified. As i clambered onto the stage someone wished me good luck, i smiled back at them and felt my confidence soar, they were a nice crowd, i'd be fine.

I walked into the middle of the stage and the flood lights hit me, i could no longer see the crowd past the blinding light, i tried not to squint as i went deeper into the light to find the mic stand, i grasped it feeling its cool metal and looked down at where i knew the audience was.

"Hey, my names Tenten" i said nervously

"Hello Tenten" the audience sang

I smiled, as cheesy as it was i felt better when the audience were this supportive and i felt like i could do anything.

"Im going to be singing one of my favourite songs for you all " i said smiling out into the sea of shadows hidden by the light

The crowd cheered and i pulled the mic closer to me and tilted it down a bit. I opened my mouth to let the first note escape and then i was off.

_**" Looking out on the morning rain **_

_**I used to feel uninspired **_

_**And when I knew I had to face another day **_

_**Lord, it made me feel so tired **_

_**Before the day I met you, life was so unkind **_

_**But your love was the key to peace my mind "**_

The crowd was cheering in the background as i came up to the chorus, it made me surge with confidence, i grabbed the mike and pointed out into the crowd smiling as i sang.

_**"Cause you make me feel!**_

_**you make me feel!**_

_**you make me feel like a natural women!"**_

I punched the air happily as the crowd cheered when i hit the high note in the chorus, i began to feel connected with the audience as i looked down and softened my voice to suite the words, i grabbed the mic with both hands and gave it all i had in me.

_**"When my soul was in the lost-and-found **_

_**You came along to claim it **_

_**I didn't know just what was wrong with me **_

_**Till your kiss helped me name it **_

_**Now I'm no longer doubtful of what I'm living for **_

_**Cause if I make you happy I don't need no more"**_

I raised my hands into the air as the last chorus came around, i clutched at thin air and jabbed a finger into my chest really putting the emotion into my voice as i saing.

_**"Cause you make me feel!**_

_**you make me feel**_

_**YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE A NATURAL ... WOMEN!"**_

I held the last note for a few seconds before fading out and dropping my head, the crowd roared with excitement as i repleced the mic on the stand breezily as if i didnt feel like throwing up. I said thanks and the crowd roared louder. They were still clapping as i walked off back to my table.

I got pats on the back and well dones from various people, a girl came up and gave me a hug and told me i was amazing which was the highlight of my night.

By the time i reached my table again i was grinning ear to ear, i'd loved every second of it up there and i wanted to do it again. Neji was smiling proudly as i sat down, he grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a kiss, i kissed him full on letting all the excitement of the performance rush out of me into him.

"You were amazing" Neji whispered close to my ear

I smiled and took a sip of my tea to try to smother my smug face. I wasnt suceeding very well, i was just too happy!.

The voice of the next hopeful filled my ears but i wasnt paying attention i was still hearing the cheers of the crowd on a loop in my mind, the way it had felt performing and the lights sparkling in my eyes, it was just magical.

A mans voice brought me out of my trance, he tapped the mic with a smile, i recognised him as the bars owner who had been behind the bar when we'd arrived. Neji was smiling up at him looking a little suspicious, i wondered what was going on.

"Okay, now its time to find the winner!" the man rumbled

I looked around confused, what winner?.

"Okay the winner of the instrumental section is..." He looked at everyone suspensefully and the crowd cheered and whooped happily. "Takino!"

The girl who i had seen playing the piano earlier stepped up with a huge grin on her face, she accepted a trophy and got a kiss on the cheek from the owner, i turned to Neji horrified.

"Please tell me you didnt!" i gasped

"I wrote your name down while you were getting on stage" Neji said happily

I groaned suddenly feeling butterflies in my stomach, i could not believe Neji was doing this to me!.

_Killl him!_

"And the winner for the males singing catagory is.." The owner gave another dramatic pause letting the crowd grow restless. "Negato hiroshana"

A man i must have missed mounted the stage, he was tall, dark and handsome, the girls in the crowd swooned as he grinned out to them lifting his trophy above his head in excitement. The owner shook his hand and slapped him on the back happily.

"And now... the winner for the female singing catagory is.." The owner paused and i felt like i was going to be sick. The crowd began calling different names, i heard mine a few times but i didnt want to get too hopeful.

Blood pounded in my ears as the wait seemed to last forever. I squeezed my eyes shut, this was torturous!.

"Tenten!"

I opened my eyes in amazement, i hadn't really expected to win, i'd come here with no song prepared and just thought id give it ago not even knowing it was a compatition, Neji grinned at me and pushed me forward towards the stage. I forced my feet to move.

The crowd clapped and cheered gaining me more pats on the back and well dones. I clambered onto the stage grinning stupidly and accepted my trophy which was a golden mic on a stand. The owner kissed me on the cheek and the crowd roared. I smiled out to them all and nodded a thanks.

The owner gathered up all us winners and explained that we would be performing together. I was terrified.

"I know how to play one duet song" Takino said smiling

"What is it?" i asked nervously

"its called heart of cards" Takingo said "Its by a small country band"

"I've heard of it" i said suprised at myself, i dont usually listen to music.

"Me too, love that song!" Negato said smiling

We nodded and moved into position, i grabbed the left mic, Negato took the right and Takino sat at the piano.

The notes on the piano began and i swayed gently with the country beat.

_**"**_**You had your heart aswell as mine**_**" **_ Negato sang

_**"Kept it with me for a long time" **_ I sang

**"When we first met i had my doubts,**

**friends said stay away, but that i could not do"**

_**"From staring eyes i had to hide,**_

_**got hypnotised i tried oh lord i tried"**_

Negato turned to face me and i half turned my mic to face him as we came to the chorus with a flourish of air grabs and reaches.

**"Thats why i say, you may have been my ace of spades" **Negato pointed at me with a smile that made me flush a little

_**"Now your my heart of cards" **_ I swayed happily as my voice lifted to a higher note.

Together we sang our voices weaving together perfectly, soft and breathy with a soft growl undertone to Negato's and mine a strong smooth silky voice.

**"Now dont try to tell me to go**

**for i know you will never know**

**how im your ace of spades**

**but your my heart of cards" ** We sang together.

Takino played beautifully and i almost forgot that this was a live performance and that i wasnt singing to a sound track, there were no faults in her performance at all.

**"I love you like yesterday**

**and tomorrow i know i'll love you all the more"**

_**"Lets run away, we'll let them pay**_

_**for what they did lets run, we'll run away" **_ we both turned back to the audience.

**"I said why not and made the plans,**

**with one thing in my mind"**

_**"As i kissed goodbye to all my friends **_

_**there was one thing on my mind" **_ I looked over at Negato and he looked over at me eyes sparkling

**I hope your my Heart of Cards" ** we finished together holding out the long note at the end.

The crowd was in uproar clapping and cheering and whistling and shouting, Takino came and i took her hand and Negato's and we bowed to the audience all smiling happily. I was in my element. The crowd continued clapping and i smiled down at where i guessed Neji was sitting, the lights were so bright i couldn't see.

The owner came back onto the stage and the lights dimmed a little, i could see Neji still clapping happily in the corner with a smile on his face.

"Wow was that hot or what?" the owner called into the crowd

They cheered and i laughed to myself, i would never get tired of that sound, not in a million years.

"So here they are.." He flourished a hand our way "The karaoke contest winners of the week!"

More clapping and another kiss on the cheek/ hand shake from the owner + a free voucher to be used in any store on mainstreet worth 5,301.58 yen. My eyes widened when he handed me that. A lot of money there!.

We talked a bit off to the side of the stage excitedly before i returned to my table smiling as if i would never stop, my jaw seriously hurt.

"Im so proud of you" Neji said as i went to sit down

"Thanks!" i said excitedly "and thank you for entering me in the first place!"

Neji grinned and i pretended to glare "even if it was without me knowing!"

I took a sip of my tea which was now cold, i didnt care. I was way to happy to care about a cold beverage.

.

.

.

My tea was soon finished, since i'd won more and more people had been coming into the bar and it was getting really crowded, Neji had a group of loud rowdy men standing behind him in leather jackets with colourful bandana's and spiky neck chokers. One man kept jolting into him as he swayed around drunk. The bar had changed from being a calm coffee filled karaoke bar to a saturday night drinkers club.

Someone hit into my chair and my elbow knocked against the table. I turned to see a rugged man with a long ponytail and cuts down his face glaring at me, his yellow teeth exposed behind his snarling lip.

I quickly looked back at the empty mug in my hands, a girls hysteric laugh floated over to us on a wave of burps and yells, almost everyone who had been in the bar had vacated it as soon as the first stragglers had entered in their biker boots and metal chains.

The owner could no longer be seen behind the bar for leather clad men and women, i began to ask Neji if he wanted to leave but an elbow to the rib cut me off. Neji didnt notice, he was sitting in one of his trance like states again.

I endured another 15 minutes of sweaty men touching me and elbowing me and laughing loudly right next to my ear before i kicked Neji underneath the table, i felt the immpact on my foot but he didnt even blink. With a sigh i stood up to tap him on the shoulder.

An arm circled around my waist and yanked me into the crowd of biker dudes.

"We got some new meat boys" One of the men with a suspiciously long moustache called

All heads seemed to turn my way.

"Guys i know your raging with hormones and whatever but can i please just go" i asked sharply pissed off at my luck

The lead guy was silent for a few seconds just staring before him and his crew burst out laughing, he slapped me on the back warm heartedly.

"you've had a bad week have you lass?" he asked sitting down at a smaller table

"You could say that" i muttered looking over at Neji who hadn't noticed i'd gone yet if he ever did.

"Don't let it get you down, we all get em" the biker dude said kindly enough

"Im sure, now im gonna go" i went to push past them

"Hey! whats your hurry?" the man asked grabbing my wrist

I yanked it back and pushed past a large set guy with a dangling earing, he actually stumbled which made me want to laugh, a tiny girl like me in retrospect to a huge guy like him, i shouldnt of been able to even make him bat an eyelid.

"Your a tough one aint you lass" the man said smiling down at me "Geordo needed someone to put him in his place"

I laughed a little, Geordo was a funny name. "well now he's got someone" i said smiling

"I can see that" The thug looked at his fallen comrade "You let a little girl push you about Geordo"

"She caught me unaware!" he argued

The group laughed warmly, they all stunk of sweat, i wrinkled my nose slightly, looking down to cover my actions.

A hand landed on my shoulder. "Come and have a drink Lass" the thug said

I looked at Neji, he didnt care, he was still out of it.

"Okay, but just one" i said sitting down at the small table.

He ordered me a small alcoholic drink that was mixed with fruit juice, he assured me it wasnt too alcoholic, i could tell by the smell it wasnt. When the waiter came to give it to me i asked him to make another one, when he came back with the new one i took it.

The thug raised an eyebrow.

"You really expect me to take a drink you've ordered" i said smiling "God knows what you could've done to it"

The thug laughed "Your smart"

He sipped at the first drink that had been ordered for me showing me it wasnt drugged "But i aint no murderer lass"

"Can never be too careful" i said sipping my own drink

"Thats true, i wish my daughter thought like that" the man said swigging at his beer

I put down my glass "How old?"

The man counted in his head "seventeen"

"Rebellion stage" i said nodding over my drink

"Dont i know it"

I laughed and took another sip from my glass, i was being careful to keep my eyes on it the whole time incase one of his groupies did something to it, i stuck to holding it in my hands until it was empty.

"So you here with your boyfriend?" the biker asked smiling, he had yellow teeth.

"Yepp" i answered sullenly

The biker dudes were actually okay, it just reinforced my idea that you cant judge a book by its cover, the group were nice enough, a little rough around the edges but only because they probably werent used to handling non biker women.

"Whats up with him, he looks like a guppy fish" one of the groupies said gesturing over to Neji

I winced at the insult.

The main guy who was sat with me punched the groupie on the arm, he turned to me with an apologetic smile. "We're trying to teach him manners lass, ever so sorry"

"Its fine" i said glaring at the pain stricken man.

"You from around these parts then?"

I nodded "Close enough"

The biker dude nodded the bristles of his moustache moving in the breeze of his movement.

"You?" i asked to be polite

"Aye i live here now but my homeland is scotland" the man smiled "as you may have guessed from the accent"

His accent was weird, not 100% scottish, it sounded scottish-american with a little japanese thrown in there, it was a medley of accents all forced into one man, it didnt sound ugly but it wasnt the best accent i'd ever heard either.

"You ever been to America?" i asked trying to follow the accent trail

"No lass, i've been to many places bu not America.." The man took a sip of his drink "Portugal, thats a good place right there lass"

_If he says Lass one more time im going to brain him._

I noticed that as him and his groupies got more and more drunk their vocabulary slipped back into their home language, lots of Bonnie Lass's going around and Aye's and people screaming in scottish and gaelic.

"Where are the groupies from?" i asked the scotish-portuguese-japanese man who seemed to be the most sober

"Half are from my land, a few from the land of potato's, and some from here we met a few years back" The man swigged the last of hie 3rd beer anf ordered another.

He burped and the pungent air blew on my fringe making it dance, i grimaced and looked away trying to suck in some decent air.

"The land of potato's?" i asked confused

"Ireland!" The man said loudly

A few of his groupies in answer to this lifted their pints and gave some sort of a battle cry. My ears were hurting and i was getting seriously tired of the smell of these people. They were nice enough but they were so different to what i was used to, there was no way i could ever relax around these people really.

"Why are you here tonight then Lass?, a date?" the man winked and i shook my head quickly

"I entered the karaoke competition" i said regretting the words as soon as they left my mouth

"Ah! you won it aye?"

I nodded my head slightly trying not to attract the attention of the groupies incase they asked me to sing for them or something.

"Good on ya lass"

I smiled thankful that he wasnt going to ask me to sing.

"Me daughter always had a thing for the arts. Singing was her favourite" The man nodded his eyes getting blood shot from drink

"Whats her name?" i asked

"Shivorn" the man said

"Thats a nice name" i said

"What is your name lass?"

I was thinking about whether to use a fake name or not but i decided not to, they could easily find out the name of the karaoke winner and they knew it was me, anyway they didnt seem like a bad bunch, just a smelly bunch.

"Its Tenten"

"What a beautiful name!" the man enthused drunkenly

"And yours is?"

"Bryn"

I tried to say it, the name came foreignly to my mouth, Bryn laughed at my attempt.

"Imagine your saying Bin" He shrugged "then add a R after the B"

I tried again and it sounded more or less right, the man slapped me on the back with a well done, it was harder then the first time he had, i didnt think he could control himself that much anymore. Not under the influence.

I felt a hand on my arm, i turned around to see Neji standing behind me looking worried.

"Tenten?"

"Ah its lover boy!" Bryn said happily "Ere have a drink lad"

Neji didnt look up at him, he was probably trying to diffuse the situation, to see if i was in danger or not. I wasnt. I knew that.

"Thanks for the chat Bryn" i stood up smiling "Got to go now"

"Aye anytime Lass" Bryn raised his pint glass and his groupies followed sloshing beer everywhere

"Bye Lass!" Bryn called and his groupies all said well more like shouted goodbye.

I left with a smile on my face and a trophy in my arms, what could be better then that?.

Neji tried to apologize for his behaviour in the bar but i brushed it off, i didnt want to ruin my good mood or put Neji on a downer. We marveled over my trophy as we walked and i told him a bit about the biker dudes, a few of their names where they were from and how i'd come to speak with them.

He listened to me chatting all the way to my apartment, it was dark outside which made me wonder what time it was, i checked my phone to see that it was 9pm, i still felt wide awake and a little bit tipsy from the drink, i suspected it was a little more alcoholic then i'd been led to believe, i wasnt used to alcohol really. Im not going to lie to you, i did stumble once or twice.

The night air seemed to have been a catalyst for the booze in my stomach and i started to feel a tiny but dizzy but most of all i felt happy, really happy. I had a boyfriend who loved me, i had won a trophy, i'd met some new people in the bar who had been nice to me, Gai was becoming more and more fatherlike everyday and me and Sakura were closer then ever!.

I was grinning like a hyena when Neji asked me if i was okay, i answered that i was fine before gracefully tripping over and landing flat on my face. I rubbed my arm and let out a groan as i laid on the floor by the side of the path.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked pulling me up

I laughed and hiccuped nodding " Im fine thanks Neji"

"are you sure?" he looked at my arm in the dark trying to check for bruises of cuts, there were none.

I nodded again "I just had one drink at the bar" i said shrugging

Neji nodded but kept a close eye on me incase i fell again.

As we rounded the corner before mainstreet i noticed a garden aread off to the side, i grabbed Neji's hand and dragged him into the foliage. He trudged along behind me as i pulled him deeper into the garden area.

I stopped in an opening with hedges surrounding it and opened my arms impressively "Tada!"

Neji looked confused "What?"

I grabbed his hand and sat down pulling him with me, i laid on my back and yanked him down to, looking up at the inky blue sky i let out a breath of relaxation. The stars were out twinkling above us.

We laid there on our backs watching the stars holding hands for a long time, soon the cold ground started to freeze my back, i slid closer to Neji who put his arm around me so my head was resting on the inside of his forearm. We continued to watch them basking in the silence of the moment.

I liked knowing that Neji was close to me and i loved how quiet it was, not even a birds chirp or the rustling of some small animal in the foliage. It was perfect.

I snuggled my head into the crook of his arm and his warmth spread down my side, if only there were 2 of him then my otherside wouldn't get cold, now that would be perfect.

My nose pressed against his neck as i turned and he jumped, i laughed feeling a bit light headed, i went to sit up and dizzyness set in, i hiccuped and fell backwards again, Neji's arm cushioned my head. I giggled.

"how much drink did you say you had?" Neji asked slowley

"I only had one" i said honestly grinning I hiccuped again.

"How much alcohol was in it?" he asked

"Only a little" i slurred making a size between my index finger and my thumb, my hand was wobbling

"What was the drink like?"

"Fruity.. i think he called it a slasher"

Neji looked alarmed, his mouth morphed into an O.

"Thats got Vodka, fruit bacardi, and cider in it!" Neji said shocked

"Nope, i smelt it... just smelt like fruit!" i argued head swaying

"Its Fruit bacardi mixed with Apple cider and vodka mixed with fruit juice!" Neji said

I gasped dramatically "Oh shit!"

I giggled and felt my face going red as i gasped for air, Neji looked terrified at my hysteria. I rubbed my hand up and down his arm in a wiggly pattern which made me laugh more.

"Tenten i think i should take you home"

"Nope!" I shook my head which made me feel a lot dizzier.

"Yepp" Neji stood and lifted me under the armpits

I wriggled free and fell to the ground defiantly "No"

Neji rose an eyebrow at me and i stuck my tongue out at him.

"Okay, now its serious" Neji said grabbing me around the waist and hoisting me over his shoulder like a fireman would a smoke victim.

I fought kicking and screaming and im ashamed to say clawing. "Put me down Neji!"

"Your not yourself Tenten your going home!" Neji said wincing as i punched his back

I stopped as my stomach did a flip flop, i gagged and slapped my hand over my mouth.

_oh god no, please no!_

"Neji, put me down" i said quickly

He ignored me and i heaved my stomach filling my mouth and out it came, all over Neji's back. He put me down pretty quickly after that. I giggled at first but soon the cool air and the fact that i no longer had alcohol in my body calmed me and i was back to normal.

"Im sorry Neji" I said quietly feeling suddenly embarrassed

He looked disgusted, the back of his shirt was soaked in redish liquid, the smell was horrible, i wrinkled my nose and looked away feeling sick again.

"Its ... okay" Neji forced out

When i turned back he was pulling his shirt off, i looked away quickly again my cheeks flushed red. Silently i reached up to tug off my cardigan to give to him when i realised i wasnt wearing one.

"Lets go" Neji said throwing his shirt in the nearest bin

"Im sorry" i said again feeling teary

Neji took my hand and squeezed it "Its okay"

I shook my head morbidly ashamed at my behaviour tonight. I looked down at my hands and suddenly realised something, i'd left my trophy somewhere. Tears sprung to my eyes, they rolled down my cheeks silently.

The one thing i'd been so proud of and i'd left it god knows where, did i even pick it up at the club? i couldnt remember. More tears cascaded down my cheeks dripping off my cheek.

We must have looked a right pair, one guy shirtless and smelling of vomit with the bottom of his hair tangled with spew and a sobbing girl with running mascara and mud on her back.

We got some strange looks from people most of which were drunk or high judging by their appearances. We probably looked no better then them.

We finally made it to main street, it had seemed to take us forever just to get this far, i was tired and we both stank thanks to yours truelly. I turned to Neji at the head of main street and stood in his path.

"You don't have to walk me anymore, go on home" i said tiredly

"Okay, bye"

Neji turned around looking tired and walked off with a wave over his shoulder, i was shocked, i knew he was in a bad mood but i didnt really expect him to leave me, i atleast expected him to put up a fight!. But he just walked away...

I shook my head and began walking down Main street. My head was in dreamland a swirl of worry forming a halo around my head, i was sure i had a mini rain cloud above my head. I'd gone from being happy as anything to being depressed in a matter of seconds, i think it was a mix of the alcohol and my pills. I shook my head as i walked trying to clear my mind.

I heard a soft footstep behind me, panic shot through me, i scolded myself, that could be anyone walking just like i am. I was way too suspicious and paranoid.

After walking a few more feet and hearing the footsteps get louder and louder i was becoming nervous. I turned around quickly just as a shadow passed over me and a hand grabbed my arm.

I opened my mouth and screamed.

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**Hey Guys,**_

_**Next chapter up! :D**_

_**I want to apologise for the way im uploading my chapters, it seems that one day i'll upload 3 chapters in 2 days and another day it will take me up to 2 weeks to upload one chapter!, I've had a lot of things on my mind lately and next week is the begining of my mock exams so im afraid i probably wont be uploading...**_

_**Im really sorry! i feel really bad for making you guys wait for so long especially as i've been particularly evil by putting cliffhangers in! Thanks so much for sticking with the story!.**_

_**I love you all!**_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**Much Love**_

_**Temari93 x**_


	27. Update sorry!

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Bad news, another migraine has struck. Im not sure what brings them on but there has to be a trigger so im going to get over this and carry on writing!.**_

_**So sorry for the wait, first the exams (which thankfully i've passed) and now the stupid migraines its so frustrating i just want to write!.**_

_**I was pleased as punch to see i had 90 reviews! thanks so much to EVERYONE who read and reviewed and welcome to our brand new reviewer: AunKhoune! Thanks for the support! :)**_

_**I am still getting over the aftershock of my 6 day migraine but i am halfway through a chapter right now which i was planning to finish before my migraine!, thanks for the patience everyone!. Love you all.**_

_**Happy 1st of december everyone! :)**_

_**Much Love**_

_**Temari93 x**_


	28. Team Training

My scream was muffled as something pressed against my mouth, cloth. A gag?.

I struggled my mind swimming in panic when i realised it wasnt material like a gag it felt like skin?.

My arms were being held down by something, rope? no it felt stronger.

The pressure on my arms wasnt a binding of some sort but arms. I had been pulled into a hug.

I felt confused for a few seconds before it registered in my brain that someone was hugging me, shirtless in the middle of a dark street. I pulled away and looked up to see Neji standing there, the relief i felt at that moment was undescribable.

"Neji? you scared the crap out of me!" i yelled pushing away

"Sorry" he said grinning

It was so weird, one minute he was glazed over and depressed the next he's laughing and playing pranks on me?.

"What are you doing here?" i asked

"I couldn't just wander off without a goodbye hug!" Neji said pulling me into him again

I stood there for a few seconds in his embrace stiffly, he was acting so weird, i glanced up at his face, he caught my eye and smiled, i tried to smile back but after being in such a bad mood and being scared to death i just wanted to go home.

"Neji im tired, can i go home now?" i asked faking a yawn

"Sure, lets go!" He grabbed my hand and began walking faster then usual towards my apartment

"Neji. You don't have to be like this" i said as he tugged me along

"What do you mean? im happy!"

"I know your not" i said seeing the deep sadness in his eyes

"Im a little stressed but you make me happy" Neji said

"I know you don't want to go home" i said guessing

Neji shuttered down, his smile faltered and he nodded "Saw through me that easily?"

"I know you well enough to know when your unhappy" i said truthfully

Neji nodded and his paced slowed to normal again, i let go of his hand and turned towards him, i planted a kiss on his lips and pulled him into a hug, when my mouth was by his ear i whispered something to him.

"Be brave, don't let him win"

Neji stood silently for a few more seconds, i kissed his cheek and untangled myself from him. With one last smile i walked to the end of main street, across the road and over to my apartment, alone.

I turned before i went in to see Neji's sillohuette stalking off towards the Hyuuga mansion. I smiled to myself knowing that my advice had helped him become that little bit stronger.

I let myself into the foyer and made my way up the dank stairs, outside my door i decided to knock, i couldnt be bothered to pull my key out of my bag. Gai answered took one look at me and went to the kitchen to fetch my evening pill so i could go to sleep. I shook off my shoes and dropped my bag by the sofa.

Gai handed me a glass of water and 2 blue pills, i took them gulped the water, hugged Gai goodnight and went to my bed. I laid my head on my pillow and closed my eyes. Ready to drift off into dreamland. My eyes opened again. I was suddenly wide awake.

"Are you kidding me?" i muttered to myself as i sat up and shook my head

I saw myself in my mirror and had to do a double take, i was covered in dried vomit. I quickly jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and shed my clothes, brushed out my hair and climbed into the shower for a scrub.

20 minutes later i was all clean, i had scrubbed myself down 3 times and washed my hair twice aswell as using exfoliating cream on my face twice. I still felt disgusting though, i could still feel my tears on my cheeks, could still smell vomit and the sweaty men and pungent breath. I glanced down at my clothes from the shower, they looked filthy.

My white shirt was dirtied with mud and my skinny jeans were torn at the bottom, god knows how i did that!. Tonight i had made a fool of myself. I felt ashamed.

I turned the shower off, rung out my hair into the bath so it wouldnt drip onto the floor and make a puddle. I stepped out and grabbed a towel to dab myself dry.

My skin was red from the heat of the water and i felt light headed because i was so hot, i sat on the toilet seat and dried my legs, up to my groin, over my stomach round to my back, my shoulders, breasts and arms and then my face on a smaller softer material towel. I then wrapped my hair up in a towel and grabbed a longer towel for my body.

I left the bathroom and headed back into my room leaving my pile of clothes on the bathroom floor for the minute. I closed my bedroom door and dropped my towel.

"Woah girl!"

I squealed and grabbed my towel again and covered myself.

I looked up to see Sakura lounging on my bed reading through one of her gossip magazines. "What are you doing here?"

"Well i was looking out my window earlier and i heard a scream so i went to investigate." Sakura shrugged and i blushed "Sounded like someone being attacked"

"It was me" i said shuffling over to my pyjama drawer

"Yeah i saw, i came by to check you were okay but you were in the shower i guess" She smiled

"That was nice of you.." i said trying to pull on pyjama shorts underneath the towel whilst also not exposing myself.

Sakura turned around and covered her face with her magazine, i quickly yanked on the shorts and routed through my drawer looking for the shirt that went with it.

"How much did you see?" I asked as i found the shirt at the bottom of the drawer hidden under an old green sweater.

"I saw enough to know you weren't really in any danger... But i thought you seemed a bit down"

I had already yanked on the shirt and i tapped Sakura's shoulder as i threw the towel over a radiator outside my bedroom door.

"I won a karaoke contest" i said brushing my hair to rid it of tangles

Sakura grinned "Thats great!, what did you get?"

"A got a golden trophy.. but i forgot it" i said trying to shrug it off.

"You forgot it?" Sakura shook her head "They'll probably still have it at the main reception of the bar tomorrow"

There was a knock on my door and i looked worriedly over at Sakura as Gai entered the room, he grinned when he saw her.

"Cherry blossom!, Tenten why didnt you say we had company?" Gai shuffled out mumbling something about green tea and sandwiches

I rolled my eyes at Sakura and she smiled "He's so cute!"

I made a gag noise and Sakura laughed, Gai came back with a plate of sandwiches and two steamy mugs, that was a little too fast, i suspected he had already been brewing the pot before his impromptu appearance. He placed the plates and mugs down and sat on the edge of my bed.

"So what are we talking about?" Gai asked perching

I walked out of the room to fetch my pile of dirty clothes off the bathroom floor, when i walked back in with the laundry Sakura was pointing to something in the magazine and Gai was nodding enthusiastically.

"It would look much nicer in green" he said scoffing

Sakura nodded and pointed to another article, Gai slapped his knee "Uh, as if!, who would wear that?"

I was frozen at the door with my clothes in my arms, were Gai and Sakura actually talking? about fashion?. I threw my clothes into my washing basket and sat on the edge of my bed. This was the most bizarre afternoon of my life.

"What do you think of this shirt Tenten?" Sakura asked thrusting the magazine under my nose

I nodded non-commitedly at it and made a grunt noise, Sakura started talking about the silk material and the trim cut, i nodded feeling suddenly tired again.

"I think it would be much nicer in green, with a green trim and green lace" Gai said

Sakura laughed and pointed to a rather frumpy jumper, i turned my nose up at it. "Now thats hideous" Gai said pointing

I laid my head back for a few seconds while Gai and Sakura mused over a dress which according to Gai 'should have been green'. When i opened my eyes again my room was empty. It was morning.

The next few days passed in a blurr, not much happened, i mostly stayed at home and hung out with Gai for a bit while i rehabilitated after my drunken night. I was taking my pills religiously and sticking to my list aswell as doing soft exercise everyday, i was feeling stronger with every passing minute.

A week after my Karaoke win i decided i felt strong enough to join in on that days team training session. Gai made me take my pills, eat a healthy breakfast and drink 2 bottles of water before we could even leave the apartment.

I offered to help him lug down the suspiciously large bag he had with him to the training field but he declined telling me to save my strength for when it was needed. I didnt like that he was coddling me, i wanted things to go back to the way things were, back when he would have thrown the bag at me and made me give him a piggy back to the field.

I stretched my arms as we walked so i didnt have to hold the guys up when we were all actually at the field, Lee often got annoyed with my vigerous warm ups which Tsunade had instructed me to do so i wouldnt relapse back into pulled nerves and broken bones.

My Unknown Illness...

I rolled my shoulders to loosen them at the same time trying to push all thoughts of my illness out of my head. I didnt want to think about it.

"Don't worry my beauty, you'll be fine" Gai said catching the look on my face

I nodded feeling more reassured already.. kind of.

"I've been following the list, taking my pills, drinking milk and water, exercising, doing my stretches" I listed trying to reassure myself more

"You've done very well, i can see the difference in you" Gai said encouragingly

I smiled up at him and nodded swiping all my fears away

Neji and Lee were waiting at the training field already as we entered, i always thought it was weird how they never questioned why i turned up with Gai for the training sessions all the time, they must brush it off.

"Okay team!, we'll start with Kunai practice, and then onto Taijutsu followed by a 15 minute warm down break and then one to one" Gai said nodding at Lee's enthusiasm

Neji groaned under his breath, i edged closer to him and he squeezed my hand.

I hadn't seen much of him since that night of the karaoke, he had phoned me the following day and we'd met up twice during the week, nothing massive just a sandwich in the bakery. Neji was saving up his money to get his own apartment, Hinata was helping him by trying to persuade her father to let Neji go which was very brave of her.

"Okay, now Lee and Tenten you two will go over and start practice" Gai said handing Lee a bag of weapons "Neji-san, over here please"

I nudged Neji with my elbow, he was probably in trouble for missing training a few times last week, by the stern look on Gai's face he wasnt happy. I felt sorry for my boyfriend (wow it felt good to say that) he was going through a lot of trouble at home and he felt unloved in his team. Poor Neji.

I watched distracted from my kunai practice as Neji nodded and spoke to Gai wearing a slight scowl. Gai was nodding and waving his hands around wildly. Yes poor Neji indeed.

"Tenten, are you feeling okay?" Lee asked worriedly seeing that i wasnt practicing

I turned to him with a smile "Im fine Lee"

He continued to watch me until i threw some kunai's at the target post, when all of my throws hit he seemed satisfied and looked away again. I peered over to see that Gai and Neji were sparring at the end of the field in a blur of green and beige.

I finished throwing all of my kunai's hastily so i could watch them, the way Neji moved was beautiful and i could watch him train all day long. His movements were fluid and smooth with such precision i was jealous. He really was a match for Gai. They were both jonin level and with the added boost of Neji's byakugan i was confident that Neji could probably beat Gai in a fair fight.

But their sparring was not fair, Gai had all sorts of tricks and booby traps up his sleeve and Neji was constantly having to dodge out of the way of mini whirlwinds and explosive tags. Lee finished his practice a few minutes after me and settled down to watch his mentor in action.

Gai sent a fist to Neji's gut, It would have hit if Neji hadnt of ducked out of the way quickly, Gai followed up with a round house kick, Neji blocked with his arm and hit Gai 4 times fast in the back as he spun, Gai managed to twist so Neji couldnt hit any of his main chakra points to shut down his flow. The fight raged on with niether of them showing signs of wearing after 20 minutes of intense battle.

Lee's wide eyes were glued on his mentor as Gai kicked, jabbed and blocked. Neji was holding back, i could tell by the way his fist just brushed Gai's thigh and the way he swung his arm around slightly instead of following through in a straight line. Gai was sweating mildly but still looked cool and collected. Neji wasnt showing any signs of wavering.

After another intense 10 minutes during which Gai lost his smoothness just a little and Neji won the upperhand, Gai put his hands up in surrender. Neji stopped mid-jab and dropped his hands cooley. Gai nodded to him proudly and nice Guy posed towards him. It may have been my imagination but i could have sworn i saw a flicker of excitement cross Neji's eyes.

They walked back over grinning like idiots to where myself and Lee sat on the grass by the equiptment applauding their little spar with grins on our faces.

"That was awesome Gai sensei! you rock my world!" Lee said jumping up for a hug

"Thank you Lee! one day, if you train hard, you can become that great!" Gai said jumping

Neji walked over to me rolling his eyes but he couldnt hide the grin on his face, i smiled back at him glad he was happy about the attention.

"Looking good out there!" i said hugging him.

"Ah it was nothing really" Neji said shrugging.

I laughed at his modesty, that had not been nothing, 30 minutes of non-stop taijutsu and weaponary without one pause had been nothing?, i really needed some training.

"Did you tell Gai that i was feeling down?" Neji whispered close to my ear

"No" i said shaking my head to re-inforce

"He said i didnt have my usual glow" Neji said looking weirded out

I chuckled that sounded like something Gai would say.

"I didnt say anything" i said shrugging

"Neji!, how are you feeling?" Gai asked still sounding a little out of breath

"Im good" Neji said

"Okay! you and Tenten will do a 10 minute taijutsu train!" Gai said winking at me, i cringed "Myself and Lee will do our taijutsu train"

Neji nodded and led me away where we could do our training without the screams of Gai and Lee

"Time for me to kick your butt" Neji said smiling

"Yeah... well i've been out of practice!" i argued taking up my fighting stance

Neji took up his own fighting stance and i braced my knees locking them in place so i wouldnt run at the first sign of Neji moving.

His first blow was expected, the kick following it wasnt. I got hit in the hip, the force of it throwing me into a spin. I caught my balance and glared at him whilst rubbing my hip where his foot had made contact.

I ran at him and took a swing at his face, he leaned back in mock slow motion and i missed him by a good 3 inches, how embarrassing. I turned and swung again in an uppercut, Neji dodged again.

Swing

Dodge

Kick

Dodge

Kunai

Dodge

He was fast, faster then me by miles!. I was breathless as he swung his arm at me, i managed to raise my arm in a limp block, he evaded my body space and tried to knee me in the gut, i swiveled losing my breath at the sudden speed of it. Neji grabbed my arm and tugged me down onto the ground, i hit hard and rolled trying to bounce back up.

_He's harsh today!_

I bounded back up to my feet with a smile plastered on my face. I never lost during training! I always beat Neji!.

_Neji always let you win before!_

I shook my head and aimed a fist to his chin, he dodged and kicked my butt sending me flying, i half crawled half ran forwards trying to regain balance quickly. His shadow passed over me and i rolled to avoid an axe kick. I tried jumping back to get more distance between us. He was hot on my tail.

My lungs burned as i tried to breathe, Neji ran at me and i sloppily threw myself on the floor rolling and jumping back up just in time to catch a smack in the jaw. I gasped in pain and my hand raised to my face.

Anger simmered to the surface. Neji went for another slap and i crouched quickly kicking his legs from under him in a sweeping motion, he tumbled but sprang back up, i fisted him in the face, he dodged barely. My breathing was getting laboured but my pride wouldnt let me give in.

I tensed my legs and jumped up when he charged at me, landing on his back i grabbed his hair and smashed it into the ground, Neji put his hand on the floor where his head would have landed to absorb the impact. He bucked me off.

I jumped back getting distance while he rose. I made the hand sign for a Kage Bunshin, before i could finish it Neji was on me, i swiveled out of the way and twirled aiming a kick at his rear, he was already gone. I felt a whoosh of air and jerked my head left to avoid a karate chop to the head. Rolling backwards i feinted left and made a shadow clone of myself.

The second Tenten ran at Neji going for a hard punch to the chest while i ducked down and slid at his ankles, Neji lowered himself and kicked at my face, i rolled and my shadow clone poofed as Neji's foot kicked into it.

A stick got caught in my hair as i rolled across the grass trying to think of a plan. I had nothing!.

I tried running for the rock, Neji was right behind me, i jumped backwards into a flip and landed behind him, quickly i aimed a punch at his back, he stumbled and i kicked him in the arm knocking his balance from him.

I ran tail between my legs to the boulders protection while Neji jumped up. I just dove behind the boulder as 4 shurikens whizzed past and hit the tree trunk. I stared at the cracked bark, that could have been me.

I poked my head over the rock to see Neji sprinting towards me, i made 4 shadow clones and sent them out, listening to each of them poofing away. I crawled to the far side of the boulder and sent another 3 out to meet him, he silenced them all and kept coming. I ran out and beat my fists at his chest, he swerved and tackled me to the ground.

My breath flew from me and my lungs seered in pain. Neji had me pinned his eyes sparkling against his sweaty forehead. I sighed trying to catch my breath.

"You got me" i said

Neji smiled "You got your ass kicked!"

Gai came running over applauding our skills and patting Neji on the back happily, i rolled out from under him and got up painfully aware of how red faced and sweaty i was

"Tenten, a very good try!" Gai said enthusiastically

I felt like a failure. I smiled and nodded my thanks going over to grab a water bottle while Gai lead some run down stretches, i did my warm down and sat on the cool grass sipping water trying to make up for the fluids lost from my sweat.

"You did good Tenten" Lee said sitting beside me

"Thanks, but i lost" i said sadly

"You havn't been training recently!" Lee said "Your rusty"

I chuckled dryly "Extremely rusty"

"You just need more training!, your movements got better closer to the end as you got into it!" Lee demanded

I shrugged wanting to believe him but knowing that if this had been a real fight, i would have been dead right now. Neji came over and sat next to me. I congratulated him and he shrugged it off smiling.

I felt light headed from the sudden exercise.

Sipping my drink that Gai always brought with him i watched as Gai and Lee raced around the field picking up Kunais and explosive tags, the ones we used for training wouldn't actually explode just give off smoke that would hinder your opponents vision for a few precious seconds. It was too dangerous to use real explosives in training,

"You look tired" Neji said softly

"Im fine" i said as my lungs burned in my chest. "How are you?"

Neji looked out across the field and shrugged, i let it drop. I knew Hinata wasn't making much progress with her father and i knew how frustrated Neji could get at the drop of a hat. Taking his hand lightly i handed him my water bottle which he took a sip out of gratefully.

"Hinata's been crying" Neji said quietly

I stayed silent knowing there was more to come, the sun beat down on my face warming my skin but suddenly i felt very cold.

"Her father is refusing to let me leave until either Hinata or Hinabi take the thrown... Hinata is the first heir to the royal family but who's to say she wants to be a leader?"

"Don't worry Neji, something will work out i promise you" i said lightly

"My only use right now is to protect the heirs, once Hinata becomes head of house i can leave" Neji said his voice filled with hope

Gai came sprinting over not sensing the tension in the air at all he plonked down beside me and gave me a thumbs up, i smiled weakly back at him. He patted Neji on the back with a well done and snapped him out of his sober mood. Neji managed a smile and a thanks.

"Are we all wiped out?" Gai asked sneaking glances at me

"I could go all night Gai sensei!" Lee squealed

"Thats the spirit Lee!" Gai said grinning

I gave Neji a look and he chuckled softly, it seemed less forced now.

"Im okay to carry on for a bit" i said not wanting to be a wet blanket

"Im good" Neji said with a nod

Gai beamed and jumped up.

"Okay, now for some more intense stuff" Gai said

I inwardly groaned, i was still a little tired from the one on one with Neji.

"We are all going to go into the woods seperately, find a good hiding spot, One of us is going to come looking for the rest with these.." Gai held out 2 red ribbons "... the person looking will tuck these into his or her waistband like a tail" Gai demonstrated and tucked one thrid of the material into his wastband at the side. "The people hiding will try to get the ribbons whilst also not being caught"

I thought the game sounded suspiciously like hide and seek mixed with Kakashi's bell test but i wasnt going to say anything and upset Gai. I peeked at Neji who was scanning the forrest looking for possible hiding places.

"You may notice there are only two ribbons, there will be three of us trying to get them, the person left at the end with no ribbon will be the loser and will buy team Gai dinner tonight" Gai said wickedly "Oh and Neji.. no Byakugan allowed in this game, got it?"

Neji nodded fairly, if he used his byakugan he would be able to see where we all were immediatly.

"Okay, Lee you will be a finder, Neji, Tenten and myself will be hiders" Gai smiled obviously having the time of his life "Okay team ready?"

We all nodded and Gai instructed Lee to count to 60 before we all ran off in different directions. My blood thumped in my ears as i sprinted as silently as i could towards the bushes.

Adrenaline coursed through my body as i heard Lee's running footsteps on my trail, he was a lot faster then me and i wasnt ashamed to admit it. I dove into the nearest set of bushes and hunkered down.

Green whizzed past me and i held my breath as he flew through the forrest head moving rapidly, i crept out of my bushes in a crouch below eye level and made my way across to a tall tree, painfully slowley i rose and peeked over the foliage at the trunk.

I listened for any sign of life near me, i couldn't hear anything but a soft wind blowing, i looked around the empty still clearing, something was amiss. I twisted to look behind me, nobody was there, panic zinged through me as i realised what was wrong.

The leaves werent moving, there was no wind.

I looked up and saw a flash of green diving from the tree, i rolled out of the way and trampled through the bushes, i dove behind a tree and carried on sprinting through the clearing and into a thorn bush. I could hear Lee's foot falls as he followed at a more sensible pace. I quickly made a Kage Bunshin and sent her out sprinting across the mud path to the east.

Lee saw and followed not bothering to check the chakra signature which would be a lot lower then my usual level. I sighed in relief as i felt the space around me become more tranquil, the sound of Lee's steps a distant memory.

I slouched uneasily inside the hollow of the thorn bush willing myself to relax but being unable to do so until i was sure that i woudnt be found, i needed a better hiding spot then this. When Lee finally catches up with my shadow clone he will come back here looking for me.

I was getting ready to move when the space outside the thorn bush seemed to hush, the animals were silent, it was too quiet, my ears were straining to hear some noise, there was nothing.

I crawled forward inch by inch silently to catch a glimpse of what was out there, it was Neji. I stayed silent watching as he looked left and right his brow creasing in confusion, he stepped forwards an inch and whirled around looking towards the thorn bush i was hidden in. Im sure he couldnt see me in the shadow of the leaves but as he stared i began to feel paranoid.

His mouth lolled open slightly as he listened, there was the snap of a twig further off in the forrest, i didnt even blink lest he hear it and drag me out, i knew Lee was the finder but i was letting nobody find me, not even Neji.

He had turned again and was crouching and peeking, all was silent. Deadly silent. My nerves were on end. every rustle of the leaves sounded like a gun shot, i was getting paranoid shivers down my back, something wasnt right.

I felt like a dog with its hackles raised.

"Gai sensei!" Lee yelled from a few miles off to the north-east

The crashing of foot falls loud on the earth errupted for a few seconds before the silence took over again, i thought it was strange Lee would make so much noise

Neji turned quickly and stood invoking his byakugan at the same time, he turned his veiny eyes onto the bush and i knew he would see me sitting there, i was about to stand up before he could call out to me when a tell tale whizzing sound sliced through the air. My eyes widened and before my brain could register what was actually happening a knife sliced into Neji's shoulder and peeked out the other side.

My mouth opened in a silent scream as i fought the rocking urge to dive out of the bush, i pinched my arms painfully to stop myself from running out to him and exposing myself. Neji's head shifted and with a groan he swung his eyes my way, my eyes met his through a tiny gap in the leaf formations, the pain in his eyes was heart breaking.

I took a shaky breath swallowing the bile that had risen in my throat, i had to warn Gai sensei and Lee, i had to find out how many enemies there were, i had to find out what was going on first, i had to stay here and be quiet as much as it was killing me.

I made 4 Kage Bunshins and sent them silently out the back of the thick thorn bush and off to find Gai or Lee, i closed my eyes and pulled my knees to me, all i could do now was wait.

Neji's breathing was loud on my ears as i strained to hear for signs of movement, i knew the knife hadn't hit any major organs or Neji would be in more pain, he had managed to evade the brunt of the knife by using his byakugan at the last moment it looked like.

A little click in my mind told me that one of my Kage Bunshins had been taken out, i shuddered as the image of a balding mans scowling face popped into my head, a few seconds later was another mental click followed quickly by a third, i waited.

Two more images popped into my head, the balding man again and Lee's worried face, a kunai flying towards me and poof bye bye Shadow clone.

Kage bunshins were a little disorientating at first, you could gather information through them, it would just pop into your head without you realising really, i took it for granted all the time but now it could be the thing keeping me alive.

I knew i had to look out for a balding man, i still had one more Kage Bunshin left loping through the woods looking for Gai, i hope it found him.

I looked out again to see Neji laying still, not moving, not breathing, i shuffled forwards worriedly making more noise then i should have been, worry made my muscles tighten as i looked closer at him, he was breathing, shallow panting breathes.

A mental click, a flashbulb image of a women with pouty red lips and flaming red hair and a huge sword. None of my shadow clones had found Gai. Panic tightened my stomach and i dry heaved onto the floor.

Shaking i tried to think of a plan. Neji was in danger and vulnerable, Lee could be in trouble, Gai could be dead. A part of me hoped this was one of Gai's intense training stunts. Deep down i knew it wasnt.

There was a soft popping noise and i looked down to see a tiny white and blue slug at my feet, tears filled my eyes, relief rushed through me as i bent to talk to the tiny animal.

"Katsuya!" i whispered urgently

"Tenten-san!, im glad you are okay, we have news of disturbances of the birds, Tsunade suspects an ambush" Katsuya said cheerfully

"Tsunade is right, Neji is hurt, he got stabbed, Lee is in trouble and Gai... i dont know where he is" i whispered wanting to sob

"Oh no, i will report back to Tsunade immediatly, do not fear Tenten-san, i will be back"

She poofed away and i shook with dread at the thought of being alone again, there was a loud thwack and the sound of a sword being dragged along the ground, it triggered my thoughts back to leona and our fight in her dads shop, i shook with fear as my thoughts flashed to her bloodied body crying for my help and me sitting there doing nothing.

She had tried to kill me.

I looked out to see the pouty red head saunter into the clearing sword dragging behind her sullenly, she headed straight for Neji her face twisted in malice. I crouched forwards muscles vibrating as i tried to stay still.

She raised her sword above her head with a smile twisted into a look of determination as her muscles bunched for the swing down.

Shit.

I crashed from the bush as she swung down, throwing my weight under the sword i stood over Neji blocking her blow with a kunai, my hand vibrated as the two weapons hit against each other, my wrist was raw with pain as i dropped the kunai involuntarily.

"You must be the girlfriend" the women said with a knowing smile on her face as she swung her sword over her shoulder again "I saw you two earlier, loved up. How sweet"

I stayed quiet watching her movements, i stood in front of Neji and i knew in my heart that i would protect him to my death if i had to. The women grinned and in a move so fast it took my breath away she disappeared.

I looked around terrified at how fast she was. A shadow fell over me and i rolled to miss a mock slow swing of her sword, i grabbed my kunai off the floor.

It looked tiny next to her sword.

The women came over to me and ran a finger down my cheek her red painted nails leaving a soft trail on my skin, it was intoxicating as i looked into her face i melted under her touch.

"Your strong willed, firey" the women breathed in a soothing voice "Such a precious child"

My knees felt weak suddenly, the scene around me disappeared and i could only see her, my senses numbed, her touch made me shiver, her hot breath on my neck as she leaned past me made my legs shake.

She ran a finger sensually down my arm leaving goosebumps, my eyes met her deep blue pools and her tongue ran over her teeth at the bottom of my view, i was hypnotised.

I tried to think through my cotton wool brain, i knew this wasnt real it was Genjutsu. I needed to get out of it. For Neji, for Lee, for Gai!. I did the appropriate sign lazily and muttered the release word.

The world burst back in an explosion of noise and smell. I staggered under the sudden change before stumbled back to protect Neji from her grip.

"Im impressed little kunoichi" The women said smiling "This might be fun"

I glared at her with my kunai raised over my face to strike her if she so much as looked at Neji. The women began to pace in a wide circle around us her eyes dancing with mischief.

"You don't strike me as the confident type" the women said playing with her hair "Your like a lost bambi"

I scowled up at her not wanting to react to her words, if this was a staring contest i would win hands down. Neji gasped slightly by my feet and i looked down to see a puddle of blood i hadn't noticed from my vantage point from the bush. Maybe he was more hurt then i thought. I panicked.

"Your boyfriend will be fine little one, he is clever" the women breathed sexually " he managed to avoid any main arteries or organs, neat trick he has, those eyes"

I flicked a glance at him, the blood making me feel dizzy.

_Relax, it always looks worse then it is!_

I took a deep breath to steady myself as the women zoomed from the edge of the clearing to a mere inch from my face, her hot pants touched my lips and she smiled leaning towards my ear to whisper. I tensed but refused to lose concentration. Her sword was hanging limply on the floor, her hands were empty. Besides if she wantd to kill me she could. I was out of her league.

"are they like x-rays little one?" the women asked smiling "those beautiful eyes, bet they're a lot of fun"

I tensed looking away from her knowing stare, i felt my cheeks begin to heat. I didnt want to give her the satisfaction of a reaction.

"He looks like a wild one to me" the women knelt down and i shuffled in front of her blocking her view of him protectively.

She rose her eyebrow at me "Your a bit possessive arent you?"

She stood again swinging her sword onto her shoulder effortlessly "he must be amazing in bed"

My jaw dropped open at the casualness in her tone, i yanked my mouth shut again quickly but she saw my reaction. She chuckled to herself her eyes going wide and innocent.

"Oh, you two havent?.. my mistake" she grinned evily "bet he wants to, hes gasping for it. your frigid"

I narrowed my eyes wanting to rip her vocal chords out and strangle her with them, she must have seen something in my eyes because she took a small step back, i could feel the heat of anger rolling off me in waves. This bitch was going down.

"Maybe your not that way inclined?" the women asked suggestivly wiggling her eyebrows "you like?" the women undid her top buttons revealing the tops of her breasts.

There was a growl from my feet, Neji was glaring at her his teeth clenched, i looked away from her disgusted. she laughed evily.

"Your a chatty one arent you" the womens grin widened "well if you dont want to chat... lets play"

she ran at me swinging her sword, i ducked the swing expecting it and kicked her wrist making the handle wobble, her iron grip held though something i was not planning. She spun hitting the sword towards Neji, i dove and blocked with my pathetically small Kunai. she swung again and i blocked. The sword caught the skin of my knuckle and it began to bleed.

Tension made my movements stiff, i needed to be better then this. I glanced down at Neji quickly, he needed me to be better then this. I lunged at the women and punched her in the hip, she feinted to the left and swung her sword at Neji's leg, i dodged back and blocked awkwardly. My body wasnt behind it and it made me stumble.

I took a deep breath and made 6 Kage bunshins sending them at her all at once trying to over power her, i ran and aimed a punch to her temple, she easily dodged and just as easily took out all my shadow clones with a swing of her sword.

I was really in trouble here. This women was way way out of my league and she had a partner lurking somewhere in the woods. I closed my eyes and summoned my weapon scrolls quickly, the women swung her sword and i let it hit my finger. It was a closer shave then i had thought and blood poured out. I opened 3 scrolls quickly and invoked them with my bloodied finger.

Weapons surrounded me and Neji in a protective metal force field.

After the fight with Neji, the shadow clones and the lack of food in the past few hours i was feeling drained, my chakra was decreasing rapidly. I swung my arms around wildly sending weapon after weapon at her in a whirl wind of glinting metal. My fingers began to spasm as i over powered her and managed to cut her with a shuriken, she looked pissed off.

I waved my right arm down and a wave of weapons flew down to meet her, she dove and rolled running at me, her sword was raised above her head, a snarl on her face, she meant buisness.

I sent everything i had at her, wave upon wave of blade, kunai, shuriken, wire, metal, copper, silver. A blade cut into her wrist and she shrieked dropping her sword. Her eyes went wild as it fell to the ground. I sent a Kunai at her and she dodged.

My motions were becoming less fluent as my chakra levels depleated. She ran at me faster then i'd ever seen anyone move in my life, i waved my hands for a cover of wire but i was too slow. She punched me in the face and i flew backwards hitting the floor in a heap.

God that punch had hurt. I moved my jaw back and forth to check if it was dislocated. Blood dribbled down my chin. I goody.

"Your a fiesty one" the women said grinning wildly, there was a cut from her eye to her lip, i took pride in being the one to give her that.

She stomped over to Neji and i stumbled up trying to protect him, i wavered as light headedness brought a black screen over my eyes. I ran in Neji's general direction and the fog cleared as i smashed into the women bent over him. She went down and i rolled and knelt in front of Neji.

I raised my single Kunai and bared my teeth at the women. She looked shocked. There was no way i was letting her touch Neji. Not as long as i was alive to do something about it.

She ran forwards and i swung my leg at her ankles, she dodged getting closer, too close. I dove and grabbed her legs yanking her down. She fought and punched me in the shoulder knocking me off balance. Her eyes lit onto something and she grinned, i looked up to see her reaching for her sword, i grappled with her and hit her head against the floor.

She spat into my face and kicked me in the gut hard. I rocked back breathless as her fingers grazed the handle. I didnt think. I couldnt. I grabbed my kunai and cut her fingers off.

The women howled in pain and anger as the tips of her fingers fell away from the stump. I punched her in the face twice, payback. She wriggled and tried to grab my throat, her hands were slick with blood. I knocked her arm away and grabbed her hair smashing her head into the floor whilst also pulling out a nice lump.

The womens eyes rolled in pain and i knew she was seeing stars, an erruption behind me made me jump and i turned to see the balding man. All my energy fell away from me when i saw he had another man with him. Their eyes zoomed to their fallen comrade whom i was currently stradling whilst holding a fistful of her hair.

"You bitch" Baldy screamed advancing on me

I spun off the women and grabbed her sword holding it up defencively towards him. The man stopped and glared at me as he saw her missing fingers and the smear of blood on my neck.

The women cried out pathetically as the man knelt by her. Look what i had reduced her to. The man turned to face me his features twisted into something so ugly i had to look away. The anger and hate i saw at that moment in his eyes made me feel faint.

He screamed loudly hands made into fists. I shrinked back, kneeling down in front of Neji. I grabbed him under the arms and began to drag.

The man shook his head a sudden smile lighting his face.

"I dont think so kid"

I shrieked as he practically transported infront of me, why were these people so fast?. He grabbed me by the throat and raised me off my feet, i kicked at him and punched at him but to no evail. The air in my lungs was leaving me quickly.

Neji tried to get up but he slumped back down, i clawed my hands and went for the guys eyes ruthlessly, he screached loudly and dropped me, i landed on my knees heavily.

I crawled over to Neji feeling exhausted. Sounds were coming towards us. Help was on its way.

Baldy's comrade's eyes widened as a pack of nin-dogs ran in growling, Kakashi followed them with Sakura, Naruto and Sai. I leaned against Neji happily and closed my eyes.

The screams and thumps of battle merged into the background as the sounds of Neji's breathing lulled me to sleep. My hair was soaking up his blood from the floor, my scalp felt cold and tight.

My knuckles burned and my jaw was killing me, my stomach ached and i knew i had bruises in places i never knew i could get them, but i was safe now and thats all that mattered.

Without further incident i fell into an exhausted sleep.

I woke up to the feel of soft sheets, the first thought to enter my head was that i was in the hospital, which meant we had been saved. I looked around and realised with a shock that i wasnt in the hospital, i was in my room.

I laid back down onto the pillow and breathed in the scent of the familiar.

My clock ticked gently and unobtrusively next to my head on the desk, i glanced at it and wasnt suprised to find that i had slept for a long long time, that seemed to be the norm in my weird life right now.

I sat up slowley expecting to find pain and discomfort, i felt a little wound up but i was otherwise fine. I looked at myself in the mirror to see the hugest bruise i had ever had right next to my mouth on the side of my chin. That bitch.

I fingered my hair stuck together with dried blood. Neji's blood.

"Neji!" i exclaimed gathering my hair up into a pony tail shoving a hat on and grabbing a coat. I grabbed my shoes and ran out of the apartment. People on the street gave me weird looks as i sprinted down towards the hospital.

My muscles ached and i slowed the pace not wanting to keal over before i made it to Neji. I entered the hospital at a reasonable pace and went straight up to Tsunade's office to ask after Neji. She wouldnt lie to me about it.

I found Tsunade in her office reading a medical textbook, when my soft knock went unanswered i had barged right in obviously feeling particularly brave that day.

"Tenten?" Tsunade asked taking in my clothes, bruise and bloodied hair

"Where is Neji?" i asked "how is he?"

Tsunade lowered her book with a smile and silently rose, she led me out into the hall and across the corridor into a room with a blue door. I looked around wildly expecting to see wires and beeping machies, bloodied tools and nurses galore. Instead i saw a large window, a white curtain with the sillouhuette of a bed behind it. Tsunade reached for the curtain and pulled it open.

I gasped in suprise.

Neji looked fine. He didnt even look like he had been in a fight, i envied his perfectly un-scarred body when i had a bruise the size of japan on my face, He looked up from the book he was reading at my gasp and a smile came over his face.

"Tenten" He raised his arm to reach for me "im so glad to see you"

I went over to him and kissed him gently on the lips, his were perfectly pink and soft compared to my horribly chapped ones, not to mention my morning breath. I smiled at him as he gestured to the visitors chair in the corner. Tsunade slipped back out the door with a small smile and left us alone.

"Neji, are you okay?" i asked

"Im fine" He said smiling "Thanks to you"

I shrugged feeling my face redden as he watched me fidget with my pyjama leg. I groaned to myself and face palmed.

_You went out in your pyjamas? and hes fine!_

"It was nothing, she was toying with me" i said

"I saw what you did, all those weapons it was amazing" Neji said sitting up more "what power you must have, what control!"

I looked away embarrassed that he was praising me. Neji continued to talk and i got more and more embarrassed until finally i cut in to his babbling.

"So what are they holdiong you for?" i asked

He grinned at the subject change and pointed to a monitor next to his bed. "They're waiting until my blood sugar level decreases back to normal"

"Thats it?" i asked

"Yep, my shoulders already sewed up and in healing, they thought i had lost more blood then i actually had and so they pumped glucose tablets into me" he laughed "turns out they miscalculated since your hair soaked up some of it"

My hand went to my mussed crows nest of hair and i smiled uneasily. "I was really tired"

Neji laughed and took my hand lovingly giving it a squeeze. "You saved my life Tenten"

"Yes and i'd do it again" i said softly

Neji smiled his eyes looked suspiciously watery under his hooded lids, if i didnt know any better i would have said he was welling up. Aaw!.

"One day i'll repay the favour" Neji said his voice wavering

"Neji, i think over the years you have saved my life many a time"

"I've had plenty of back-up, you took on 3 of them by yourself to save me" he said

"it was nothing" i said quickly wanting to get off the subject

"Your so modest!" Neji said pulling me into him for another kiss

"Im also so not dressed" i said pulling away awkwardly

"yes i did wonder about the pyjama's and bloody hair.." Neji said laughing

"I was worried about you" i said shrugging

"Go home and wash and change" Neji said gently letting go of my hand "I'll still be here when your done, i secretly ate a donut!"

I chuckled "Your such a rebel!" i mocked

I stood up and gave him one more kiss before stepping back out into the corridor with a wave to Neji before the blue door swung shut. I walked down the hall smiling creepily to myself, thankfull that Neji was okay.

Out in the street the sun was higher and hotter then before, my hair felt like it was smothered in dried clay, brittle. I hurried home ignoring the weird looks i got from passers by.

Why should i care, i'd just saved someones life!. I wasnt useless. My illness wasnt going to hold me back!. I could be a ninja!.

I hummed softly to myself as i practically skipped down main street and across the road. I entered my apartment and turned the shower on still grinning. I looked in the mirror grinning.

"Im Tenten Hyuga, protector of the helpless and all around ass kicker" I giggled to myself as i shed my pyjamas and took my hat off.

There was a soft knock on the door and Gai called through "Tenten? are you okay?"

I felt guilty suddenly, i hadnt even thought of Gai when i'd woken up, i guess id assumed he was okay seeing as i ended up back here not at the hospital.

I grinned at myself cornily in the mirror.

"Never been better!"

**Hey guys,**

**About time i got this one out right! I feel extra bad because i left the last one on a cliff hanger!. I am an evil person!.**

**This one was hard to do because after not writing for so long when i was ill it was hard to get back into the story and the characters so if its a bit iffy its just because im trying to get back into the Tenten mind frame. I hope you all liked it. :)**

**Thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed or who is going to, i love you all! :D.**

**The next chapter will not take 3 weeks to get out i promise!**

**Much Love**

**Temari93 x**


	29. Walkies

The radio played softly in the corner of the room, lulling me into a sense of security and peace. My face screwed up as the song changed to a heavy rock anthem bass heavy and voices grainy and low, i know some people like this kind of music but it just wasnt my cup of tea. I reached over and turned the metal knob trying to tune into a different station.

"Try twisting it to the left a bit... yh there"

I looked up with a grateful smile at Neji as a soft melodic song rang out and bathed my ears in fluttering harp strings and soft guitar strums, i leaned back in my chair again gaze going to Neji in his hospital bed eating a slice of cake with a cement like wall of iceing around it with frosting rimming the edges and jelly tots on the top.

"How can you eat that?" i asked disgusted

"Its sugary" Neji said taking a sip of his blue slushie drink

I turned to see a the door knob turning slowley, i quickly reached over and grabbed the slushie drink and cake placing the cake on my lap and sticking the straw in my mouth as Tsunade snuck in obviously trying to catch Neji unawares.

"Hey Tsunade" i said happily holding the drink

"Neji, your sugar levels are high again, have you been eating?" Tsunade asked looking at his blood monitor

Neji shook his head lightly "I had a sip of Tentens slushie"

Tsunade looked at me and i took a bite of the cake and washed it down with blue slush, it tasted rank and i had to fight back a retch as she oggled me turning her nose up at the glucose filled treats as i dared another sip of the blue drink.

"Tenten that stuff isnt good for your diet" Tsunade said

I smiled aware that my teeth and tongue were probably blue "Once in a while cant hurt, i need sugar in me as much as i need protein or fat or calcium right?"

Tsunade blanched and scowled out the window at my remark. "Are you taking your pills Tenten?"

My smile fell away and i nodded putting the drink down on the table.

"Have you consumed any alcohol?"

I thought back to the karaoke, that had been a moment of weakness, i had paid my dues for that night and i just wanted to forget it. "No Tsunade sama"

"Are you regularly drinking?"

"Yes Tsunade sama"

She glanced at the slushie drink and grimaced "Drinks that are good for you, water, milk, juice?"

"3 glasses of milk a day and 4 bottles of water a day" i said truthfully

"And your taking your vitamins?"

I nodded thinking back to the horrible tasting fish oil tablets and the little dinasour shaped vitamin B pills Gai bought me, they were orange but Gai had put food dye in them to turn them green.

"Your looking better" Tsunade said nodding "clearer skin, better body mass"

"T-thank you Tsunade sama" i chirped feeling pleased

"That bruise looks painful" Tsunade said a smile breaking through onto her face

"Its alright" i mumbled looking to Neji for help

"She earned that bruise!" Neji said

_Thanks a lot._

I sighed looking into my lap.

"So i heard, Tenten you were very brave and extremely ruthless" Tsunade patted my shoulder "On behalf of Konoha, i thank you"

I turned around 7 shades of red before finally settling on crimson, i spluttered a thanks and Tsunade laughed at my unease, she turned to Neji and looked at his blood monitor again with a smile.

"Neji-san your sugar levels have decreased enough, you may leave"

Neji looked up in shock, Tsunade had been stalling with the convosation to make sure Neji didnt eat any more sugary snacks, clever.

"Are you sure Tsunade sama?" Neji asked hesitantly

I had a feeling it was more peaceful staying in the hospital then it was staying in his own home. I looked at him sympathetically wishing i could offer him a way out.

"Neji, you have 20 minutes to leave my hospital" Tsunade's face softened into a smile "And i hope i never see you back here again"

I nodded at Tsunade as she left quietly. Neji groaned and lifted his bed covers to reveal he was wearing a full set of clothes and shoes, i eyed the shoes suspiciously and he shrugged innocently.

"I had a feeling today would be the day"

I laughed and stood from the chair stretching my bunched muscles, Neji had managed to stay in the hospital for 3 days and 2 nights, pretty good for a fake. I had a sneaky suspicion Tsunade had known nothing was wrong with him, she was a nice women really, deep deep down under the hard exterior.

I looked at the clock and sighed, i had to get to training in 15 minutes. Neji caught me looking at the clock and nudged me towards the door with his elbow.

"Go ahead, Gai is probably already at the training field waiting for you" Neji said

I nodded thinking that he was probably right. "Sure you dont want to come?" i asked hopefully

"Nah i'll wait for the team train tomorrow" Neji said with a smile

I kissed him goodbye and left quickly to go and get my training gear from my apartment. I ran down there in a jog/sprint making it my warm up by adding in stretches along the way.

A few days ago i had been crazy girl running through town in her pyjamas with blood in her hair and now i was crazy exercise girl sprinting through the streets. I made it to the cross road between my street and main in record time.

I was at my apartment within 6 minutes.

I yanked out my bag which i had filled with my training things that morning before heading out to see Neji. I grabbed a bottle of water knowing Gai would have one for me already and took one of my vitamins for good measure before tying my hair up more securely and running back out of the apartment struggling to put a light weight sweatshirt as i ran.

I was out of the building in seconds and heading for the training field doing more stretches on the way. I was quite proud of myself for making it this far without collapsing.

I could see the training field and i still had 3 minutes spare so i stopped and took a sip of my water bottle not wanting to turn up to our train worn out and sweaty, i did some deep lunges and stretches catching my breath.

When i had one minute to go i walked casually up to the field to see Gai sitting in the middle of the field with his legs crossed and his eyes closed, he was humming to himself and his hands were clasped together in his lap.

Was he meditating?

I cleared my throat standing next to him. He didnt seem to hear me.

"Gai?"

No response.

I smiled to myself and raised my hand for a slap, i'd seen this on the movies, i was going to slap him to his senses. I held back an evil giggle as i swung my hand down towards his face, he raised his arm in a lightning fast block and pushed me away.

I stumbled and surged back with a kick, he blocked again and twisted my ankle so i fell, i twisted and sprung of my hands spinning my leg into a round house kick, he blocked again.

_Are you kidding me?_

I punched at the back of his head and he moved his head to the left, i punched to the left and he moved his head to the right. This was crazy.

"Gai?" i questioned stepping back

Gai rose with a smile on his face. "I was able to fight you off Tenten because i was aware of my surroundings"

I looked around the empty field not seeing what could have given me away.

"I could sense your chakra from a mile away" Gai said

I twisted my face in suprise. I hadnt thought to hide my chakra signature, i wasnt very good at controlling my chakra.

"Im not that good at hiding my chakra" i said shrugging

"Which is what training is about today" Gai said beaming

I groaned, i hated manipulating my chakra, i didnt like feeling like i was bad at something, and this i was definitaly bad at.

"Okay, find your centre" Gai said planting his legs shoulder width apart on the floor

I copied his pose and breathed deeply trying to clear my mind and focus, i imagined my chakra pathways in my body like a mini rollercoaster, Gai held his arms out slightly away from his sides and wriggled his fingers, i copied.

He twisted his head back and forth rolling his neck to loosen the muscles and i copied him feeling tiny clicks as my bones loosened.

He hopped on one leg moving his arms like birds wings, i looked at him questioningly.

"Only Kidding" He smirked and i sighed in relief.

"Okay, now try to bring your chakra from your feet, up through your body and into your hands" Gai said encouragingly

I imagined the rollercoaster in my body and thought of the pathways widening as more chakra filled them near my feet, moving its way up my legs painfully slowley and up to my knees. My skin tingled where i was concentrating so hard.

I felt a slight burn as the chakra passed my knees and up my thighes, over my pelvis and into my chest, this was the hard bit. I imagined the pathways splitting the chakra content and sending half down my left arm and half down my right, slowley they seperated and i concentrated feeling a heat pool in my finger tips.

I wiggled them and they began to itch as the chakra increased in them.

I opened my eyes and looked at Gai questioningly, he told me to hold the chakra there for a few seconds, i did with much effort. He nodded and i released it letting it flow back to its normal pathways.

Sweat beaded my forehead.

"That was a good attempt Tenten" Gai smiled "It took you 15 minutes"

My jaw opened in suprise, 15 minutes?.

"I need practice" i said seriously

Gai nodded and sat down in his meditating position again, he gestured for me to do the same. I sat and crossed my legs getting comfortable.

"Okay, you need to relax" Gai said gently "Sit here and listen to the sounds of life"

Gai went utterly silent and i peeked at him to see that he was meditating again. I took a deep breath and let it out closing my eyes and trying to relax. Every sound made me jump.

"Your trying to hard, your being to aware, just let it come" Gai soothed

I nodded to myself and let my mind go blank, my eyelids shading my eyes were black and i couldnt see anything, after a few minutes the urge to peek decreased and i felt myself mixing into the nature.

I let myself hear everything, focusing on not one sound but trying to open my mind to all types of sound. Nothing made sense but at the same time i felt like i would know if there was anything amiss.

"Let your instincts guide you Tenten" Gai said quietly

It didnt distract me, his voice went into my brain and i registered what he was saying without having to think about it. I felt hyper aware of everything, the grass wavering in the tiniest breeze, the thumping of footfalls far away in the next field over vibrating through the mud, birds calling and being answered, grass hoppers singing, the sounds of nature.

"Chakra is like a river" Gai said "It flows and hydrates our energy"

I took a long breath and scented the air, fresh and smelling of grass and earth, i could feel the sun on me, i could feel the blades of grass underneath me. I could feel Gai's presence in front of me and i knew he was still in his meditative state. If i focused on him slightly it was like i could tell where his arms and legs were in comparison to his body.

"You cannot force it, you must invite it." Gai moved in my hyper awareness and his limps and body became more apparent. "Your chakra is a part of you"

I realised i was sensing his chakra as he stood, it was like a solid being within him, i realised how easily someone would be able to find me if i wasnt hiding my chakra, it was so apparent on Gai and he didnt use his a lot in battle. I relied on my chakra a hell of a lot more.

"You should be able to control it as easily as you do your limbs, it doesnt fight you Tenten" Gai stood back a few steps and i could hear the blades of grass moving "Your the one fighting"

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Gai had gone, i slowley stood expecting light headedness, it didnt come, i felt refreshed and renewed.

shaking out my limbs i wiggled my fingers and rolled my neck loosening my muscles.

"Time to let the river flow" i whispered to myself

Instead of trying to force my chakra up through my feet with my mind, i felt it.

I felt the flow of chakra within me and i focused on where i wanted it to go, focusing on the flow i felt it rushing up to the point i was thinking of. My fingers pooled with added power and i wiggled them again feeling the familiar itch, there was no burning, no struggle. I had done it.

Clapping sounded behind me and i turned to see Gai grinning at me. "I knew you could do it my beauty"

"I was thinking about it too much" i said smiling at my achievement

"You did it in a much improved 6 minutes" Gai said

I thought of Sakura who could manipulate her chakra in the time it took for me to say the word, she was amazing.

Gai patted me on the back happily and i relished in the feeling of achievement.

"Okay now onto step 2" Gai said "you have to learn to store it in your chi"

"Store it?" i asked

"Its easy, like what you just did you let it flow to a certain area in your body, your chi" Gai pointed to the centre of his chest "Its the core of your chakra pathways, a store in your very centre"

"Like the heart of the chakra body?" i asked

"Exactly!" Gai said smiling "not many people can do this, not many people try but it will earn you better and faster control"

"Okay, so just like what i did before but to my centre?" i asked

Gai nodded and i centred myself like before, i closed my eyes and lulled myself back into my relaxed state. My fingers wiggled and my neck rolled quickly and i imagined the flow in my inner eye. I felt the chakra flow and focused on my centre.

The chakra flowed from all corners of my body to my centre swirling like one of Naruto's rasengan in my middle, it didnt feel like it was being stored so i concentrated on the chakra saturating into my body, flowing round and round.

"Concentrate Tenten, feel the flow" Gai encouraged

I pressed my hand to the middle of my lower chest and pressed down gently, my skin tingled and i knew almost all of my chakra was there, was this safe?. I cracked open an eye to look at Gai who was smiling encouragingly.

"Gai, its stuck" i said concentrating on my middle

"It cant be" Gai said "Try releasing it"

I nodded and closed my eyes again, i released it but the chakra didnt flow back, it stayed swirling in my middle, i stopped concentrating on it and it still stayed, i grinned proudly.

"I did it!" I punched the air "Its not going back! Its stored"

Gai slapped me on the back and i smiled

"I taught you this because its easier to hide one section of chakra then it is to hide a whole body of chakra" Gai said seriously

I nodded, that made sense.

"Okay to release it you must imagine it flowing back to every cell of your body, like a doorway is opening" Gai said

I thought of the swirling ball of chakra depleating, flowing back to the cells of my body, the ball began to smooth out until it was flat again, the chakra began to move and flow all over my body. My skin tingled a little from the sudden surge.

"Okay" i said nodding

"You did that in about 9 minutes" Gai said "The chi gathering and the release"

I nodded excited feeling more confident in myself.

"Okay step 3" Gai sat down again and i did the same "This one is the hardest one"

"Im ready for it" i said feeling confident

"You must break up your pathways into areas and thin out the chakra within each section of your body to achieve an untraceable chakra signature"

"Like the 8 inner gates?" i asked thinking about Lee

"No, the eight inner gates release chakra into the body without any restraint, what you must do is create your own inner gates"

"My own inner gates? How?" i asked

"Set your own restraints, block the flow, build your own bridges" Gai said waving his hand crazily

I groaned, this sounded harder then i thought it would be, i had celebrated too soon with stages one and two.

"So how do i do it?" i asked trying to relax

"everybody does it differently, for some it comes easily, for others its much much harder" Gai said looking sympathetically at me knowing that i was in the latter catagory.

"So it comes with practice?"

"Yes"

"How much?"

"Some people get it straight away, others it can take hours, days, weeks" Gai said

I groaned and leaned forwards feeling suddenly hopeless. Gai patted me on the shoulder encouragingly and i smiled up at him weakly.

"I can try" I said

"But before you can run you must first learn to crawl" Gai said mystically "You have to practice your channeling more"

"But i can do it!" i argued

"You need to be able to channel and manipulate your chakra with the same precision and speed as Sakura or Tsunade or Shizune or Ino"

"Are you kidding?" i asked huffing

"Nope" Gai rose gracefully "I'll leave you to it"

I scowled up at him "Thanks a lot"

He grinned and was gone in a flash, i glared in his wake. I stood and shook out my muscles trying to relax. I was going to nail this.

I looked at my watch and noddedl. Breathing deeply i wiggled my fingers, rolled my neck and focused on my chakra flow, i imagined my chakra flowing up through my legs, i felt it. The flow increased and reached my hands which i began focusing on as the tingling sensation increased. I flexed my fingers and grinned at the sucess. I released my chakra and waited for it to flow back to the usual pathways.

I checked my watch, 6 minutes 21 seconds. I was way too slow, Sakura would have done that in 10 seconds. Tsunade even faster. I stood again and stretched trying to ease the growing tension in my body.

I checked my watch and started again. Let it flow. I focused, i looked with my inner eye and let the chakra move up my body from my feet and into my hands, i waited for the tingle which meant sucess before releasing the chakra back to my feet. When all was normal i checked my watch.

5 minutes 54 seconds.

"Too slow" i muttered to myself feeling frustrated

I tried again but i was trying too hard and it took way too long, i was sweating. I sat down to gather myself and relax. I began meditating, humming gently to myself to focus. I listened to the birds, the breeze, the grass and what sounded like approaching footsteps. I tried to focus on them and i realised they were approaching footsteps.

I opened one eye expecting to see Gai stood there.

"Tenten?"

I swiveled around to see Hinata stood there looking nervous.

"Hinata" i greeted smiling

I stood up and pulled her into a hug which probably suprised her, i smiled as she redened slightly from the contact, i looked over the field expecting to see someone with her but she was alone.

"What are you doing here?" i questioned

"Gai sensei saw me in the Hyuuga gardens and asked if i was busy" Hinata smiled apologetically "He said you needed some help"

"I've been practicing my chakra manipulation" i said "Im terrible"

Hinata smiled weakly "I was bad too"

"Gai sensei is making me take chakra from my feet up into my hands and releasing it" i said squinting in the sun

"Kurenai sensei did that with me too" Hinata looked embarrassed "It took me 2 minutes"

My jaw dropped open, i looked down to the floor feeling utterly depressed. "Takes me 6 minutes"

Hinata stammered an apology and i shrugged, it wasnt her fault i was so slow. I wasnt good with my chakra, i took it for granted way too much.

"I will help you" Hinata managed "Kurenai helped me and i have improved"

"Thank you" I wiggled my fingers and rolled my neck concentrating.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and we began.

20 minutes later and i was sweating from the effort i was exerting. Hinata's veiny white eyes were on me as i tried to keep relaxing. I focused on my feet for a second before going straight through my body to my hands, the chakra flowed and i invisioned it as a soft treacle constantly moving, my hands tingled and i released looking at Hinata.

"Yes that one was good" Hinata said happily "2 minutes 45 seconds"

"I think i know what i have to do to improve more" I said thinking about what i could invision. "Okay one more time!"

Hinata nodded and looked at her watch before looking at me, i focused on my feet, up my pathways quickly and invisioned the flow like a raging torrent rushing through my body like a river, up my arms and into my hands. My chakra flowed swiftly, up my body and down my arms into my hands, i felt the tingle fuller and faster then usual, i released it and the feeling disappeared almost instantly.

I looked at Hinata who was smiling proudly "Very good, so fast that time!"

"I was invisioning it wrong" I said smiling "Its a river"

"1 minute 4 seconds" Hinata said suprised as she looked at her watch.

I punched the air happily. I had suceeded! I was faster then Hinata! I blinked back happy tears as i looked down at my hands which were slightly burnt, who cares? i beat Hinata!.

"Thats very good Tenten-chan, my best so far is 32 seconds, you could beat it at this rate" Hinata said humbly

_Damn it! Im celebrating too soon!_

"Thanks" i said sobering

"Try again?" Hinata asked

I nodded confidently. Hinata smiled and looked at her watch nodding.

.

.

.

"46 seconds"

I nodded, i was improving.

"Again"

.

.

.

"42 seconds"

"Okay, i can do better then this!" i said nodding at Hinata to count again

_Flow Flow Flow, river, crash, flow faster, FLOW. and... release!_

"Much better!" Hinata clapped "36 seconds"

I smiled happily, Gai was going to be so proud of me! "Okay, again!"

I focused feeling my energies rise, okay Focus.. focus.

"Okay Go!"

I felt my chakra surge from my feet and up into my hands, they burnt and i squealed in pain, releasing the chakra quickly, my hands tingled and when i looked down at them they were bright red.

"Ow, what the hell?"

Hinata looked at my hands and winced "You put too much chakra in one place"

"What?"

"Your chakra didnt half, it went 70/30 left and right so your left hand got the brunt and burnt, you did it too quickly that time" Hinata said

I nodded frustrated again.36 seconds wasnt bad, but i wanted faster. I looked up at the sky and let out a breath. I think it was time to call it quits for the day, i sat down and crossed my legs in my meditative pose, sucking in deep breathes.

"Im just going to meditate for a bit to relax again" I said "I wont try it anymore today, i think my hands have had enough"

Hinata made a soft noise of acceptance, i thought she had left but when i opened my eyes i noticed her standing there awkwardly. I smiled up at her and she returned it genuinly.

"You can join me if you like" I said

"O-okay Tenten-san!" Hinata said nodding

"Tenten's fine" i said embarrassed

Hinata nodded and sat down, within seconds she was somber and i could tell she was expiriencing her own hyper awareness. Man she was good. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander.

I was alone in the field, nature was surrounding me, vast empty clean air, space.

But i wasnt alone?. I tried to feel Hinata like i had with Gai sending out my hyperawareness to sense her. She held no presence, her chakra was hidden. I thought back to when she had visited me in my hospital room, she had no presence.

I tried to imagine her sitting there but i couldn't she was invisible. I peeked open one eye to see if she was still there, she was sitting right in front of me, eyes lightly closed, smile tweaking at her lips.

"Your trying to sense me" she said distantly "It wont work, my presence is too weak"

I closed my eyes again and tried harder, invisioning her body form, imagining her face even mentally calling her name, nothing worked. Her presence wasnt weak it was none existant.

"Where is it?" i asked stupidly

"I don't think i have one" Hinata said mildly "Thats why i blend in so well"

I thought about some parties i had been to where Hinata had just been standing there quietly unbothered, and in the academy at breaks when she would sit by herself, ignored by all children. Like she was invisible. Nobody paid any attention to her.

"Don't you hate it?" i asked quietly

I heard Hinata's hair moving against her head and i knew she was shaking her head. So i could still hear just not sense her.

"Its a gift" Hinata said quietly " To be invisible unless you choose not to be"

I let my mind wander again as we both went silent. The field was silent. tiny vibrations rocked the earth, barely feelable under my clothes. I cocked my head to listen and heard footsteps. Two pairs of footsteps.

I tried to reach out to see who it was. One Chakra signature was strong, compacted into a small package, it felt female. The other was weaker, less used but in a bigger body, this one felt male.

I opened my eyes to see that Hinata was now standing. She could be pretty stealthy when she wanted to be. I stood quickly and turned to see Chouji and Ino walking across the field.

I had been right about the male and female and the bigger and smaller. Now i just needed to hone in and find out more characteristics about them.

"Hey Hinata, hey Tenten" Ino called waving.

Her blonde hair was growing since she had it cut a few months ago after our capture, there was still a thin faded scar on her arm from being cut with glass and i bet she still had an ugly scar on her back just like mine.

Chouji had his hand dipped into a packet of crisps, his expression happy.

"Hi" i said smiling

"Are you gonna train with us?" Ino asked looking at me

"Oh um no, Hinata just came to help me with my chakra manipulation" i said

Ino looked down at my burnt hand and winced, she picked it up and began to heal it, her hands glowing blue as the burns subsided. They were only minor and didnt leave any marks once they were gone.

"Thank you" i said looking at my renewed skin.

"Anytime!" Ino said happily

I had never really liked Ino that much before our mission together but we had bonded and become good friends before our capture and i had saved her life by carrying her to safety during a lucky chance to escape when our captors werent paying attention. Ino had been the first person to find out about my love for Neji and also the girl who had told him about it.

She was a bad-ass and could be really self indulgent but she was caring for her friends and was a lot of fun to talk to.

"I best be going" i said hastily as they began to stretch "Hinata?"

"Im going to stay and train with them" Hinata said suprising me

Ino patted her on the back with a smile on her face and i grinned, she was making friends, i felt happy for her.

"Well bye guys, thanks for the help Hinata!" i brushed my knees and butt off before turning to go

"Bye Tenten" they all said waving

I walked across the field and back onto the street, i had acomplished something today and i couldnt wait to tell Gai.

My legs grew tired as i walked down the street carying my bag and bottled water, i took a swig and capped it. The sun was still bright in the sky but i felt wiped out, i wasnt used to controlling my chakra so much during one small period of time.

I was thinking of my bed when a smell hit me, my mouth watered as the scent of freshly baked muffins swarmed me, i peeked into the small pastry shop to see a metal sheet of moist chocolate muffins being taken out of the oven and being put on display. My stomach grumbled and i made a beeline for the counter.

Seconds later my purse was lighter and my stomach was much heavier, that first bite had sent me into a frenzy until all of it was gone, every last delicious crumb. I rolled my eyes in pleasure as the last crumbly bite slid down my throat and into my stomach, i was sure i had chocolate on my mouth but i didnt care. That was an amazing muffin.

"Tenten!, my beautiful flower, are you done?"

I turned trying to locate Gai, it had sounded like he was above me, i looked at the bakery rooftop to see him sitting there looking down at me with a grin on his face, his green lycra suit shone in the sun making me squint to see him.

"Hey Gai, yh Hinata helped me with it" I called up

Gai jumped down and began walking with me towards the apartment, He looked at my mouth with a bemused smile and i guessed i had chocolate smeared over my chin and around my lips. I swiped at the area with my sleeve hoping i got it all off.

"I thought she would, thats why i sent her" Gai said proudly

"Yeah, in the end i lowered my time down to 36 seconds" i said trying to hold back a smile

Gai stopped dramatically with a gasp "Really?"

I nodded grinning and he jumped in the air punching at the same time, he looked wild with happiness, his thick eyebrows waggled as he ran at me and pick me up spinning me dizzily.

He put me down and i stumbled slightly feeling light headed, that had been unexpected.

"Im so proud!" Gai said happily "That is so much better then i expected Tenten!"

"Hinata helped me a hell of a lot" I said not wanting to take all the credit for myself.

"We must celebrate!" Gai said happily clapping his hands "We'll have a party!"

I squinted up at him in disbelief "A party?"

"Yes!" Gai nodded enthusiastically "To celebrate your good health, your achievements and a belated birthday party!"

A protest bubbled to my lips but Gai was already running off down the road muttering about banners and balloons and cake, i watched him go in disbelief, what just happened?.

A sigh escaped me as i wryly shook my head, Gai sensei was enthusiastic if nothing else. I continued walking down the road towards my apartment trying to imagine what a party thrown by Gai sensei would be like. I could only think of one word to sum it up and that word was Green.

I pulled out my mobile phone with a smile on my face.

Scrolling down the contacts lists to the N's i selected Neji's number and let it ring.

"Hello?"

"Neji, your never going to guess what Gai's up to" i said smiling down into the phone

"Oh no, what now?"

"He's throwing me a party" i said wanting to laugh

there was silence on the other end of the phone and i checked the display screen to check i hadnt accidently diconnected him, nope he was still here.

"Neji?"

"Whats the party for?" Neji asked sounding anxious

"A good health, good achievements, birthday party" i quoted

"But your birthdays already been hasnt it?" Neji asked worriedly

I chuckled down the phone "Yes it has, dont worry you didnt forget my birthday"

There was a sharp intake of breath from the other end "You can read me like an open book Tenten"

I smiled down into the phone. I could read him pretty well.

"I was just calling to warn you that Gai will probably be over there with Lee in about 2 minutes with colour swatches and balloons and invites and such"

Neji groaned into the phone and i laughed evily, in the background i heard a knock on the door and my laugh increased.

"Great, that was the door, i've got to go" Neji said sullenly

"Okay, i'll see you later.. goodluck!" i sang down the phone

"Yeah yeah"

He hung up and i could just imagine him trudging down the stairs to answer the door to Gai and Lee, he had gotten to Neji's faster then i thought he must be really excited about this party!.

I looked up at the sun and suddenly i didnt feel tired anymore, must have been the energy from that muffin coming through, i didnt have anything to do for the rest of the day now that Neji was busy with Gai and Lee.

I could go to Sakura's house but she was probably on a shift at the hospital and if not then she would be in bed, Ino was training with Hinata and Chouji and i suspected Shikamaru would have turned up at some point.

Maybe a walk would tire me out?, i doubted it but it was the best option i had at the moment, i really needed more friends.

The sun hurt as my eyes caught one of its rays, i squinted looking really attractive as my mouth pursed and m forehead wrinkled, i walked down a street at random and took in the scenery. I got bored of that in minutes and i decided to plan some invites for my party instead.

The usual gang of people sprang to mind, my team members, Team Kakashi, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, my friends from the academy, Sakura could invite some of the hospital staff i knew as a thank you for treating me so much in the last few weeks, no doubt Gai had a list of people planned.

Gai probably had everything planned i thought to myself smirking, green table clothes, green balloons, green lights, green gift wrapping, green tea for everyone, green food, green drinks, he'd get me a green dress and make everyone wear green hell he'd probably paint himself green.

_Thats over the top even for him_

I grinned at myself, this party was going to be memorable if nothing else.

I wonder if people will get me presents?

I wonder what present Neji has in mind?

I licked my lips feeling naughty as i thought of Neji shirtless, his broad shoulders hot to touch, the intake of his breath as i touched him, our lips meeting in a steamy moment or romance. I scanned the passers by guiltily as if they could read my thoughts. My face probably said it all.

Feeling lonely i turned a corner and came to an abrupt stop. I was in front of Leona's dads shop, the only clue that it was that shop being the faded sign above the door still cheerful even in its tattered state.

The windows were empty and the store looked run down, it was hard to imagine it had been thriving a mere few weeks ago, ghostly tables sat inside where the caff had once been. My breathe steamed the window as i peered closer inside drawn in by the dark murkyness of it.

The rainbow colour strips still lined the walls with empty shelves attached, the hooks and tables were all empty gathering dust. I peeked through the other window to see the door at the back of the shop slightly open with a sign next to it. 'weaponary'.

I pushed my hand to the glass feeling its cool smoothness as i took stock of the dusty till table and old police investigation tape kicking about on the floor, the place looked unkept and unloved.

Beyond that crack in the door was a crime scene and i knew it, i'd lived it. I slumped forwards my forehead against the cold sheen of glass as i fought memories of the attack, faded screams haunted the dark room now which was niether cheery or welcoming anymore. A shell of what it had once been.

Dead. Just like their daughter.

My eyes started to burn, they were going teary as i turned away from the dank store and moved on, my feet a lot more sluggish then they had been.

My mood had plummeted from happy to content to peeved to miserable. I avoided eye contact with everyone as i trudged back towards main street, i ignored cheery smiles and greetings along the way.

_Someone woke up on the wrong side of the cage this morning._

"Shut up" I muttered quietly to my inner voice

I rounded a corner speeding up as i came closer to my apartment and could break down in the comfort of my own home and nearly bumped into someone just shaving their shoulder.

"Oh, im sorry" the man said in a happy tone

I looked up from my feet my eyes blazing red as i got more pissed off. My anger was squashed and my snarl died in my throat as i recognised the man.

"Tenten!, you look great! i was hoping i'd find you here, i heard what happened!"

I looked at the man confused and he grinned. My mind threw up mental blocks as he brushed my arm in a friendly manner.

"Do you want to maybe have lunch sometime?" He grinned rubbing his hair awkwardly "Im here for the next few weeks actually"

"S-sure" i stammered awkwardly as his smile met his eyes. What the hell was he doing here?

"Great!, i'll get in touch with you in the next few days then!" He said brightly "Tenten im sorry im really late, i gotta go"

I stood in shocked silence as he bid me goodbye and hurried off towards the hospital looking mighty fine in his tight jeans and even tighter shirt, he had an amazing body i couldnt help but notice through my shocked haze.

What was he doing here?, how did he find me?, what did this mean?

_Negi why are you here?_


	30. Christmas Note :

**Hey guys,**

**WOW! 100 reviews! Oh my god i am so happy right now! I want to thank all of you and wish you all a Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year!**

**My next chapter will be up very soon! **

**Thanks again! **

**Much Much MUCH love**

**Temari93 xx**


	31. Home made sushi salad

My apartment door caught on the welcome matt as i pushed it open, i sighed heavily and yanked it closed, opening it again it got caught, i pushed and the friction made the movement slow. I pushed harder and the door hit the matt again.

"oh for gods sake!"

I shoved the door and it flew open hitting the wall and leaving a crack in the dry wall, i slammed the door shut in anger and stormed into the kitchen making a riot of noise, Gai wasnt home, if he was he would have come bustling out of whatever room he had been in, he was probably still with Neji and Lee planning my party.

I opened the cupboard roughly and pulled out a glass, it hit a smaller shot glass which fell out, i watched unmoving as it hit the counter and smashed onto the counter and the floor in tiny pieces.

Frustrated i bent to pick up the bigger pieces, a shard dug into my finger and a drop of crimson blood appeared, my eyes began leaking water not from pain but from anger and frustration.

What the hell was Negi doing here?

"Get a hold of yourself" i said bitterly to myself

I couldnt help it, i was in a panic, Negi was here. I'd given him my number. I was with Neji now but there was a small part of me that looked at Negi and thought; hmm...

I was furious at myself for even thinking like that for one second, Neji didnt deserve me, I'd told Negi we would have lunch! what the hell was i thinking?.

"Stupid girl!" i hissed

I gave up on the glass shards and walked into the living room to sit down, i collapsed onto the sofa trying to get a grip, i was overreacting i know but after being so happy about my achievements, something always had to ruin my happyness and i was pissed off that maybe it wasnt so bad Negi was here.

Oh Kami why?

I looked at the window and saw the sunny blue clear sky through the glass. It was dangerous out there, but in here i was safe. Safe from confusion and pain.

My mobile rang, unknown number. I answered it hesitantly.

"Hello?"

"Tenten!, its Negi!"

So much for being safe in my own home. Maybe i could just hang up?. I eyed the red button but my finger wouldnt press it.

"Oh, how did you get my number?" i asked stupidly

"Um.. you gave it to me, remember?"

"Yeah, yes i remember, sorry" I said feeling the last tinges of annoyance leave me, he was a nice guy.

"I was just calling about lunch... can we switch it to dinner?" his voice sounded really nervous

"Dinner?" .._Dont you dare say yes! Your taken! _

"Sure, what time?" ..._WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?_

"T-time?.. oh yeah um about 6?" he asked sounding relieved that i'd accepted

"Okay, sounds good" .._Cheater._

"I'll uh pick you up" Negi said

"How will you know my adress?" i asked coming to my senses suddenly

"Oh i've checked the community book in the libary" Negi said more confident now

"Oh.."

"Anyway i'll see you at 6 then Tenten!"

"Okay"

"Bye!"

I clicked the phone off without a goodbye, i felt numb and sick, what in the world was i doing?. I was cheating on Neji?.

No. I wasnt cheating. This wasnt a date, it was a catch up. I hadnt led him on. Haven't flirted with him.

_Just agreed to go to dinner with him and given him your number?_

This was not a date. I was merely meeting with an old friend, to hear how the hidden sand was doing, to thank him for the help in that store ages ago. It was only polite.

For a second i almost believe myself.

My phone rang again making me jump 4 foot off the sofa, i peeked at the caller display, it was Neji.

My finger hovered over the red off button but i couldnt do it, not to Neji. I pressed the green answer button after a deep breath.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tenten"

"Oh hi, you alright?"

"Gai and Lee have only just left!" He said outraged

"Oh no.. how did the planning go?" i asked feeling guilty

"Your going to have one hell of a party, Gai is really going over the top with this one" Neji chuckled

"Oh dear"

_Thats all you have to say? You lousy girlfriend!_

"Yeah, im glad its over, he's probably sprinting back to his right now to plan some more" Neji said

I groaned, the last thing i needed right now was Gai.

"Im sorry" i said feeling guilty and needing to apologize.

"For Gai and Lee?, hell its not your fault they're so over the top" Neji said laughing

I closed my eyes in disbelief, i couldnt say it. I couldnt tell him.

"Yeah" I forced a laugh

"Hey do you want to go for dinner tonight?"

_Oh No._

I scrunched up my free hand into a fist feeling awkward. I had to say no, i had to lie to him, or should i tell him the truth?.

"I cant tonight... i have plans" i said hoping that was enough

"Oh.. okay"

There was silence down the line and i wondered if he had hung up.

"What are you up to?" he asked casually

Lie or truth?

.

.

"Im meeting a friend" i said vaguely

That wasnt a lie, not really it was just a very vague view on the truth. He didnt need to know everything i did after all, he wasnt my keeper.

"Who?"

"A friend from the hidden sand, he's over here for a few weeks, we're going to dinner"

Thats it, i'd said it.. well most of it. So i'd left out the bit about the number and how it was a date? Who cares?.

"Oh thats cool" Neji said breezily "Whats his name?"

"Negi" i said feeling silly

"Neji?" Neji asked

"No.. NeGi" i said " with a G"

"Oh, isnt that the one you met on that mission?" Neji asked suddenly

"Wha- how did you?, who ?" i stammered stupidly

"Ino told me about him a while ago.. on the mission" Neji said "I guess i remembered the name"

"Oh, yeah its him..."

Could this be more awkward?.

"Have you known him long?" Neji asked

"Umm.. no we just sort of... uh hit it off."

I guess it could.

"oh"

i could hear the change in his voice, he was trying to trust me. Fighting his instincts, he didnt want to believe i would be cheating on him. Well i wasnt, i didnt see this as a date.

"yh, its just a catch up thing" i said.

"Right. Okay well i have to go" Neji said his voice sounding monotone.

"Okay, well i'll call you lat-"

"Sure"

He hung up.

That stung. He hadnt trusted me. There was no way i would cheat on him, absolutely no way!. I knew that now, i could feel the fire building up from my stomach, i clenched my fists as hot tears sprang to my eyes. He didnt trust me.

_Can you blame him?_

I shook my head fiercely. Neji was angry at me, and i felt betrayed. I was going out to dinner tonight with another man, a man i had given my number to. Gai was arranging a party for me.

My life was manic.

The door knob turned and Gai came in with an armful of colour swatches and cards, i stood and went into my room quickly while he was still trying to get his shoes off, i couldnt handle him right now.

***oooooooo...0000000

.

. { 3 hours later}

.

...

I yanked a brush through my recently washed and dried hair to rid it of tangles, the thick strands pulled at my scalp as the brush caught, i yanked harder and the tangle smoothed out. I was feeling better.

I had thought about it and had decided that Neji was right. How could i expect Neji to trust me when i didnt fully trust myself. I was just as worried as he is now when i first accepted Negi's offer of dinner. I had to show Neji that i was trustworthy, i had to show myself that i was not a cheater.

I opened my wardrobe and pulled out a black strappy top with a matching black indie bracelet which had black tassles hanging from it and my dark blue fade jeans which were my favourite comfy pair which still looked nice enough to go out in.

I pulled out a red jacket which had short puffy sleeves that stopped a few inches above my elbow and was fitted at the waist to make me look slim but curvy. Plan and simple was the best way to go tonight.

I put on a silver pendant necklace with a black gem swinging from the bottom and a red heart overlapping it. I left my hair down to warm my shoulders to the night chill.

I just pulled out black formal shoes which were flat and comfortable to slip on when he got here.

Gai had gone out for a late shift in the hospital kitchen making breakfast to be re-heated the next morning. I was alone in the apartment. I reached for my perfume bottle and spritzed myself twice on the neck and once on my wrist. Rubbing my wrists together i let the smell of the familiar soothe the last of my nerves.

This was just 2 friends meeting up. Nothing more.

I applied some lip gloss and mascara so i didnt feel to trampy and hobbo-ish when entering the restaurant and seeing all the other women dressed to impress. I looked aw myself in the mirror. I looked nice, natural and casual. My clothes werent showy, my cleavage wasnt hanging out, my legs werent showing and i wasnt making too much of an effort really.

I wasnt going on a date.

The door to the apartment opened and i peeked out to see Gai coming in early. I walked out smiling, trying to make up for earlier when i had ignored him and shut myself in my room.

"Hey Gai, your home early?"

"Yeah, the hob wasnt working, they're fixing it and im going back early tomorrow" Gai said smiling tiredly

"Oh, thats a shame" I said thinking of the hospital patients.

"Do not be upset my beautiful flower, i will be there to cater for those poor distressed people!" Gai said doing a nice guy pose.

I nodded with a smile.

"By the way, did you drop a glass?" Gai asked raising an eyebrow

"Oh.. yes that was me, sorry" i said guiltily "I forgot about it"

"Its fine" Gai said lovingly entering the kitchen.

There was a quiet tap on the door, so quiet i was sure i had imagine it, it came again and i answered the door warily. It was Negi. He was 10 minutes early, i still had to take my before dinner pill!.

"Hey Negi, come in" i said opening the door wider

He stepped in looking nervous, i closed the door quietly behind him and gestured he should sit on the sofa, he nodded with a small smile and sat.

Gai came out of the kitchen holding a glass of water and my pill, i looked at he froze as if he could become invisible. Negi looked up at him and smiled a greeting.

"Um Gai this is Negi" i said pointing "He's a friend from the hidden sand"

Gai smiled and said hello "Negi this is Gai" I turned to him "My dad"

I felt Gai stiffen behind me at the title i had given him, he placed my water on the table and handed me my pill quietly.

"Its nice to meet you" Negi said getting up to shake his hand

"Lovely to meet you too Negi" Gai said shaking his hand enthusiastically with happy tears in his eyes

I used the diversion and took my pill without an audience, washing it down with the whole glass of water, i took the glass to the kitchen quickly and put it gently in the sink, through the door i could hear the quiet banter of my 'dad' and my 'friend'.

"Are you coming to Tenten's party next week?" Gai asked happily

I froze, oh crap.

I bustled back out into the living room and grabbed my shoes. "Im not going to be here for dinner" i said to Gai with a smile

Negi sensed my unease and stood.

"Okay, have fun" Gai said

He turned to Negi. "Have my beautiful flower back by 12"

I redenned at the nickname, Negi grinned and nodded trying to hold in a laugh, i grabbed his arm and tugged him to the door quickly. "ready to go?" i asked shoving him out the door.

"Goodbye" Negi called to Gai

He got an enthusiastic reply muffled by the closing of my apartment door.

The nights chill hit me hard as i walked out of the building, Negi made a sound of protest as the breeze lifted the bottom of his shirt suddenly. I looked, i couldnt help it.

His stomach was taunt and muscular leading down to his dark trail of hair going into his low waistband showing some pelvis, i shivered. To my horror i realised it wasnt becasue of the cold.

"You look nice" Negi said breaking the silence i was creating

"Thanks" i looked at him for the first time, he looked amazing "You do aswell"

He was wearing a dark blue shirt and dark jeans with a brown belt and dark shoes, his hair was nicely styled and his skin looked refreshed and clear, his eyes shone as he smiled at me. The smile was friendly and i became aware of how right and comfortable i felt with him, i felt safe. I'd only met him once before for maybe 20 minutes but we clicked. I felt like i'd known him for years.

"I thought i'd go for the dark colours" he said with a teasing smile "Looks like you did too.. well apart from that lovely jacket"

"It keeps me warm" i said

He looked at my exposed arms and raised one eyebrow at me, i sighed and smiled "Part of me"

"Its okay, where we're going it will be warm" Negi said

"Where are we going?" i asked

"My place"

I stopped walking. My knees locked. Negi stopped looking hurt.

"What?" he asked

"I uh can't- You dont have a place?" i asked knowing he didnt live here

"Im renting, turns out i'll be here for a while, a few months maybe longer" Negi said

"Right... well dont trouble yourself, we can just go out" i said desperately

"Its fine, i like to cook a lot" Negi said

I forced my legs to start walking again, what was keeping him here for that long?

"Where are you staying?" i asked my voice strained even to my ears

"An apartment right opposite the Hyuuga mansion, how cool is that?" Negi seemed really happy

I composed myself before i replied "Oh, thats..cool"

"Yeah!, it was really lucky, the guy that lives there has gone to the hidden lock village for a funeral, he'll be staying there for atleast 2 months to help take care of some orphaned teens, how tragic is that?"

I nodded, that was pretty tragic.

"So anyway, i can stay until he gets back and by then my buisness here should be done" Negi said slanting a look my way

"What is your buisness here?" i asked the wind carrying my voice away

"Its a long story, i'll tell you over dinner" Negi said with a mischievious wink

"Looking forward to it" i said my stomach turning

Negi led me right down past Neji's house, i looked up to see his bedroom lit up, he was in there. I hoped he didnt choose now to look out of his window. Negi stopped outside his door and started fiddling with a bunch of keys.

I kept glancing up at Neji's bedroom window, once or twice a shadow passed on the plain wall in sight, if Neji came to the window i didnt see him.

"Got it" Negi proclaimed lifting a gold key he shoved it in the lock and turned. I bustled in quickly.

"Woah" Negi said closing the door behind him "Someones an eager beaver!"

I reddened,"Its cold" i muttered

Negi nodded with a twinkle in his eye.

"Nice place" i said changing the subject "The guy you rented it off has taste"

Negi nodded happily "Couldnt have asked for a better set up"

I wrangled with my jacket to get it off, Negi took the tops of it and pulled it off lightly, his fingertips brushed my shoulder and i stiffled a shiver at the light touch. I thanked him as he took my jacket to hang it up with his.

I wasnt cold in my strappy top, he had the heating on full blast, my shoes were next to come off, Negi took them aswell and placed them under my coat on the rack, i nodded my thanks to him and smiled.

He returned my smile like an excited kid.

"So... whats for dinner?" i asked curious

"Home made sushi and salad with a soy sauce and lemon dressing"

"Sounds yummy" i said settling down on the big sofa in the living room

"Yep, it should be ready, i left the sushi to set before i came to pick you up and the salad is cooling in the fridge"

I nodded smiling.

Negi went into the kitchen with a big grin on his face.

_What are you doing? Your leading him on!. Act casual!._

I slouched back on the sofa trying to look like a friend who had come over to visit another friend after a long seperation, i dont think i managed it very well. I ended up looking more like the drunk friend trying not to fall of the sofa or vomit.

Negi came back in and started putting plates on the table in the open plan dining room off to the side of the living room, he put down 2 wine glasses and 2 water glasses, 2 forks and 2 knives and a napkin each.

_He so thinks this is a date._

"The food smells great" i said keeping my tone light

"It will be ready really soon, do you want to take a seat at the table?"

I stood up slowley hearing my knees click as i walked towards my set place at the table, Negi pulled out the chair for me to sit at and i eyed him questioningly, he smiled as i sat.

"Sorry, i used to be a waiter" He shrugged "Hard to beat old habits"

"Its fine" i said as i shuffled my chair closer to the table

He rushed into the kitchen as a beep went off, when he returned he had 2 trays of sushi and a bowl of salad balanced in the crook of his arm, he placed the bowls and plates down onto the table and hustled back out towards the kitchen. I eyed the sushi suspiciously from my seat. It smelt really good and it looked fresh.

The salad leaves looked crisp and very very green, they were fresh too. I licked my lips begining to feel hungry as the smell hit my noise again on a wave of air.

I was still fantasising about the salad when a bowl of dressing was put down on the table, snapped from my thoughts i looked up trying to shake my gawking expression, Negi looked amused as he put down a water jug with ice in it and a jug of orange juice along with a bottle of wine and a plate of garlic bread?.

"Okay, your free to help youself" Negi said sitting down in the seat across from me on the small 4 seater table.

I picked up my knife and fork and helped myself to my tray of sushi, Negi did the same.

wow. This sushi tastes amazing.

I pulled another load onto my plate hungrily. The salad was as fresh and crisp as i imagined and the dressing wasnt too thick but it wasnt too thin either, it was perfect. Almost too perfect.

"Okay what store did you buy this from?" i asked after swallowing a mouthful and stiffling a moan, that would give off the wrong impression.

"I made it all myself, i just bought the ingrediants from people on my travels" Negi said

"No way did you make this yourself!" i hedged

"I told you i enjoy cooking" Negi said smiling over his garlic bread

"And I enjoy your cooking" i said taking a bite of garlic bread.

Neji laughed quietly to himself as i took more salad from the bowl.

_Okay, you look like a pig women! Slow down!_

I made myself actually chew my food before swallowing it, Negi seemed to sense my pace shift and he took the oppertunity to fire endless questions at me. Great.

"I heard about your mission" He gave me a sympathetic smile "I heard what happened"

"Yep, it was nasty" i said non comittedly

"Is it true you have.. the scar?" Negi asked his eyebrows pinching

"The scar?" i asked feeling like harry potter

"Word on the grapevine is that your captors scarred a bad word into your back" Negi said gently

I felt my face pale, Negi's eyes widened as he saw my reaction, he knew the answer now.

"Oh god" Negi shook his head " i was sure that was a rumour"

"Well it isnt, i left that place with a lot of scars" I chomped on a piece of half eaten garlic bread not wanting to dampen my mood over spilt milk.

"Im sorry"

I looked up at his saddened voice, his eyes were full of regret, i gave him a weak smile not wanting him to feel guilty, it was over with now, the scars were healing. So i couldnt look my self in the mirror without being revulsed at the sight of my back? Who cares?.

"You uh said you were here on buisness?" i said wanting to change the subject

"Yep, im here for a few months" Negi said nodding

"What buisness are you in?" i asked curious

"I work under the kazekage" Negi said which made me smile

"You work with Temari?" i asked

Negi nodded enthusiastically "Temari-san is my boss"

"So what brings you over here?" i asked

"Im here based on a deal between the kazekage and the hokage, im learning under Tsunade-sama to be a medical ninja, in return the kazekage will send over rare medical artifacts to be placed in the medical library here"

"So your studying here?" i asked interested

"Yes, aswell as doing some undercover work for the kazekage" Negi said with a sly grin

"Undercover work?"

"One of our ninja is in your hospital having been in a bad fight, he was taken captive, tortured, drugged and his mental state is in serious jeporady, im here to keep tabs on him and send back messages to the village on his welfare"

I turned cold at the closeness of his situation to what happened to me on that mission. It couldnt be the same people could it?.

"I-is he going to be okay?" i asked worried

"So far he's still pretty much as he was when he came in, your medical team here are very skilled though, we all hold out hope" Negi said with a strained smile

"He must be very important to you all" I said lost for words

"He is one of Kankuro-sans best friends, he is also an ex of Temari-san, he is dear to us all" Negi said "A real team player"

Now it was my turn to be sorry.

"He sounds like a nice guy" I said smiling trying to lighten up the mood

"He was... Is" Negi looked glum

"Any clues on who did it?" i asked nervous

"No, He said there were a few of them in this weird little house thing, they were talking about revenge a lot, totally insane!" Negi said shaking his head

Black spots appeared in my eyes as so much panic filled me i was sure i would explode, i blinked and felt light headed, i'd felt this sensation before.

Damn.

I fell off my chair and blacked out.

I was awoken by the hard smack of the floor against my cheek, my eyes snapped open and i scrambled to get up feeling hot and embarrassed, Negi was out of his chair and making his way round the table to me, he pulled me up by my under arms and took me over to the sofa. My eyes rolled back before i forced them into motion.

"Shit" Negi laid me down on the sofa looking panicked "Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah um where? who are you?" i asked still in that dizzying state between unconcious and one hundred percent awake.

"Its Negi" Negi said plumping the pillow under my head

I snapped back into awareness and shook my head gently "right, sorry"

He rushed over to the table muttering about water, i heard ice hitting the bottom of a glass followed by water, seconds later the cool glass was touching my lips, i sipped some of the cool liquid before slowly sitting up.

"I- i guess i freaked out a bit" i said

Negi looked confused, i could see the gears clicking into place, his eyes widened suddenly as he understood, his mouth formed an O. How attractive.

"Tenten!, you and him.. the same people?" he stammered

I nodded weakly and Negi took my hand squeezing it. "Its okay" he reassured.

I looked down at our hands, it didnt feel alien, it felt weirdly right. I took my hand away quickly. Negi look stung before i looked into his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Negi.. i have a boyfriend"

His mouth fell open and he turned red. It looked so cute when his cheeks blushed like that. I smiled gently at him.

"Oh.. Im so embarrassed" Negi said slipping further down the sofa away from me "Im sorry Tenten"

"Its okay." i said shifting closer to him "You didnt know"

_You never told him._

"I never told you" i said awkwardly "My fault"

"No i shouldnt have assumed" Negi said "Why would a catch like you still be single?"

I blushed

"Thought it was too good to be true" he muttered

I looked at him, he was slumped forwards looking depressed. Poor Guy. I'd led him on without meaning to and now im sitting here and shattering his perfect evening.

"We can be friends?" i suggested with a smile

Negi nodded slowley still looking down awkwardly i shifted a bit closer.

"Whats for dessert then buddy?" i asked peeking into his face

He grinned and jumped up "I made a cake"

I stood up smiling "Sounds great"

He rushed into the kitchen with a new lease of life, i felt a heavy weight lifted off my shoulders, this was officially no longer a date, we were friends.

I'd made a new friend.

I smiled honestly for the first time that entire evening. Everything was going to be okay.

Negi came out with a huge sponge cake with jam and cream and powder on top, my mouth began to salivate it looked so good. Negi served a slice for me and i managed to wait until he had his slice before eating it.

I moaned in delight. We were friends, i could enjoy his food if i wanted.

"Oh my.. Negi! this is so goood!"

Negi laughed out loud the sound like music to my ears "Thank you"

"I mean its really good!" I said taking another bite "Is it drugged or something?"

He was quiet, his eyebrows pinched "Is that a problem?"

I put my spoon down abruptly. when i looked up he wore a teasing expression.

"Gotcha!"

I grinned and began to laugh, he started laughing too and we sat there chuckling to each other.

What a night.

...

**Hey Guys,**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! For once i didnt leave it on a cliff hanger yay! **

**This chapter was a hard chapter to write for me because i forgot what sort of character Negi was and my internet has been on and off so i couldnt check properly by reading my previous chapter with him in, i hope i did him justice!.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, your comments make my day! :)**

**Much Love**

**Temari93 x**


	32. Shopping!

I woke up to the sun beating on my body and a smile on my face, i looked in the mirror and instead of grimacing at my tangled hair and sleep filled eyes i laughed at how much my hair resembled a birds nest. I was in a great mood.

What had put me there?

Circumstance.

It turns out that Negi and i have a lot of things in common, we like the same colours, the same bands, the same tv shows and he is a really funny kind guy, the perfect friend, our dinner last night had been really fun after the awkward admitting about the boyfriend thing, i had eaten cake until i felt sick and then watched some prank shows on tv and chuckled about the stupid people on the street.

That wasnt the only reason i was happy, today i was going into town with Ino and Sakura to pick out a dress for my party which Gai told me last night was in 2 days time on friday, the idea of Sakura and Ino going together was daunting because they had been friends and enemies for so long.

I swept my hair brush through the tangles happily checking the clock, i was due to meet Sakura outside my apartment in 2 hours, enough time for a soak in the bath, a hearty breakfast and to put on some make up so i didnt look trampy walking next to Ino.

The tangles were gone so i put my brush down and pulled my bath robe about myself, i felt good. I skipped to the bathroom and turned on the taps making sure the water was hot, i eyed the bottle of bath bubbles on the counter, should i?. I reached for the bottle and saw it had lily and silk extracts, i dumped a load in, why not?.

The sent of lily rose with a hint of lavender, i checked the back, lavendar puree, interesting. The bubbles rose along with the smell soothing me, i placed the bottle back and undressed.

My bath robe hung perfectly off the hook on the back of the bathroom door, i turned and caught sight of myself in the mirror, i didnt look for very long not wanting to ruin my good mood by finding problems with my body, it wouldnt be hard to do. I sighed turning it into a happy lilted sigh before i could become sad.

I checked the temperature of the water with a hesitant toe, it was perfect, i turned off the raging taps and stepped in, my feet sang with pleasure as i lowered myself into the bubbly tub.

I sighed in pleasure and closed my eyes as i laid back in the tub, if i wasnt careful i would fall asleep!.

The hot water sloshed over my body comfortingly wearing away all the kinks of sleep and all the aches of my muscles, the bubbles scent rose to fill my nose with a light aroma that was soothing and i felt the last of my bodies tension leave me.

I could see how people drowned in their tubs, so relaxed their muscles dont work i mused as i shifted my legs lazily, i heard movement outside, Gai was awake, it sounded like he was heading into my room?. I listened and tracked his footsteps, yes he was in my room, i heard him stumble over my hairdryer cord which he did way to often.

I smirked as he swore to himself quietly, he was trying to be sneaky. I heard him open one of my drawers quietly, the one by my bed?. Tired of the spy game i ignored him, he was probably putting some of my socks away, being domestic mother Gai.

A few seconds later he snuck back out, he paused outside the bathroom door presumably to see if i had heard, i began singing the lyrics to a recently released SNSD song and he backed away satisfied.

Gai was so cute.

I giggled quietly to myself as he moved into the kitchen and tripped over the couch on the way, what a klutz he was, when he was on a mission he was as stealthy as a cheetah, silent and faster then all others with a serious bite, but when he was at home he changed from cheetah to stealthy as a hippo, slow and unagile with a wail that could beat all others.

"Tenten!" There was that wail now i thought smiling

"Yes?"

"Do you want some breakfast honey bee?"

"What is it?" i called expecting green tea and cracker bread or something similarly plain and boring

"Fried eggs and rice with bacon?" Gai called with a grin in his voice

He knew i couldnt refuse my favourite breakfast, i looked down at my stomach sticking out of the water and quickly looked away.

"Okay!"

One meal couldnt hurt.

"It will be ready in 15 minutes!" he called

I sighed heavily, that meant i had to move, i didnt want to i was relaxed!. I hauled myself up into a sitting poisition and grabbed the shampoo bottle, lathering it up into my hair i cleared a space in the bubbles with my hand and dunked my head back into the patch of clear water. I heard the bubbles fizzing and popping in my ears as i washed the shampoo out of my hair.

Next up shampoo's sister hair product, Conditioner!.

I lathered the thicked liquid into my hair taking longer to run it through the length of my hair since it also worked as a detangler, the scent of berries filled my nose and it wrinkled at the strength of it. Maybe i'd put in a little too much?.

I cleared a spot in the bubbles again and dunked my head letting the bubbles move back to surround me, fizzing and crackling away in my ear as if i had my head in a bowl of rice krispies.

The smell of egg wafted under the bathroom door and into my nostril, my stomach rumbled noisily and i looked around guiltily, ofcourse there was no one here but still couldnt that thing be quieter?.

I finished washing out the conditioner, running my hands through my hair to make sure it was all gone. It was.

Next up.. I looked across the tub and spotted the razor, i looked down at my legs and sighed. A girls got to do what a girls got to do. I picked it up and grabbed the soap. The sound of Gai's light singing was a great soundtrack as i shaved. 10 minutes later i had my legs and under arms smooth as a babies bottom. I replaced the razor where it had been with a triumphant grin.

No cuts.

I always cutted myself shaving, i was too heavy handed.

I stood and grabbed the berry scented bath wash, i scrubbed myself all over with it and dunked myself in the water happily as the hot water washed over me. Once the soap was all washed off i rose and stood in the bath letting the drips of excess water fall off me, i rung out my hair so it wouldnt drip onto the floor. The towle was on the towel rack across the room. I couldnt reach it. Damn.

I stepped out onto the bathroom matt hesitantly, cold air assaulted my skin, i shivered and quickly reached for the big fluffy white towel. With the towel wrapped around my body i dried myself off quickly before wrapping the 'body' towel around my damp hair for the minute.

I pulled on my bathrobe as the sound of plates being dished up came from the kitchen, i opened the bathroom door and steam and condensation rushed out to meet the cooler air of the apartment.

Gai set a plate of steaming food on the table, what great timing i had.

I sat down in my towel and frumpy bathrobe feeling to contented to go change first, Gai had seen me in my bathrobe before and with a towel on my head so why not the two together?.

Gai rose an eyebrow at my attire and i grinned at him, he seemed suprised that i was in such a good mood, i had been kinda cranky over the past few weeks. I began eating my food, i was starving!. It tasted great. Filling my stomach bulkily and leaving a warm feeling inside me.

The sun was shining into the apartment making the windows glow, i wanted to be outside and bathing in the pooling light, Gai also seemed ready to go eating up his breakfast quickly.

"Where are you off to?" i asked around mouthfuls

"Im meeting someone for breakfast" Gai said with a mischievious smile plastered on his face

"But you just had breakfast" i said pointing my chopsticks at his empty plate

"It would be rude to let you eat alone" Gai said sitting with glinting eyes as he watched me eat

"Oh.. okay" i chuckled as i finished the last of my food.

I reached for my glass of water to take a sip when a glint of silver caught my eye, i looked down into the glass and saw a line of silver links and a red blob murky looking in the waters depths.

I looked up at Gai in astonishment, he was grinning and practically bouncy on his chair waiting for me to fish the silver out. I poked my fingers into the glass but they were too big to reach the end of the glass.

Gai cleared his throat and casually grabbed his chopsticks and made a plucking gesture. I grinned and took up my chopsticks. I plucked the silver out of the wet glass and laid it on the table.

The sun dried the water up almost instantly, i was gawking at the beautiful silver necklace in front of me laced with tiny red gems in the chainwork, i marvelled at the red pendant hanging from the end of the chain.

"Gai?" tears were building up

"Ssh!" Gai hushed as a happy tear slipped out of one of my eyes "Its for you to wear to your party"

I looked down at the beautiful jewellery on the table and i smiled a watery smile "Thank you Gai"

"Your very welcome" Gai said

I looked closer at the pendant and i saw that the back was inscribed in silver swirly letters, i read it and my ears filled again, i could feel Gai's nervousness at the words and i sprang up and gave him a hug.

It read:

_A daughter by choice is a daughter chosen by love._

_I love you_

_from dad_

"Gai its beautiful" i sobbed happily into his shoulder

"Im glad you like it my beautiful flower" Gai said sounding tearful

I pulled back and touched the necklace lovingly, it didnt have a clasp, the thin silver chain was long enough to fit over my head, i tried it on and the pendant fell to just above the curvature where my breasts began. A perfect length.

"Perfect fit" i beamed down at it

Gai smiled and stood up looking very red eye'd. He reached for his shoes and stammered something about his breakfast date, i suspected he was going off to cry. I smiled up at him as he said goodbye.

"Bye.. dad" i grinned wickedly as his chin wobbled

He quickly turned away but i saw a tear slip out of his eye, he opened the door quickly and went outside holding up a hand in a wave goodbye, i smiled down at my necklace and i was happy because i didnt care!, i didnt care that Gai was my dad, i didnt care that we werent bound by blood, i loved him as a father and i wasnt ashamed to admit it. Gai sensei was my father and i didnt care who knew anymore.

This really was a great day.

I rushed into my room to get dressed, i would wear the necklace so i could co-ordinate my outfit with the necklace, i would have to wear red or black or silver but i didnt particularly like silver clothes that much.

I pulled on some black shorts and a black and red top with short sleeves since it was hot outside, i had 20 minutes before i had to meet Sakura downstairs, i dried my hair and brushed it out making sure it was tangle free. Next i applied basic make up, lip gloss mascara and some skin tone eye shadow, i was feeling brave so i put a bow clip in my hair.

Satisfied with my casual yet well planned look i rummaged in my wardrobe and found black flipflops which were comfortable and i could walk around all day in. I slipped them on and brushed my hair once more which i was leaving down. I decided to go downstairs and wait since Sakura was usually early.

I went to my drawer to get my birthday money so i could pay for my dress, when i pulled the wad of notes out i noticed that the pile seemed bigger then it was last time, i counted it out, the sum had doubled.

My mouth dropped open. "What the hell?" i whispered to myself looking at the extra notes

I thought back to Gai sneaking into my room and opening my drawer while i was in the bath. Oh my Kami!, Gai had given me all this money?.

I pulled out my purse and stuffed the notes in, i would buy him something as a thank you gift with the extra money he'd given me, i couldnt let him give me all this for nothing.

I put my purse in my shoulder bag before grabbing my keys and phone, they went in the bag too and i headed for the door. With one last sweep of the apartment i was out of the door and bounding down the stairs happily.

The sun hit me warmly as i opened the entrance door and walked out onto the street. Sakura wasnt here yet so i leaned against the side wall and waited while bathing in the sun hitting me in the face.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warm sensation.

"Trying to get a tan?"

I opened my eyes with a smile, i knew that voice.

"Trying to get some friends?" i said with a grin

"Yes" Neji said mock sad

I lent over and kissed him lightly on the lips, he smiled down at me making my stomach churn in a good way.

"How was your dinner?" Neji asked as we broke apart

"Good" i said smiling "Negi's a good cook"

"I can see why you had fun then"

I jabbed him with my finger in the ribs and he laughed at his own joke, how sad. I eyed him evily as he continued to chuckle.

"And what were you doing last night?" I asked hotly

"I was watching tv" Neji said

"Interesting" i mocked

Neji laughed and pulled me into a hug, i returned it with a smile.

"Am i interrupting?"

I jumped not noticing Sakura coming to a stop next to us, i pushed away from Neji with a grin. "Nope"

"Hey Sakura" Neji said politely

"Hello" Sakura said tilting her head in greeting

I stood there feeling a little awkward. "Sakura and Ino are taking me shopping for my party" i said to end the silence

"That should be fun" Neji said his eyes twinkling

"Yepp" i answered

"Anywhoo.. ready to go?" Sakura asked with a smile

I nodded and kissed Neji goodbye quickly, he waved as we walked off leaving him standing there for a second before he continued in the opposite direction.

"You two are getting pretty close" Sakura said with a grin "Kissing in public?"

I laughed "It was just a peck"

"Thats how it starts, pretty soon you'll be french kissing in the supermarket" Sakura giggled and i hit her arm lightly

"No way" i said laughing at the idea of it.

"Oh Neji kiss me now!" She mimicked my voice and i turned a raised eyebrow on her

"I dont sound like that!" i exclaimed

"Yeah my impressions suck eggs" Sakura admitted

I laughed, she wasnt lying.

"Where are we meeting Ino?"

"Outside Ichiraku's" Sakura said

"strange place for her to pick" i said

"I think she eats there after her shift at the flower shop" Sakura said shrugging

"I havent had ramen in god knows how long" i said yearning

"I ate it yesterday" Sakura said with a smile

I thought back to what i was eating yesterday, home made Sushi, salad, garlic bread and cake. My stomach made a small gurgle. How could i be hungry? I'd just finished breakfast!.

"I had sushi" i said

"Nice"

I nodded in agreemnt as we turned the corner to Ichiraku's ramen hut. Ino was standing there in a pair of denim shorts which were a little too short for my tastes and a purple top which showed her belly button, her hair was in a high ponytail.

"What is she wearing?" Sakura asked in exasperation

"I didnt realise we were going to a strip club" i whispered and Sakura snorted a laugh, i grinned and Ino turned to us with a smile.

"Hey Tenten, Forehead" she said with a smile

"Hi" i said

"Ino pig, what are you wearing?" Sakura asked in bewilderment

"What? Its hot outside" Ino said with a shrug

"Isnt the top a bit much?" i asked looking at her stomach which was paler then the rest of her body.

"Nope, its the perfect combo"

I shut up, after all she knows what shes talking about, Ino and fashion were two words commonly used together. Ino tightned her pony tail and smoothed her shirt, i looked at what Sakura was wearing. A turquoise strappy top and a pink skirt down to her knee's, very modest, the complete opposite of what Ino was wearing.

"Where are we going first?" i asked

"We'll start with the underwear" Ino said matter of factly

I looked at Sakura who looked back at me uncomfortably, underwear?. I had plenty of underwear at home, i dont need any more.

"I have some at home, i dont need anymore" i said

"Yes but do you have the right underwear?" Ino asked

"Whats the 'right' underwear?" i asked confused

"The underwear that makes you feel beautiful and confident, lace, satin, push up bra's, skimpy knickers"

I glanced horrified at Sakura, my guess was she'd never tried on a pair of 'skimpy knickers' in her life. Niether had i.

"Okay.. lets go" i said

We began walking, following Ino down streets i'd never ventured into before, she seemed comfortable as she walked through the town, i tried to look as nochalant as she did.

"There is a great shop round here" Ino said with a bright smile

She turned the corner and stopped outside a brightly lit underwear store, she sauntered in like she owned the place, me and Sakura followed looking like Idiots compared to Ino's confident swagger.

Ino went over to a rack of black bra's and started touching them and feeling the material, she grabbed a basket and put a black lacy bra into it with a satisfied nod, i followed her and Sakura followed me.

"What colour dress are you looking for?" Ino asked me

"Red or black to go with this necklace" I said

Ino looked at the necklace he lips pursed she looked at me and i could hear her mind working away, she nodded to herself and smiled "You should go with red"

"Um Okay, i'll wear a red dress" i said

"So you'll need red underwear" Ino said smiling

"Oh.. okay" i said

Ino strode over to the red section of the shop and i followed her stupidly, Sakura looked at the blue section of underwear obviously deciding she would rather pick her own underwear then have Ino pick it for her. She was smart.

"Right.. this is nice" Ino said holding up a red bra with red lace rimming the edges

"Wont that be.. itchy?" i asked

"Hmm, maybe.." Ino put it back and pulled out a red bra with a silk tip at the top.

"That ones nice" i said smiling

"Yes i agree" Ino handled it and seemed to think it was a good piece "What size are you?"

I felt myself redden as i murmered my size "36D"

"Woah!, you got yourself some cleavage there Tenten" Ino said in admiration

"Thanks" i said feeling embarrassed

Ino put the red silk bra into the basket and bent to look at the underwear section, i grimaced as she picked up a practically see through pair of underwear wiggling them in my face with a grin.

"For Neji aye?" Ino mocked

I redenned and shook my head "No way!"

Ino laughed "Yeah i didnt think you were that type"

She picked up a pair of red briefs, they looked better then anything elso on the shelf so i nodded and she seemed satisfied. "size?"

"umm 12 i think?"

Ino picked up the 12 and threw them in the basket, she went over to the purple section and i made my way over to where Sakura was looking at the green coloured selection.

"Any luck?" i asked

"Um, no.. i dont know what to go for really" Sakura said

"What about something satin?" i asked "Thats soft on the skin"

Sakura nodded and picked up a satin turquoise green bra, she felt for padding, looked like it had a little bit. "Okay, i'll get this one" Sakura said

"okay... 32B" she murmured searching

"There" i said pointing

She grabbed it and lifted it up to look, with a nod she tucked it under her arm and bent for the matching underwear, she picked a modest pair that would cover her like i did, Ino was doing the opposite.

We went over to put Sakura's things in the basket, Ino was looking at a practically see through pair of undies, i couldnt imagine wearing them myself but i guess that was the difference between Ino and myself.

She was confident and expirienced, i was self aware and had my first ever boyfriend at the age of 16. Sakura was even less expirienced then me i was guessing by the embarrassed look she wore on her face.

Ino dumped the skimpy underwear into the basket on top of Sakura's and we made our way to the counter. The women serving smiled politely at us all and tried to keep up small talk as she scanned our items. Ino chatted away happily, Sakura nodded when appropriate, i felt like she was judging me based on what i'd bought. How did Ino do this with such confidence?.

The total came up, it was less then i'd thought, turns out there was a 2 for 1 offer on bra's and matching underwear, Ino had a 50% off any purchase voucher aswell, wow Ino knew a bargain when she saw one.

I rummaged in my purse and Ino held up her hand "I've got it"

Sakura looked over at me and i returned her bewildered look. "Really?" i asked uncertain

"Yepp, i just got paid" Ino said pulling out 2 notes"

"Okay.." I said feeling inadequette

The women handed us each our own seperate bags and we walked out of the shop thanking Ino for her generousity, she lapped it up like a kitten with a saucer of milk. She really did enjoy shopping, even the paying part she liked.

"Okay now we've got our saucy underwear" Ino said with a smile

"What next?" Sakura asked

"The main attraction.. the dress!" Ino said excitedly "I know the best dress shop"

She walked off quickly down a tiny side alley, Sakura huffed in annoyance and stalked after her, i trailed along behind them not wanting to get lost in the crowdes, Ino's excited chatter flew back at me echoeing off the walls of the alley.

"Hurry up Tenten!" Ino called to me

I rushed to catch up, my bag hit my side as i ran for them almost at the end of the alley now. Them girls could walk fast when they wanted to!.

I finally caught up as Ino crossed the road and entered into a tiny door inbetween 2 stores. Sakura hesitated outside the door.

"Are you sure this is the right place Ino?" Sakura called as she went into the door

"Yes ofcourse im sure!" Ino replied

I closed the door behind me and turned to find a flight of stairs leading up, i began to climb the twisty stairs up atleast 2 flights, Sakura was taking them 2 at a time and Ino was probably already up there. I took my time as the scent of leather hit me.

what was this place?.

I finally made it to the top, my thighs ached from all that climbing. I looked around the large airy room filled with racks and racks of dresses, the walls were lined with dressed and i could see another ajoining room to this large one filled with dresses. Wow.

"Have you ever seen as many dresses as this in your life?" Sakura whispered to me in shock

"Never" i replied in awe

Ino was standing in front of us grinning, she took our arms and dragged us to the first row of dresses, she looked extremely smug, i made myself snap out of my amazed state and take stock of the beautiful dresses in front of me.

"Do i know how to shop or what?" Ino said proudly

"You certainly do" i said

"Stop boasting Ino pig" Sakura hissed

"Im not boasting, its a fact" Ino grinned wickedly as Sakura glared

"So we should just look for dresses we like and try them on?" i asked stupidly

"Actually.. I texted the lady who works here and asked her to reserve 10 red dresses size 12, 10 turquoise dresses size 10 and 10 purple dresses size 8"

"Texted?" i asked in suprise

"Yeah, my mum knows the owner through a friend, she told me to text her when i need her, she owes me a favour" Ino said casually

Ino began walking to the second ajoining room, i followed wordlessly looking at all the amazing dresses hanging up, Sakura followed me eaqually quiet, Ino was smiling at the women as she walked over.

"Hey Maddie"

"Ino Yamanaka, nice to see you again" The small brown haired women behind the counter smiled

"did you get the text?" Ino asked with a smile

"Oh yes, i have reserved our finest dresses for you" Maddie said with a twinkle in her eye "you and your friends will love them"

Ino nodded "Thank you very much"

"They are hanging up in the changing rooms for you" Maddie said pointing to a smalled door off to the side of the room "Go and try them on, if you need anything just press the help button on the wall"

Ino nodded and i said thank you as i passed the small pretty women, Sakura followed suit looking happy.

We entered the changing room which was light and airy with white wall paper and big changing cubicles with seats and mirrors inside. Ino bustled us into a large cubicle at the end which was 2 times as big as the others, we all easily fit in.

"Okay time to try dress number 1!" Ino said pulling three dresses from outside the cubicle

I looked at the red dress with a low v cut down into the breasts, the bottom was synched in and the middle was pulled in aswell, curvy and showing boob?. I took it from Ino and looked around.

"We're all changing in here?" i asked backing into a corner

"Yepp, its easier then having to run in and out of seperate ones to show each other and get our zips pulled up and all that rubbish" Ino said pulling her shirt off

"Okay" i said turning my back on them and undoing my shorts button hesitantly

Sakura turned away aswell, while both Ino and Sakura had their eyes somewhere else i quickly yanked my top off and pulled down my shorts, i unzipped the dress and stepped into it pulling the straps up over my shoulders, i reached and zipped up the dress as far as i could reach, my fingers brushed the raised shin of my 'slut' scar and i jerked my fingers away.

"Hey Tenten could you zip up my dress for me please?" Ino asked

I turned and saw a similar scar saying whore on Ino's pale back, i was careful with the zipper as i passed it over the affected area, Ino turned to do mine and i felt her finger brush my scar as if reassuring herself it was real. I tensed and Ino finished zipping me up with a whispered apologetically.

I looked at myself in the mirror, the dress was nice but i didnt really like the styling of it, the V cut was too much and i didnt like the way my boobs were just staying in, if i was to dance they would pop out, there was no way i could wear this one.

Ino made a noise of disgust, i turned around to see her in a deep purple dress which came down to below her knee, the straps were thick over her shoulder and the top of the dress reached to just under her collarbone.

"Who is this made for? A nun?" Ino began taking it off while i laughed at her comment.

Sakura turned around wearing a strapless turquoise dress that ruffled from the waist, it fell to just above her knee and was pulled in at the waist to make her look curvacious, it was beautiful and it really suited her. Her eyes shone as the colour brought them out and Sakura smiled at herself in the mirror.

"Wow Sakura thats a great dress on you" Ino said eyes sparkling "You can take the straps off that padded bra you bought and wear it strapless"

Sakura nodded still enthralled with her image in the mirror, in the meantime i'd taken the oppertunity to change into my second dress, it had medium sized straps moving down into a bodice type middle which held my breasts in check whilst also making them noticable, the dress's hem began 3 inches above my knees, it worked down in slowing layers to 5 inches below my knee about mid calf, if you looked from behind the dress would appear mid calf length and if you were looking from the front it was above the knee.

I loved it.

Ino zipped me in and my boobs wobbled as i walked, Sakura looked jealous and Ino squealed in delight. I looked in the mirror, i looked like a confident young women with a wicked set of knockers.

"Thats your one sorted!" Ino said "Your so lucky you two, you only had to try on a few dresses"

I could tell she loved trying the dresses on in reality, i sat on the bench after changing back into my clothes with Sakura holding my dress in its little bag you could hang it up in. I was so excited.

Sakura was touching the dress in admiration and comparing it to her own beautiful party frock, Ino slipped into her second dress and looked down at herself, her face twisted in disgust and she immediatly reached around to take it off.

I glanced at Sakura to see her looking at Ino's scar, her eyes grew misty with sadness and my heart panged at her compassion, she glanced over at me knowing i wore a matching mark on my own back, when she saw i was watching her she turned a bright red and went back to fiddling with her dress.

Sakura had healed me more then once while i was away on my mission, she knew my body better then i did i could bet, i wondered briefly what it was like to see so many people in pain each day, people you know and care about, i decided that Sakura must be a really strong person to be able to do her job as well as she does.

"What do you think?"

I looked up to see Ino in a skin tight purple dress with a low cut line above her breasts and straps that rested on the sides of her shoulders rather then the top giving the illusion that she had more going for her then she actually did, the hem came to the top of her knee cap and made her look tall and long legged, Ino gazed at herself in the mirror with a smile.

"I like this one"

"Its great" i said with a smile

"Yeah Ino pig you actually look good" Sakura said

"I always look good forehead"

I smiled at their mini arguement, although to the untrained eye they would look like bitchy teenage girls anyone who knew them well enough could tell that it was all a charade, Ino respected Sakura for her intelligance and drive and Sakura adored Ino's loyalty and wit, they were best of friends stuck in their ways. The glint int Ino's eyes as she insulted Sakura was playful not spiteful and Sakura grinned wickedly as she voiced a comeback.

"are you saying i dont?" Sakura seethed

"Well your style is more childhood chic while mine is more.. womanly" Ino said plainly

"Your style is more stripper" Sakura grinned at her own joke

"Oh shame i was going for porn star" Ino said playfully

Sakura huffed in disgust but i could see she was fighting a smile, she dipped her head to hide it.

"Try showing a bit more skin, maybe wear your bikini next time?" Sakura mumbled from below her bangs

"Thanks for the advice i'll totally take that into account next time i wanna look like im going to the pool" Ino snorted

"Excuse me for trying to help you during your rise to stardom in the porn industry" Sakura said as Ino pulled off the dress

"As if i would ever accept fashion advice from you forehead"

"Why not?" Sakura replied hotly

"Okay fine, next time i want to look like a 6 year old i'll give you a call" Ino said with a twinkle in her eye

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Ino. "We cant all have the assets you do Ino" Sakura said looking at her cleavage pointedly

"Well i'd rather these assets then those fried eggs" Ino replied

Sakura stood up raising a fist and i sighed, it always ended the same.

"You wanna say that again Ino PIG"

"Dont threaten me forehead or it will get ugly"

I stood up and tapped Sakura's shoulder "Guys, we should hurry up"

Sakura dropped her fist slowley with a smile, Ino met her eyes and they both burst into laughter, i rolled my eyes not understanding how this always happened, they giggled away like school girls while i grabbed my dress and headed for the cash register to pay.

"Hey Tenten wait up!" Ino grabbed my shoulder gently to turn me around "I have a coupon"

"where do you get these from?" i asked in astonishment as she handed me a 30% off coupon

"A friend of a friend" Ino said vaguely

I laughed as she waggled her eyebrows at me when i rose one of mine. Ino was resourceful if nothing else.

Maddie the shop assistant was behind the till still gazing out the window probably wishing she could be out in the sun, i put the dress down with a smile. Seh scanned it and accepted my coupon with a bright smile.

"Let me guess, Ino has a wad of coupons with her" Maddie guessed

I nodded with a smile "She has them for every shop it seems"

"That girl is one hell of a shopper"

I nodded in agreement as i handed her the right amount of money after the 30% deduction. Maddie counted through the notes quickly and put it in the till, she took my dress and folded it neatly into a box which she sellotaped shut, she placed the box into a see through bag and put that into a bigger strong canvas bag with a cool white and pink design on the front.

"Thanks" i said as she handed it to me

"Your very welcome, and thank you for your purchase today" She smiled a 60 watt grin

"Have a good day!" i said as i turned to let Sakura to the till.

Sakura seemed thrilled with the box, bag, canvas bag combo, i think she just liked carrying around a posh looking bag and feeling grown up, i grinned at her across the store as Ino paid for her purchase.

Sakura bustled over carrying her 2 bags on the crook of her arm, i was holding my underwear bag in one hand and my canvas bag in another with my over the shoulder bag on my left shoulder.

I felt swamped already.

"Okay guys! Move out!" Ino called as she walked towards us

We all headed back down the two flights of twisting stairs and out the narrow door onto the street. Ino took charge and led us down just a few feet to stop outside a coffee store.

"Anyone in need of refreshments?" Ino asked

"I could use a coffee" Sakura said looking excited

"Sure" i said nodding

I didnt realise Sakura drank coffee, i guess working such long shifts at the hospital meant she needed to get a caffiene jolt to stay awake, i wouldnt be able to do her job i needed my sleep.

We entered the small shop and my eyes went to the long menu hanging up on the wall above the servers, i wanted a cold drink to cool me down after being in the hot cubicle with Ino and Sakura on such a hot day. The cake looked good too.

"I'll get this one" Sakura said reaching for her purse

"You dont have too" i said with a smile

"Nah its fine, my dad gave me some extra money for getting my mum a birthday present from him a few days ago.. bribery" She grinned evily

"Oh okay then"

We joined the line of people waiting to be served, Sakura took the time to memorise what we wanted, i ordered a berry burst ice drink and Ino asked for a caramel latte Sakura nodded and we moved forward to the front of the line.

I looked up with a smile and caught the eye of our server as he called next. My mouth dropped open the the most unattractive way, i marched to the counter with Ino and Sakura trailing uncertainly behind me. Negi was my server, this was too weird.

"What the hell? you didnt tell me you worked here?" I said tartly

"You never asked if i worked" Negi said

"I asked what buisness you were doing here" i said

"and i answered, i work here part time, for rent money" Negi said looking embarrassed

He turned to smile at Sakura and Ino "What can i get for you?"

Ino smiled at him flirtatiously and Sakura gave him a quick once over, god my friends were so embarrassing, Negi looked at me uncertainly and i shrugged pretending not to notice his unease.

After a few seconds of check out time Sakura smiled up at him happily "One berry burst, one caramel latte and a black coffee please, oh and 3 slices of victoria sponge"

Negi nodded and wrote it down on a small slip if paper, he stuck it to a metal disk which spun around and the note got collected. Negi grinned at me from under his brown cap.

"If you would like to take a seat ladies i will bring your drinks when they're done" Negi said with a hand flourish

I nodded and said thanks before going over to a round table in the sun by the window

As soon as my butt touche the chair i was bombarded with questions from Sakura and Ino about who he was and why he was here, what did he do and why hadn't they met him before now.

"His names Negi, heres here on an exchange between the hidden sand kazekage and Tsunade and i know him from that mission a while back, we had a catch up last night" i said

Ino's eyes twinkled "Negi! i remember him! you gave him your number" Ino said teasingly

I nodded rolling my eyes as Sakura gasped dramatically "What about Neji?"

"Im not leaving Neji!" i said suddenly "Me and Negi are friends"

Sakura nodded "So he's available?"

I nodded and she clapped happily, Ino gave her a slanted gaze and Sakura went red.

"You like him forehead?"

Sakura nodded "He has a great smile"

"Yh he's alright" Ino said with a shrug

"You like him too?" Sakura asked sounding put out

"Nah, i like someone else" Ino grinned as Negi approached the table

"Your drinks ladies" Negi said putting down our mugs and my glass of icy juicy "And you cake"

He put down 2 huge slices of cake and my mouth watered, Sakura was looking down at the table suddenly shy.

Ino kicked me under the table and slanted her eyes towards Sakura i grinned with a small nod.

"Negi, i'd like you to meet my friends" He crouched down next to me so he was table height "This is Ino"

Ino waved with a smile and Negi said hello politely with a grin.

"And thats Sakura"

"Hello Sakura" Negi said

"Hi" Sakura said meekly

"Shes a medical nin, she worked under Tsunade for 2 years like your doing now" I said

Negi's eyes lit on Sakura and she blushed as he mumbled 'interesting'.

"Is she always so.." Negi searched for a word

"Stroppy?" Ino suggested

"Mean?" i threw in

"Agressive" Negi said with a nod

"Shes very strong willed" Sakura said shyly

"Yes, she hit me over the head with a newspaper 35 times yesterday" Negi said with a dazzling grin

Sakura nodded "Wait till she moves on to the sticks"

"Oh no" Negi groaned

Sakura laughed softly and i smiled, Ino was grinning evily to herself and as she opened her mouth to speak i dreaded what would come out.

"You two should meet up some time and talk about it" Ino said smiling

Negi looked at me and i nodded in support, Sakura had turned even redder, she blinked quickly trying to come up with something to say.

"Sure that sounds great!" Negi said standing up and stretching

"Y-yeah" Sakura said with a nod

"I'll come back over when my shift ends in 20 minutes if your still here?" Negi said softly

Sakura nodded with a smile and Negi winked at her smoothly, she redened even more and Ino rose one eyebrow at me, i grinned happily, this really was the best day ever.

"See you later then Sakura, Ino nice meeting you, see ya Tenten" I looked up to say goodbye and he smiled at me "Take it easy on the cake"

I grinned knowing he was joking about last night when i'd practically scoffed his whole cake "will do"

Negi walked back to the counter to join his fellow servers, Sakura dropped her head in her hands with a soft groan, i giggled at her embarrassment and Ino looked knowing, she'd probably been in that situation some years ago.

"I looked like a total idiot" Sakura moaned into her hands

Ino smiled softly down at her "You did fine"

"He wont mind" i said "he's sensitive to things like that"

Sakura looked at me questioningly and i smiled reassuringly at her "I was such a mess when he first met me"

Sakura laughed, the smile lit up her face refreshingly, she looked over my head and batted her eyelids shyly, she was making eyes at Negi!, i grinned and Ino made an 'Oooh' noise which made Sakura ssh her quickly.

I took a sip of my drink and closed my eyes to enjoy it as the cool liquid slid down my throat, Ino looked down at her cake slice hungrily and i wondered if she would eat it, she was usually on a diet.

"I heard the cakes here are really healthy, all freshly grown indrediants and reduced sugar and fats" I said pretending to just be voicing a fact.

Ino took a fork and tried a mouthful and i warmed inside as she smiled at me in approval, it must be good cake. Sakura was sipping her coffee and trying not to look at the counter.

I tried some of the cake and found out that it was as delicious as i had imagined it, through mouthfulls i sipped my berry drink. Best. Day. Ever!.

"Thanks for the drinks and cake Sakura" i said happily

"Yeah, thanks forehead" Ino said finishing her cake and moving into her latte

"Its fine" Sakura said with a smile

I looked at the clock, we'd been in town for just under 3 hours, time really did fly when you were having fun!. The sun was hitting my face at a nice angle and warming up my cheek and shoulder which was an odd sensation since the rest of my body was room temprature.

"So we have the dress" i said

"And the undies" Sakura said with an embarrassed smile

"Whats left?" i wondered

Ino and Sakura looked at each other and at the same time they both said "Shoes"

I nodded trying to mentally work out how much money i had left, Gai had left me with 38,006.20 yen double what i had originally and the dress had cost me 3,800.62 so i still had around 34,205.58 yen left and i had to get Gai a present still. I would buy my shoes and save some money to get my hair cut again for the party and the rest could go towards Gai's present.

I wasnt sure what i would get him yet but it had to be good.

"When are we going to get the shoes now Sakura has a date?" Ino asked waggling her eyebrows at her friend who hit her lightly on the arm.

"We could leave Sakura here with lover boy and get her some shoes too?" I suggested wanting to get it all out of the way today so i could find Gai a present.

"Oooh lover boy looks like he's finishing up" Ino teased and Sakura looked terrified but also excited.

Ino nodded at my idea and i asked Sakura if that would be okay, she agreed and gave me some money from her to buy her shoes with telling me that she was a small size 5. Ino nodded replying that she knew what size she was and Sakura huffed annoyed at Ino's attitude.

"Okay you want turquoise size 5 shoes" I said mesmorising it

Sakura nodded and her eyes followed something from the counter, i knew Negi was coming over, i stood quickly and Ino followed suit. I turned to see Negi pulling off his apron and walking out from behind the counter.

"Hey Negi me and Ino are gonna take off" i said with a smile

Negi looked nervous as he looked past me at Sakura who was fiddling with her shirt nervously.

"Dont worry she's as nervous as you are" Ino said confidently

Negi blushed lightly and i smiled at him meeting his eyes, He took a deep breath and nodded and i could tell he liked Sakura too by the way he kept looking at her over my shoulder as i said goodbye.

I was forgotten and it was a relief.

"Bye then!" i said begining to leave

"Nice meeting you" Ino said and Negi said goodbye to us quickly before going over to where Sakura waited.

She smiled as he sat down and he said something which made her laugh, the sun shining on her back gave her an angelic glow and she looked pretty as she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"She owes us" Ino said as we left the coffee shop

I nodded smiling as i took one last look at them together at our table. They were cute together.

Ino stopped in the sun bathed street and got her bearings, she flicked her eyes left and right and i could see the cogs in her mind working as she worked out the quickest route to the shoe shop she liked, she nodded and turned left. I followed quickly trying not to lose her round the bends.

"What sort of shoes do you want?" Ino asked slowing down a little when she realised i wasnt with her

"Uuh i guess ones i can dance in and not fall over in" i said with a smile

"High heeled or flats?" she asked

"I like heels" i said

Ino grinned "A heels girl.. nice"

"They make me look taller and slimmer" i admitted

"The magic of high heels" Ino said smiling "Althoug i dont see why you would want to look slimmer, your body is amazing"

I gave her a suspicious look, was she joking?.

"your curvy and have great boobs, a mans ideal body type" Ino said she sounded almost jealous

"Im fat with huge fat sacks" i said

"Your curvy with nice pert breasts" Ino said " end of discussion"

I was quiet thinking about what she had said, do men really like 'curvy' girls best?. If that was what she really thought then why was she constantly dieting?. I was about to ask her when she disappeared into a shop. I followed her suprised at how short the walk had been.

The store was small with a few rows of shoes in the middle and a few shelves on the wall, Ino chatted happily to the assistant while i looked for a pair of red heels in a size 5. There were a few pairs i liked the look of so i began trying them on. I settled on a simple red strappy pair with a medium sized heel which should put me as the same height as Neji was.

Ino approved of my choice when i showed her the heels, she asked me to look for a pair Sakura would like while she scanned the rack for her own pair.

She was looking at the black section as i headed over to the green section in the corner, i picked a modest pair of heels for Sakura which looked high but they had a wedge at the front which meant the difference between heel and toe was only 2 inches or so even though the actual heel was around 4-5 inches long.

I turned to get Ino's approval of them but she looked busy so i tried them on myself to see if they were comfortable, they were a small size 5 so on me they were a little tight but they were comfortable to walk in and the straps held my foot in really well.

I took the shoes off and put my own flip flops back on. They would do fine. I took the 2 pairs of shoes and paid for them working out the difference and seperating Sakura's change from mine.

Ino picked up a pair of 7 inch heel black stilettos and tried them on, she was crazy tall in them but they made her legs look really toned and longer then they already were, Ino liked what she saw in the mirror because she bought them with a smile on her face.

Underwear, Dress, Shoes all taken care of.

Ino checked the time on her phone and her eyes widened dramatically. "We've been shopping for 4 hours!"

"Thats the longest shopping trip i've ever been on" i said truthfully

"Its my shortest!" Ino said and i glanced at her to see if she was joking... she wasnt.

"How do you do it? my arms are acheing!" i said juggling my underwear bag, dress bag, shoe bag, Sakura's shoe bag and my own shoulder bag.

"I dont really notice it" Ino said shrugging

I shook my head in disbelief, she really was a super shopper.

"Is that all we need?" i asked feeling a little tired as the bags weighed down my arms.

"Um.. perfume and acessories" Ino said leading us straight across the street

I followed manouvering my bags back and forth trying to make myself more comfortable, it wasnt working very well, Ino told me to wait outside with the bags while she went into the tiny side shop. I agreed happily.

Sitting on the sun soaked pavements next to all our bags was a luxury as Ino shopped for our accessories and some nice smelling perfume, i closed my eyes and rested my head against the wall happily. Ino was in the shop for almost 30 minutes but i really didnt mind, sitting in the sun was a highlight of the day for me.

"Hey Tenten im back!" Ino called exiting the shop with 3 bags in her arms.

I held out my hand as she passed me one of the bags which i dropped into my bigger canvas bag so i wouldnt have to hold another one, the small bag just about fit into the canvas bag with the huge box for my dress inside it.

"Thanks" i said standing up and gathering the bags

"Your welcome, i got some bracelets and some earings and a perfume bottle for you"

I nodded in approval, sounded good to me. I looked down at my necklace in happyness as Ino picked her bags up, i loved it.

"We should go get Forehead" Ino said heading back down the street slowley now the shopping was done

"Should we really interrupt her?" i asked wondering

"She wont be able to find her way back from the back roads if we leave her" Ino said turning a corner

I had to admit i would be lost if Ino left me here, i'd never visited this part of town before and it was complicated and confusing, all the shops looked the same and the streets were small and crowded with no signs or shop names, it would be a nightmare.

We made it back to the coffee shop a few minutes later and i looked through the window to see Negi and Sakura sitting next to each other talking animatedly about something, Sakura was laughing and Negi was grinning down at the table.

Ino stopped and watched them for a while with a smile.

"Sakura might finally get a boyfriend" Ino said proudly

"Lets hope!" i said smiling

We entered the shop and went over to the table, Sakura looked up happily at us and waved, Negi turned around to see who she was greeting, i smiled at him and he shot me a mini thumbs up covering it from Sakura using his body.

"We just came to escort Sakura home, wouldnt want her to get lost" Ino said with a bright smile

"Im sure i could have managed" Sakura said with a tight lip

"Well now you wont have to manage" Ino said smiling sweetly

"Thanks for that" Sakura said glaring at Ino

I stood there awkwardly feeling like a tag along. Ino went to sit down and Sakura stood up quickly pushing her chair in, she turned to Negi and her eyes twinkled happily, her lips pulled up into a happy smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Negi" Sakura said

"Yh, it was nice talking to you Sakura" Negi said suddenly sounding shy

"Yeah, you too"

Sakura walked around the table and joined us and we became a trio again. Ino said goodbye to Negi politely and i made a joke to embarrass him about how red he was, Sakura laughed good humouredly and Negi mock glared at me, i smiled and he lost his nervous edge grinning at me.

"Bye Tenten"

"Goodbye Negi"

We turned and walked out of the coffee shop leaving Negi to wave at us through the window. Sakura babbled about him the whole way home, every other step we took was a new story about Negi. I was relieved when she finally turned off the street to head to her house. She gave me and Ino a warm hug before heading home looking delighted with herself.

Ino left me at the next turning, she waved goodbye and winked at me as she left, i waved.

_And then there was one._

I only had a short walk home so i made sure i took small steps to lengthen it, i liked taking advantage of the good weather and my great mood today. I had a constant smile on my face as i thought about how the day had gone.

I'd gotten everything i needed for the party, I'd had a nice day out in town with my friends, i'd found out Negi worked at the coffee shop, Sakura had gotten a date and Neji was going to love my dress and shoes on me.

All that was left now was Gai's present and i had a great idea!.

I stopped outside my aparment building to shift my bags more comfortably for the journey up the stairs, i hoped Gai was in because i had no more hands left to work my key. I made it to the top of the stairs and knocked on the door hopefully.

Gai answered after a second knock and i entered with my bags. Gai ooh'd and aaah'd when i showed him my shoes and dress, he was enthusiastic and happy as a pig in a stye.

I dragged my bags into my room once i'd shown Gai the dress and shoes and hung my clothes up and put my shoes away, i folded my new underwear into my top drawer and placed the acessories Ino had gotten me onto the dresser. The perfume went on my shelf.

I looked at myself in the mirror, i had a happy healthy glow to my skin and my smile was brighter then ever.

I was one happy girl.

.

.

..

...

..

.

**Hey Guys,**

**Thanks for reading the latest chapter, i hope you all enjoyed Tentens happy day!. This chapter was really fun to write and i liked the fact that Tenten was finally happy! I like a happy Tenten :).**

**Just to let you know in case your wondering, Gai left Tenten £300 and her dress cost £30, she had £270 left after the dress was brought, i converted it into yen to keep the japanese theme!.**

**Feel free to review! The next chapter will be up soon!**

**Much Love**

**Temari93 x**


	33. Party time: Part A

Today was going to be a good, i could feel it in my bones. I had woken up exactly 8 minutes ago to a sun ray hitting me directly in the left eye, normally if i was woken unaturally i would be cranky, groggy and all around unhappy but today was different. I was happy Tenten and i wasnt ready to let that go yet.

My bed springs groaned as i leaned across to my desk for my necklace, i liked to wear it all the time, i enjoyed the feel of the indents of silver letters on my skin, knowing that i held the necklace close to my heart metaphorically aswell as literally would make Gai happy and i loved a happy Gai. The cool silver, red studded chain slid over my head coldly making me gasp slightly as it touched my hot rested skin.

I glanced at my phone, it had been going off all afternoon yesterday, my inbox was filled with quirky texts from Negi and one less quirky text from Sakura telling me more about her chat with Negi in the coffee shop 2 days ago, they had really hit it off and yesterday Negi had gone to see her during her shift at the hospital, she showed him the ropes and he asked her to meet up again today, i was happy for her.

Sakura was nervous, she had very low confidence when it came to men, give her a bleeding battered body and she was the calmest most confident girl out there but show her a man in jeans and a shirt and she hid in embarrassment half the time, i had to get her to open up more.

I sat back against my headboard with my eyes closed, today was the day of my party, Gai had told me yesterday that my party began at 5pm in the town hall which was the whole bottom floor of the hokage building, i couldnt believe Gai had rented out the whole hall, it was one of the biggest venues in the whole of Konoha, i didnt even think i would have enough friends to fill it until Gai showed me the invite list.

Everyone was allowed to bring one guest and there were 60 people on the 'attending' list and 10 on the 'maybe' list, i scanned my eyes down the page with a smile, Gai had gotten everyone of my friends on there even ones i hadnt talked to since the academy, he had the nurses from the hospital who treated me on there, he had invited my old teachers too for the more adult section in the hall. The Sake bar.

I looked across my room to my make-up table and frowned at the swirly green invitation prototype that was sitting there with lime green writing and pea green swirls on a background of white, it was a weird contrast to the other invite i had liked which was red, white and black, but Gai had loved this one so much i didnt have the heart to say no.

I shook my head, i was happy today, so what i had green invites? so what if my whole party is probably gonna be green themed? I liked green... kind of.

I could hear Gai outside my door waiting for me to come out, something must have happened, or something was going to. Gai has only waited for me to wake up one other time, when Tsunade had told him that my father had escaped prison when i was 13, that had been bad.

I heard Gai's feet shuffling nervously and i rolled out of bed and grabbed my bathrobe to shove on over my pj's, it had been ages since i had woken up and just laid in my bed and it had been a nice comfort while it lasted but i had bigger fish to fry.

Tall, hairy, nature loving fish with bushy eyebrows.

I opened my door and Gai smiled uneasily at me embarrassed to be caught loitering but not willing to move incase he missed me and i left the apartment before we could talk, i saw the anxiety and worry in his eyes and i moved to the couch in the living room and sat down expecting the worst. Gai followed me silently and handed me a pill and water.

I took the pill and sipped a mouthful of water, well this was weird.

"Tsunade summoned me this morning" Gai said intwining his fingers together

I shifted uncomfortably hoping this was a joke, i was getting a really bad feeling about this. I went to say something but Gai looked at me pleading me to be quiet, i didnt like serious Gai and it usually led to trouble when he showed up.

"Its your dad" Gai said

I looked at him uncomprehending, he was talking in the third person? "Are you okay?" i asked scared

He nodded and my jaw held rigid with tension slacked a little, i swallowed even though my mouth was suddenly dry, what was he talking about?. I stayed quiet waiting for him to tell me.

"You real dad, by blood"

I felt my mouth fall open, i was suddenly back in my old house sitting over my mothers bleeding body and crying, he had killed her i was sure, he was abusive and a drunk, i was hoping Gai would say he had died.

"He's been released"

I felt my body begin to shake uncontrollably, my father was free from prison?, for good?. This was crazy, i had to be dreaming. Yes dreaming.

I pinched my arm hard and pain shocked me to tears, i wasnt asleep. This was no nightmare.

"why" i managed raspily

"He's been let out early, due to outstanding behaviour" Gai said looking furious

I looked down at my hands clasped together in my lap, a cold sweat was begining to spread over my body as i shook, this was pure terror, i was one word away from screaming hysterics, about to snap. I turned to Gai and in his eyes saw a different pain. He was scared, scared of losing me.

In Gai's fear i found my courage. I was not going to see that bastard. Ever.

I waited patiently for my hands to stop shaking as i calmed my beating heart, I stood up with a smile and a shrug and Gai watched mee warily thinking i was going to scream and shout, through a hissy or start crying uncontrollably.

"Whatever, im not gonna see him again" I said calmly

Gai looked suprised and his bushy eyebrows rose, he eyed me trying to see if i was really so calm. I stared back at him defiantly and he looked away, i glanced out the window quickly to centre myself. It was a beautiful day outside, i should be out there right now.

"Do you want some breakfast?" i asked Gai as i headed for the kitchen

"Umm.. no thanks, Tenten?"

I spun as i reached for the kitchen door, Gai looked uncomfortable again and i felt like there was more news, i held up my hand to silence him, he looked at me helplesssly and i shook my head.

"Please dont" i whispered i couldnt take any more news.

Gai nodded seeing my vulnerability, i could deal with this.. just about.

"I'll uh have a boiled egg" Gai said with a weak wink

I tried for a smile but it faltered, instead i nodded enthusiastically and fled into the kitchen to get his egg, i didnt feel like breakfast but i had to keep up normality. This was not even going to effect me, i didnt care about my father and i sure as hell never wanted to see him. He would across the world by now anyway picking up ho's on the way to get his cheap thrills.

He always did enjoy making others do things to him.

I squeezed my eyes closed trying not to cry, memories flooded me of my childhood with him, i shook my head suddenly angry at myself for recalling them. I was going to enjoy myself today damn it!.

I made Gai's egg silently whilst composing myself. I just had cereal. We ate together in steely silence, Gai took my bowl to wash it up and i went into my room to get dressed properly. I had a lot of things to do today and none of them involved thinking about my father.

I pulled on jeans and a t-shirt, casual but not slobish. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and grabbed my bag still packed from yesterday. My mobile was thrown into it and i slung it over my shoulder determined.

I didnt put on make-up, i couldnt be bothered. I went into the living room and grabbed my shoes. Gai came out of the kitchen as i put my second shoe onto my foot, he looked at me questioningly and i made a non commital noise.

He crossed his arms defiantly standing in front of the door and i sighed heavily.

"Im going to get my haircut" I said

"Okey dokey! Have fun!" Gai said happily

I nodded and brushed past him to get to the door, he bent and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled up at him feeling a soft blush cover my cheeks, he noticed and smiled charmingly.

"Bye, see you later" i said happily

"Bye bye beautiful!" Gai called as i walked out of the door

I headed down the stairs and into that glorious sun, it heated my body up better then any cover or bath, it was a happy heat, one i could tolerate and one that warmed me right to my bones. I closed my eyes and soaked up the feeling of bliss.

After a few minutes of soaking up the sun i pulled out my phone and scrolled down to the N's list. My finger hovered over the call button at Neji's name but i couldnt talk to him right now, he would want to talk about it, which was exactly what i didnt want to do. I scrolled down one and hit call. I would talk to Negi to be cheered up.

"Hello?"

"Negi? its Tenten"

"Yes i know, i have caller id" he said mockingly

"Oh.. okay" I licked my lips "what are you doing today?"

"I've just got back from the hospital visitng Sakura, got nothing planned really" Negi said happily

"Do you want to meet up for coffee?" i asked with a hopeful smile

"Sure!" Negi sounded enthusiastic "When?"

"Im going to get my haircut in a minute, i'll meet you in the bakery on main in an hour and a half?"

"Okay, i'll see ya then buddy" Negi said happily

"Yepp, see you later"

He hung up with a cheerful bye and i smiled down at my phone as it disconnected. I would be fine, i could get past this and i would if it killed me. I turned in the street and headed for the hairdressers near Yamanaka flowers Gai had taken me to before.

The cheerful 'we're open' sign made me smile, i entered the shop looking happy, a good start. The snooty looking receptionist looked up at me with doubt, she thought i couldnt afford this place. Any other day i couldnt, but this was a specail occasion.

"Hey, got anyone who can give me a cut and wash?" i asked as if i was a regular

The women seemed suprised at my confidence, to be honest i was suprised aswell. She typed away at her computer with a pleasant smile replacing the smirk on her face, she looked up at me happily.

"Yes, Tina is available to do it, go on through"

I nodded and walked through, a women in black escorted me to an empty chair and sat me down, she wrapped a black sheet around me and i was suprised at her speed, i was ready to begin in seconds.

"How you like it?" She asked heavily accented

"Layers please, like i had here before, jagged layers and a fringe" I said showing her the measures for each layer.

"Yes yes i do that! But better! yes" The women exclaimed happily

"Oh good, and i also want a wash and dry please" i said smiling at her through the mirror as she nodded happily

I relaxed into the chair as she brushed through my hair making my scalp tingle in a delicious way, she sprayed my hair with a water bottle and soon it was wet and she was cutting, the sound of the small scissors on my hair was relaxing. I was in good hands.

I let my eyes close in relaxation. I was careful not to think of anything in particular just listened to Tina snipping away and making pleasant noises of agreement at her work, the blackness behind my eyes grew deeper and i felt like i was going to fall asleep it was so relaxing. I forced my eyes to open so i wouldnt embarrass myself by snoring.

Tina continued to work, it looked good in the mirror and i smiled at her encouragingly, she grinned back and continued snipping. I sat in silence enoying the feel of her comb through my hair, this was one of the most relaxing things i had ever done.

She finished a few minutes later with a flourish of her hands, i checked out her work and smiled, it was better then last time, i was one happy girl. I nodded and she saw my acceptance.

"I love it, thanks" i said glancing at the clock wondering how she had done it so fast.

It had been 30 minutes. I must have fallen asleep!. I redened slightly but i doubted she had noticed, anyway i couldnt have been the first person to fall asleep in the chair and im sure i wouldnt be the last either.

Tina wheeled my chair over to the sinks with me sitting in it, time for my hair wash. Tina leaned my chair back and i heard the tap come on, the hot water carressed my hair and forehead, it was so relax, even more so then the comb. I fought to keep my eyes open while Tina looked at me happily. I forced my thoughts to my outfit for tonight.

Beautiful red dress, wonderful sexy undies, great shoes and now great hair with some nice acessories aswell, i was going to look great. Tina began to rub shampoo into my hair and i sighed happily as her fingers lathered the liquid into bubbles. The hot water returned moments later and i smiled as it heated up my head again. So far the day was enjoyable despite the awful news.

I felt the thought before i properly thought it and i tensed in frustration as a mental image of my real father popped into my head, i tried to shake it away but Tina looked at me sternly and told me to hold still. I obeyed.

The image dissolved and i felt more relaxed immediatly. I needed to stop thinking about him, he wasnt worth my time. As soon as i thought that i was bombarded with mental flashes of him, i could hear his grainy voice.

'come here, daddy wont hurt you'

I felt revulsed as i remembered the sentance that came before the abuse, always. 'daddy wont hurt you'. _Liar._

I felt my hands tremble and i held them to my chest to stop them, he couldnt hurt me any more, he couldnt effect me anymore. I didnt care about him anymore. Tina finished with the shampoo and moved onto conditioner, i glanced at the clock anxiously, it had been 10 minutes from my last check, i had 50 minutes until i was to meet Negi in the coffee shop.

I wondered what Neji would be wearing tonight?. Something mature and masculine no doubt. I shivered in delight. Excited. Wait until he saw my sexy undies!. A pang ent through me making my stomach ache.

Fear?.

I thought of Neji kissing me on his bed, his broad muscles moving over my body, i had wanted to go further but something had stopped me. It had happened on a few occasions now, i wasnt scared i trusted Neji not to hurt me.

_Hurt me..._

'daddy wont hurt you'

I opened my eyes wide in panic, i was throwing up blocks with my mind because of my father?. I denied it in my head immediately but when i thought about it i felt cold. Neji was not my father, all men were not the same. Neji wouldnt hurt me. Neji loved me.

The movement of Tina's fingers in my hair sent a sudden prickle down my spine, a flashbulb memory entered my head. I fought it, tried to push it away but it surfaced. My father pinning me and playing with my hair. His beer scented breath washing across my tear streaked face.

I squeezed my eyes shut and willed the memory to leave me. The hot water left my head and my scalp suddenly felt cold. The change in sensations had banished the memory.

Tina wheeled me quickly through to the hair dryer machines, i thanked her numbly as she put a huge machine over my head, she pushed a button and with one last tight smile she left. Hot air blew over my head and ears keeping them pleasantly toasty.

I tried to relax but i was so uptight it seemed impossible. I looked over at the magazines stacked on the table a few feet away, i couldnt raise the energy to lean over and read one, i wanted my mind free of distractions. Free of thoughts.

I shook my head gently in the huge machine and closed my mind focusing on the black of my hooded eye lids, i fought every thought until my mind was blissfully empty. Only then did i relax. No thoughts interrupted my deep blackness as i leaned back into my chair.

Perfect.

I could feel my hair begining to dry and i focused on remembering the feel of Tina's comb pulling through my hair, it was relaxing and i almost fell asleep again. The machine dinged and turned off like a microwave. I was cooked.

Tina came bustling back in and wheeled me back infront of the mirror, she brushed through my dried hair 3 times making my eyelids droop. What a nice feeling!. When that was done she gave me a full smile and showed me the mirror. I nodded enthusiastically and smiled at my reflection.

"I love it, thank you Tina" I said happily

"You very welcome" Tina replied foreignly

I left her as she began re-arranging her counter space clearly dismissing me, the snooty women at the desk turned her sceptical eyes on me and i smiled sweetly at her, she looked at her computer and told me the total of my haircut and wash+ dry, i paid her and left with a smile on my face. My hair was way nicer then hers.

I checked my phone, i had 20 minutes until i had to meet Negi, what would i do?. My question was answered as i passed a make-up stall, the women behind the counter had a friendly face, she looked a lot more approachable then snooty receptionist women in the hairdressers. I smiled at her and her eyes twinkled invitingly.

"Hello there, what can i help you with?" she asked cheerfully

"Hi, im looking for a foundation, cover up, easy to blend" I said eyeing the hundreds of products

"Okay, would you like liquid or mousse?" she asked smiling

"Which ones the best?" i asked

"Mousse is thicker but lighter, easy to blend and it tends to cover more" The women said sounding truthful

"Okay Mousse then" i said with a nod

"Okey dokey.. would you like one for sensitive skin? Oil? what skin tone are you?" the women asked

I was very confused, in the make-up area i was extremely un expirienced only wearing mascara and lip gloss most the time, the women saw my terrified expression and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, bit of an overload isnt it?" she laughed

I nodded and she picked up a round glass tub a little smaller then my palm with a beige lid. She handed it to me and i looked at it, it was so small.

"That should last you a good 6 months if not more" the women said and i gaped at her. "Its oil free for sensitive skin and its the right tone for you... nude07"

I nodded "Okay.. do i dab or smooth?" i asked embarrassed

"dab on sensitive area's like the eyes but go ahead and smooth out everywhere else on the face, make sure you blend under you chin and the sides of your face, you dont want lines!" the women pointed at a picture on the counter

I looked at it with a smile, the women had an orange face and a pale neck, the lines were obvious. I understood now, blend, like artwork.

"You'll need mousturiser too" She handed me a white tub smaller then the foundation. "Put this on before the foundation"

I nodded and pulled out my cash, i paid her and she took my items to bag them, i looked around as she bagged, the sun was behind a cloud. I accepted the bag as she thrust it at me smiling.

"Thank you very much" i said with a smile

"Your welcome, enjoy"

I turned and left the stall feeling happy with myself. I was going to wear make up tonight, i was going to look amazing. My mobile told me i had 8 minutes until i had to meet Negi, i looked in my bag and noticed the women had slipped in an extra item. I pulled it out to see a soft pink blusher. I smiled. What a nice women.

With my unexpected item in tow i headed to the bakery to meet Negi. As i rounded the corner onto main i saw that he was already standing outside the bakery waiting for me, he was early. I was suprised.

A smile formed on his lips as i approached, he pulled me into a friendly hug and i returned it, he was a touchy feely guy. He rubbed my back happily and i fel relaxed with him touching me, he wasn't a threat. I guess because i didnt care about him enough yet for him to hurt me.

"Hey, how are you?, your hair looks great!" He said happily as we entered the shop

"Thanks, im good, great actually, how are you?" i asked as we joined the cue

"Im fine, a bit tired from going to the hospital so early to see Sakura"

I grinned, he was obsessed with her. "Hows that going?" i asked smug

"Great, im learning a lot from her" he said with an absent smile

My own grin faltered, he was 'learning' from her?, she was tutoring him?. I thought she liked him, i thought he liked her?.

"Oh, sounds fun"

"Yeah, she's a really great girl, such pretty eyes too and a great sense of humour" Negi continued

I felt reassured again that he liked her, just didnt want to admit it yet, i was fine with that. Negi looked at the menu trying to decide what to have while i ran my fingers through my new shorter ( but still long) hair. I wanted a sandwich.

"Sakura invited me as her plus one to your party tonight" Negi said still scanning the board

I felt myself go red, he was annoyed i didnt invite him. I looked away awkwardly. I had forgotten Gai had mentioned it to him a few days ago aswell. He must think im the worst friend ever. In my defence i have only known him a few days really.

"Oh that.. I doubt it will be any good" i said shrugging

"I'll come along anyway just to see Sakura in a dress" he said going red as the words left his mouth

I nudged him with my elbow and waggled my eyebrows at him. Dirty boy.

"What?" he asked defensively

"Nothing" i said innocently

He chuckled and i smiled as he looked at the menu again, we came to the front of the cue and he nodded as he secured his choice in his mind, i went with him to the next available counter.

"I'll have a brownie and a hazelnut latte please" Negi said eyeing the cakes

"Um i'll have a green tea and a chicken salad sandwich please" i added

The man wrote our order down and nodded at us with a teethy grin, we glided towards a far table in the sun which was done playing hide and seek behind the cloud now. He pulled my chair out for me to sit in and pushed it in before going over to his own seat. I could see why Sakura liked him, he was good looking, funny and a gentleman, plus his cooking is to die for.

"Hows your friend at the hospital?" i asked when he was seated

"He's gotten a little better" Negi said "Still 50/50 though"

"Im sure he'll be fine, especially with Sakura and Tsunade healing him" I said with a reassuring head bob

"Thanks, i hope he does well"

The waitor came over and set our drinks down in front of us, i got a sandwich with mine wheras Negi got a massive brownie, it looked fattening and utterly delicious.

"What are you going to wear tonight then?" i asked intrigued

"I dont know, i dont really have anything that smart" Negi said shrugging "What are you wearing?"

"A red dress" i said picking up my sandwich to take a bite

"Ooh daring colour choice" Negi said eyes glittering

"Yepp, i can pull it off" i said confidently thinking about my make up, underwear, new hair and acessories at home aswell as my new perfume.

"Oh well then!" Negi huffed sarcastically

I laughed at his warped humour. Funny guy.

"You dont believe i can?" I countered confidently

"You do whatever you want to" Negi said with a shrug

My eyebrow rose into my hair, what did he mean by that?. Negi looked around innocently pretending not to notice my questioning look forcing me to ask.

"what?"

"You strike me as the type of person that gets what they want" Negi said smoothly

My jaw clenched as i thought about how wrong he was, i needed to drop this right now before it turned ugly in the middle of the bakery, I smiled sweetly at Negi and sipped my drink relishing in the coldness of it.

"You strike me as a guy who talks through his ass" I said with a smirk

"oh haha" Negi said dryly

I giggled into my sandwich before taking a bite, one thing led to another and pretty soon the whole sandwich was gone. I looked down at my empty plate regretably, not even a crumb left, my sandwich would never be seen again. Negi followed my gaze and i redened slightly before composing myself.

"So why did you call me?"

I looked up at him with wondering eyes, sometimes it almost seemed like he could read my mind, he knew something was up and i didnt like the creepy feeling i was getting in my stomach, maybe i would see that sandwich again.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well you called me and asked me if i wanted to do something, i figure theres a reason since you didnt contact me before" Negi said looking sad at the last bit

I felt guilty.

"Well i just wanted to meet up and chat" I shrugged looking down at the table "You make me laugh"

"I try"

My eyes caught his as i tried to look over his shoulder at who was entering the bakery, he looked desperate almost and i got a sinking feeling in my stomach, when he opened his mouth next i knew it couldnt be good.

I quickly diverted my eyes to the door, no-one i knew had entered, i was stuck here.

"Your really great Tenten" Negi looked honest "Sakura's a nice girl and really funny but.. this connection between us!"

I looked down at the table umcomfortably, this is exactly what i didnt want to happen, i wanted to have a friend not someone who wanted me in their bed or on their arm at social events, Negi didnt strike me as that sort of guy but i could never really be sure.

"Yes we have a weird connection, but we're like friends!" I said lamely

"I feel like i've known you for years" Negi slammed a hand down on the table "We're soul mates!"

"No" I shook my head quickly "We're friends"

Negi gave me the most intense puppy dog eyes then, i couldnt look away, i was drawn in. He looked utterly destroyed at that moment, shattered. I forced my gaze away back to the table, my new best friend.

"But the things i feel with yo-"

"Negi!" I interrupted "Nothing will happen... ever, deal with it. Sakura is crazy about you, your a lucky man"

Negi's shoulders drooped and i could see he was defeated, i blew out a puff of air and relaxed back into my chair, the argument was over.. for now. My gaze slid to the window , shadows were passing over the glass as people turned the corner unseen. The sun beat down stronger then ever.

"Sorry" he mumbled realising he had made it awkward

"Its fine" i said lightly trying to get rid of the tension

"I really like Sakura... but im confused" Negi said looking sad

"Trust me, Sakura is a much better person then i am" I looked him in the eyes "She is one of the most talented, nicest, funniest people i have ever met"

Negi nodded and i could see him thinking back to something she had said presumably the day before, A smile quirked his lips and his eyes glittered with happyness until the quick memory faded. Seeing that i knew he was telling the truth, he really did like Sakura. I was the problem here.

"She likes me?" Negi asked looking hesitant

"Definitely"

Negi smiled looking more relaxed already, this was what i liked about him the most, he bounced back from things well, around me that was a good characterstic to have.

"She invited me to your party" Negi said again "She must like me"

I nodded happily, i was looking forward to my party a lot, the clock on the wall told me i had a few hours until i had to start getting ready for my party. I finished my ice drink and put the empty glass on the table.

"do you want another one?" Negi asked looking at my empty glass

I was about to refuse and make an excuse to leave but when my eyes met his i saw a deep need within them. He wanted a friend. He had come to a foreign village to try to better himself and no-one was giving him the time of day. I swallowed my refusal and nodded, his eyes lit up happily as he eagerly gestured to the waiter for a refill.

My drink was with me within a few minutes and i took a tentative sip trying not to get brain freeze by gulping it down. Negi was sitting in comfortable silence relishing in the company, i was looking out the window when i felt the strangest need to burst into hysterical laughter. I drank a huge mouthful of my drink to try to drown the feeling.

I forced my lips closed and tried not to snort as i held the laughter in, i would look like such a weirdo. My chin wobbled with the effort of it. What the hell was wrong with me?.

Negi looked up and gave me a confused look as he saw my face contorting into a half smile, i forced my mouth closed again and my lips wobbled apart, my eyebrows creased in effort.I've never wanted to laugh so much in my life. I couldnt hold it in anymore. I laughed hysterically right in his face. He looked taken back to say the least.

I fell forwards and put my forehead on the table laughing manically into the sticky wood, i could feel my shoulders moving up and down in a jolly movement. When the final laugh escaped my mouth i breathed a sigh of relief. I sat up slowley feeling pretty idiotic.

Negi rose one eyebrow at me "Finished?"

I nodded feeling embarrassed at my outburst, what was in that drink?.

"What was so funny?"

I shook my head feeling really stupid "I have no idea"

Negi smiled showing all his teeth and a good section of gums, he chuckled to himself. "Must be the drink"

For a terrifying second i thought he had spiked it with alcohol or something, he saw the widening of my eyes and quickly added: "The sugar"

I nodded feeling stupid all over again, as if Negi would spike my drink, he'd never been near my drink anyway. God i was crazy.

"Im hyper i think" i said feeling really happy suddenly, i felt like going outside for a run or something, something was definitely up.

"Maybe that second drink was a bad idea" Negi said doubtfully

I nodded eyeing the drink evily, how dare it make me happier then i already was!. After a few seconds glaring i felt bad for the icy drink so i took another sip not wanting it to feel unloved. The cold liquid slipped down my throat and another wave of excitement brushed though me.

"I've never been hyper before" i said happily "Its not that bad"

"I got hyper once when i was younger, my mum found me climbing the curtains in the living room" Negi laughed

I giggled intensly for a few seconds. "hypeeer" i sang quietly

Negi looked up at me suprised at my voice, i felt suddenly confident, crazily confident, this was going to lead to some problems the saner part of my brain thought. I smiled at him widely feeling like i could take on the world.

"Im so hypeer! Thanks for the drink Negi... my friend Negi-kun.. coming to my party tonight!" I sang a bit louder

Negi smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me up, i didnt recoil. I was too far gone. Negi threw some notes on the table and dragged me out, i shot one last regretful look at my icy drink. Goodbye drink!.

He ran with me out onto the street and across the road into the green park, i skipped along side him feeling confident and happy, bubbles of excitement were drifting up inside me making me feel alive. I felt like everyone was looking at me and i didnt care.

Inside the park he took me to a huge tree and we stood at the bottom of it looking up, its sturdy thick branches were high off the grass. He smirked at me then looked up into the tree.

"Bet you couldnt climb that" he teased

I laughed with my head back "Are you kidding, i could walk up that thing in seconds"

Negi looked doubtful and i a naive little boy!.

"you want me to?" i asked

Negi looked up at the tree happily, it was really high. He shook his head obviously thinking i would hurt myself. I shook my head smiling. I was going to show him.

I concentrated through the sugar and found my centre, my chakra pooled to my feet and i felt them tingling, I took my shoes off quickly to see a soft blue glow surrounding them, Negi looked at me confused when i put a foot on the base of the tree.

I pushed myself up and put my second foot on the tree, i was now standing ajacent to the tree, both my feet were flat on the trunk and i was standing holding my body straight. This was really working my stomach muscles!.

I walked up a few steps and i heard Negi suck in a breath in suprise, he really didnt believe i could do it?. I walked up a few more steps and he called that he believe me and that i could come down now. I didnt want to come down, i wanted to be up the top and looking down at him!.

I climbed up step by step to one of the high branches, i disengaged my chakra and felt myself falling. Negi called out but i grabbed a tree trunk and swung myself up and round to sit onto it.

"Your so crazy!" Negi called up to me

"I know!" i called back looking down at him

I had shown him, i was up here at the top of the tree and he was stuck down there, i felt the adrenaline mixing with the sugar rush and my head spun in bliss, Negi was smiling up at me and i waggled my legs at him.

"You coming up?" i teased from my branch.

Negi grinned and eyed my missing shoes. I wondered if he was going to try to walk up, there was no way he could do that yet. He eyed the closest branch and jumped. He wrapped his arms around it and pulled himself to sit on it. I snorted, he was still extremely low down.

He began to climb quickly with the ease of someone who goes to the gym alot and is used to exerting strength in quick spurts, i watched as he got closer to me a pleased smile on his face.

"You'll hurt yourself" i warned as he got closer

"Your more likely to" he said with a laugh as he yanked himself up another branch

I laughed with my eyes closed, when i opened up them Negi was infront of me sliding onto the branch next to me, i moved over so he could sit down and rest.

"My way was faster" i said happily and Negi smiled happily

"Im stronger" Negi said triumphantly

"i dont think so" i said doubtfully "Im a ninja"

Negi grinned "Ninja" he whispered "I always wanted to be one when i was longer"

"So train for all of it" i said with a shrug as if it was just that easy.

Negi looked at me as if to say: Its not that easy. I gave him a sympathetic smile and waggled my eyebrows.

"I have a bravery test for you" I said cunningly

"Yeah?"

I leaned back and fell, my knees locked and i was hanging upside down from the high branch. The world was way below me looking weird upside down, i looked up to see Negi looking at the distance to the floor. He caught my eyes and grinned mischieviously.

He leaned back and hung next to me, my hair was hainging above my head making me seem taller then him. This was good.

"You've got guts Tenten" Negi said next to me

"You too" i said smiling at him

He turned his head towards mine to say something and our eyes met, there was a spark of something through me, he looked transfixed as he looked into my eyes, into my soul. It engulfed me and he leaned in slowley. The blood rushing to my head finally sparked my brain. This couldnt happen.

I let my legs loosen and dropped without a moments hesitation. What the hell was i thinking?.

I looked down as i fell, there was a branch coming up, i put my hands above my head and braced myself for the impact. My hands met the thin branch and i swung around letting go when i was upright, i flew sideways feet first and landed on a branch even lower down.

I looked up to see Negi still hanging upside down looking shocked. I wanted to laugh or smile but i felt weird. There had been a moment when i had forgotten everything, lost in his eyes. I thought of Neji. I hadn't talked to him in a while. Guilt cascaded through me as i thought of Negi leaning in, i had known what was going to happen, i had almost let it.

The important thing was that i hadnt, i had moved away. I knew i would never betray Neji. Never. I looked up and saw Negi swinging himself up to sit on the branch.

"Are you okay?" he called as he moved along the branch

"Fine!" i called happily "How cool was that?"

Negi's laughter floated down to me. "You are very brave"

I nodded happily standing on the branch waiting for him to make it down to me. He climbed down slowley not seeing where his foot was going until he found a purchase hold.

I laughed when he almost slipped once. Negi finally made it down to me and he looked at the distance to the floor, i eyed him suspiciously. He jumped.

I opened my mouth to shout out as he flew through the air. He landed and rolled springing back up with ease. I smirked, he thought he was so cool.

He looked up at me from the floor and i measured the distance to the floor, i'd jumped from higher, a few branches higher actually. It was all about the landing.

I walked to the edge of the branch with a smile. I leaned forward, the top half of my body went forward the bottom half was straight up, i looked like an upside down L shape. Slowley i let myself fall forward and went headfirst.

"Tenten!" Negi called as i plummeted.

I turned and my legs went over my head, i saw the floor coming up to face me fast so i tightened into a ball and spun. My feet landed on the floor and i bent them to absorb the impact and rolled forwards. Perfect landing.

"Beat that" i smirked jumping up.

Negi came running over with my shoes. "Are you kdding? A front flip?" He shook his head in disbelief "Your so cool"

I laughed as i put my shoes on, the sugar had worn off but the adrenaline was still there thanks to that flip, i looked at my mobile phone and the time, i had 20 minutes until i had to start getting ready.

Negi was smiling at me as i grabbed his wrist and yanked him towards the path. "You can walk me home"

Negi chuckled "What if i refuse?"

"Im a very tough girl Negi" i said lightly

"Okay okay.." He laughed and i smiled i was bad ass!

We walked back down the path and towards the road again, the chat was easy enough to keep up and the walk was nice now my body wasnt on a sugar high. As we passed the bakery window i glanced in to see my drink still sitting there on the table, it still hadnt been cleared up. I made a note in my head not to order that drink again unless i wanted some extra energy.

"Looking forward to tonight?" Negi asked happily as we strolled down the road

"Yes, i cant wait to see all my old friends again!" i said excitedly

"Hopefully i'll make some friends their too" Negi said sounding just as excited as i did.

"I'll introduce you to everyone" i said thinking that would make him happy

Negi nodded and did a little dance jig of excitement, i laughed at his terrible dance moves. I wondered if there would be a lot of dancing at my party?. Anything could happen seeing as Gai was the one planning it.

We turned onto Main street and i caught a glimpse of my apartment building over the tall shops, Negi seemed to walk slower as if he didnt want the meeting to end, i sped up because i was excited about going home and getting ready for my party.

The sun was still swelteringly hot in the sky and i hoped it wouldnt be quite so hot later on today otherwise the village hall would grow way to hot and everyone would be sweating. Yuck. We definitely did not want that to happen.

We were nearing the end of main street and Negi was talking about a party he had been to once where he had tripped someone over and cracked their head open, it sounded pretty horrific when he told it. I wasnt usually squirmish but the idea of someone's head practically cracked in half made me feel ill. I quickly shook off the sensation and replaced it with excitement again.

"I hope you dont trip someone over tonight" I said

"Oh i wont, im on my best behaviour!" Negi said as we came to a halt outside my apartment building

"Good. Thanks for walking me home!" I said with a friendly smile

"Well you sort of made me" Negi said uneasily

"Yh yeah whatever" i said with a grin

"See you tonight then!" Negi said cheerfully as i turned to go into the building

"Yep, bye" i replied pushing the door open and entering quickly

The trip up my stairs was a fast one since i was taking them three at a time, my apartment door opened spookily before i could knock and i walked in looking around to see Gai's beaming face.

"Lets get this party going!" He shrieked turning on the radio really loudly, i grinned up at him and he ushered me into the bathroom where there was a hot bath waiting for me.

"I saw you walking down main and ran it for you" Gai said happily

I thanked him and closed the door to get in it, since my hair was already washed and gleaming from the hairdressers i put it up into a high ponytail so i could just wash my body.

The heat filled me up and i got more and more excited as time pressed on. I washed myself twice all over with plain soap before washing myself a third time with a lilac smelling bath gel which would give me a nice scent. Next i shaved my legs and underarms being careful not to cut myself with the razor in my haste. I could hear the music pounding through the door and it got me excited.

Once the shaving and washing was done i pulled the plug and stepped out of the bath tub, i wrapped a towel around me and dried myself, patting my body down of moisture. My dried smooth skin felt nice under my touch as i mousturised my legs and arms which would be on show tonight.

My face was next, i mousturised it with a special sensitive skin mousturiser i had after weashing it with cold water to wake me up from my 'after bath' state when i was a little dizzy and tired from the heat.

Once the washing, shaving and mousturising was done i wrapped a long towel around my dry body realising i didnt have my bath robe in here with me. The door opened with a creak and i could see Gai dancing in the living room to the radio, i ran across into my bedroom and but my bathrobe on to return the towel to the dryer in the bathroom.

I brushed though my hair once to make sure it wasnt tangled before looking myself in the mirror and smiling, i was brand spanking new today. New hair, new make-up, new clothes, new undies, new jewellery, new perfume, new friends and a new outlook on life. I was feeling pretty happy.

"Tenten would you like some toast?" Gai called

"Okay" i called back as i walked towards my room to set my clothes on the bed ready for me to put on. I could hear Gai bustling about in the kitchen and the familiarity of the sound helped to calm me as i pulled out my dress and laid it on my made bed on the duvet. It looked amazing.

Next i laid my necklace down on the bed next to the dress and my red bangle Ino had gotten me, i laid my new undies under the necklace. After the clothes and assecories were done i went over to my make-up dresser and pulled out all the things i would need, my mousse foundation, mascara, blusher and lipsgloss and my perfume.

Then i went into my wardrobe and pulled out my shoes.

The outfit was set.

"Toasts ready" Gai called

I smiled at my outfil laying there one, all it needed was someone to wear it and i was that lucky girl. Gai was sitting at the table when i left my room, the toast he had made was piled on a huge plate in the middle cut into little triangles just like how he used to make it when i was younger.

I eyed the stacked plate, there had to be 8 slices of toast on it!. I took a triangular slice and ate it quickly, the butter melted in my mouth and as soon as i tasted the first slice i was hungry.

I managed another 4 half slices before i was full up, bread was very filling after all. Gai continued to eat as i sipped at my drink peacefully. My bathrobe was soft against my skin and the calm atmosphere mixed with the heat was enough to lull me to sleep.

"Toast for dinner?" i asked as Gai finished off the last slice

"Nope, as a snack" Gai said happily "There will be food at your party"

I smiled knowing that Gai had probably prepared some of his world famous burgers, maybe i shouldnt have filled myself up on toast.

"We're all in for a treat" i said as Gai stood to take the plates out into the kitchen

"You sure are my beautiful flower, now go get ready" Gai said pointing at the clock

I followed his gaze and my mouth hung open when i saw i only had 40 minutes to go. I had been so busy being excited that i had forgotten the actual reason behind it!. I stood quickly and went into my room to get dressed.

I shucked my robe and hung it on the back of my closed bedroom door, standing in my room naked was weird i decided as i checked the curtains were pulled over the window.

I put on my new red underwear and my bra and checked myself out in the mirror. I looked up at myself and -_Holy crap!._

My boobs were HUGE. I eyed them suspiciously, they were pushed up to look much bigger and they bounced when i walked, oh good god. I looked to see how the knickers were. They covered all the essentials thankfully.

Looking at my massive cleavage once more i turned to put on the dress, i caught sight of my 'slut' scar which was as red as the underwear i was wearing, great. Turning away quickly i took the dress in my hands and unzipped the back. I stepped into it and pulled the zip up as far as i could, i didnt want to ask Gai to zip me up incase he saw my scar or even worse my slutty underwear!.

I looked across the room at the thin hook on the wall to hand coats and hats on, i edged towards it and tried to snag my zip with the hook, it took 3 attempts but finally the shimmying paid off and the zip pulled up fully.

I went towards the mirror to look at myself in the dress. I closed my eyes as i stepped infront of the mirror bracing myself. I opened on three.

_Holy mother of jellybeans!_

My eyes were fixed to my massive cleavage looking somehow bigger still in my tight dress, i took a hesitant step forwards and they bounced all over the place. They were like two bowls of jelly!. The dress was tight on the top so i had no fear of the beasts falling out, it was the jiggling that worried me, everyone would be looking at them.

I looked down my legs and smiled, the dress made my legs look long and nicely toned, i smiled at myself as a whole, red was a great colour on me even i could tell and i was my worst critic.

I looked at the necklace and put it on, it matched my outfit perfectly, this was just too good!. I put the bangle on and looked at my shoes in the corner, they looked higher then they had in the shop, maybe i was putting in too much effort...

Siddling over to where they sat on the floor i slipped my feet into them and straightened feeling my new height and getting used to it, as i got aclimatised by walking the length of my room a few times i could faintly here Gai getting ready in his room. The wall clock told me i had 30 minutes left. I walked to the mirror and looked at myself again wondering if the shoes were too much.

I looked like a celebrity A-lister on the red carpet, i wasnt sure whether that was a good or bad thing. Sliding the shoes off i went to sit infront of my dresser and do my make-up.

My mousturiser went on first, the cold white gel seemed to soak into my skin leaving it smooth and soft. My eyes ran over the make-up on the counter, it looekd alien to me.

This was what would take me the longest amount of time. I felt my face to make sure it was still soft from my mousturiser, it was. Next up i wanted to apply the foundation to my skin, i opened the lid to the small tub and looked inside to see a creamy skin coloured air whipped mousse, it looked daunting. I took a swipe from the top layer and put it on my forhead.

I dabbed it in for a few seconds before remembering what the make-up lady said about dabbing and smoothing, i changed tactics and smoothed it over my forehead evenly, i could feel it on my face heavily and at first the sensation was strange but i soon got used to it.

I looked in the little face mirror i had on the dresser and gaped when my forehead was completely clear, it blended perfectly to my skin tone, the women had been right!. I put some onto my cheeks, nose and chin and dabbed some around my eyes lightly getting rid of my bags. Lastly i blended with my neck so i didnt get lines. I looked into my mirror and smiled, My foundation was done!.

It had taken me 10 minutes to do with all the smoothing and dabbing, i really wanted to look good.

Next i decided to apply some mascara which i knew how to do with ease since i wore it almost everyday, it only took me a few minutes to coat my lashes, i put on a few extra swipes to really define my eyes in black.

The mascara made my face look even better and i began feeling more and more confident as i applied my usual lipgloss which just made my lips shiny and not chapped.

"Tenten!, we have to leave in about 15 minutes!" Gai called happily through the door

I applied a light brush of blusher which made my cheeks look a rosy pink tinted colour, it made me look healthy and the overall look didnt even look like i had make-up on, it all looked natural.

I stood and grabbed my phone, i wasnt going to take it with me even though i felt lost without it... who was i going to call? everyone i cared about was going to be there. I put it on my little table next to my bed beside the alarmclock perched on its surface, my eyes lit on the photo of my team and i smiled warmly.

My shoes were back on my feet a few seconds later and i was heading to the living room happy in my newness. Gai was standing by the tv awaiting my entrance, he looked me up and down, his gaze slowing on my new found breasts before going to my face.

"What mighty beasts you hold in confinement Tenten!" Gai acknowledged, i redened but you probably couldnt tell under the make-up.

"Um.. do you like the dress?" i asked lamely trying to calm myself down

"I adore that colour on you my beauty!" Gai exclaimed

I looked at what he was wearing and with a tremendous effort held in a laugh, he had green lapels and bell bottom trousers with a huge green flower stuck to his collar that puffed into his face dramatically.

He looked down at himself with pride and i smiled and sent him a thumbs up, he grinned widely obviously impressed by the effort we had both made to look good. His shoes were luminous green i noticed as we went to leave the apartment.

"Thanks for arranging all this Gai" i said happily as we left the apartment and he closed the door tightly.

We headed down the stairs together chatting about music and people who would be going, a flicker of movement caught my eye as we headed out the main exit door onto the street. I turned and looked into the foyer area, it was empty. Something had definitaly flickered. Maybe a light?.

Gai opened the exit wider and i walked through it quickly feeling a little peeved, maybe i was being paranoid but it felt like i was being looked at by someone, i turned again as we walked down the street to see a shadow in the foyer behind the glass door. I shivered.

That could have been someone getting their mail, or going to the toilets in the back, or using the payphone or anything!. I was getting paranoid!. I turned back to the street and shook the feeling out of my skin. I wanted to be happy today not paranoid and on edge!. Gai was walking fast obviously wanting to get there and show off his green lapels which he must have bought some time in the 70's.

A distant dogs bark made me jump and goosebumps emerged over my arm, i rubbed them distractedly as the darkening evening ruined my good mood. This was why people dont like night time!, its too dark to make you happy. I needed a berry drink to raise my energy levels!.

"You seem preoccupied, whats up my delicate flower?" Gai asked as we walked at lightning speed

"Just excited about the party" i lied

I looked into the distance and saw the blazing lights of the hokage building, there were people going inside in huge masses, my excitement rose again to fever pitch as i saw people i hadn't spoken to in years. Gai smiled when he felt my mood shift, i quickened my pace even more to get their faster.

"Come on Gai people are waiting!" i urged as we practically sprinted towards the venue.

"Hold on! not so fast!" Gai called as i eagerly went ahead.

I slowed with an apologetic look on my face, Gai looked at me ruthfully as if i were a small child trying to get to the ice cream van, i walked beside him remembering that i had to make a good entrance in my new dress and jewellery. The Village hall was soon in touching distance and i could feel the hum of excitment in the room so strong it made my own excitement rise even more.

I peeked through the door and saw an array of different people in different colour clothes, different styles but all looking amazing. I stepped inside and someone turned and yelled over the noise 'She's here'. The whole room exploded in uproar and i was swept away on a wave of chattering people. It was awesome.

"Tenten!, where have you been lately?"

"Wow you look amazing!"

"Have you lost weight?"

"Your hair is so shiny!"

"How are you?"

"Is this really your party?"

"Where is your boyfriend?"

"are you really dating Neji Hyuuga?"

"Give me your number?"

Questions bombarded me and i answered them non-stop for about 25 minutes, slowley everyone calmed down and backed off and i had enough time to go and find Neji or see what Gai was up to.

I looked up to see a dance floor, a song began playing over the speakers and a tidal wave of people ran towards the dance floor exclaiming their love for the particular song, someone along the way grabbed my arm and soon i was dancing in the middle of about 20 people i hadn't seen or spoken to in years, it was amazing. The song ended and we were still all jigging about crazily.

A hand tightened around my waist and i turned smiling up at the familiar face.

"I finally got you" Neji said with a smile

"You've always had me" i said truthfully making his eyes spike with desire

He leaned down to kiss me and i returned his smooch lovingly, people ooh'd and aaah'd but i didnt care, everyone knew we were together anyway so what did it matter?.

A slower song boomed over the radio and i looked up at the dj, it was Gai. He winked at me from the stage where he equiptment was set up, i blushed as Neji took my hand firmly and led me around the floor with everyone else. I was going to ask Gai about where he got those decks when we got back.

The song was slow but still a happy song, we bounced around the dancing floor together with huge grins on my faces, i was aware that my 'mighty beasts' were bouncing about everywhere seeing as Neji kept looking down at them trying to disguise it as checking his shoes were tied.

They were.

My dress was flowing behind me as i danced making me feel like a princess, this is all i had ever hoped for and so much more, Gai had really outdone himself this time. I looked around the rest of the huge hall as we danced and saw red and black decorations hanging from the ceiling and burning fire laterns on the walls to cast eery shadows in some of the corners.

Gai labelled them 'smoochy corners'. Places where couples could hide for a few minutes unnoticed.

There was a huge table running along the far wall covered with food, Gai's famous burgers were there, i would have to work to get hungry so i could have one, dang it! why had i eaten so much toast?.

There were hundreds of plastic cups filled with different drinks and juices, there was a huge punch bowel and a stack of plates taller then me. There were round tables set out in the far right corner in a cluster and a few more lining the back of the hall, people were sitting and chatting or up dancing. The stage had a mike stand and Gai's DJ decks wherever they had come from.

The song ended as i oggled the fairy lights on the ceiling with amazement, they looked like little fire flies dancing to the music, it was enchanting. The back door leading to a small balcany overlooking the Hokage's grounds was open and i could see the darkening night outside. It looked peaceful compared to the party that was going on in here!.

"Everyone wish Tenten a happy birthday!" Gai's voice boomed over the room

"Happy Birthday Tenten!" everyone shouted to my embarrassment

It wasnt even my birthday, this was insane!.

Gai was waving at me excitedly and i slowley departed from Neji with a regretful look and made my way towards the stage, what did Gai want?. Climbing onto the stage in my dress and heels wasnt that easy and the light that suddenly shone down to illuminate me was freakily hot. Gai had put a lot of thought and time into this.

"Say hello to your guests Tenten!" Gai called happily

I turned to stand in front of the mike and smiled at the sea of faces turned towards me eagerly, Gai turned the song down and i opened my mouth to speak.

"Hello everyone!" I said into the mike happily

"Hello!" they replied in unison

"How are you all tonight?" i asked feeling like a stand up comedian or something

"Good/Great/Amazing" they replied in a swarm of voices

"Good, are you having fun?" i asked smiling as they all nodded vigourously and said yes.

"I want to thank you all for coming tonight to this insane party that Gai sensei arranged for me!" I looked out into the crowd and felt my confidence surge, they were all my friends and they all loved me.

I thought about the present i was going to give to Gai and my insides tightened nervously. I grabbed the mike closer and steadyed myself, everyone in the hall waited.

"As you all probably know, i've had a rough few weeks, and a few times i've thought i wasnt coming back and it made me realise what was really important in life"

The crowd cheered happily at my speech, i licked my lips to wet them so i could go on.

"My friends, my family, my boyfriend" i met eyes with Neji and he smiled encouragingly at me. "But i havent been entirely truthfull to you all"

I saw Neji's eyes change, he hid his emotions before i could see them, he was probably confused. I hope this didnt end it with him. Please let him understand!.

"You see... i have a massive secret in my life that no-one but Gai and Sakura knows about" I looked out into the crowd now quiet and listening intently "Oh and Tsunade" i added quickly with a nervous laugh

I could see Sakura shifting uncomfortably as everyone turned their gazes on her, i smiled at her helpless look, i had to say it now.

"You all thought i was living alone..Well truth is i was adopted when i was 5 years old" I said. Chatter filled the room softly, i peeked back at Gai who was watching me in shock.

"I was adopted by the kindest man in the world and i am proud to call him my father" I carried on knowing the next two words out of my mouth could possibly be the end of me.

"Gai sensei"

A silence rang out and i looked over the crowd nervously, this was it. Everyone knew.

A chatter started up within the crowd and i stood there nervously as they all turned their gazes on me. I took a final breath.

"I want to apologise for lying to you all, i was afraid to say anything incase you shunned me, i know now that if my friends are exactly that they wouldnt care where i come from or who my father is! They like me for me and i love them for you all for listening"

A roar went up from the crowd, people clapped and jumped up and down with grins on their faces, they were cheering me on. I felt so happy i could die. I looked for Neji and saw him smiling, i caught his eye and he nodded at me. We were okay.

I stood up on the stage in awe feeling Gai's gaze on my, i turned to him and he smiled a huge smile, he walked around the decks dramatically and gave me a huge hug. The crowd cheered and aaaw'd. This was one of the best nights of my life. I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. No more lies.

I stepped off the stage with Gai and the crowd engulfed us all talking at once confusingly. I smiled at everyone answering questions and keeping the atmosphere happy, i was trying to find Neji when the lights went out.

I turned to look at the light switches at the side of the room but i couldnt see in front of my face. I wondered if this was Gai's doing. The tension in the room didnt feel right, i stood still listening as everyone went quiet.

There were soft footsteps and i heard the mike being moved. I squinted into the darkness.

"Tenten, come up on stage hunny" I went cold inside "Dont worry, Daddy wont hurt you"

My world spun as the lights came on and the spotlight beamed down on a man aged 43, he had chestnut short hair and a stubbly beard that made him look unwashed, he wore old clothes and brown shoes. He was grinning knowing where i was straight away. His eyes shone evily in the light.

My father.


	34. Sorry doesnt cover it

**Im so sorry!**

Hey guys,

I am fully aware that i have been the worst pain in the butt ever for making you guys wait for months for the next chapter, i recently had some terrible news and to be honest i was in no state to write anything and after that i forgot parts of the plotline and i didnt think i could get back into character, but today i logged onto Fanfic and read all your reviews for the chapter and they were so heartwarming and lovely that i had to buck my idea's up!.

I do have a chapter half written from months ago that i started before the news, i am going to finish it and update ASAP!. Within the next few days definitaly!.

I understand if you got tired of waiting around and found other stories that were better and i can only offer my most sincere apology to all of you, you've been wonderful readers and thanks to all of you i feel like i can get back to my story and write again. Its going to take a few chapters to get fully back into character so if the next update seems a bit uneven and sloppy bear with me because im trying to remember all the little twists and storylines i threw in there what seems like years ago!.

Thanks so much for your patience and support, it means the world to me.

Much Love

Temari93 x


	35. Party time: Part B

The room was silent, i looked around wildly trying to escape. If i could get out of here none of this would happen, it would all go away. There was a thump, someone jumping off the stage, the crowd murmured quietly trying to work out what was going on. A hand grabbed my arm and i yelped spinning and pulling away.

"Tenten, its me"

I cringed as the hand on my arm tightened, i pulled away again but to no avail. Damn it i was better then this!. I sent a punch to his gut, it hit and he grunted, i yanked his arm forward and put my knee up into his solar plexus, he crumpled and fell to the floor. I backed away with the rest of the crowd. This could not be happening to me!.

I looked down at my father crumpled on the floor, what the hell was he doing here?. He wasnt supposed to come near me!.

I turned and pushed through the swarm of people, he had ruined my party just like he had ruined my life, who the hell did he think he was, i made my way to the back tables and sat down haughtily. I didnt care that i'd just downed my blood dad in front of everyone, no-one else knew what i had gone through. Rage filtered through my body like a red mist, my fists clenched until my knuckles cracked.

Gai came over to stand near me in a show of support as i tried not to cry and scream at the same time, this was not what i needed right now. Gai's hand on my shoulder was comforting. Neji also came to join me, he took my hand and squeezed it, i would be strong.

"Tenten!" My dad called as he slowley got up, i flinched at the sound of his grainy voice, it grated on my ears. He walked towards me staggering slightly as he regained his breath.

I looked up at Gai, he looked strong and straight faced but i could tell by the slight crease of his forehead he was worried, he had nothing to worry about. I was going no where. This was my party and i was going to enjoy it.

"Tenten!" He called blinking hard as he lay eyes on me "Darling, come give daddy a kiss"

I twisted my face in disgust. "Go die in a hole somewhere" i called to him

He stopped suprised "you dont remember your old dad do you?" he boomed as he began walking again

"Oh i remember you, i hate you" I stood up feeling tall and strong in my heels "leave now"

"How much have you had to drink honey?" he asked coming closer, i didnt trust the fatherly act he was putting on, i knew what he was capable of. I glared at him.

"Look how much you've grown, from a girl into a women" He gushed nearly on top of me

I tried not to cross my arms over my breasts, i would not be ashamed of myself, i would not let him win. I didnt want to play his little mind games anymore. A small part of me felt suddenly terrified, my stomach swirled with a tight sickness that i only ever rememver feeling once before. When i'd found my mother dead on the floor.

"Why are you here?" i asked angrily wanting to run at him and rip his head off

"I've come to see you!. I missed your birthday so here i am!" He said stopping a few inches from me i felt Gai tense

"Well you've seen me, now leave and dont ever come near me again" i shouted using every inch of restraint i had in me to stay seated

"Tenten that is no way to talk towards your father" He answered looking confused

i wanted to slap him, i wanted to kick him out myself, i wanted to smash a glass over his head, i wanted to scream at him, to pummel him, to hurt him like he hurt me.

"Your not my father" i spat looking at Gai with a smile, he squeezed my shoulder again in reassurance.

"Him?" my father said in disbelief "This freak is your adoptive father?"

I glared at him eyes blazing with hate as Gai's hand twitched. "No, he's my FATHER, your the freak now get lost"

Neji moved to the side slightly so he could watch me and my father.

His eyes went empty of emotion, his whole face went blank and his body went rigid. I knew what would happen before it did, i stood and pushed Gai back quickly as My father lunged at him, i ducked and my father tripped over me. Gai caught his balance against a table and turned to see if i was okay, the crowd had exploded into angry shouts.

My father dove up and glared at me, a snarl escaped him as he walked towards me face twisting in hatred. This was the father i had known. Fear washed through me as that face triggered hundreds of childhood nightmares, my mind swamped with memories i couldnt concentrate. Something smacked into me and i stepped back with the impact.

My hand rose to my face, he had backhanded me. The crowd tightened into a circle, i could hear shouting. I turned to see Sakura being held back by a group of people as she screamed red faced. Negi had her around the waist. The vegence in her eyes scared me and my father took a step back unsure of her strength.

He was no ninja. He was nothing.

I stood upright defiantly as my face burned, i knew there would be a mark but i wasnt going to cry in front of him. I was strong now, he couldnt hurt me. Gai was shaking behind him with the urge to fight.

I gave him a warning look and he tried to restrain himself. Neji put a hand on his arm to stop him, he knew i could handle this. Lee moved lightning fast to stand next to Gai and Neji. My team were there.

"You've had your fun now leave, next time i will not be as forgiving" i said warningly

"dont threaten me or i'll make you pay" My father turned his good mood over

"Get. Out."

I kicked of my heels so if he came at me again i could kick his ass. He looked around himself as if only now noticing he was surrounded by angry people. He was the outsider here, i wasnt alone anymore. He couldnt control me anymore. I was powerful and i felt it running through my veins, in every molecule of my body i felt it.

He ran with a scream of rage at me, i feinted to the left and grabbed him by his shirt, i used his lost momentum to fling him down, he landed on the floor on his back. He clawed at my legs but i danced backwards, he was sluggish, his rage making him clumsy.

"you fucking whore" He screamed embarrassed that he couldnt take me on and he knew it "You fucking good for nothing whore"

I stood above him and smirked down at him, i didnt care what he said. He was sick. Sick in the head. I realised that now, no one could help him.

Gai came forwards to stand with me, Neji and Lee followed him. Sakura pulled out of Negi's grasp and joined me. Ino squeezed my arm as she moved in behind me, Hinata came to stand next to Neji. The tight circle rotated in an explosion of steps and soon they were all milled around me.

We were a joint force. A community. A family.

My father stood up slowley looking agitated. Tears formed in his eyes as he looked over me.

"This is it then?" he asked as if he hadnt just been trying to break my neck.

I nodded silently and he sighed dramatically, he was outnumbered. I would never talk to him again.

"Good luck then" He said tiredly "I'll miss you" He shook his head violently and i heard a small crack from his rotted joints. He jumped back slightly and when he looked up his eyes were refreshed, his face transformed into a happy mask.

A tear slipped down his face as he looked around confused, his face lit on mine and he smiled happily.

"Tenten!" I looked back at him stone faced. "Its good to see you, how long's it been?"

I remembered now why i had never sought for help in my childhood years, because it would always end up like this, me feeling guilty when dad changed again, through all the rage i just wanted him to be like this, like a normal dad, i wanted him to love me. I realised then why what he was doing to me was so sick, making me love him, manipulating me even as he slowley killed me inside.

"Tenten?" My father looked confused and his eyes filled with tears, I just stared at him. "Tenten?.. you look just like your mother!"

I felt my eyes fill with tears, this was worse then the anger and rage. He was a sick man, a very sick man.

"Time to leave dad" I whispered shakily, Neji took my hand and held it making me feel stronger "Now" I said

He nodded and walked out looking green, i was suprised he had left without any hassle but i was sure that he would be back.

Neji's hold on me tightened as he pulled me into a hug, my cheek burned where my father had slapped me but i didnt care, he was gone, hopefully for good. My friends envaloped me in their happyness which made me feel better immediately, friends patted my back and wished me well, the music played and people who were more my aquantances went to dance again to try to cheer me up and get the party back on track.

Neji went to get me a drink and a snack, I watched him leave. He looked good tonight.

I felt a hand on my arm, the touch was familiar. I turned to see Negi smiling down at me, it soothed my acheing face and my nerves all in one.

"I believe you promised to introduce me to everyone" He said happily

"Oh yeah.. can we do it later?" I asked scanning the sea of people

"Yepp cause right now your going to dance with me!" Negi said taking my hand and pulling me away, the last tendrils of anger slipped away, i was too exhausted to keep them up.

I laughed through my sadness as he skipped onto the wooden dance floor happily, he was taller then me and i realised my shoes were laying on the floor by the table i had sat at. I quickly ran to get them and put them on still feeling a little shakey.

It made me slightly uncomfortable that Negi was watching me walking towards him, I stiffled the urge to cover myself with my arms, I looked good today! even with a red handprint on my face! Hey, i could see the funny side of it! even if i was sure i would go home and cry when this was all done.

"Will you do me the honour?" Negi asked bending forward slightly and extending his arm

I giggled and took it as he swept me onto the dancefloor in a spin. The music was fast but he pulled me close to him and we waltz around the entire dance floor, i laughed as people clapped when we flew past. We spun around the floor dramatically throughout the song earning giggles and shrieks as we scraped people on our way by.

"Slow down!" I screeched as we almost tripped over someone picking up a penny off the floor, we both jumped and the person looked up terrified as we hit the floor the other side of him.

The jump earned us another round of claps and i smiled as Negi dipped me backwards, my leg extended out and he spun me back into standing positiion. The room applauded and i giggled selfconciously.

I looked into his face which was alight with excitement and pleasure, the raw happyness on his face made my whole mood shift. This was my party and I was going to enjoy it with my friends, no matter what.

"Lets get this party back on track!" Gai said over the mic system, the music turned up louder and the beat seemed to shake the room.

I felt like i was in another land as everyone ran to the dance floor with happy smiles. The floor became cramped and soon i was dancing in a sea of hundreds of people all wiggling around beside me. I didnt know who i was next to, i didnt know who was dancing behind me but I didnt care, i shimmied and wiggled in delight as i danced, no one cared what i looked like, i could dance as outragiously as i wanted and no-one would care.

I enjoyed being in my little bubble, protected by my friends and family, It felt nice.

The crowd grew as people seemed to be coming in off the street, i was being squashed in the middle of a hundred bodies and it felt good, The heat rose as we danced together all moving in unison to the beat of the song, the lights were dimmed and some purple flash lights began beating down on us making me smile as i caught snippets of peoples wide smiles as we danced.

I didnt know the group of people surrounding me as i danced but i didnt feel self concious, One of the guys grabbed my wrist and spun me round, i grinned and spun with him, he let my wrist fall and i danced over to another group of people calling me over eagerly. One of the girls giggled and yanked me into a hug as we danced, i vaguely recognised her from the academy.

I hugged her back happily still dancing all with the beats. Someone hit into my back gently as they danced and i turned to see who it was, it was Naruto dancing with Lee. They were going crazy.

I laughed as they tried to do complex dance moves in the tiny air pocket they had, Lee's hair was stuck to his face as sweat dripped off his chin, i turned away as someone lifted me up and spun me round to the music. I giggled as another bund of people hustled me into a cancan line.

It was non-stop and i opened my eyes as someone rose me onto their shoulder to skip across the dance floor, i could see streams of people entering from the door and i smiled as they joined the dancefloor happily.

It was a great atmosphere, I was lowered onto the floor and swooped into someones arms, a blonde haired man waltzed me a few feet back into the bustle of the crowd and i shouted to Sakura as i flew past her in a dizzying spin.

"I love Life!" I yelled

Sakura grinned as Negi grabbed her arms and pulled her into him. "Me too" She winked before i was whizzed off again

I could feel the sweat on my body but i didnt care, it was crazy hot in this mass of bodies and everyone was going as crazy as me, everyone was dancing their socks off like it was the last day of their lives.

I turned and fell into someone's chest, i bounced backwards with a little jump into Neji's arms. His hands tightened on my waist and i wound my arms around his neck with a smile, he looked calm and collected holding a drink in his hand, i wondered how long he had been waiting for me at the side of the dance floor, i grinned as the drink hit my palm cold and condensating. I sipped some and set it down on the floor with a graceful bend.

When i met neji's eyes again they were dancing in pleasure, i smiled questioningly at him as he pulled me closer to him.

"You look fucking amazing tonight" He said boyishly

I was shocked at the swear word, he never usually used them. I smelt soft alcohol on his breath and realised he had had a drink, i smiled gratefully at him and leaned in to his ear feeling wildly confident and happy.

"You dont look so bad yourself" i said breathing into his air to make him shiver

Neji's arms tightened around me and i grinned at the feel of his pulse.

"I wish i could see more of you" Neji said confidently his eyes blazing with lust

I felt a tingle run through me from my head right down to my toes, anticipation. I took his hand and using my body to block the movement from the hoards on the dancefloor i lifted his hand to lay just under my bare neck, he licked his lips and gently ran his hand lower.

"Maybe you can" I said feeling hot

His hands stopped on the bulge of the top of my breasts and he stroked his fingertips over the showing flesh making me shiver again.

"You tease" He said sexily

I grinned up at him and in one smooth motion pulled his neck down into a kiss, our tongues met and I shivered as he deepened the kiss even more. The music beat between us like a heartbeat and I tugged at his shirt wanting him closer to me.

He moved one of his hands to my back and pulled me tightly against him even tighter, i gasped as his free hand stroked the top of my cleavage leaving goose bumps of pleasure in its wake. His kiss felt like magic and i had to stop myself from jumping him right there in front of everyone.

"Is this a promise of whats to come?" Neji asked his voice panty

"Oh god yes" i breathed into his lips as he dropped his hand again

I looked up at him and his bemused eyes met mine, i grinned and tugged him onto the dancefloor to enjoy the excitement of the night. I hoped Gai hadnt seen our encounter, when i looked i noticed he was busy chatting to a brown haired woman with curves in all the right places. Go Gai! I thought happily.

The wave of dancers engulfed us again and together we danced with a good 25% proportion of Konoha's total population. We got banged about but i didnt care, the movements were jerky yet somehow smooth as we made our transition across the floor grinding against people and shimmying around others. It was bliss to just forget for a few hours.

The night began to blurr into a cloud of faces and emotions, my body was drenched in sweat and with every heartbeat i lusted after Neji more and more, my thoughts wandered to dark places in my mind i had never known existed until now, i felt suddenly 5 times hotter then i had been and that was HOT!.

My eyes met Gai's and he waggled his eyebrows at me, for one insane second i was sure he knew what i was thinking about, my cheeks flushed red, redder then they had ever been before, i was deadly hot, i needed some air.

I wandered over to the exit door which was slightly open, it let in a light breeze, it wasnt enough. I squeezed through the opening and pulled the door closed. The pulse from inside the room turned into a dull throb as the door blocked the soundwaves. Cool air licked at my skin and the breeze whispered sweet nothings in my ear. I closed my eyes blissfully as the night worked its magic on me.

Outside it was creepily quite compared to inside, not even a bird chirped, any other day i would have found it odd but with the amount of noise the party was making, no bird in their right mind would come within a 5 mile radius of us.

I sat down on the cool concrete of the small balcony area and pulled my knees upclose to my chest, so many things were going on in my life right now that i didnt want to think about.

My father was free from prison, my body was failing me, i would be stuck on tablets for the rest of my life.

Then again there were so many reliefs to think about aswell.

Everyone knew about Gai and accepted it!

I was reaching a whole new level with Neji

And i honestly felt like i was getting stronger and stronger everyday.

I couldn't help but smile at myself, atleast my life wasnt boring. It was many things, but never boring.

I heard the door creak open and Neji poked his head around to peek out into the night. I was below eye level so he didnt see me at first, i stared at him with the intensity of a stalker, i wanted him right here, right now.

Sakura poked her head out next to his.

Maybe not...

"Hey, what are you doing down there?" She asked stepping out into the night

Neji followed her probably feeling stupid that he hadnt spotted me first, they both sat down with me and huddled in, their bodies were still burning hot from the party, it was like i was sat between two radiators.

"It was way too hot in there" I said with a smile at Neji's sweat soaked hair

"The atmosphere in there is magical!" Sakura said happily

I nodded, there was a real sense of community stuffed into that tiny hall, a sense of family.

"This is turning out to be one of the best birthday parties yet" I said

And i meant it, i had closure now. I hadn't forgiven my father for what he had done to me but i understood it, i'd come to terms with it and i could let it not ruin my life now.

Closure... Finally.


	36. Make me a woman

Dots lined the inside of my eyelids, they moved and stretched dreamily until the magnitude of them woke me, i opened one eye lazily to be greeted by a burst of sunlight from my window, my forehead wrinkled as i squinted into the light.

Too early.

I looked over at my alarm clock, 10:48 am, not that early after all, Gai hadn't woken me for my morning pill, or my training. Come to think of it i couldn't hear his usual cheerful singing voice outside my door.

Sitting up took more effort then i expected it would, muscles ached in places i never knew i had any, i must have been really dancing last night.

It all came back to me in one big blurr.

I had been sitting outside with Neji and Sakura, when cheers had errupted from the hall so loud i could hear them through the wall, we had ran back inside to see Gai kissing the brown haired women he'd been eyeing up all evening, i remember people grinning at me, after all he was my dad!.

He was my dad. Everyone knew it. Gai sensei was my father.

I smiled to myself as i rolled out of bed painfully, it was so worth it. One less thing to worry about, everyone knew and accepted it now, my real father was gone and i was finally over it. I was over him.

The floor boards creaked mysteriously behind my door and i froze, who was out there?

I creeped over to lean against the wall by my door and listened, a glass smashed then hushed whispering voices, my heart rate sped up. Gai was out and someone else was in the apartment!.

I crouched against the wall and swung the door open quietly, below eye level i peeked out quickly. Shadows stretched out of the kitchen menacingly, scary shadows.

I crept on the balls of my feet still crouched down to the sofa where i hid behind the arm to peek again, i couldnt see into the kitchen from here, damn!.

I closed my eyes took a deep breath and decided what i would do... Wing it.

I pounced up and dove into the kitchen rolling as i hit the floor and narrowly avoiding the fridge, i sprang back up onto my feet and brought my fists up to defend myself still bouncing on my toes.

"Wow Tenten! What an entrance!"

I lowered my fists in disbelief

"Lee, what the hell?" I leaned against the fridge in embarrassment, i was in my pj's!

"We're here for the initiation ceremony!" Lee chirped

We?

I turned and Gai popped out from his hiding spot behind the door, my eyes flew to the silver instrument in his hands, scissors.

I looked back to Lee, he was holding a bowl.

Oh good god no.

"Please tell me thats for you?" I asked meekly hoping he would say yes

"Nope, we thought you felt left out with your horrible boring hair do" Lee smiled

Gai nodded eagerly like an over excited dolphin, i touched my hair self conciously and cringed at the idea of it being transformed into Gai's signature bowl cut.

"No im fine, really!" I insisted

Lee threw the bowl down dramatically

"I told you she wouldn't do it!, she doesnt understand!" He whined

"Its okay, we cant expect her to understand.. she's only human after all" Gai soothed

I chuffed at the idea of Gai and Lee being superhuman, Super ridiculous maybe, super crazy definitaly.. but superHUMAN... no, no way.

"Im sorry Lee, i just think.. i wouldn't be able to pull it off" I said

Lee nodded with a sniffle "That is true, it takes a real character to work this do"

Gai winked at me and i supressed a laugh while Lee waggled his eyebrows and hair at the same time.

"So, is the ceremony over with now?" I asked wanting to eat some toast

"Oh there is one last thing" Lee said happily

I didn't like the excited grin on his face, it scared me, more then Gai's workout outfit.. Green leotard and orange sweatband.. really?

"I dropped by my stylists today and picked up something for you" Lee said shuddering with excitement

I don't know what i dreaded more, the fact that Lee had a stylist that made him look like that or the fact that i had a present from the stylist that made Lee look like that.

"Oh, another suprise?" I asked

Lee nodded slowly, i could already see the happy tears glistening in his eyes. Great.

Gai covered my eyes with his hands, i waited not moving for the longest 40 seconds of my life during which i heard cloth on cloth and a zip?, my stomach twirled in anticipation.

When Gai's hands moved i opened my eyes slowley and saw Lee standing in the same place he had been before, wearing the same green suit he had been wearing before with the same scary grin he had been grinning before. I turned to look at Gai and saw the same expression mirrored on his face.

My hands hit my sides nervously and my fingers touched material. Stretchy material.

Oh

My

God.

I looked down terrified of what i would see.

I was wearing a green lycra suit. Exactly the same as Gai and Lee's.

This was like one of my nightmares, i closed my eyes and opened them again, please let this be a dream.

Nope, this was happening.

"How?"

Lee waggled his eyebrows suggestively and i felt sick.

"We put you in it last night when you fell asleep" Gai said happily "Over your pj's ofcourse!"

"See how comfy it is.. You didnt even feel it!"

I looked down at myself in shock, i'd been wearing it the whole time!. My entrance must have looked a whole lot cooler with me wearing that damn green suit.

"So why the eye covering?" I asked suspiciously

"For effect" Gai and Lee said in unison

I closed my eyes and groaned, this was not happening to me!

I felt the lycra and grimanced, how had i not noticed it when i woke up,

it is really comfortable i thought to myself before shaking my head and trying to pull it off.

I pulled and pulled but it just stretched and pinged back in to place, unbeleivable!, i looked to Gai for help and he nodded gravely at Lee

"You see Tenten it has a special material that allows it to stretch infinately, it is the ultimate green fighting machine!" Lee said dramatically whilst feeling up his own

identicle suit creepily.

I tried rolling one of the sleeves up but it slowley rolled back down my arm, slithering past my elbow like a snake. God these suits were creepy!.

"New technology allows the fibres to connect and restore to their original shape allowing maximum flexability!" Lee said doing the splits suddenly

I rolled my eyes as Gai cheered happily, atleast there was no one else here to see this.

The doorbell rang and i silently cursed myself, why even think it?.

Gai and Lee both ran for the door, i tried to stop them but they were like 2 yappy jack russels after a rat, whoever was on the overside of that door was going to get an enthusiastic welcome.

I ducked behind the bookshelf and hid as Gai opened the door.

"Hey Gai... is Tenten here?"

"Negi! Come on in!" Gai boomed happily

"Thanks, wheres Tenten?"

I closed my eyes wishing for them to leave, just like i used to do when i played hide and seek at school, close my eyes and hope they dont see me.

"Oh there she is, why you hiding behind the bookshelf?... Is that lycra?"

It never worked when i was younger either.

I opened my eyes and stepped out for the walk of shame. I would kill Gai for doing this to me.

"Hi Negi" i said waving weakly, my cheeks were on fire i must have looked like a freak, green body, red face what would he think of me.

"I like your...shoes" Negi attempted, i grinned at his compliment and looked down to see my feet were bare, he looked embarassed and mumbled something about my toenails being nice, they were painted green. I glared at Gai and he swallowed a laugh.

"Follow me Negi, we can talk somewhere else" i said smiling at his akwardness, he followed me in to my room and i once again tried to peel of this second skin i had on.

"Now thats impressive, it just wont come off, you look a giant runner bean" Negi said laughing at my attempt to rip of this snake suit, i reached around to the zip on my side and stepped out of it, only to realise i was in my fluffy bunny pyjamas, how embarrassing!.

"now those i do like " Negi said poking me in the ribs, "theyre so cute and adorable" he cooed at the bunny picture on the pants leg. I sat on my bed in a huff. Men had no subtlety.

"Why are you here Negi?" I asked bluntly feeling embarrassed and achy from my kitchen entrance earlier

"Woah, dont blame me for your wardrobe malfunctions!" Negi said defencively

"You think i picked this for myself?" I asked wonderously

"Well who did then?" Negi asked smirkng

I waved my hand sarcasticly as i spoke. "Oh i dont know maybe the two grinning idiots out there wearing identicle suits?"

Negi chuckled "Why let them dress you?" He asked

I sighed, if he hadn't grown up around Gai and Lee, he wouldn't understand them. Rarely anyone did.

"Never mind" I said "What can i do for you?" I asked more politely

"I came over to thank you for last night, i made loads of friends" He smiled sincerely "Oh and Sakura wanted me to give you this"

He handed me a necklace i had given her to wear a few weeks ago, i smiled as the cool metal touched my fingers, memories flashed into my head of Sakura panicking because she had nothing to wear and no jewellrey.

"Thanks" I said leaning over to put it on my desk

"So what are your plans for the day?" Negi asked

I shrugged "Not sure yet, i might go to Neji's later, pretty sure i have training aswell"

"Neji's aye?" He waggled his eyebrows and i blushed

"Shut up" i said self conciously

He grinned boyishly and made kissy noises, i wanted to punch him until i realised he wasn't used to being hit.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I hinted

He laughed and backed away to the door "Okay okay, im going"

"Good" I grinned as our eyes met

He winked at me as he opened my bedroom door and left

"Bye" i called as the door shut with a soft click.

First hurdle of the day dealt with, time for the rest.

I picked up my phone and texted Neji, every word felt intimate and i blushed even though the words weren't out of the ordinary or outrageous, it was what lay behind the words that counted.

_Neji, are you busy later?_

_Can i come over?_

_Tenten x_

I looked at the screen for a few heartbeats, my throat was drying up and i felt like i was having an anxiety attack, tonight may be the night. As my heart thudded against my chest i thought about it.

Was this what i wanted?

Yes.

I was sure.

I pressed send. That was it, no turning back now.

I could hear Gai outside still saying goodbye to Negi, i felt sorry for him, he was never going to get away at this rate. My bed springs squeaked as i stood and went over to my desk to put on my training clothes. I would shower after training.

My phone beeped and i froze, goosebumps rose on my skin. I was nervous.

I picked up my phone and looked at the little envelope in the top corner of the screen, i had a message, i opened my inbox and saw who it was from. Neji.

_Sure sounds great, will talk at training._

_See you there x _

I dropped the phone onto the bed and turned back towards my clothes and the mirror. Looking at myself in the mirror i felt like a whole new person, i had changed so much over the past months, i felt like i could be anything, do anything and accomplish anything.

But what i had planned was a big step for me, being that intimate with someone was scary, and i think we all realise by now i have trust issues, even Neji who made me feel completely safe and loved, scared the hell out of me sometimes.

I wouldnt think about it, i shouldnt freak myself out, its natural if it happens then so be it.

I heard the door shut and breathed a sigh of relief, Negi had made it out. Lucky him.

"Tenten? Training starts in 20"

"Okay, cool" I called pulling on jogging bottoms that were loose fitting and comfortable

I knew Gai wouldn't cancel training, just postpone it. He was crazy for exercise.

I tied my hair up in a ponytail and yanked on an old shirt that i could get dirty, i had a feeling i would spend a lot of time in the mud this session, i was fighting against Lee. Great.

Next on were my socks and trainers before i went to splash water on my face. I suddenly realised i hadn't eaten anything or taken my tablet. I made myself a slice of toast and sipped orange juice while Gai styled his hair.

Don't ask why but it always made me laugh watching him weilding a can of hair spray like a samarai sword.

I took my tablet with some water after breakfast and let it all go down while Gai and Lee did their pre-warm up warm up. Yepp.. definitely crazy.

Finally what seemed like centuries later but was actually 20 minutes later (time goes real slow when you're watching Gai and Lee warm up) we left for the training field, the day was hot and humid but pleasantly so. I still doubted my ability to fight for very long in this weather, too hot especially to be fighting against Lee.

"Shall we jog the rest of the way?" Gai asked happily

I groaned, too hot to jog! Gai gave me a point blank puppy dog eye stare and i couldnt resist, i nodded and he cheered happily.

"Come on then! Almost there!"

The 3 of us began to jog slowley at first which was fine by me, but then their competative nature took over and soon Lee and Gai were sprinting, leaving me to half run half jog behind them, i could feel the water i had taken my tablet with sloshing around in my stomach. Not a nice feeling.

The sun made me sweat and i slowed the pace a little, I didnt want to push myself too far, i might break after last night.

After a few more streets i had made it, i bent over to get my breath back before properly entering the training field which Gai and Lee were racing each other round. They didnt know when to quit.

My eyes locked onto Neji's, he was leaning against the tree with his hands in his pockets cutely, his light thin shirt just about hid his muscular body underneath, i sighed happily and smiled as my imagination ran wild again.

"Hey" He said pulling me into a one armed hug when i finally reached him

I turned and kissed him quickly "Morning, hows your head feeling?"

Neji unlike me was drinking last night and from what i remember of the end of the night he was rather drunk.

"Fine, i didn't even have a head ache this morning" He answered cockily

I took his hand and we went over and sat by the tree in the shade, it was so hot!.

"How long do you think Gai and Lee are gonna go?" Neji asked looking at them amusedly

"They started on the way down here so they should be over it soon.." I said watching Neji as he watched them.

The sun hit Neji's face perfectly, his eyes almost went translucant when the sun hit them, beautiful lavendar eyes, dangerous eyes. A smile spread across my face as Neji chuckled at Lee, my stomach went warm and my insides felt like they were on fire in a good way. My tummy twisted and did flips, my mouth dried and a deep hunger that i can only describe as primitive started in my groin.

As if he sensed it Neji turned to face me, his eyes met mine and he seemed to see right through me, the hand that held mine tightened slightly and he licked his lips subconciously. I watched his tongue move and shuddered.

"We should go out tonight" Neji whispered

I looked up at him fully aware that my cheeks were slowley burning red as the feelings within my body increased, i wanted him. I needed him.

"Where?" I asked my voice sounded strange even to me

"I'll pick you up from your place at 5" Neji said rubbing a thumb over my hand

I nodded "Okay"

I shifted closer to him and leaned into his arm, he draped his closest arm round my shoulders and tugged until i was sitting right up against him, my leg touched his, our bodies rubbed against each others, my mind threw up all sorts of images

I never knew i was so dirty. I would expect this from Ino, she was the sexy confident one!, i was a virgin with her first boyfriend!.

I almost didnt hear when Gai called for us to go over to them, Neji helped me up and we walked together, arms brushing each others casually as we headed for Lee and Gai.

"Team!, today we are going to train until we have nothing left!" Gai boomed

"Yeaaah!" Lee cheered enthusiastically

A spark of panic egnited in me, i didnt want to push myself too far and end up in hospital. My muscles already ached and the jog over here was harder then it usually was for me, should i say something?.

"Okay, pairings, First up Lee and Tenten" Gai said waving a hand to point at us

I felt under scrutiny immediately, i had to do this and i had to win.

I decided i wouldnt say anything but if i really felt like i was pushing my limits i would stop, this was after all only training, not dueling to the death. Lee seemed excited as he did some quick stretches and warmed up again. I did some muscle stretches and calmed my thudding heart a little. I had never been like this before, i used to approach training with a can do attitude.

I needed to get that back, i needed to be ontop.

When my joints and muscles felt limbered up i jogged a few paces down the field to begin our fight, Lee backed up and Neji and Gai went to sit at the very edge of the field to watch. I hated that bit, the waiting just before the actual fight, it reminded me of the chunnin exam waiting for Temari to be ready. And being beaten by her. How embarrassing.

"Okay, you ready Tenten?" Gai called

I nodded and shouted 'ready!'

Lee did the same when asked and the fight began. I edged back farther away from Lee, he stepped forward a little, I couldn't take my eyes off him for even a second, Lee was lightning fast and dedicated to winning, he would be ontop of me in seconds.

I blinked and Lee pounced.

When my eyelids opened again a milisecond later Lee's foot was heading for my face, it seemed like life had transformed into slow motion as i dove to the left to avoid a nasty bruising.

His swing hit air and he was rocked off balance for a second, thats all i needed. I edged behind him lightning fast and kicked him in the butt, he went flying and landed on his face. I stood awkwardly as he jumped up.

Gai cheered and i could imagine Neji smirking behind me, i smiled and felt warmer suddenly at the idea of him watching me. I mean he always did watch me but this time it seemed like it meant more.

Whack.

I fell backwards as Lee punched me in the shoulder. Serves me right, i was daydreaming.

I rolled as i hit the floor and jumped back up, Lee glared at me and i spun and ran. I sprinted down the field, i knew he would be right behind me, right ontop of me, i listened for his footsteps counting them as they grew nearer. I felt him breathing on my neck and i jumped.

I flew up into the air, saw my legs go over my head as i back flipped, I looked down when i was vertical and saw Lee directly below me. Perfect. My legs flew full circle and i twisted into standing position in the air. Lee looked up suprised as i landed gracefully behind him. I sent a punch to the back of his head, he dodged right, my arm followed through and he twisted grabbing it.

He yanked and i stumbled forward twisting to avoid a knee to the gut, hit knee came up and hit my chin instead but it was light and didnt even phase me, i spun and kicked him in the gut. It connected. I felt it through my leg.

Lee made an oof sound as it impacted and i danced away to avoid a punch in the thigh as he went down. He managed to regain his balance was on me again in seconds, i dodged and spun and punched just as quickly as he did but i was getting tired faster and more easily then he was. He wasn't even out of breath.

This was why Lee was so dangerous, he looked like a scrawny geek but he was lighting fast and his stamina was amazing, he was one of the best ninja in Konoha and he didnt even realise it, he took on Gara in the chunin exams and almost won without using chakra, he was so powerful.

A foot hit my face and i spun losing my balance as the world shook around me, muscles in my body protested, i was at snapping point. I looked up at Lee and saw glazed eyes looking back at me, he was in full on fighting mode, it was going to be hard to stop him now.

I jumped back and put up my hands in surrender, before they were even above my shoulders he hit me again, i rolled and stumbled upwards, he came at me again, i dodged but was so out of breath it ended up more of a sideways roll.

"Lee, im finished" I gasped

He didnt hear me, i jumped aside as he aimed a kick to my knee, if i hadn't dodged it would have broken my leg most probably, he was getting serious.

My arm flew up to deflect a blow to my temple, i pushed against his using his momentum to knock him off balance, he rolled but managed to turn it into a spinning kick that hit me in the hip. I heard a crack and panic busted through me followed by pain, a dull pain.

I rocked backwards onto the floor and backed away. I was laying on my back when i saw a shadow. Lee was in the air.

I rolled and his foot came down where my head had been, he was crazy!.

"Are you trying to kill me or something?" I shouted at him

Truth is i would have been able to fight him back a year ago, i would have taken every blow he had given me and still won, i would have been able to dodge 90% of his blows a year ago.

I was out of my comfort zone big time.

I stood up and used my knee to block a kick aimed at my stomach, he wasn't listening to me, wasn't allowing himself to get distracted from the fight. Another defence mechanism Lee had which made him dangerous. Utter focus.

He had once fought kimimaro while he was asleep he was so focused, he was a fighting machine!. Maybe it was the green suit?

I knew i must have been pushed to my limit because i actually contemplated wearing my green suit next training session. This had to stop now, i was getting delusional!.

I spun and was going to shout to Gai when a kick hit my back, i landed on my stomach, my muscles screamed in protest and my hip ached. I stayed laying down in fear, something had happened i was sure of it.

A part of my brain told me i was being paranoid, i rose until i was on all four testing the waters, No time for that i heard Lee coming at me again, i rolled and bounced up. A sharp pain radiated through my body.

"Lee stop now" I said loudly

He was running full pelt at me. "Lee!" I ducked and he flew over my head kicking where my chest had been.

I swirled and my eyes met Neji's, he looked uncertain, he suspected something was wrong. The panic in my eyes confirmed was on his feet in seconds and running towards us.

Lee pounced on me and i slammed into the ground on my back, he straddled me and sent a punch to my face, i blocked sloppily and he fell forwards a little. Usually i would have bucked to throw him off but my hip really hurt. Damn Lee!

I did nothing as he regained his balance and balled his hands into fists again, his palm came down to dislocate my shoulder from the arm. Dirty move, this was going to hurt.

Suddenly Neji was standing over me and Lee was in the air, Gai was sprinting behind Neji a few paces. Lee hit the floor bounced up and ran at me again. He was like a rotweiler spotting prey, restless, uneasy and ruthless. Lee was relentless. I was his prey.

Neji wove his chakra around quickly, faster then i'd ever seen him do it before. We had a few seconds, Neji built up his Heavenly spin jutsu, blue force field covered us Lee smashed into it and flew backwards. Gai caught him and held him down until he stopped fighting. He seemed to hear Gai's voice immediatly and stopped squirming.

A heartbeats passed of silence before a high cry came from Lee's mouth, this always happened. The shame after the fight, he had lost it again. His control was nothing, he was dangerous but in the same way vulnerable, i felt sorry for him, i knew how it felt to be vulnerable and powerless even when you possess i huge amount of strength.

I whimpered slightly when i tried to sit up, Neji absorbed his chakra back into himself and knelt beside me, i braved it out and pushed myself into a sitting position, Neji braced my back so i wouldn't fall again.

"My hip, i think its cracked" I said as i stood slowley

"Do you want to go to Tsunade?" Neji asked worriedly

I looked over at Gai and Lee, Gai was trying to soothe Lee who was in tears, they would be there a while, training was pretty much over.

"I'll go to the hospital, Shizune or Sakura might be working" I said

Neji went to pick me up but i shook my head. "I'll walk"

He looked uncertain but he nodded, his arm slipped across my back and supported most of my weight but i didnt care, for once i was walking into the hospital not being carried or stretchered in, and ontop of all that i was concious! I'd call that an improvement!.

"What happened?" Neji asked

"I'd reached my limit, i tried to tell him to stop but looks like he'd reached his too, he was in fighting mode, he wouldn't listen" I said trying to shrug but settling with a hand groan instead

"Thats why he's so dangerous" Neji said

"He needs to learn control" i said trying not to worry as my leg started burning

"Gai's been giving him lessons for the past week after training, he's getting better, i guess he wanted to prove himself so badly he lost it" Neji sighed

"Poor Lee"

Neji agreed with me, the flame rose higher into my hip joint and began to spread up to my pelvis, i froze in fear. Please no.

"Neji, i need to be at the hospital now" I said panic thick in my voice

He swooped me up and ran, i was there within 2 minutes, pretty impressive.

The nurse at the reception took one look at my face and called down to someone, Sakura rounded the corner quickly wearing a white doctors coat, looks like she was incharge today.

"Tenten, what happened?" She asked as she ushered us down a corridor

"We were in training, Lee lost it and went fight mode" I said

"Oh god, where did he getcha?" She asked trying to keep the atmosphere light

"Hip" I said breathlessly "Fire spreading up my leg, into my pelvis"

"Sounds dislocated, or cracked" Sakura said pulling on some see through gloves as we turned into a room.

She Pointed to a bed and Neji placed me on it gently, Sakura pulled the curtain around the bed and reached for my trouser waste band, she hesitated and flicked her eyes towards Neji.

I gave her a little nod and she worked the trousers off me, whatever got the problem fixed the fastest, Neji had seen me in a skirt, why couldn't he see me in my underwear?. I looked down at my leg and saw brusing starting to show. Ouch.

Sakura rolled me over slightly and put a finger on my hip, she felt along the bone and nodded, a purple bruise was already formed on my hip spreading around to my back, i looked so attractive.

"Its dislocated, hurts like hell but it will be fine in 30 minutes or so" Sakura said with a relieved smile

I knew what was coming, i'd dislocated many a bone, never my hip though. Sakura spared me an apologetic glance before she put a hand on my waist, took my leg and pushed the two together.

There was a soft pop and pain flooded my whole body, red hot pain, i closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. The bruises ached and my body hurt. Sakura felt the bone again to make sure it was in place.

"Okay, all done, drink this.." Sakura bent down and pulled a bottle of something out of the cupboard, she went over to the door leaned outside and got a cup from a cart that i was out there.

The mixture she handed me was light pink and looked like grapefruit, i knew it wasn't it stank. I gulped it down before i could think about it properly, it made me gag but after a few minutes the pain subsided into a dull throb. I looked down at my bruised leg and saw that it wasn't as bad as i had first thought, they would clear within a few days.

Sakura checked me out for a few other things, Blood pressure, pulse, any other aches or pains. She seemed happy enough with me.

Now my brain wasn't fogged with pain i realised that i was laying in my underwear infront of Neji, Sakura seemed to sense my thought process because she handed me my trousers and assured me i could stand up without damage.

"Thanks" I mumbled edging off the bed

Im sure i didnt look gracefull or sexy or appealing in anyway as i yanked on my trousers hastily giving myself a wedgy in the process, i just couldn't win today!.

"I have some good news for you" Sakura said

I noticed the eager expression on her face and my heart jumped a little in aprehension.

"Yes?"

"Your injury was cause by Lee" Sakura said

I looked at her, had she been drinking? I knew it was caused by Lee.

"Yeah, i know" i said confused

"What i mean is, your body is healthy again, you didnt break anything, didnt pass out, your injury was soley because Lee hit you hard, and look your over it already"

I looked down at myself, i was over it already, the pain was gone, i was fine. My injury had been caused by Lee!

"So im okay?" I asked wonderously

"Keep taking your tablets and drinking plenty but i would say your chance of relapse has decreased significantly" Sakura looked delighted

I couldn't believe it was true "How much?" I asked

Sakura grinned "10%"

"Decreased by 10% already?, wow!" I was amazed!

Sakura chuckled "No!, that is your chance, you have a 10% chance of relapse!" Sakura said happily

I was speechless, that much improvement wasnt expected by anyone

"How can you be sure?" I asked nervously

"Your bruising is developing at a normal rate, your recovery rate is average, you didnt pass out and havn't done so in the past few weeks, your stress levels appear to be normal and you havn't suffered any abnormal damage from your training session, your blood pressure is normal, your heart rate is normal, its all good"

I turned to Neji who was smiling happily, i was recovering normally, i was normal again!.

"But what about my stamina, its a lot shorter then it used to be?" I asked remembering my unfitness

"You just need to build it up again, after you were out of training for so long a few months back your stamina levels have decreased, you need to push them back up again"

I grinned happily, it was all normal. I stood straight up and took a deep breath, everything seemed so much clearer, fresher, lighter and just generally better. Sakura gave me a congratulatory hug before being called away to help another patient by an intern.

I turned to Neji and we shared a knowing look. I was fine.

He came forwards and swept me up into a kiss, his tongue searched my mouth and i met his passion with my own. His hands carressed my body making my skin tingle. i felt his need in that one kiss, the power of his want scared me but also made me feel warm and safe. He loved me for who i am after seeing me battered bruised, scarred and with my trousers down. After finding out that Gai was my father.

After all this tragedy and panic he was the constant in my life.

"I love you"

I froze, my face inches from his. My eyes swiveled up to meet his, it was so unexpected. I could tell he meant those words. Three words that changed my life forever.

His eyes crinkled happily, he was smiling, his hands on my back tightened and i was pulled closer to him.

"I love you" He said again

I searched his eyes for any lie or mistrust, i saw nothing but loyalty and caring. It was time.

"I love you too" I said

We grinned at each other happily, we had moved up a whole new level in our relationship, there were no secrets, nothing fake only him and me and our love for each other.

That is when i realised that i was ready. I trusted him with my life and i knew he was the one i wanted to be with for the rest of my life however long or short it may be, i was ready to give all of myself to him. I was going to have sex with Neji. The final jump in our relationship. I was teetering on the edge, i needed to dive off.

"Neji.." I whispered into his ear, He kissed my neck happily and i giggled "Im ready"

He stopped and slowely his eyes came up to meet mine, misted with lust he looked at me fully. I stared back at him not faultering, i wanted this.

"Are you sure?" He asked steadily

I nodded and he grinned and pulled me into a hug, i felt very adult and also very childish, i was going to make the transition from girl to women tonight.

An alarm went off down the hall and i suddenly became aware of where we were, i had completely forgotten we were in the hospital still, Neji chuckled and tugged me out of the door. My spirits were raised as we headed out onto the street, the sun hit my face and drenched me in heat. Neji took my hand and led mee down the street.

"Im guessing Gai will be at home by now" Neji said as we strolled hand in hand down the road

"Yh probably"

"Good, i'll have to ask his permission to turn you into a women" Neji said

I stopped dead in the street, had i heard that right?

"what?"

"well he is your dad afterall!" Neji insisted

My mouth must have been hanging open because Neji laughed wickedly "Kidding"

I pouted up at him "Mean"

"You love it"

I grinned up at him "I do"

We resumed walking and all to soon we were back at my apartment. I kissed Neji goodbye and told him i would see him later, he promised me i would and i shivered at the look in his eye.

I watched him walk away before i went upstairs to get ready, i would need to have a nap, i would be up late tonight.

I felt strange as i walked up the stairs to the apartment, i was going to be completely intimate with Neji tonight, he would see every inch of me and i was going to see every inch of him. Every inch. I shuddered at the thought of it.

I let myself into the apartment and told Gai the news on my health, he was ecstatic and ran out to buy me a well done gift, i chuckled. He thought i was conciously making myself better, i should be buying Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura gifts, they were the ones who really helped me!.

My bed was calling my name, after all the aches and pains and worries of the last few weeks it felt miraculously good to just be able to go to sleep knowing i was okay, that everything was going to be okay.

I laid my head on the pillow and felt my heart rate slow right down, i was relaxed. I hadn't felt this good in months, almost a year. My feet found the duvet and kicked it down a little to my feet could fit under, i tiredly pulled the covers up around my shoulders and snuggled into the matress.

My eyes grew heavy and i let myself drift away.

Sleep

Dream

Bliss.

A banging noise woke me up, I looked at my clock on my bedside table: 3:45pm, i had slept for roughly 3 hours. I closed my eyes again lazily my mind drifting elsewhere when suddenly i was wide awake.

Neji.

I sat bold upright and caught sight of myself in the mirror, i needed to wash my hair!, and shave and mousterise and i needed some clothes, and sexy underwear!, i needed to do my make up, he was coming at 5!.

I rolled out of bed and realised i was still in my training clothes. I stripped them off and put my dressing gown on to make the dash across to the bathroom. My door opened and i got ready to bolt when i noticed Gai sitting on the couch happily, why was he so happy?.

"Gai?" I asked stepping out into the living room

"Ah my beautiful flower, how are you?" He asked

"Im good, are you okay?" i asked

He stood and did a little jig "Im great angel! I got myself a date"

I laughed "with who?"

He grinned happily "The brunette from your party" He waggled his eyebrows at me

"No way!" she was quite good looking

"Yepp, tonight... we're going clubbing!" Gai danced around the sofa i giggled

"Great!.. im going out tonight aswell" I said casually "With Neji"

Gai's eyes widened "Oh.. i see"

His tone made me look up at him, his face had grown serious, he sat back down on the sofa and repositioned himself so he was facing me.

"Tenten, let me tell you about the birds and the bees" Gai said

I blushed, my whole face burned. "Uuuh G-gai theres no need" I said hurriedly

"No, a young lady must know these things!" Gai stood up "As your father it is my duty to tell you them"

"Im okay.. really" I turned towards the bathroom

"When a man and woman fall in love.."

I hurried into the bathroom and shut the door to drown him out, how embarrassing!. I turned the bath taps on and sat on the toilet lid to wait for the water level to rise, the clocking continued to tick. I was behind scheduale majorly thanks to Gai.

"Tenten?"

I grimaced "Yes Gai?"

"... make sure young Neji wears protection, its very important"

I felt sick with embarrasment "Yes i know it is Gai! Thank you!"

"It may be more pleasurable without a condom but you should know that there are diseases and all sorts that you could get"

I wanted to die, i wanted the ground to swallow me up and eat me, anything to get away from this torture.

"Understood" I squeaked

I turned the taps off and shed my dressing gown "Im getting in the bath now Gai" I called to make sure he left me alone

"Okay my little cherub" He answered

My cheeks felt like they were on fire for the next 10 minutes, how had Gai known?.

I made myself busy washing my hair twice for good measure, making sure all the shampoo and conditioner were out before i moved on to my body. I shaved... twice. I wanted everything tonight to be perfect.

I washed my body over with soap first to get rid of the dirt and grime from training and then i washed with a perfumed bath gel which made my skin smell of flowers and feel smooth to touch.

I washed my face twice and got out of the bath slowley so i didnt get light headed from the heat. I patted myself dry softly with a towel and when i was dry mousturiesed my arms, legs, stomach and T-zone area on my face, this may seem like i was overdoing it but i was really nervous, i wanted to look good, smell good and feel good.

I then plucked my eyebrows so there were no stray hairs and made sure i didnt have any spots, i was lucky in that respect, my skin was relatively clear.

Once all this was done i put my dressing gown back on and made a dash for my bedroom. I made it without seeing Gai thankfully.

I shifted through my draws looking for some sexy underwear i could wear, i settled on the pair i had bought for my party. They were red, a little daring but they were the only nice ones i had.

I looked at myself in the mirror, i looked okay in the underwear, my skin looked clean and smooth, pale in contrast to the deep red. Next i had to find something to wear. I looked through my wardrobe and settled on a white zip up dress which reached my knee, the top was a square cut with straps over my shoulders and the bottom was loose and hung gently against my legs.

It reminded me a bit of Marilyn Monroe's famous white dress, i had always liked it but rarely worn it, i guess now i could.

I brushed the tangles out of my hair and used a hair dryer to dry it and style it, it ended up wavy. I decided to leave it trailing down my back. It covered my chest almost like a layer of clothing. I swept it back over my shoulders, i was almost ready.

I didnt want to put on a lot of make up, i wanted to look as natural as possible, i decided to apply some mascara and a neutral skin coloured eyeshadow. I quickly ran and brushed my teeth before putting on some lip gloss.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Apart from shoes i was pretty much ready.

I looked at the time: 4:58 pm, my heart began to beat nervously. Almost there.

I reached across and sprayed some deodrant under my arms and in the air around me hoping it would cling to the fibres in my dress and make me smell nice even when i was nervous and probably sweating later.

I sprayed some perfume on my wrists and neck and rubbed it in before selecting a pair of white strappy shoes to put on, they were flat but i didnt care, i wouldn't be wearing them for very long.

The doorbell rang as i was fastening the strap on my shoe, Gai was going to get to it before i could. Oh no.

"Hey Gai, i've come to pick up Tenten for our date" Neji said happily

I quickly put my other shoe on and fastened the strap.

"Oh yes.. your 'date' " Gai said mockingly

I grabbed my bag with my keys and phone in and headed into the living room before Gai could scare him off. Neji looked confused until he saw me, his eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Hey Neji, ready to go?" I asked securing my bag on my shoulder

"Oh um.. yes" Neji said getting in a huff

I grinned at him, he was getting all antsy over me. "cool, lets go"

Neji turned to walk out the door "Bye Gai"

I gave Gai a quick kiss on the cheek "See you later, have fun on your date" I said quickly

I rushed out and shut the door behind me before he could say anything. I half expected him to chase me down the stairs or something but he didnt, that was good.

"You look amazing" Neji said as soon as we were downstairs and out of ear and eyesight of Gai

"Thanks" I looked at him "You do too"

"Not as good as you" Neji said

I blushed and bumped him with my hip, he bumped me back and i smiled down at the ground, he was so cute.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Neji asked

"Okay" I said with a nod "Where do you want to go?"

Neji thought about it for a bit before saying rather shyly "I could cook for you?"

My smile widened "Okay, great"

Neji took my hand "To my house then"

"yes"

My stomach felt like there was a firework display going off in it, i was so nervous. I was sure i wouldn't be able to eat anything. We rounded the last corner to Neji's house and i looked at the apartment block to my right.

Negi's apartment block.

What if he see's, what if he knows whats going on? How embarrassing!

Neji followed my eyeline and tugged me along, i realised i had stopped to stare.

"Who lives there?" Neji asked as we continued to walk

"Negi.. from the Sand village" I said

We rounded the final corner and approached Neji's front door, it was daunting how large the house was. Like a mansion.

"Is your uncle in?" I asked thinking back to the last drunken arguement he had caused

"Nope, he's away for a few days" Neji answered

"Hinata?" I asked

"She's staying at a friends tonight" Neji said

"Hinabi?"

"Gone with Hiahashi"

This was perfect, almost too perfect. "They're all out tonight?"

"Yes"

We entered the house and my heart beat increased even more. Tonight was the night.

Neji and me walked upstairs towards his room. I entered it first, he was close behind me. I suddenly felt so nervous i could barely breathe. This was it.

I turned and Neji smiled at me reasuringly, my eyes met his and the hunger i had seen in them at my party returned heating up my groin, i reached up and met his lips with my own.

So much for dinner.


	37. Hey Guys,

Hey guys,

Just a little update to thank you all for reviewing and reading my chapters, i was sure that you would have all been tired of waiting for me!. Thanks so much :)

I also wanted to tell you that the story is coming to an end.. :( I have only planned another 2 chapters, its sad to think that after all this time i wont be able to update anymore chapters to this story, but i am planning on begining a second story for Naruto!

So as readers im asking you what you would like to see out of:

A) A different story with a different pairing (If so please say what pairing you like most)

B) A sequel to this story about how Neji and Tenten are doing later on in their relationship

C) A prequel showing Tenten's earlier years in life, finding her mother and her fathers abuse

D) A story about all the Naruto characters starting the academy and building friendships and relationships

...Or feel free to make any suggestions to me, I like all types of writing and i aim to keep the audience happy so anything you can suggest would help me greatly. :D

Thanks so much for reading! Next chapter will be up tomorrow :)

Much Love

Temari93 x


	38. Mission Accomplished

My body ached. There was a throb in between my legs. Pain. But the good kind, the kind of pain that you know comes from an accomplishment.

What i had done last night had been one big life accomplishment.

I rolled over in bed and looked into Neji's sleepy face, he was naked, so was I, it felt strange but oddly right at the same time, Neji's hair half covered his face in a tangled mess, it had been in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way.

Yepp, that was Neji all over, practical even when making love.

I thought back to the night before, the pain as he entered me, each gentle thrust bringing a burning sensation, it had subsided after a few minutes, i didnt really notice it anyway, i was a little busy.

I smiled as i thought of Neji kissing me, rubbing his hands over my body, a shiver escaped me, a shiver of delight and anticipation. We would certainly make love again, probably really soon.

As if he could read my mind Neji's eyes cracked open, i smiled at him, he grinned back at me, no words needed to be shared, we were at a new level in our relationship now, we were tied to each other emotionally, mentally and now physically and damn did it feel great.

"Good morning" He whispered

"Good morning" I replied with a stupid grin on my face

"Sleep well?"

I nodded enthusiastically and he chuckled, the light shining on his face made his nose look tiny almost non existant, i laughed, i was in such a great mood today it was unbelievable.

My stomach rumbled loudly.. maybe he didnt hear?

"What was that?" Neji asked in shock, he put his ear to my stomach "Was that you?" he spoke towards my belly button I chuckled

"I didnt have dinner last night remember? im hungry" I said giggling "Physical exercise does that to a person!"

"Oh it was your stomach?, sorry i thought there was an earthquake or something" Neji teased

I smacked him in the arm and he grabbed my hand softly rubbing it with his thumb, i shivered again and he felt it, his eyes got a hungry look in them as he leaned forwards to kiss me.

If someone had told me a year ago that one day i would be laying naked in bed with Neji after having sex with him the night before and demanding breakfast i would have laughed in their face and called them crazy. But this felt so natural that its hard to ever imagine myself not dating Neji.

We loved each other.

He worked his way down my neck and i closed my eyes in bliss, my stomach rumbled again and i sighed, my body picked the worst moments to embarrass me!.

Neji chuckled "I'll get some breakfast"

He rolled out of bed and stood up, his backside was facing me, it was so cute. Beautiful little bottom. He made his way across the room and picked up his loungers and a loose shirt. He was dressed in a matter of seconds, i suddenly felt like the odd one out. I was now the only naked one in the room.

"Be right back" He said with a grin looking down at me

"Okay" I said as he practically skipped out of the door

When he was gone and the door had swung closed i grabbed my bra and pants and put them on, i turned to find my dress when i caught sight of myself in the mirror, i was glowing radiantly, i'd never seen myself look more alive then i did right now. Even to my eyes i looked pretty.

I turned around and saw the harsh scarrs on my back: 'Slut' had been sculpted into me and for once i didn't care. Neji knew my scarrs just aswell as i knew his. He loved my scarrs.

"Maybe i should get it tatoo'd" I mumbled to myself

I chuckled at my own private joke. I was so funny.

I turned back to look for my dress, where was it?. I scanned the floor but couldn't see it. White dress, white dress, white dress. Where?.

I thought back to last night, we had kissed for a while, fallen on the bed, Neji had taken it off me and thrown it somewhere, near the door maybe?.

I checked behind the door and on the floor around the door area, it wasn't there, had it sprouted legs and left?.

I crouched down to check under the bed maybe it had been kicked under there accidentally or something, the bed was lower then i expected and i really had to crouch to peek under there.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped and hit my hed against the solid wood bar on the bed. Holy crap that hurt!.

"Hey! dont sneak up on me" I moaned rubbing my head

Neji laughed "You were expecting me to come back, i didnt really sneak"

I stood up huffily "That hurt"

"What were you doing crawling around in your underwear?" Neji asked trying to hide his smile

"I cant find my clothes" I admitted

Neji laughed and opened his wardrobe, my dress was hanging up inside. what the hell?.

"When did you?"

"When you fell asleep i had a quick tidy up, didnt want you to wear wrinkly clothes" Neji said

I laughed, he was so domesticated.

"Would toast be okay?, we don't have much food in" Neji said embarrassed

"Yeah, fine" I said holding onto my dress

Neji nodded and walked back out of the room, i slumped on the bed, my life was so perfect.. Neji was making me toast... Toast!.

No one had ever made me toast in the morning before.. accept for Gai!.

I pondered that for a while, what would Gai think?, would he treat me differently now that im sexually active?, do i act differently?.

I looked at myself in the mirror again, i certainly seemed to give off a different aura now, maybe i should tone it down for Gai?, or maybe i should just be myself and he can deal with it!. Giving myself a little nod in the mirror i began to put my dress back on.

Annoyingly the dress got caught over my head and i had to wrestle with it to get it in place properly, when it was on finally i stared down at it.

"You've caused me nothing but trouble ever since i put you on!" I scolded it

The bed suddenly looked very inviting so i went over to sit on it, I felt strange wearing yesterdays clothing again but hey, who was gonna know?.

I heard Neji's footsteps up the stairs, quiet and barely detectable as always, i leaned back against his pillow and tried to make myself look more attractive then the last time he'd entered and i'd had my butt in the air!.

"Neji-kun?"

I whipped my head round to face the door as Hinata poked her head through, our eyes met and I immediately felt a blush spread to my cheeks, she knew.

"Oh sorry Tenten-chan" Hinata mumbled quickly "Im interrupting"

I shook my head "No..no!, not really, Neji's making me breakfast"

There. That sounded innocent enough.

"Oh"

I sat up straighter rubbing the hem of my dress to make it lay flat and cover more of me.

"How was your night?" I asked politely trying to lower the tension "I hear you went out"

Hinata shuffled a little into the room and sat on the edge of the bed to talk to me, she looked mildly uncomfortable.

"It was okay, Hinabi got sick, i had to bring her home from where she was staying" Hinata said softly

"Oh that sucks" I said wondering where Hinabi was now.

"H-how was your night Tenten-chan?" Hinata asked her cheeks redening a little

I didnt break eye contact, that would make me seem guilty. "My night was fine thanks Hinata"

"Good"

Neji entered the room with a tray piled high with toast, i wanted to laugh but under the circumstances it would have been innapropriate to do such a thing, he looked over the tray at me, then he spotted Hinata. I could see a flash of annoyance cross behind his eyes, then a subtle change in his mouth set told me that he hadn't been expecting her.

"Hinata? what are you doing back so early?" Neji asked calmly setting the tray down in the middle of the bed

"Hinabi is sick" She said standing up "I brought her home"

Neji nodded and spared a smile "I hope she isn't feeling too bad"

Hinata nodded "She should be okay, just a head ache and a fever.. i've called Sakura to come and check on her"

Oh crap.

Was everyone gonna find out i'd spent the night at Neji's?..

"She should be here soon, i called her 15 minutes ago as we were travelling back" Hinata finished

As if by magic there was a knock on the door, Hinata bowed to us before she left the room, i looked across to Neji who was face palming, what were we gonna do?, why we pondered this i picked up a slice of buttered toast. It smelt so good, i couldn't resist it.

"Okay, we'll just stay up here.. she wont even realise that you-" Neji was interrupted by a high squeel

"Are those Tenten's shoes?"

I grimaced, she knew.

I heard their footsteps travel up the stairs and passed the room to get to Hanabi, Sakura was enquiring into her symptoms but her voice didnt hold the usual professional undertone it usually did, she was excited for me.

20 minutes passed of me and Neji sitting silently eating toast, which by the way was the best toast i'd ever eaten!.

"Do you think she's okay?" I asked quietly

"Im not sure, they have been in there a long time" Neji replied

A line or worry spread across his forehead as we strained to hear anything from Hinabi's room. Hihashi would kill Neji and Hinata if anything bad happened to his little angel.

10 more minutes passed and i began to feel worried, what was going on?. The slices of toast i'd eaten moulded together in my stomach making me feel sick. I shared a look with Neji, he looked worried sick.

"I'll go see" I said

I expected him to argue but he just nodded looking grey

I rose from the bed slowley and crept out into the hallway, i wasn't really sure which room they were in but i knew the general direction of it so i headed down the hallway to the right and listened against every door i passed for hushed voices.

After 3 tries i found it, i wasn't sure whether i should knock or just enter, i settled for a soft tap, i don't think anyone heard me. I could hear soft voices barely distinguishable. Then a small wimper. My heart sped up and i opened the door slightly to squeeze through.

Hinabi was laying on her bed, sweat dripped down her forehead onto the pillow, she was shaking violently and soft wimpers were escaping her mouth, her eyes were closed.

Sakura and Hinata were huddled around her talking in quiet hushed tones. The professional undertone was present in Sakura's voice, it was serious.

"Whats going on?" I asked siddling up to them

Hinata jumped, she was on edge. Sakura turned towards me looking deathly serious.

"She has a virus"

I looked down at Hinabi as she shook making the bed vibrate, her breaths were coming out in short rattles like she had a blockage in her lungs, each breath she took sounded like the last one.

"Is it serious?" I asked worried

Sakura nodded gravely, Hinata turned to explain when Hinabi's eyes opened suddenly, her eyeballs rolled back until only the whites were showing, a low moan started in her chest almost like a growl. It rose to her throat and soon she was screaming.

"Hinata hold her arms down, Tenten, get her legs NOW" Sakura rounded the bed as we jumped into action

I fastened her legs and Hinata grabbed her arms, Hinabi started thrashing and i almost fell. Sakura's hands began to glow blue as her chakra encased them, she pressed them to Hinabi's temples and slowley the thrashing stopped and she returned to her rattled breathing.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded terrified

"We don't know for sure, she has a virus. We're trying to figuire out a way to transport her safely" Sakura said "I didnt want to do this.. im gonna have to induce a coma"

I blinked once. Twice.

"A coma?"

The deep growl noise started again and she began shaking so violently the bed creaked with the pressure, I was terrified, it was like she'd been possessed. Sakura looked terrified as she shouted to us over the noise.

"If i do this, she may not wake up. This is serious"

"What?" Hinata shrieked

Her groans turned into screams, harsh cries of pain.

I heard Neji's running footsteps down the hall.

"Because i don't know what the condition is a coma may affect it, its a huge risk, but i cant take her in like this!." Sakura shook her head having an internal battle with herself "What should i do?"

I met Neji's eyes, he was looking down at Hinabi in shock.

"Sakura, do it" I said

Hinata nodded "She'll be safer in hospital"

Sakura was sweating in her panic, she nodded and leaned over Hinabi pressing her hands against her temple, they began to glow and Hinabi howled.

Sakura moved her hand to over her breast and pumped her fist, the rattling stopped. Everything stopped. Shit she was dead.

"Oh god" I murmured feeling my eyes water

I watched her chest willing it to move, it wasnt moving.

"Shes not breathing!" Hinata screamed

Sakura looked mortified, Neji grabbed my hand so tight i heard a bone crack, i ignored it. This was more important.

For a few seconds nobody moved.

Slowley Hinabi's chest rose, an inhale. Good.

"Thank Kami!" Sakura whispered.

Hinata exhaled loudly with relief, Neji's grip on my hand loosened and i wiggled my fingers slightly.

"Neji, take Hinabi to the hospital, carry her but be careful" Sakura said stepping back "I'll go ahead and warn them"

I jumped into action and headed for the bed, Hinabi didnt have a lot of time. I wrapped her in her blanket and rolled her off the bed into Neji's arms, Hinata was running around the room packing things into a bag for her.

I turned around and Sakura was gone. Damn she was fast.

I opened the doors as Neji ran through the house with Hinabi in her arms, Hinata followed him with a bag. We made it out into the street and began running, it was hectic. People were putting up stalls and replenishing their stocks, it was taking to long!.

"The roofs" I shouted jumping upwards.

We tore through the village bouncing from rooftop to rooftop until we made it to the hospital. Hinabi was still silent. Scarily silent. When we entered Sakura came rushing at us with a stretcher. Neji laid her down and a nurse came to take the bag from Hinata. Hinabi was wheeled away in a rush. We were left to wait.

1pm. We'd been waiting 5 hours.

Five long hours.

The ticking of the clock was grating against my ear, i wanted to scream and rip it off the wall but that wouldn't help anybody, i had to wait it out.

I glanced across to the seat next to mine, Neji was staring into space, he was wearing the same stoic expression he had been 3 hours ago, he was sort of frozen. I couldn't imagine what was going on in his head right now.

Hinata was crumpled in the corner staring down at her hands, every few minutes i would hear a whimper from her, the Hyuuga's were very still people. They didn't show their emotions readily.

I sat deadly still watching the clock as the hand ticked away, with every second Hinabi's life force grew weaker.

I thought back to Gai's lessons on Chakra manipulation, he's taught me to store my chakra and to be more knowledgeable of my surroundings. I wonder if i could find Hinabi's chakra and see how she was?.

I stood up and excused myself to the bathroom, Neji didnt even look up, Hinata spared me a watery nod as i left. I thought about what i was trying to do as i walked to the bathroom.

I wanted to find someone's chakra so instead of hididng my own, i would send it out of my body. It didnt sound too hard, but then again it never did.

I slipped into the bathroom and took a cubicle right at the end in he corner, i put the toilet lid down and sat ontop of it. Time to concentrate.

I closed my eyes and breathed trying to relax and concentrate, get into the mind frame of it. I sat for a good 10 minutes feeling my chakra moving around my body, becoming aware. It was like someone had turned a switch on in my mind, my senses were sharper, i felt stronger.

I slowley edged my chakra into my hands, it flowed easily now, i had been practicing now and then, chakra is like a river. Flowing free. I felt it moulding to the shape of my hands, a slight burning sensation tugged annoyingly at my finger tips. I ignored it.

I felt the last tendrils of my chakra beating in my hands, slowley and cautiously i forced a little of it out, i felt it leave me in a draining sensation. I let it hover in the air careful not to lose it, it was attached to me, it held my signature. I let it flow further and found that i was still aware of it.

I slowely let a little more out and my awareness grew, the more i let out the higher my awareness was, the further it went away from my body the more it depleated, i needed to let out more to make it around the hospital without it thinning.

I let out a good amount and sent it off. Suddenly in my mind it was like a bomb had exploded, hundreds of threads of chakra entered me, little tasters that soared through my brain and out again to be replaced by the next one. I clamped down my mental wall and they disappeared. I lose concentration and my chakra came flying back synging me.

It burnt and it took me a few minutes to recover from it.

wow, i'd never expirienced anything like that before. I could feel everyone in the hospital, i could sense them as if they were standing right in front of me, i could feel their emotions through their chakra. This was amazing.

I looked down at my hands and saw that they were a little red and burnt, i didnt care though. I was going to try again.

I centred myself again and focused. My breathing slowed down, i became aware of my heart beat slowing, my chakra swirling impatiently inside of me, waiting for my comand. I let it flow feeling it itching its way down my arm and into my fingertips, again i was cautious. Chakra manipulation was dangerous if you were an amateur like me.

I let out a small burst and felt it flowing away further and further, my awareness thinned, i let a tiny bit more chakra go from my fingers and the awareness thickened again, it flowerd further, out of the bathroom and into the waiting area. I could feel soft hints of people. A tiny bit more flowed out and the hints became stronger, more managable.

I felt Neji's chakra in the room, it was raging through him hormoniously, i felt it spark and prick up, almost like he felt me there. He probably did, Neji was highly skilled with chakra manipulation.

I threaded a little more chakra out and i felt my chakra tenticles spread further across the room, searching. A few signatures hit me at once, a group of people maybe?. They were standing close together obviously.

I felt Hinata's signature, it was powdery and soft, unlike her cousin's which was stronger, hers felt feminine but also weak, low frequency. Like she kept it hidden, if i hadn't been expecting it and searching for it, i wouldn't have noticed it there.

Strange.

I moved on, i felt myself getting slightly drained as i let a little more chakra out, my senses were bombarded with different signatures as i made it to a busy part of the hospital, my brain buzzed as jolts of chakra hit me, some strong some weak. I felt like my brain was storing the information. I felt my chakra pooling around the reception corridor and spreading out.

I couldn't distinguish the chakra signatures that well and they began to blurr into one, if i sent a little more chakra out i would be able to diffrentiate but i was already feeling drained, i had to be careful.

I pulled back a little and focused on the waiting room instead, i felt Neji's chakra again, stronger this time like he was closer to me, it felt like it was bigger then before, more outspread.

Was it moving?.

Shit.

I pulled my chakra back hesitantly and let it trail back into my own body. Neji was sensing me. Trying to find me.

I felt my chakra fall back into the normal place, i also felt Neji getting closer. I stood and left the cubicle feeling a little light headed. My eyes dotted black. Head rush.

I waited it out until my eyes re-focused and headed towards the door, i had a feeling i knew who would be waiting outside. As i left i felt his eyes on me. I turned back towards the waiting room self conciously.

"Tenten?" Neji asked as i approached where he stood in the hall "What were you doing in there?"

"Sensing" I admitted

"I felt it" Neji said in shock "I felt you there next to me without even putting my chakra out"

I nodded "I know, i could tell you knew"

Neji took my hand and pulled me towards him gently, i let him hug me as i thought about what i had just done.

I couldn't stretch my chakra far enough to find Hinabi, i needed to practice. Chakra sensing could really come in handy in battle.

Neji turned suddenly and i saw a nurse approach Hinata, we hurried back to the waiting room to see what news had come. The nurse smiled at us sincerely and told us to follow her.

The walk down the hallway was one of the longest walks of my life, i felt sick with apprehension, what were we going to find in there?. I saw a clock on the wall as we walked, we'd been in the hospital for 6 hours straight with no news. She had to be better.

"Through here please" The nurse said gesturing to a blue door

we obeyed her and came into a large room with 4 beds inside, one of the beds was surrounded by a curtain, i stepped towards it having flashbacks of my own time in the hospital, this must have been how people felt, not aware of what i would be like or if i was even alive. I felt sick.

The curtain was pulled back by the nurse and i saw Hinabi laying there on the hospital bed looking deathly pale. There was an iv in her and she was attatched to a heart monitor, her breathing was rugged but a huge improvement on what it had been. Her hair was slicked back with what looked like sweat. Her eyes were open but they looked fevered and delusional.

"Is she going to be okay?" Hinata asked the nurse

"She should recover within the next few hours, she had an aggresive type of virus that attacks the organs, we have given her some antibiotics and tried to burn up all the killer cells"

Hinata nodded and went over to hold Hinabi's hand, Hinabi turned her head towards her slightly and i smiled as Hinata's eyes filled with tears.

She had recovered from the coma and was going to be okay, thank god.

"We have her monitored and the iv will give her medicine in small doses every 30 minutes or so to fight off the infection" the nurse said happily

"Thank you very much" Neji said looking pleased

The nurse nodded and left the room, for a moment the only sound was the beeping of the heart monitor and then Hinabi spoke ever so softly i could barely hear her.

"Hinata" she whispered

Hinata smiled down at her reassuringly "Your going to be okay Hinabi"

"Thank you" she managed before her eyes drooped shut and she fell asleep

I looked at Neji with a smile, he returned it. So much drama.

We sat watching Hinabi sleep for a few minutes before HInata turned to us with a smile "You two can go if you want, i'll stay and watch her"

Neji shook his head "No, that isnt fair"

"Neji, im fine" Hinata said with a smile

I looked at Hinabi sleeping softly, she was getting stronger by the minute. She would be fine.

"Okay, thank you Hinata" Neji said

I went and hugged her, she returned it happily. She was a good person.

I walked out of the hospital feeling happy again, Hinabi was going to be fine, she just had a virus.

"What do you want to do?" Neji asked

I looked at him and smiled "I think you know what we have to do"

He grinned evily and took my hand "I see... you really want to?" He asked

I nodded with a cheeky smile.

"Okay!" He chirped happily

"Yepp, lets go.. shopping!" I said with an evil smile

Neji stopped mid-stride "You were talking about shopping?"

I nodded trying to hold back my laughter "Your food cupboards are empty!"

Neji groaned "Do we have to?"

I yanked on his arm and dragged him towards the vegetable store "Yes"

"I thought you meant.."

"I know what you thought" I interrupted "Maybe if your a good boy we can later" I teased

Neji laughed out loud which suprised me "Your so evil"

I stood on tip toes and kissed him quickly on the mouth. "Hell yeah"

I pulled him into the store happily. Today even shopping seemed fun.


	39. Perfect ending to a perfect day

My voice travelled easily with the wind as i sang. Strands of my hair blew gently around my face, the last ray of sun beat down on me making my skin warm. Night began to take over as the sky turned inky.

What a wonderful day.

Neji sat next to me listening and joining in on the chorus which always made me laugh, he could not sing!. We were 15 songs in and he wasn't getting any better yet, he was so cute.

We had gone shopping for nearly 2 hours, looking for food that would last a longtime that Neji could store for when he moved out.. He planned on getting his own place really soon he had confinded in me as we shopped, within the next month he had told Hihashi.

We must have looked in over 30 different shops and i didn't mind one bit. It had been fun just to hang out with him doing normal things for once, not having to worry about me getting ill or having to fight off villians or prove myself to anybody. Not having to constantly worry about the next step in our relationship or where we were going. Not having to keep secrets from anyone.

Here I sat. A real woman, a strong woman, a proud woman.

The chorus came up again and Neji's gruff voice joined mine, i giggled as he did an air grab. This was perfect.

I thought back to earlier in the day, after our 2 hours of shopping Neji and I had trudged back to his house with all the bags and began to put everything away, it had taken ages!, I'd sorted out all of his cupboards and we'd cleaned the whole kitchen together. It had taken us a grand total of 3 hours. They were the fastest 3 hours of my life.

Cleaning had never been so fun.

Shortly after that Hinata came home from the hospital with Hinabi. She was fine again. The antibiotics had worked and the virus hadn't spread. All the killer cells had been burnt out and she was now immune from ever getting that type of virus again.

We all hugged which looking back on it now seems cheesy but at the time it had seemed like the right thing to do.

Hinata had taken Hinabi upstairs so she could rest, Neji had suggested we go out somewhere. It was such a lovely day i knew just where i wanted to go.

And here we were.

The training field.

Where i'd had some of the best and some of the worst moments of my life. Where Neji and I had shared our first kiss, where i'd learn't so many life lessons, where i came to cry in times of sadness and where i came to work my butt off.

It was beautiful as the sun went down, and it was even more beautiful now it was night time, the stars twinkled overhead and the world seemed to be so calm and still.

I checked my watch, time had really flown, we'd been sat out in the training field for 3 hours thinking, singing and generally just enjoying each others company, it was approaching 11 pm and i wasn't in the least bit tired.

I should have been, i'd woken up at 7:30, rushed to the hospital by 8, stayed there for 6 hours until 2pm, from there i'd done 2 hours shopping and spent 3 hours cleaning Neji's Kitchen up. And now here we were laying on a field for 3 hours. 8pm all the way through to 11pm, and here i was not tired. I must be superwoman or something.

"Im not tired" I said aloud to Neji

He stopped his terrible singing and smiled at me. "You're a midnight insomniac"

I chuckled, that had been the title of the song we'd been singing, one of my favourites. A bird flew overhead with a chirp and i smiled as i looked up into the black misty sky. Anything could happen in the next few days or weeks or even months. I had gone from having my life hanging by a spiders thread to being one of the happiest girls alive.

I had Neji the guy of my dreams, and even though i had been tempted more then once by Negi who was admittedly good looking he was not to the standard of Neji. Negi would always be hot, but he would never be Nejihott. Neji was special to me and i could honestly say that i wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

I felt Neji shuffle closer to me and i laid down on my back, he laid next to me and we turned to face each other, looking into his eyes i could see my future mapped out infront of me. It was with him. It had always been with him.

"Move in with me?" Neji whispered

I smiled, i'd fantasised about this moment for years. I leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. A happy tear rolled down my face and his hand came up to rub it away.

"I thought you'd never ask" I replied with a happy laugh

Neji pulled me close to him and we hugged.

The next chapter of my life was just begining. I couldn't wait.

- The End -

**Hey guys,**

**Well.. thats it :*( Adopted Love is officially completed. I never wanted to have a long last chapter, i'd always planned for it to be short and sweet, tying up all the loose ends and leaving readers feeling happy and optimistic for Neji and Tenten.**

**I really hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as i enjoyed writing it, thank you for coming along on this journey with me and thank you to all the reviewers who have supported me right from the very early stages of my story through to the very last chapter: **

**HinataHyuuga93, Helga4ever, AunKhoune, Tenten-Kunai, Midnight Insomniac, Myfriendscallmecrazy, Afictionado, Sunshinegirl09, Dumplingshogi, Stroodle noodle, Darkangel2098, Nejihott, Illogical human, Night fury x, Black-misty-sky, Spidersthread, flockfighter101, Obsessed, DuskSsoldier, Linkrin.**

**Not to mention all the people who don't have profiles that also reviewed! To all of you thanks so much!. :*)**

**Im not sure if you noticed but i picked 4 of the reviewers who helped me the most to write and inspired me and i worked them into the story just as a final thank you to them for really encouraging me to write... Thanks for the emails, the questions, the reviews, the fanArt, all of it!, i've loved every second :D.**

**Okay thats it guys, my rambling is coming to an end, bet your all glad xD.**

**On a more serious note I am going to do a short story (im planning 3 or 4 chapters) on Tenten and Neji's life in 10 years time, its going to be called: **

**'The golden decade' **

**Look out for it!.**

**Im also planning on doing an AU story about Neji and Tenten in the near future.**

**But for now its goodbye.**

**Much Love**

**Temari93 x **


End file.
